Una dulce enemistad
by Frani-San
Summary: Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion,Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson. Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson TERMINADO!
1. Capitulo 1

Una dulce Enemistad

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva.**

Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion.

Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.

**Este libro es de johanna lindsey espero les guste nn**

Primeros días de mayo de 1541. Aberdeenshire, Escocia 

Una luna brillante apareció entre las nubes huidizas, iluminó los Páramos de las Tierras Altas y dejó a cinco hombres envueltos en sombras profundas. Cinco hombres que aguardaban detrás de un empinado peñasco, muy arriba del gran río Dee. El río era un hilo de plata que corría por su cauce sinuoso en el ancho valle que se abría entre los montes Cairngorm y el imponente Lochnagar.

Un torrente, rebosante por la nieve fundida del invierno, pasaba por debajo para unirse al Dee. La turbulenta corriente atravesaba Glen More, donde las granjas de MacKinnion moteaban la poca tierra fértil que había.

Todo estaba tranquilo en las granjas. Todo estaba tranquilo en el valle. Los cinco hombres oían solamente el melódico sonido del agua allá abajo y sus propias respiraciones entrecortadas. Permanecían agazapados detrás del peñasco, con frío y mojados por el cruce del río.

Estaban esperando que la luna llegara a su cenit, cuando no proyectara sombra alguna. Entonces, el más alto del grupo ordenaría iniciar la tarea, una tarea concebida a impulsos del rencor. Los hombres de su clan que lo acompañaban estaban tan nerviosos como él.

-La luna está alta, sir Yue.

Yue se puso rígido.

-Así es -dijo y empezó a distribuir las mantas con dibujos escoceses en colores verde, dorado y gris que había ordenado que hiciesen para esa noche-. Hagámoslo, entonces, y hagámoslo bien. El grito será el grito del clan Fergusson, no el de nuestro clan. Y no los maten a todos, o no quedará nadie para decir cuál fue el grito de guerra que oyeron.

Los cinco hombres salieron de su escondite y reunieron sus caballos. Fueron desenvainadas las espadas y encendidas las antorchas. Y en un momento, un grito de guerra que helaba la sangre cortó el aire de la noche. Siete granjas estaban en su camino, pero los agresores esperaban atacar solamente tres, porque los granjeros de MacKinnion eran buenos guerreros además de granjeros, y los pocos atacantes tenían a su favor solamente el factor sorpresa.

Los moradores de la primera granja alcanzaron apenas a despertarse antes de que su cabaña fuera incendiada. La casa fue rápidamente consumida por el fuego. El ganado fue masacrado, pero el granjero y su familia se salvaron de la espada. Eso no fue ninguna ventaja porque, prisioneros en ese infierno, sus muertes resultaron más atroces.

Una pareja de recién casados vivía en la segunda cabaña; la esposa tenía sólo quince años. La joven despertó al oír el grito de guerra presa de terror, terror que se duplicó cuando vio el rostro angustiado de su marido. El hombre la obligó a ocultarse debajo de la gran cama en forma de cajón y después salió a enfrentarse con los atacantes. Ella nunca supo qué fue de él, pues el humo llenó la cabaña de techo de paja y la sofocó. Fue demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haber desafiado a su hermano a fin de casarse con su amado. Fue demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

La tercera granja tuvo un poco más de suerte, aunque no mucha. Era una granja más grande donde vivía el viejo Fujitaka con tres hijos ya crecidos, una nuera, un nieto y un sirviente. Afortunadamente, Fujitaka tenía el sueño liviano y despertó a tiempo para ver arder la cabaña de los recién casados. Llamó a las armas a sus tres hijos y envió a su nieto a poner sobre aviso a sus vecinos más próximos. Touya tendría después que avisarle al señor del que eran vasallos.

Los atacantes encontraron resistencia en la granja de Fujitaka donde cuatro fuertes guerreros los recibieron. Fujitaka todavía podía blandir un peligroso garrote y se resistió durante un tiempo precioso. Uno de los hijos de Fujitaka fue muerto, otro fue herido, y el viejo Fujitaka cayó antes de que se oyera el grito de guerra de los MacKinnion. Al oír ese sonido, los atacantes huyeron.

El joven señor contempló la escena de devastación en esas horas oscuras antes del alba preso de intensa cólera. Syaoran MacKinnion detuvo su enorme semental en el momento en que su primo y amigo Eriol Hiragizawa entró corriendo en la cabaña de los recién casados, una casita construida hacía pocos meses para recibir a la novia. Sólo las bajas paredes de piedra y un sector pequeño del techo quedaban de un hogar que recientemente había estado lleno de risas y alegría.

Por su amigo Eriol Hiragizawa, Syaoran esperó que la cabaña estuviera vacía, pero era una esperanza imposible y él lo sabía. Miró fijamente el cuerpo del joven granjero, tendido fuera de la puerta ennegrecida, con la cabeza casi separada del tronco.

Estos vasallos suyos, que habitan en los límites de sus tierras, acudían a Syaoran en busca de protección. Pero su castillo estaba lejos, arriba en las colinas, y él no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para socorrer a esta gente. Quienquiera que hubiera hecho esto simplemente no temía la cólera de MacKinnion. ¡Bueno, ahora sabrían que debían temerla! ¡Por Dios que aprenderían!

Eriol Hiragizawa salió tambaleándose de entre las ruinas calcinadas, semiahogado por el humo. Lanzó a Syaoran una mirada de alivio, pero Syaoran no quedó convencido.

-¿Estás seguro, Eriol? -preguntó en tono solemne.

-Ella no está aquí.

-Pero ¿estás seguro, Eriol? -insistió Syao-. No quiero perder más tiempo a fin de poder buscar cuanto antes en las colinas. La muchacha seguramente ya habría aparecido si...

-¡Maldición, Syao! -estalló Eriol.

Pero la expresión dura de los ojos de su señor lo hizo llamar a sus hombres y darles angustiado la orden de registrar la cabaña, esta vez con más atención y sin dejar ninguna tabla sin levantar.

Los tres hombres entraron. Volvieron a salir demasiado pronto y trayendo el cuerpo de una jovencita.

-Estaba debajo de la cama -dijo quedamente uno de ellos. Hiragizawa tomó a su hermana y la depositó suavemente sobre el suelo. Se inclinó sobre ella.

Syaoran apretó con fuerza las riendas.

-Por lo menos no está quemada, Eriol -dijo en voz baja a falta de otro consuelo que ofrecer a su amigo-. No debe de haber sufrido mucho dolor.

Erial Hiragizawa no levantó la vista.

-No está quemada, pero lo mismo está muerta -sollozó-. ¡Oh Dios, ella no debía haber estado aquí! Le dije que no se casara con este bastardo. ¡No debía haber estado aquí!

No había nada que Syaoran pudiera decir, nada que pudiera hacer. Excepto lograr que los que habían causado este horror pagaran caro por ello.

Syao siguió cabalgando con la docena de hombres que había traído consigo desde el castillo Kinnion. Vio lo que había pasado con la primera granja. La tercera granja en la línea de daños estaba intacta, pero dos de sus moradores estaban muertos: el viejo Fujitaka y su hijo menor. Muchos animales estaban muertos, incluidos dos hermosos caballos que el mismo Syao le había dado a Fujitaka

Sintió que su cólera se convertía en una herida abierta. Esto no era una incursión común de saqueo sino una matanza imperdonable. ¿Quién pudo hacer una cosa tan terrible? Había sobrevivientes. Syao podría obtener una descripción, alguna pista, por lo menos.

Si Syao hubiese sospechado de incontables nombres, el nombre que le dieron habría sido el último de la lista.

-Fergusson. El clan Fergusson, y no hay error -dijo rencorosamente Matsumoto-. Eran cerca de una docena de esos maldito habitantes de las Tierras Bajas.

-¿Viste al viejo Yukito en persona? –preguntó Syaoran, echando fuego por los ojos.

Matsumoto negó con la cabeza, pero no vaciló.

-El grito del clan se oyó muy nítido. Los colores de las manta se vieron con claridad. He luchado con los Fergusson lo suficiente para conocer sus colores tan bien como los míos.

-Pero han pasado dos años, Matsu.

-Ajá, dos años desperdiciados -replicó escupiendo las palabras-. Dos años en que hubiera podido dedicarme a matar hombres de Fergusson, y ahora no estaría llorando a un padre y un hermano.

-No tiene sentido, hombre -dijo Syao cuidadosamente- Hay muchos tartanes parecidos al de Fergusson, incluido el nuestro. Yo necesito algo más que un grito de guerra que cualquiera puede imitar y que colores vistos en la oscuridad.

-Usted tiene dudas, sir Syaoran, y aquí nadie se lo va a reprocha -dijo uno de los granjeros que habían sido advertidos por Touya-. Fue un grito que creí que no volvería a oír después de estos dos años de paz, pero lo oí muy bien cuando los cobardes huían siguiendo el torrente.

-Yo venía remontando el torrente y vi los daños -declaro otro hombre-. Ahora estamos esperando escuchar de sus labios lo que vamos a hacer, sir Syao.

Syao se sintió afectado por este desafío. La mayoría de los hombres presentes eran mayores que él. Si no hubiese bastado el hecho de que él tuviese solamente veinticinco años, su rostro agradable de muchacho lo hacía parecer todavía más joven.

Estos fieles vasallos sabían de su carácter fiero y de sus fallos frecuentemente severos, pero habían visto poco de él en los dos años pasados desde que muriera su padre y él se convirtiera en señor y jefe del clan MacKinnion. No había habido oportunidad de que ellos pelearan junto a Syao.

-¿Ustedes quieren que yo los conduzca en la venganza? Lo haré con gusto, porque quienquiera que los ataque a ustedes me ataca a mí. -Syaoran devolvió las miradas, clavando firmemente los ojos en los de cada uno de sus hombres. Nadie dejó de percibir la helada determinación que endurecía sus ojos de color ambar-. Pero no iniciaré otra vez una larga y mortífera contienda entre clanes sin buenos motivos. Lucharemos contra los culpables y no contra otros.

-¿Qué más pruebas se necesitan?

-¡Un motivo, hombre! -replicó duramente Syao-. Necesito un motivo. Todos ustedes lucharon contra los Fergusson en tiempos de mi padre y saben que ellos no son un clan poderoso. Saben que en número los superamos dos a uno, aunque se unan con los MacAfee. Yukito Fergusson quiso terminar con la contienda. Mi propia tía insiste en que la lucha jamás hubiera debido empezar y por eso acepté la paz cuando no hubo ninguna acción de represalia después de nuestra última incursión de hace dos años.

Desde entonces, nosotros no los hemos atacado y ellos no nos molestaron. De modo que ¿alguno de ustedes puede darme un motivo para lo que sucedió aquí esta noche?

-¿Un motivo? No, pero hay pruebas -dijo el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que se adelantó y arrojó a los pies de Syao un trozo de tartán.

Los colores eran varios tonos de verde y dorado, con rayas grises.

En ese momento apareció una banda de treinta hombres, granjeros y sus hijos que vivían cerca del castillo Kinnion y habían sido reunidos por el hermano de Syao.

-Así sea -dijo ominosamente Syao, aplastando lentamente el trozo de inconfundible tartán Fergusson bajo su bota-. Cabalgaremos hacia el sur, hacia Angusshire. Sin duda estarán esperándonos, pero no tan cerca de sus talones como estaremos. Partiremos ahora para arribar al alba

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado la historia..a mi en lo personal me encanto cuando la lei…espero me dejen sus comentarios saludos! nn  
**


	2. Capitulo 2

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 2:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Syaoran MacKinnion avanzaba con lentitud. Una niebla envolvente todavía se adhería al suelo húmedo de rocío y él estaba empapado por el cruce del segundo de los dos ríos Esk. Venía cansado por la falta de sueño y la dura cabalgata hacia el sur.

Habían tenido que desviarse más de un kilómetro y medio hasta encontrar un vado poco profundo por donde atravesar el río. Considerando todas esas cosas, venía de muy mal humor. Y no podía calmar su inquietud. Había algo equivocado en todo esto pero él no sabía qué podía ser.

Venía solo, pues a sus hombres los había dejado envueltos en la niebla matinal junto al borde del río. Syao, su hermano y Eriol Hiragizawa se habían separado a fin de examinar el área en busca de señales de posibles emboscadas. Era algo que él hacía siempre cuando se esperaba una incursión, no como muestra de coraje pese a que estando solo corría peligro de que lo capturaran, sino porque el bienestar de los hombres de su clan era responsabilidad exclusiva suya. A ninguno de sus hombres le pediría que hiciera lo que él no fuese capaz de hacer.

La niebla se arremolinó y abrió delante de él impulsada por una brisa suave, y por un instante reveló un pequeño valle arbolado que se abría no muy lejos ante él. En seguida la niebla volvió a cerrarse y la visión desapareció. Syao siguió cabalgando en dirección al pequeño valle; los árboles eran un cambio agradable después de los páramos desolados y las colinas cubiertas de brezo.

Nunca antes había estado tan al este en las tierras de Fergusson. Tampoco nunca había realizado incursiones contra los habitantes de las Tierras Bajas en primavera. La época apropiada para las incursiones era el otoño, cuando los ríos corrían caudalosos pero poco profundos y el ganado estaba gordo y en óptima condiciones para el mercado después de haberse alimentado con la abundante hierba del verano. Siempre había cruzado el río en línea recta con Tower Esk, el hogar de Yukito Fergusson, Esta vez, las aguas crecidas lo hicieron imposible. Pero no tuvieron muchas demoras y él confiaba en que los atacantes les llevaban de ventaja menos de una hora, aunque él y sus hombres no habían descubierto sus huellas. No les daría tiempo para celebrar la victoria.

La cólera de Syaoran estaba en conflicto con su sentido común. No cesaba de hacerse preguntas sobre la prudencia de su decisión de dirigirse sin más reflexión hacia el sur. Había reaccionado a los pocos hechos que tenía. En verdad, no habría podido hacer otra cosa. Los muertos exigían que él los vengara. Un trozo de tartán exigía que fuera hacia el sur. Y, sin embargo...¿por qué? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para tener más pruebas. El acto le parecía con la locura. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que hacía?

La falta de seguridades lo corroía interiormente y le hacía pensar sombriamente en la tarea que tenía por delante. Yukito Fergusson no podía ignorar que Syao tenía poder para borrar de la faz de la tierra a todo su clan. Los MacKinnion podían hacerlo solos pero contaban, además, con la alianza de dos poderosos clanes del norte como fruto de los casamientos de las dos hermanas de Syaoran.

Más de quinientos hombres podrían ser reclutados si llegaba a ser necesario. El viejo Yukito debía de saberlo. Había sabido de la primera alianza hacía ahora tres años y de la segunda poco después que murió el padre de Syao y Syaoran lanzó su primera y última incursión punitiva contra los Fergusson como nuevo jefe del clan MacKinnion.

Yukito no tomó represalia alguna después de aquel ataque pese a que el mismo le costó veinte cabezas de ganado bovino, siete caballos y casi un centenar de ovejas. Yukito sabía que no era rival para los MacKinnion y Syao también lo sabía.

Ya no tenía objeto continuar con el largo enfrentamiento, de modo que Syaoran dejó que su tía Akane creyera que lo había persuadido de la conveniencia de ponerle fin. A ella le complacía pensar así y a el le gustaba complacerla. Akane siempre había estado incitándolo a que se casara con una de las cuatro hijas de Yukito como la mejor manera de terminar para siempre con la enemistad entre los dos clanes, pero él no estaba dispuesto a llegar a tanto. Su único casamiento había terminado en forma sumamente trágica. Para Syao, eso era suficiente.

Arrugó el entrecejo, pensando cómo reaccionaría su tía cuando supiera dónde había ido él y se enterara de la destrucción total que le pedía la faceta oscura de su personalidad. Era muy posible que ella se alejara de la realidad y no regresara más.

Akane MacKinnion no había estado del todo bien desde que la guerra entre los MacKinnion y los Fergusson empezó hacía cuarenta y siete años. Ella había presenciado la causa de esa guerra... aunque nunca contó lo que vio o dijo por qué Spinel Fergusson, el padre de Yukito, mató a los dos abuelos de Syao iniciando una enconada guerra que duró diez años y acabó con la mitad de los hombres de ambos clanes hasta que se estabilizó con incursiones periódicas realizadas con el solo propósito de apropiarse del ganado, una costumbre que en las Tierras Altas era tan común como respirar.

Quizá Spinel Fergusson había estado loco. Quizá la locura era propia de su familia y Yukito era loco. Eso era posible. Y a un hombre loco se le debe perdonar, hasta se le debe tolerar. Después de todo¿su propia tía no estaba un poco chiflada?

Syao se sintió más calmado cuando llegó a esta conclusión. No podía castigar a todo un clan por las acciones de un loco. Su terrible disgusto por todo el asunto disminuyó. Se vengaría adecuadamente, sí, pero no los destruiría a todos.

La niebla estaba levantándose rápidamente cuando Syaoran entró en el pequeño valle arbolado. Vio que podía atravesarlo en cuestión de minutos, pues la arboleda no tenía más de un centenar de metros de largo. Se había alejado casi un kilómetro de sus hombres, pero sin granjas a la vista empezaba a preguntarse si se encontraba en tierras de Fergusson, si no habían calculado mal y hecho un desvío demasiado grande cuando buscaban un sitio donde poder cruzar.

Entonces oyó algo y, como un relámpago, se deslizó de su silla de montar y corrió a ponerse a cubierto. Pero cuando escuchó otra vez reconoció el sonido de una risita cantarina, femenina.

Dejó su caballo atrás y avanzó sigilosamente entre los helechos y los árboles en dirección al sonido. A esa hora temprana el cielo aún tenía un color gris rosado y la niebla todavía se adhería a la tierra.

Cuando Syao la vio no quedó del todo seguro de si debía creer lo que sus ojos le indicaban. Una joven estaba de pie con el agua hasta la cintura en un estanque pequeño y la niebla giraba en remolinos alrededor de su cabeza. La joven parecía un hada del agua, un duendecillo irreal, y, sin embargo, lo suficientemente real.

La muchacha rió nuevamente y salpicó agua sobre sus pechos desnudos. El sonido encantó, hechizó a Syao. Quedó como hipnotizado por la muchacha, clavado donde estaba, mirándola cómo ella retozaba. La joven hacía mohínes y era evidente que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

El agua debía de estar helada. La mañana era fría. Sin embargo, la muchacha no parecía notar la baja temperatura. Después de observarla un momento más, Syao también dejó de notar el frío.

Ella no se parecía a nada que él hubiera visto antes; era una beldad, sin duda alguna. En un momento ella se colocó de frente hacia él y él pudo contemplarla en todo el esplendor de su belleza. La piel perlada contrastaba maravillosamente con el pelo brillante de color castaño. Los mechones flotaban ondulantes alrededor de sus pechos, como tratando de acariciarlos, y esos pechos eran tentadores, redondeados, rosados y orgullosos en su gloria juvenil, con pezones puntiagudos y erectos a causa de lo helado del agua. La cintura diminuta complementaba los hombros esbeltos y el vientre tenso y plano que se hundía y emergía provocativamente del agua, revelando la suave eminencia de las nalgas cuando la muchacha se volvía. Las facciones de la aparición eran inconfundiblemente delicadas. Lo único que no estaba claro para Syao era el color de los ojos. Él no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca y el reflejo del agua hacía que se vieran de un tono tan claro y luminoso de azul que parecía totalmente imposible. ¿Era su imaginación desbocada? Quiso acercarse más y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Lo que en realidad deseaba era reunirse con ella en el agua. Era una idea demente, nacida del extraño efecto que ella estaba causándole. Pero si se acercaba más, ella desaparecería, demostrando así que después de todo no era un ser real, o gritaría y huiría. ¿Y si no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas¿Y si se quedaba allí y permitía que él la tocara? Syao, efectivamente, se moría de ganas de tocarla.

El sentido común se evaporó. Syao estaba dispuesto a quitarse la ropa y lanzarse al estanque cuando la muchacha murmuró algo que él no alcanzó a oír. De pronto hubo un ruido en el agua y la joven aferró un objeto caído de... ¿dónde? Syao se quedó asombrado. ¿Entonces ella era efectivamente un duende, un hada que podía invocar algo y hacer que apareciera?

El objeto resultó ser una pastilla de jabón y la muchacha empezó a frotarse con la generosa espuma. Ahora la escena era bastante simple: una muchacha bañándose en un estanque. La cualidad extraterrenal desapareció y Syao recuperó el sentido. Pero... ¿un trozo de jabón que caía al agua solo? Syaoran recorrió con la vista la alta orilla opuesta hasta que vio al hombre, o más bien al muchacho, sentado sobre una roca de espaldas a la muchacha. ¿Era el guardián de la beldad? Difícilmente podría serlo. Pero, no obstante, era evidente que estaba cuidándola.

Syao sintió todo el peso de la decepción que cayó sobre él ahora que supo que no estaba solo con la muchacha. La presencia del joven lo devolvió a la realidad. Tenía que marcharse, y como para señalarle la locura que estaba cometiendo con esa pérdida de tiempo, los primeros rayos del sol se abrieron paso hasta el pequeño valle indicando los minutos de tiempo que él había desperdiciado. Su hermano y los demás habrían vuelto todos a reunirse con los hombres junto al río y ahora debían de estar aguardándolo.

Súbitamente Syaoran se sintió mal. Después de haber observado a la joven y de haberse sentido transportado a lo que parecía un plano fuera de la realidad, quedó abrumado por el contraste entre la hermosa escena que tenía delante y la escena sanguinaria que vería poco más tarde. Y, sin embargo, así como no podía evitar lo que pronto iba a suceder, le sería imposible olvidar lo que estaba contemplando. Ambas cosas parecían inevitables.

La última mirada que Syaoran le lanzó a la hermosa muchacha estuvo cargada de deseo. Rayos de sol caían ahora sobre el estanque y uno alcanzó a la muchacha y le inflamó el cabello como un estallido de llamas. Con un suspiro, Syao se volvió. Esa última visión de la mística jovencita quedaría grabada largo tiempo en su memoria.

Cuando cabalgaba de regreso adonde esperaban sus hombres, Syao sólo pudo pensar en la muchacha. ¿Quién era ella? Podía ser una Fergusson, hija de un granjero, aunque a Syaoran eso le resultaba difícil de creer. ¿Qué hombre con una hija tan hermosa la dejaría bañarse desnuda en un estanque al aire libre? Y Syao odió el pensamiento de que ella pudiera ser una Fergusson. Hasta una mendiga que estuviese de paso por las tierras de Fergusson sería preferible a aquella otra posibilidad.

"Ciertamente, la muchacha podía ser una mendiga -pensó Syao-, que estuviese bañándose en el estanque antes de detenerse en Tower Esk con la esperanza de que le dieran algo." El país estaba lleno de mendigos, especialmente en las Tierras Bajas, donde las iglesias eran más numerosas y las gentes se mostraban más piadosas y caritativas. Pero¿una mendiga tan hermosa? Posible, pero dudoso. ¿Qué era ella, entonces¿Podría él saberlo alguna vez?

El deseo de regresar al vallecito y averiguar quién era ella era muy fuerte, pero sus hombres estaban a la vista y ahora la niebla se había aclarado y a lo lejos, en la cima de su colina fortificada, podía verse Tower Esk. También se veían numerosas granjas dispersas en el páramo. Había llegado la hora.

Pero Syao no se sentía tan inclinado como antes a la devastación. La hermosa muchacha había calmado su cólera, lo mismo que el recuerdo de su tía y el pensamiento de los efectos que tendría sobre ella la reanudación de la lucha. Un daño por otro daño sería el pago que exigiría, pero Syao se mostraría misericordioso. Cuando llegó donde estaban sus hombres, explicó su cambio de planes. Su palabra era ley, de modo que aquellos que sintieran que él estaba mostrándose demasiado blando podrían irse al demonio.

Tres granjas fueron destruidas esa mañana, pisoteadas las cosechas y arreado todo el ganado. Pero se perdonó la vida a las mujeres y los niños, aunque se les obligó a presenciar cómo ardían sus hogares. Los granjeros que quisieron pelear, pelearon... y murieron. Aquellos que no pelearon salvaron sus vidas.

Syaoran se demoró en el escenario de su venganza, esperando que Yukito Fergusson viniera, si se atrevía. Puso fuego a granjas que podían verse desde las almenas de la torre, pero su banda de hombres era grande y él sabía que Yukito no podía permitirse una respuesta. En realidad, fue un desafío a la venganza, destinado a humillar a su enemigo. Una vez que sus hombres quedaron satisfechos con la victoria, se retiró.

La guerra había empezado otra vez. Syaoran no estaba contento con eso. En su casa tenía problemas suficientes para molestarse con los distantes Fergusson. Los Fergusson se lo habían buscado, y él se lo daba.

Pero ese día, en el largo viaje de regreso, Syao no planeó futuras incursiones. En cambio, pensó en una hermosa muchacha en un vallecito oculto por los árboles, una mística doncella con la piel nacarada y el cabello como la flama más oscura.

Continuara….

**Que tal?..pues tratare de actualizar tan de prisa como la uni me lo permita, gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews nn sayonara!**


	3. Capitulo 3

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 3:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Junio de 1541.,Angusshire. Escocia

Sakura Fergusson miró desde las almenas de Tower Esk y contempló el pacífico páramo, si bien sus Pensamientos nada tenían de pacíficos. Madrugadora por naturaleza, vio que el cielo del amanecer se aclaraba y desafiaba al brezo rosado de abajo y se sintió fastidiada porque le estaba prohibido abandonar la casa de la torre aunque fuera para una breve y rápida cabalgata, con una docena de acompañantes para custodiarla.

No era justo. Pero nada andaba bien estos días, y todo porque los MacKinnion habían decidido, el mes pasado, romper la paz que había existido durante dos años. Durante dos pacíficos, despreocupados años, Sakura había gozado de la libertad que conocía desde niña. Era la primera de las cuatro hijas y la favorita de Yukito Fergusson, y fue siempre tratada con el cuidado digno de una preciosa heredera hasta que por fin llegó el largamente esperado heredero varón. Después que nació Tsuo, ella siguió siendo la hija favorita, pero nada más que una hija.

Era extraño, pero jamás se había sentido resentida con Tsuo. Había amado a su hermanito desde el día que él nació. En ese entonces ella era una niñita de seis años muy traviesa y terriblemente malcriada, pero quedó fascinada con la llegada del muchachito después de los monótonos nacimientos de sus tres hermanas.

El amor que ambos se tenían sorprendía a todos. Hubiera podido esperarse que Tsuo se sentiría más atraído por su hermana Ikio que le llevaba nada más que un año. Sin embargo, él seguía siempre a Sakura y a Sakura acudía para jugar y divertirse, y fue Sakura quien le dio el cariño que él necesitó mientras crecía para convertirse de un niño pequeñito en un muchacho. Aun ahora eran inseparables. Sakura tenía diecinueve años, de modo que ya había pasado hacía tiempo la edad mínima para casarse, y Tsuo tenía solamente trece, y la mayor parte del tiempo seguía comportándose como un niño.

Durante un momento de gran madurez, Tsuo había coincidido con su padre en que Sakura permanecería dentro de las murallas de la torre. Ya no era seguro aventurarse por la campiña durante el día. Eso era lo más irritante: los MacKinnion eran el único clan que atacaba de día. Todos los demás, incluido el de ellos, salían protegidos por las sombras de la noche. Pero los MacKinnion, siempre atrevidos, atacaban a plena luz.

El temor que había prevalecido este último mes era desagradable en extremo y traía toda clase de cambios en la vida de Sakura: la pérdida de libertad, la amenaza de casamiento, demasiadas discusiones. Las peleas con sus hermanas no eran nada nuevo, pero las peleas con su padre estaban destrozándola. ¿Y por qué tenían que pelearse? ¿Acaso ella hacía mal al querer casarse con un hombre al que amara? ¿Acaso era culpa de ella que todavía no se hubiese enamorado?

Oh, sí, cuando ella era niña se había hablado bastante de un casamiento que crearía una alianza poderosa, pero eso había terminado hacía dos años y desde entonces ella había dado por sentado que le permitirían casarse por amor. Su padre hasta lo había dicho claramente, apoyándola contra sus hermanas cuando éstas le rogaban que obligara a Sakura a casarse a fin de que ellas pudieran casarse a su vez. Cada una de ellas ya tenía elegido su marido y estaban las tres ansiosas por contraer matrimonio, sin exceptuar a Ikio, de catorce años. Ellas no habían tenido problema alguno para encontrar a sus candidatos de quienes podían enamorarse y que, además, sentarían las bases de uniones poderosas. Sakura no había tenido esa suerte.

Pero Yukito Fergusson se había negado a apremiar a Sakura y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguna de sus hijas más jóvenes se casara antes que ella, humillando de este modo a la mayor. Ahora, todo eso cambió súbitamente. Ahora era imperativo que ella escogiese un hombre de un clan poderoso, y debía hacerlo dentro del mes, o su padre lo haría por ella. Sakura estaba atónita desde que recibió la noticia. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso su padre? Él la amaba. Ella era su favorita, "la joya de Tower Esk", como él la llamaba cariñosamente.

Pero en lo profundo de su ser ella sabía por qué. Y aunque la perspectiva le resultaba odiosa, en realidad le era imposible culpar a su padre. Él estaba protegiendo su clan, asegurando su defensa por medio de alianzas poderosas. Habría una triple boda. Sir Stuart MacGuire hacía tiempo que había pedido a Charlize después de ser rechazado por Sakura. Charlize, que acababa de cumplir diecisiete años, llevaba esperando un año y medio para poder casarse con Stuart. Y también estaban haciéndose arreglos para el elegido de Ikio, la otra hermana que ahora tenía dieciséis años, y que era Terada Sibbald, que contaba con la entusiasta aprobación de Yukito. Sólo faltaba que Sakura hiciera su elección. Pero no había ninguno con quien a ella le interesara pasar el resto de su vida.

-Debí saber que te encontraría aquí, ahora que no puedes salir a caballo con la niebla de la mañana.

Sakura se volvió, vio al primo de su madre y le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

-No me gusta que andes siguiéndome los pasos, Kero -replicó la joven y le volvió la espalda para mirar el amanecer.

-Te he pedido que no me llames kero.

-Kerberos, entonces. -Sakura se encogió de hombros. Empezaba a detestarle intensamente, fuera primo o no-. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Yo preferiría no tener que hablar contigo jamás.

-¡Oh, Sakura, eres una muchacha muy dura de corazón, pero no te equivoques. Estoy aquí solamente cuidando de tus intereses.

-¿Cuidar de mis intereses es decirle a mi padre que yo debería casarme ahora? -preguntó ella con brusquedad y sus ojos de color esmeralda taladraron a Kerberos con una mirada cargada de veneno-. Yo no lo pienso así, primo. Yo creo que lo que tú estás cuidando son tus intereses y no los míos. ¡Pero eso no te servirá de nada, porque yo no me casaré contigo!

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Sakura-replicó fríamente kerberos.

Ella soltó una carcajada que sonó totalmente carente de humor.

-No has hecho nada excepto derrotarte a ti mismo, Kero. A mi padre lo has persuadido bien, y él no permitirá que me case con un MacAfee. Ya tenemos alianzas con ellos y él necesita sangre nueva en la familia... gracias a ti.

Kerberos ignoró el evidente rencor que ella le demostraba, tal como ignoraba todas las cosas que no eran de su agrado.

-Yukito consentirá en que nos casemos, yo te lo garantizo -dijo.

-¿Y cómo es eso? -preguntó ella en tono desdeñoso-. ¿Acaso tienes los medios para poner fin a esta guerra entre clanes?

-No, pero el casamiento de Akane podría adelantarse. Ella tiene puesto su corazón en el hermano del propio Ogilvie. Piénsalo, Sakura. Una alianza con el Ogilvie equivale a tres alianzas con cualesquiera de los otros clanes. Hasta podría hacer retroceder a los MacKinnion.

-Estás alentando falsas esperanzas, primo. -El desprecio de Sakura estaba aumentando-.

Nada haría huir asustados a los MacKinnion, y eso tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Él es un salvaje de las Tierras Altas que vive para matar, como todo su clan.

Kerberos replicó con voz untuosa:

-Pero tu padre se quedaría tranquilo con un yerno Ogilvie, de modo que no pondrá objeciones a que tú te cases conmigo.

-Tú siempre pareces olvidar que yo no te quiero -respondió Sakura sin alterarse-. ¿Por qué es eso, primo? Te lo he dicho las veces necesarias. Te lo he dicho antes de este año, te lo he dicho el año pasado y antes también, te lo estoy diciendo ahora y espero que sea la última vez que tenga que hacerlo. Yo no te amo y no quiero para marido a un hombre tan viejo como mi padre. No es intención herirte, primo, pero tu insistencia me da ganas de gritar.

-¿Entonces preferirías casarte con MacKinnion? -gritó airadamente Kerberos.

El color desapareció de la cara de Sakura.

-¿Estás loco? -exclamó asombrada.

-No, hablo muy en serio -dijo Kero muy presumido ahora que tenía el temor de ella-, Si te casaras con MacKinnion la guerra terminaría, ¿verdad? Yukito acariciaría la idea si yo lo alentase, porque ya le ha pasado por la cabeza.

-¡Mientes!

-No, Sakura. Pregúntaselo a él. Un casamiento como ese ,terminaría con el derramamiento de sangre y los robos de ganado y hasta volvería prósperos a los Fergusson.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago porque el razonamiento de Kerberos era correcto, aunque a ella le pareciera espantoso. Y Yukito escuchaba demasiado a menudo los consejos de Kero. ¡Pero casarse con el propio MacKinnion, un hombre tan terrible que su primera esposa se mató en su noche de bodas a causa del tratamiento brutal de su flamante marido. Tal era la historia que había circulado. ¡Casarse con un hombre así!

Sakura no podía soportar la idea.

-Él no me tendrá -dijo Sakura en un susurro lleno de desesperación, y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Sí que te tendrá

-Yo soy su enemiga, soy una Fergusson. Él nos odia a todos nosotros; lo ha demostrado reiniciando la contienda entre clanes.

-Ese hombre querrá tenerte -dijo Kerberos con firmeza-. Cualquier hombre que tenga ojos querría poseerte. Pero MacKinnion tampoco aceptará la oferta de ti. Con su atrevida arrogancia, exigirá que tú le seas entregada.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerme eso, Kero? -preguntó quedamente ella.

Kerberos la miró a la cara y se sintió satisfecho por haberla sacudido tan profundamente.

-Yo te quiero para mí, Sakura, pero si no puedo tenerte, entonces sí, me ocuparé de que tú seas para él y de que termine de una vez la contienda, porque en la misma mueren tanto Fergusson corno MacAfee. Piénsalo, Sakura. Y piénsalo bien, porque pronto volveré a pedirte como esposa, y la próxima vez que te pida esperaré una respuesta diferente.

Sakura vio alejarse la alta figura de Kerberos. Empezó a temblar. Por supuesto, antes que a un salvaje de las Tierras Altas elegiría a su primo, aunque no podía soportar la idea de casarse con Kero. Santo Dios, ¿de veras su padre sería capaz de hacerle eso, justamente a ella? ¿La obligaría a casarse con el terrible enemigo del clan? No, él no sería capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera para poner fin a la contienda. Yukito la amaba, y sabía tan bien como todos que MacKinnion era un bruto salvaje no civilizado. Él mismo le había relatado a ella historias terribles acerca de Syaoran MacKinnion. El hombre había estado guerreando y matando desde que era niño, y hasta la propia esposa prefirió la muerte a dejarse tocar por él. Kerberos no podría persuadir a su padre a que la condenara a una vida de azotes y crueldad.

Sakura abandonó las almenas y fue a buscar a Tsuo. Su hermano le daría coraje. Pero... su problema aún seguiría sin solución. Ella tenía que casarse con alguien... y pronto.

Continuara…

**Pues que les parece el descaro de kerberos ¬¬ miren que hacerle eso a Sakura…en fin, esto aun falta para que termine nn asi que animos y pss 2 capitulos subidos en un dia merecen un review no? nn sayonara!**


	4. Capitulo 4

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 4:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Agosto de 1541. Angusshire. Escocia

Sakura despertó en la hora silenciosa que precede inmediatamente al amanecer, y a los pocos minutos ya se había trenzado el pelo largo y espeso y vestido con la túnica y la manta escocesa que le hacía parecerse a un muchachito. Con una vela en la mano y un pequeño envoltorio apretado en la otra, salió sigilosamente de la diminuta habitación que usaba desde que se enemistara con sus hermanas, pues ya no podía soportar el tener que compartir con ellas la otra habitación, más grande y cómoda.

A pocos metros por el angosto pasillo había cinco escalones que llevaban al dormitorio de Tsuo, situado en otro nivel, más alto. En Tower Esk había varios niveles, muchas habitaciones pequeñas y cubículos. Había solamente unas pocas habitaciones espaciosas además del vestíbulo del segundo nivel y del deposito y la mazmorra que estaban debajo del vestíbulo.

El hogar de Sakura era una de las nuevas casas torre que reemplazaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia a los castillos grandes en las Tierras Bajas. Tower Esk, de sólo un siglo de antigüedad, era un fuerte familiar más que una fortaleza feudal. En realidad, era nada más que una mansión fortificada de sencillo diseño y sencilla apariencia, aunque tenía pequeños trechos almenados en los parapetos y galerías con balaustradas. De seis pisos de alto y con una altura mayor que su base, no era tan inexpugnable corno un castillo, pero tampoco habría sido tarea fácil conquistarla.

Sakura había crecido en la siempre disputada frontera entre las Tierras Bajas y las Tierras Altas. La línea divisoria estaba en disputa porque, si bien las diferencias entre las dos regiones eran netas diferencias entre cultura y lenguaje, los Fergusson eran una mezcla de ambos. Los naturales de las Tierras Altas eran personas incivilizadas que hablaban gaélico y, tenían quizás una iglesia por parroquia y a veces ni siquiera eso. No eran muy piadosos o temerosos de Dios y se dedicaban a guerrear como ningún otro pueblo.

Los de las Tierras Bajas eran más civilizados a causa de su estrecha relación con los ingleses, sus numerosas villas reales y grandes abadías. Eran Más Piadosos, también, con una abundancia de iglesias. Aunque, a decir verdad, muchos de sus sacerdotes y monjes católicos no eran tan devotos como hubiera podido esperarse, pues en la mayoría de los casos sus puestos eran hereditarios.

Los Fergusson, en el medio, trataban de mantener un equilibrio. Hablaban inglés porque eran considerados gente de las Tierras Bajas, pero conocían el gaélico porque siglos atrás habían venido de las Tierras Altas. Y tenían menos tratos con los ingleses o la realeza y era menos probable que olvidaran la antigua lengua. Vestían a la moda inglesa, era cierto, y Sakura hasta tenía en Aborden una tía que era monja, pero no eran muy piadosos e iban a la iglesia quizás una vez al mes.

No era agradable estar en el medio y ser un clan pequeño, siempre hostigados por los clanes más grandes y actualmente en guerra con un poderoso señor de las Tierras Altas. Más al sur, los de las Tierras Bajas vivían en una paz relativa. No así los Fergusson. Sakura, por cierto, podía entender la esperanza de su padre en una alianza y su necesidad de usar a las hijas con ese fin. Abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, Sakura vio que él todavía seguía durmiendo. Pero una rápida sacudida cambió eso, y cuando Tsuo abrió los ojos y vio la manera en que estaba vestida Sakura, lanzó un gemido y metió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Ella no estaría así vestida si no tuviese intención de abandonar la torre.

-Vamos, Tsuo -dijo Sakura, sacudiéndolo nuevamente.

-No.

-Estaremos de regreso antes de que salga el sol -insistió ella, apartando las frazadas que cubrían a su hermano-. No dejarás que yo vaya sola, ¿verdad?

Tsuo conocía muy bien ese tono decidido y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gruñir:

-Harás que los dos recibamos una paliza -dijo.

-Tonterías. Nadie lo sabrá.

-Esto no me gusta, Sakura. No por mí sino por ti. Es peligroso salir de la torre estos días. ¿Y si ... ?

-¡No pronuncies ese nombre! -estalló Sakura-. Me enferma oír ese maldito nombre.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, Sakura. Él ha lanzado cinco ataques en los últimos tres meses, desde que rompió la tregua. Efectúa incursiones en nuestras tierras como si fueran las suyas. ¿Y yo cómo podría protegerte si él nos sorprendiera en el páramo?

-Eso no ocurrirá, Tsuo, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Él no ataca tan temprano, sino que espera a la luz del día para cometer sus sucias fecharías con el objeto de que nadie se confunda y lo tome por otro.

-¿Y qué sucedería si él hubiera decidido cambiar de táctica?

-Es demasiado osado para recurrir a las sorpresas -replicó ella-. Ahora vístete y hazlo deprisa. Hoy el guardián de la puerta es el viejo Wade y está tan ciego como un murciélago, así que no será ningún problema salir sin que él nos vea.

Pocos minutos más tarde dos pequeñas figuras corrían por el páramo. Dos caballos les habrían ahorrado tiempo, pero ellos jamás habrían podido salir de la torre montados a caballo. Así las cosas, se habían visto demorados por la partida de una patrulla inesperada. Los cinco hombres muy poco podrían hacer contra una banda de hombres de MacKinnion, pero una partida de exploración era mejor que nada, pues por lo menos podrían dar aviso a tiempo en caso de producirse una incursión del enemigo. Ese aviso estaba volviéndose cada vez más importante, porque Dugald temía cada vez más que fuera atacada la misma torre y no solamente las granjas.

El cielo ya estaba poniéndose de color rosado, pero Sakura no se dejó desanimar aunque su tiempo en el vallecito sería breve. Hoy era día de bañarse y ella pensaba obtener un perverso placer sorprendiendo a sus hermanas al no bañarse con ellas, porque ellas nunca adivinarían que ella ya se había bailado. Era nada más que una de las pequeñas travesuras que ideaba contra sus hermanas para desquitarse del constante acoso de ellas. Charlize era habitualmente la primera en llamarla salvaje e irresponsable, y la primera que se quejaba a su padre porque, decía, ningún hombre aceptaría a Sakura a causa de que era desaseada, irrespetuosa y demasiado atrevida.

Su padre no pensaba así. En realidad ella no era salvaje y por cierto que no era desaseada. Él sabía que a ella le encantaba cabalgar y nadar y precisamente por eso le había prohibido que abandonara la seguridad de la torre. Sakura era un poquito irrespetuosa, pero solamente cuando la provocaban o cuando se encontraba muy enfadada se atrevía a discutir con su padre.

Sakura suspiró. Últimamente las discusiones habían sido muchas, especialmente el mes anterior cuando él renunció a esperar que ella eligiera marido, Él lo había hecho por ella. Lo único bueno de ello era que había puesto a Kerberos fuera de la lista de candidatos.

-¿Me acompañarás a bañarme esta vez, muchachito? -preguntó Sakura cuando llegaron a la alta orilla bajo el cual se extendía el pequeño estanque-. El agua no debe estar muy fría. ¡Oh, se la ve tentadora!

-¿Y quién te vigilaría, eh? Tsuo sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en su roca favorita, Desde allí podía ver todo el páramo que se extendía de este lado del vallecito.

-Pero este verano no has nadado una sola vez y sé que a ti te gusta tanto como a mí. En la primavera dijiste que el agua estaba demasiado fría y después empezaron los problemas.

-No deberíamos haber venido, Sakura -dijo él.

Sakura sonrió al ver la expresión severa de su hermano.

-Te afliges demasiado, querido. ¿Qué se ha hecho de tu espíritu de aventura? Este verano no me has pedido una sola vez que fuera a pescar o cazar contigo.

-No es que no haya tenido ganas.

-Lo sé... el problema. -Sakura suspiró y se puso detrás de él para quitarse la ropa-. Este año MacKinnion nos ha arruinado toda la diversión. Pronto hará demasiado frío para venir acá. He disfrutado de mi estanque nada más que cuatro veces en estos meses, en vez de dos, veces a la semana. Pronto me casaré, ¿y dónde iré a nadar entonces?

-Dudo de que MacDonough te permita practicar tu deporte preferido, Sakura -dijo tsuo.

Sin duda, el niño se encontraba en uno de sus momentos dé madurez.

-No digas eso, hermanito, o no aceptaré formular los votos del matrimonio -dijo ella secamente.

Sakura se zambulló en el agua clara como el cristal y emergió a tiempo para escuchar a

Tsuo, que le decía:

-¿Acaso puedes elegir, Sakura?

Sakura se puso ceñuda. ¿Podía elegir? Su padre estaba firmemente decidido por Spinnel MacDonougb. Aprobaba con entusiasmo la unión porque los MacDonough, que vivían a mitad de camino entre los Fergusson y los MacKinnion, estaban en paz con los MacKinnion y podían ayudar a Dugald a buscar la paz.

Sakura había visto a sir Spinnel por primera vez el día que fueron prometidos en matrimonio, así que sabía muy poco de él. El hombre era agradable de mirar y no era tan viejo como Kerberos, aunque tampoco tan joven como a ella le hubiera gustado. Él tenía alrededor de treinta y cinco años. Sin duda, su padre estaba tratando de complacerla con la elección de un marido joven y simpático. De eso, Sakura estaba segura... y también estaba segura de que él no había descubierto la arrogancia del MacDonough. Ella, en cambio, se había dado cuenta y sabía que él era insoportablemente egocéntrico. Probablemente, él le impondría restricciones y su orgullo exigiría que ella se doblegase.

Sakura lanzó un resoplido de fastidio.

-Eres muy poco amable al recordarme mi situación, Tsuo Fergusson -le dijo a su hermano-. A ti no te veo haciéndole frente a nada tan odioso como un casamiento con una persona desconocida.

-No, pero nuestro padre me ha amenazado con enviarme a una corte inglesa la próxima vez que me meta en dificultades. Él dice que soy demasiado crecido para hacer travesuras y violar las reglas.

-Y tiene razón.

-¿Entonces qué estoy haciendo aquí, dime?

-Protegiéndome, tal como yo te protegeré de nuestro padre si llegaran a descubrirnos. No te preocupes, Tsuo. Él no te enviará lejos de aquí por algo tan inofensivo.

-Arriesgar tu vida no es inofensivo, Sakura-replicó el joven Tsuo-. Date prisa.

Para acentuar sus palabras le arrojó el trozo de jabón y Sakura comprendió que no podría demorarse mucho y empezó a enjabonarse, ceñuda por su propio atolondramiento. Tsuo realmente tenía terror a que lo enviaran a una corte llena de desconocidos, y para colmo desconocidos ingleses. Ella lo sabía y, sin embargo, se arriesgaba a desatar sobre su hermano la cólera de su padre, sólo porque bañarse en el estanque le causaba placer. No estaba bien, no era justo. Tsuo venía con ella al estanque sólo porque la amaba. Si ella lo ponía en dificultades a causa de ello, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Te compensaré, Tsuo. La próxima vez que te metas en dificultades, yo cargaré con la culpa. Recuerda que solía hacerlo.

-Sí, sé que lo hiciste.

-¿Qué puede hacerme mi padre cuando voy a casarme dentro de dos meses?

-Azotarte con una correa.

-Oh, él no haría eso. Soy demasiado mayor para que me den azotes. No te preocupes porque te envíen lejos, Tsuo. Pero cuando yo me haya casado y marchado, tú quedarás libre para hacer lo que desees, muchachito.

-Para entonces ya estaré participando en las incursiones punitivas, según me prometió mi padre. Eso será suficientemente excitante y lleno de aventuras como para tenerme alejado de los problemas.

-Da la impresión de que estuvieras impaciente por salir de incursiones -dijo Sakura, disgustada.

-Por atacar a los MacKinnion, sí. Y daría cualquier cosa por toparme con el propio MacKinnion.

Sakura ahogó una exclamación.

-¿Estás loco, Tsuo? Él te cortaría la cabeza. Es un hombre peligroso y malvado, no lo dudes.

-Yo no creo todas las historias que cuentan de él.

-¡Es un ladrón y un asesino! ¿Has olvidado que seis de nuestro clan murieron estos últimos meses?

-Y un número similar del clan de él, sin duda, puesto que nuestro padre estuvo obligado a atacarlos por una cuestión de honor. Pero no puedes negar que es valiente, Sakura, el hombre más valiente de que tenemos noticia.

-No voy a negar que es audaz, pero tú no tienes que elogiarlo tanto.

-Yo respeto su coraje.

-Respétalo todo lo que quieras; sólo ruega que nunca te topes con él, o tendrás que respetarlo desde el interior de tu ataúd.

Sakura terminó su baño, salió del estanque y sacudió su pelo antes de trenzarlo. Cuando estaba poniéndose la ropa, Tsuo estropeó el agradable día con un anuncio:

-El primo Kerberos regresa hoy.

Sakura cerró los ojos, fastidiada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Tienes que mantenerte cerca de mí, Tsuo. Por favor. Si me encuentra sola empezará otra vez con sus amenazas.

-Te las arreglaste para eludirlo después que él te amenazó con el casamiento con MacKinnion.

-Sí. Afortunadamente, nuestro padre se decidió por MacDonough cuando Kero estaba ausente y el casamiento quedó arreglado antes de que él regresara.

-¿Entonces quieres a sir Spinnel?

-Él es mejor que Kerberos. Pero todavía no me he casado -señaló intencionadamente-. Todavía hay tiempo para que nuestro primo cause problemas. Me temo que esté muy amargado y resentido y que lo haga por despecho.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a nuestro padre? Sakura sacudió firmemente la cabeza.

-Kerberos lo negaría. Diría que yo deseo vengarme por una ofensa imaginaria. Papá podría creerle porque sabe que yo desprecio y detesto a kerberos. Y además, confía en él. Kero era el primo favorito de mamá.

Sakura hubiera querido morderse la lengua. ¿Por qué tuvo que mencionar a su madre? Ella había muerto pocos días después del nacimiento de Tsuo y él, tontamente, se echaba la culpa de esa muerte. A Tsuo lo perturbaba hablar de su madre. Sakura nunca había estado muy apegada a su madre, pues era el orgullo y la alegría de su padre, pero Tsuo ni siquiera la había conocido.

-Lo siento, Tsuo. Vámonos, es mejor que regresemos a casa antes que el sol esté mucho más alto.

Apenas habían entrado en la casa torre y regresado a la cocina cuando empezó la conmoción. La patrulla regresó a todo galope con un prisionero inconsciente. La noticia se difundió por la casa como mercurio: el prisionero era un MacKinnion.

Esa noche, Yukito Fergusson se sintió en la gloria. Tenía en su mazmorra un MacKinnion que podría ser cambiado por todo el ganado que le habían quitado ese verano, y además, a tiempo para el mercado. Sería un año próspero, después de todo.

En ningún momento se pensó en matar al cautivo. Eso habría sido suicida y todo el clan MacKinnion se habría lanzado sobre ellos. Matar a un hombre limpiamente en combate era una cosa; otra muy distinta habría sido matar un prisionero.

Esa noche, Sakura durmió sin pensar en el hombre encerrado en la mazmorra. Kerberos MacAfee le ocupó la mente... junto con nuevos métodos para evitarlo mientras él fuera huésped de la torre.

En cambio, Tsuo no durmió porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre en la mazmorra. ¡Un MacKinnion de verdad, vivo!


	5. Capitulo 5

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 5:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Syaoran MacKinnion despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tenía un chichón del tamaño de un huevo en la parte posterior del cráneo. Abrió los ojos y sólo vio oscuridad. Decidió mantenerlos cerrados para disminuir el dolor. Era un esfuerzo excesivo el sólo preguntarse dónde se encontraba, o si podía estar ciego. Pero la cabeza le dolía tanto que no pudo volver a dormirse. Lentamente, empezó a tomar conciencia de las cosas.

El frío contra su mejilla era tierra apisonada. Se sentía rodeado de un olor a encierro. El cosquilleo en sus rodillas desnudas eran cucarachas, o algo peor. Se sentó para espantarse los insectos de encima, pero el dolor le atravesó la cabeza y debió volver a acostarse con mucho cuidado.

Empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaba. Lo último que podía recordar era que lo habían rodeado hombres de Fergusson que parecieron salir de ninguna parte. Pero la verdad era que él había descuidado sus espaldas por tener los ojos clavados en el estanque del pequeño valle donde una vez había visto a aquella hermosa muchacha. Si no se hubiera apeado de su caballo para esperar como un tonto que ella volviera a aparecer, no lo habrían rodeado y golpeado en la cabeza antes que él pudiera desenvainar su espada.

Pero las cosas fueron así, y ahora estaba cautivo. El olor y la humedad empezaron a tener sentido. Una mazmorra, sin duda, en Tower Esk. Syao casi rió a carcajadas. No había un tonto peor que un tonto estúpido, y él ciertamente era eso. Había actuado como un muchacho enfermo de enamoramiento, acercándose a ese vallecito más de una docena de veces en los últimos meses, con la sola esperanza de ver una vez más a la muchacha. Pero eso no era toda la verdad. Él también había alentado la esperanza de averiguar quién era ella. Sin embargo, ella no había aparecido. Sin duda, como él pensó en un principio, era una mendiga que estaba de paso en el lugar. Nunca la volvería a ver.

Había llegado allí a caballo, solo como en las otras ocasiones. Ni siquiera su hermano sabía dónde había ido, porque él a nadie le había confesado su obsesión por esa misteriosa jovencita. Pasarían varios días antes que su hermano empezara a preocuparse, y aun entonces, nadie sospecharía que estaba encerrado en una mazmorra de Fergusson.

¿Cuántos días tendría que pasar allí antes que Yukito Fergusson lo dejara marcharse? Oh, Syao no dudaba de que lo dejarían marcharse. Yukito no podía permitirse mantener prisionero a ningún MacKinnion. Y aunque llegara a descubrir quién era en realidad Syao, tendría que dejarlo en libertad. Un crujido de maderas sobre su cabeza alertó a Syao. Ya no estaba solo, pero si no hubiese oído que se abría la puerta trampa, habría dudado de sus sentidos cuando una voz de duende susurró:

-¿De veras eres un MacKinnion?

La voz no tenía cuerpo. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Una bocanada de aire fresco, frío, cayó sobre Syao y él aspiró con ansiedad antes de responder:

-Yo no hablo con un cuerpo que no puedo ver.

-No me atrevo a traer una luz. Alguien podría verla.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que te marches -dijo Syao con una pizca de humor-. No te conviene que te descubran hablando con un MacKinnion.

-¿Entonces es verdad? Syao no contestó.

La puerta trampa se cerró rápidamente, pero volvió a abrirse minutos más tarde. Una cabeza pequeña y redonda con una mata de pelo de color rojizo oscuro espió por la estrecha abertura del techo. La débil luz de una bujía se derramó dentro de lo que Syao vio que era un pozo profundo. La mazmorra, de poco más de dos metros de diámetro, era simplemente un pozo cavado en el suelo, con el piso de tierra endurecida. Habría podido escalar las paredes de tierra, pero la puerta trampa estaba en el centro del techo y, aunque pudiera alcanzarla, sin duda estaría asegurada con fuertes cerrojos. Syao había visto antes mazmorras como ésta. Resultaban muy convenientes, porque no se necesitaban centinelas y era imposible escapar de ellas. Él habría preferido una mazmorra de piedra. Por lo menos el aire no hubiera estado tan viciado y habría podido contar con un poco de luz.

-No tocaste tu comida. Syao se sentó lentamente, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se llevó una mano a la cabeza como queriendo detener el dolor.

-No vi ninguna comida.

-En ese saco, ahí, a tu lado. -El muchacho señaló con la mano-. Acaban de dejarlo caer. Está atado para que las cucarachas no se coman todo antes que tú.

-Qué considerado -replicó Syao en tono inexpresivo, tomando el saco y abriéndolo.

Había un trozo de pan de avena y media gallina pequeña... todo bueno para un campesino, pero él estaba acostumbrado a cosas mejores.

-Si esto es todo lo que se le concede a un prisionero, parece que tendré que escapar si quiero una comida decente.

-No eres un invitado, ¿sabes? -dijo secamente el muchacho.

-Pero seré tratado como si lo fuera si no quieren que mi encierro me haga enojar -repuso Syao despreocupadamente, como si la arrogancia fuera en él algo natural-. El viejo Yukito sentiría mucho provocar mi cólera, te lo aseguro.

-Vaya, vaya. Veo que eres muy audaz al hablar de venganza en el lugar donde estás.

-¿Y con quién estoy hablando?

-Con Tsuo Fergusson.

-No dudo de que eres un Fergusson, ¿pero cuál de ellos?

-Soy el hijo de Yukito.

-El joven señor, ¿eh? -Syao estaba sorprendido-. Eres un pequeñuelo, sin duda.

-Tengo trece años -replicó Tsuo con indignación.

-¿Ya? Sí, he oído decir que los Fergusson trataron esforzadamente de traerte al mundo hasta que por fin tú decidiste aparecer.

Syao soltó una risita. En seguida gimió cuando la cabeza volvió a latirle dolorosamente.

-¿Estás herido? -preguntó Tsuo con sincera preocupación.

-Sólo un pequeño chichón.

tsuo guardó silencio mientras el prisionero dividía el ave en pedazos y empezaba a comer. Era un hombre grande el que el niño miraba desde arriba y estaba cubierto con una manta escocesa a cuadros verdes y dorados con dos hileras de triples líneas negras.

Sus piernas eran largas y musculosas, su pecho ancho. La manta ocultaba el resto de la figura, pues estaba flojamente envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, pero Tsuo pudo calcular por el tamaño general del prisionero que las ropas ocultaban un cuerpo notablemente fuerte. El hombre era joven, de cara lisa y como de muchacho pese a la mandíbula vigorosa, los labios firmes y la nariz fina y aguileña. Era una cara que denotaba fortaleza de carácter, y que resultaba chocantemente hermosa.

-Tienes el pelo castaño -dijo súbitamente Tsuo.

Syao sonrió y alzó la vista hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

-Lo notaste, ¿eh?

-Dicen que no muchos tienen el pelo castaño como el propio MacKinnion.

-Oh, bueno, algunos de nosotros podemos agradecerle a un antepasado normando nuestro pelo dorado.

-¿Un normando? ¿De veras? ¿Uno de los que vinieron con el rey Eduardo?

-Ajá, eso fue hace unos cuantos siglos. Veo que conoces la historia.

-Mi hermana y yo tuvimos una buena maestra.

-Quieres decir tus hermanas. Lo sé. Tienes cuatro.

-Solamente una estudió conmigo.

Tsuo hizo una pausa, furioso por haber mencionado a Sakura. Sería casi un sacrilegio hablar de ella con este hombre de las Tierras Altas. Él no tendría que haber venido. ¡Que el cielo lo ayudara si lo descubrían! Pero había sido tanta su curiosidad que no pudo dejar de venir.

-¿Tú conoces bien a MacKinnion? -le preguntó al prisionero.

Syao sonrió y la expresión de su cara se suavizó,

-Puede decirse que lo conozco mejor que ningún otro hombre -dijo.

-¿Entonces eres su hermano?

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas por él?

-De él habla todo el mundo. Dicen que no existe un hombre más valiente.

-Él se alegrará de oír eso.

-¿Es tan terriblemente cruel como dicen?

-¿Quién dice que él es cruel? -gruñó Syao.

-Mi hermana.

-Tu hermana no lo conoce.

-Pero ha oído de él más historias que yo -respondió Tsuo.

-Y sin duda, te las contó todas.

-No. Ella no quiso asustarme.

-Ja! Veo que ella tiene una mala opinión de mí. ¿Y cuál hermana es ésa?

Pero Tsuo no respondió. Se quedó mirando al hombre con sus ojos dilatados porque había captado el lapsus linguae, aunque el prisionero no se dio cuenta.

-¡Eres tú! -exclamó-. ¡Tú eres él! El MacKinnion. ¡Y mi padre no lo sabe!

Tsuo se maldijo en silencio a sí mismo.

-Estás loco, muchacho -dijo.

-No. ¡Te oí! -gritó el niño lleno de excitación-. Tú dijiste "ella tiene una mala opinión de mí". ¡No dijiste "de él", dijiste "de mí"! ¡Tú eres James MacKinnion!

-Dime una cosa, muchacho -preguntó Syao-. ¿Qué tiene planeado tu padre para mí?

-Pedir algo a cambio de tu libertad.

-¿Y qué haría si supiera que yo soy MacKinnion?

-No lo sé -dijo Tsuo, pensativo-. Probablemente te dejaría en libertad sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Tú no preferirías eso?

-No -respondió Syaoran, sorprendiendo a Tsuo-. Esto no es algo de que pueda sentirme orgulloso..Me sorprendieron desprevenido y no me interesa oír a tu padre regocijándose por mi situación. Ya tendré suficiente con todas las pullas que deberé soportar cuando vuelva a mi casa.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte -insistió Tsuo-. Eran cinco contra ti.

-Cinco a los que habría podido vencer si hubiese estado a caballo y los hubiera visto llegar.

-¿Cómo fue que no pudiste verlos en el páramo?

-Yo no estaba en el páramo. Estaba en un pequeño valle arbolado.

Tsuo ahogó una exclamación. Había solamente un vallecito arbolado en las tierras de Fergusson, el vallecito donde Sakura iba a nadar.

-¿Por qué estabas allí?

Syao no notó el cambio en el tono de la voz del muchacho.

-No voy a decirlo, porque sólo conseguiré aumentar mi vergüenza.

-Dímelo si... dímelo si quieres que olvide que eres el MacKinnion.

Syaoran no perdió tiempo.

-¿Me das tu palabra?

-Sí. -

-Muy bien, aunque dudo de que puedas comprender la estupidez de un hombre. Estaba buscando una hermosa muchacha que una vez vi bañándose en el estanque que hay en ese lugar.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Tsuo volviéndola de un color rosado brillante por la cólera y la vergüenza. ¡Este hombre había visto a su hermana! Ella se sentiría mortificada si se enteraba y él quedó abrumado por la vergüenza.

-¿Cuándo la viste? -logró preguntar por fin el muchachito.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo viste a esa muchacha?

-En primavera.

-¿Y la viste esta mañana?

-No, el estanque estaba vacío. -Syaoran dio un salto lleno de esperanza-. ¿Tú conoces a esa muchacha? Yo pensé que quizás era una joven mendiga y que se había marchado hacía tiempo.

-Ninguna Fergusson sería lo suficientemente tonta de bañarse en ese estanque -mintió tiesamente Tsuo-. Probablemente ella se ha marchado hace tiempo. Sí, eso debió de suceder.

-Sí, en realidad no creí que volvería a verla -admitió Syaoran con dolor-. Ella estaba sólo de paso por ese lugar. Sí... pero yo esperé otra cosa.

-¿Y qué habrías hecho si hubieras vuelto a encontrarla?

Syaoran sonrió.

-No creo que tengas edad suficiente para conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¡Eres tan salvaje como dice mi hermana, Syaoran MacKinnion -replicó furiosamente Tsuo-. ¡No volveré a hablar contigo!

Syao se encogió de hombros. El muchacho todavía era inocente. Aún no sentía los deseos de un hombre y por eso no podía comprenderlos.

-Como quieras, muchacho -dijo secamente Syaoran-. Pero, ¿harás honor a tu palabra?

-¡La he dado... y la honraré!

Cuando la puerta trampa se cerró y el cerrojo volvió a asegurarla, Syaoran lamentó haber irritado al muchacho. Le había gustado tener la compañía del pequeño y dudaba de poder gozar pronto de otra voz humana.

Tsuo regresó a su habitación, pero no pudo dormir. Después de un rato, su cólera disminuyó y entonces pudo pensar racionalmente en el encuentro.

¡El jefe de los MacKinnion estaba en la mazmorra de su padre! A Tsuo le costaría mucho guardarse para él solo esa información. ¿Y el hecho de que MacKinnion hubiera visto desnuda a su hermana? Lo enfurecía que un hombre la hubiera espiado y mucho más si se trataba del odiado enemigo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y él nada podía hacer excepto ocuparse de que Sakura jamás volviera a nadar desnuda.

¿Y lo otro? Tsuo no era tan joven como para no haber entendido a Syaoran perfectamente bien. MacKinnion deseaba a su hermana y la habría violado si la hubiese sorprendido en el estanque. Tsuo no habría podido defenderla de un hombre adulto y vigoroso. Afortunadamente no se había llegado a eso. MacKinnion debió de llegar al estanque sólo minutos después que él y Sakura se marcharon. Pero el hombre había venido a buscarla, y nunca debía saber que Sakura Fergusson y la muchacha a la que deseaba eran una misma persona.


	6. Capitulo 6

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 6:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Sakura estaba en el cuarto de costura, vestida con uno de sus vestidos más hermosos, uno de color amarillo brillante que contrastaba vívidamente con el castaño de su pelo largo y suelto. Estaba trabajando de mala gana en su vestido de casamiento ayudada por dos de las sirvientas de la casa. El vestido sería adorable, en dos tonos de azul, en ricos terciopelo y seda, y el más oscuro de los matices de azul armonizaría con el color de sus ojos. Pero ello a Sakura no le producía placer alguno. Cuando luciera ese vestido sería para entregarse a un extraño que la llevaría lejos de su hogar.

El cuarto de costura era un lugar para esconderse tan bueno como cualquier otro, pues sus hermanas todavía estaban acostadas y ella aún no tenía por qué ser molestada por ellas. Aunque su casamiento era seguro, la hostilidad de las tres no había disminuido. Charleze era quien peor la trataba, porque culpaba a Sakura de haber tenido que aguardar tanto tiempo para casarse con Stuart MacGuire. Y siempre a las tres menores les había fastidiado que Sakura se pareciera a su padre, que era muy apuesto. Si bien no era un hombre muy grande, tenía un cuerpo fuerte y el pelo del mismo tono castaño oscuro que ella, aunque tenía casi cincuenta años. Solamente en las sienes tenía unas hebras blancas, pero sus ojos eran tan claros y tan verdes como los de su hija favorita.

La madre, en realidad, había sido bastante fea y las tres hermanas de Sakura se le parecían. Inkio tenía los ojos verdes de su padre y unos ligeros reflejos rojizos en su pelo castaño, pero Charlize y Akane tenían los ojos celestes sin brillo de la madre y también el pelo castaño opaco. Sakura a menudo había deseado parecerse más a sus hermanas. Ser considerada una beldad podía llegar a convertirse en una molestia.

La enemistad entre Sakura y sus hermanas era profunda y muy cercana al odio. Sin embargo, ello a Sakura no la molestaba demasiado. Nunca había sido muy amiga de ellas. Como primogénita, había aprendido muchas cosas al lado de su padre, cosas que él no le habría enseñado si Tsuo hubiera nacido antes. Yukito la había llevado a pescar y a cazar. Cuando Sakura cumplió cinco años, después que nació Akane y cuando Yukito desesperaba de tener un hijo varón, tuvo su primer pony. Sus intereses no incluían a sus melindrosas hermanas, que se agrupaban alrededor de su madre. La brecha entre ellas fue agrandándose con el paso de los años.

Sakura, pese a todo eso, no podía culpar a su padre por el dolor que ahora él estaba causándole. El clan estaba primero. Ella comprendía y aceptaba esa realidad.

Estaba en el cuarto de costura también porque era el último lugar donde a Kerberos MacAfee se le ocurriría buscarla. Sakura no sabía aún qué la disgustaba tanto de Kerberos. Él tenía una expresión decididamente cruel, una maldad sutil en el rostro que ella había notado desde niña.

El interés de él en la joven había empezado cuando ella tenía apenas doce años. Siempre trataba de llevarla aparte para hablar con ella y la regañaba por cualquier cosa e interrumpía sus juegos con Tsuo. Cuando Sakura cumplió dieciséis años, kerberos le pidió que se casara con él. Ella se sintió tan disgustada y asustada como ahora.

Kerberos ejercía mucha influencia sobre el padre de Sakura, eso era innegable. Y una vez que su padre tomaba una decisión sobre algo, raramente cambiaba. Eso había funcionado en contra de Kerberos cuando Yukito decidió que Sakura se casaría con MacDonough. Pero Yukito podía cambiar de idea si la persuasión era suficientemente poderosa. Por ello, hasta que estuviera casada con Spinnel MacDonough, por más detestable que le pareciera la idea, Sakura no podía considerarse a salvo de su primo.

Kerberos y su padre estaban ahora abajo, en el vestíbulo, discutiendo cómo ponerse en contacto con los MacKinnion a fin de exigir un rescate por el prisionero. Sakura esperaba que Tsuo estuviese con ellos para que pudiera contarle qué discutían.

Como si con sus pensamientos lo hubiera llamado, Tsuo entró precipitadamente en la habitación.

-¡De modo que estás aquí! Estuve buscándote por todas partes. Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Sakura sonrió.

-Bueno, pues aquí estoy. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan excitado? Tsuo miró a las dos sirvientas y Sakura las despidió.

-Bueno, ahora dime, ¿qué te pasa? Sakura le indicó una silla al lado de la de ella, pero Tsuo estaba demasiado agitado para sentarse.

-¡No puedo decírselo a nadie! -dijo, con sus ojos azules echando llamas-. Pero no puedo callármelo. Tengo que contártelo, Sakura, pero solamente a ti.

Ella sonrió ante la excitación de su hermano. Tsuo era capaz de excitarse por la cosa más insignificante, y por un tiempo cada cosa insignificante conservaba para él una importancia capital.

-¡He estado en la mazmorra!

-¿Cuándo?

-Anoche muy tarde.

A Sakura ahora la actitud de su hermano no le pareció para nada graciosa.

-Sabes que no debiste hacer eso, Tsuo.

-Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo -confesó el muchacho-. Tenía que verlo.

-¿Y lo viste?

-Sí. -Tsuo sonrió y se apresuró a continuar-. ¡Y no creerías el tamaño que tiene ese hombre, Sakura! Y tiene una expresión tan malvada... Me habló como a un hombre... bueno, lo hizo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¡Hablaste con él! -exclamó Sakura.

-Sí, y lo hice por largo tiempo, además. Pero eso no es lo que tengo que contarte, Sakura. Es Syaoran MacKinnion el que tenemos en nuestra mazmorra. ¡MacKinnion, no uno de sus hombres sino el mismo MacKinnion! Y es tan osado como dicen.

Sakura sintió frío y de pronto fue como si no pudiera respirar. Pero Tsuo se puso todavía más frío y ambos quedaron petrificados cuando oyeron que Charlize repetía a sus espaldas:

-¡El MacKinnion!

La puerta de la habitación no estaba bien cerrada y Charlize lo había escuchado todo. En seguida echó a correr y Sakura recuperó el habla.

-¡Ve tras ella, tsuo! Seguramente irá a contárselo a nuestro padre.

Tsuo salió a la carrera, pero Charlize ya bajaba la escalera que conducía al vestíbulo. El niño la oyó gritar.

Tsuo se volvió hacia Sakura. Ella nunca había visto a su hermano tan afligido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? -dijo el niño. Sakura se condolió.

-No te aflijas, Tsuo. Tú no tenías prohibido acercarte a la mazmorra. Papá se pondrá furioso pero no te castigará.

-No se trata de eso, Sakura. ¡Se trata de él! ¡Le di mi palabra de que no se lo contaría a nadie!

A Sakura le molestó el que Tsuo se preocupara por no violar la palabra dada a un

MacKinnion, aunque se tratara del jefe en persona.

-Entonces no debiste contármelo a mí -dijo bruscamente.

-Pero tú no eres cualquiera -protestó él-. Tú no se lo habrías dicho a nadie.

-Bueno, pero, ¿ves lo que ha sucedido?

Sakura lo amaba por la devoción que él le profesaba, pero el jovencito tenía que aprender.

-Lo sé -dijo Tsuo, a punto de echarse a llorar-. Él me odiará por esto.

-Pero, ¿qué te pasa, Tsuo? -gritó ella-. Tú eres un Fergusson. Él ya nos odia a todos nosotros. -Se volvió y bajó la voz-. Preferiría que hubieses guardado el secreto. Lo que temo es en qué forma Kerberos se aprovechará de esto con mi padre.

Valí se sintió doblemente afligido.

-¿Tendré que mentirle a nuestro padre? Puedo decir que Charlize se equivocó en lo que oyó, que yo estaba bromeando.

-No, no puedes mentir porque nuestro padre sin duda interrogará a MacKinnion, ¿y quién sabe si él no admitirá la verdad? ¿Por qué querría mantener el secreto de su identidad?

-Está avergonzado porque se dejó sorprender.

-Ah, los hombres y sus extrañas ideas son algo que no puedo entender. Ahora será puesto en libertad más pronto, de modo que debería sentirse contento. Nuestro padre no se atrevería a retener prisionero a MacKinnion.

Un sirviente de los Fergusson se asomó por la puerta para avisar a Tsuo que abajo requerían su presencia.

-¿Vienes conmigo, Sakura? -preguntó tsuo, con expresión implorante.

-Sí, si me prometes que después que me vaya no dejarás a Kerberos a solas con mi padre. Papá me hará salir de la habitación cuando discutan lo que harán, pero yo debo saber qué sugiere Kero, así que tú deberás quedarte.

-Me quedaré si me dejan.

Yukito Fergusson estaba más alterado de lo que esperaba Sakura. Los ojos de kerberos se clavaron en ella en el momento que entró en el vestíbulo. En la expresión del odioso individuo había algo de presunción que no presagiaba nada bueno. Tsuo estaba de pie frente a su padre.

-¿Entonces es verdad que estuviste allá abajo, en la mazmorra? -preguntó Yukito.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes que nada tenías que hacer allá?

-Sí.

-¿Es verdad lo que le contaste a tu hermana? ¿Tenemos allá abajo al propio Syaoran MacKinnion?

Tsuo vaciló un momento demasiado largo antes de responder y Yukito lo golpeó en la cara con el dorso de la mano. Sakura ahogó una exclamación y corrió a ponerse al lado de su hermano, con una expresión de furia en los ojos.

-¡No tenías por qué golpearlo! -gritó a su padre-. Él no ha hecho nada tan terrible.

-Él sabía que teníamos a Syaoran MacKinnion, pero no vino a contármelo.

-Lo habría hecho.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Después que yo hubiera pedido rescate por un hombre que creía era nada más que un granjero? ¡Santa María! -Yukito enrojeció-. ¡Tengo un hijo que me oculta secretos y una hija que lo defiende!

-¿Qué secreto? -dijo Sakura-. Si hubieras bajado a hablar tú mismo con ese hombre, habrías sabido con mucha facilidad quién era él.

Yukito la miró con furia, pero la verdad de las palabras de su hija era indiscutible. Y además, estaba perdiendo tiempo con tanta discusión. El hecho de tener a Syaoran MacKinnion en su mazmorra le helaba la sangre. Según suponía, en ese mismo momento los MacKinnion debían de estar planeando un ataque a la torre.

-Tengo que dejarlo en libertad -dijo Yukito con evidente preocupación.

Parecía derrotado.

-No te precipites ahora -le advirtió Kerberos-. El hombre ha sido insultado y avergonzado por nosotros y eso no va a aceptarlo graciosamente. Probablemente, ahora mismo está planeando vengarse tan pronto como lo dejes en libertad.

-Pero no puedo retenerlo en la mazmorra.

-Sí que puedes. Unos pocos días no agravarán la cosa, y mientras tanto podrás encontrar la forma de protegerte.

-¿Tienes pensado algo?

-Sí, una forma de terminar definitivamente con la guerra de clanes.

Sakura se puso rígida.

-¡No lo escuches, papá! Deja al hombre en libertad. Por su liberación, hazle que te dé su palabra de honor de terminar con esta contienda.

-La palabra de un MacKinnion carece de valor -dijo kerberos en tono cortante.

-¡Tú no lo sabes! -dijo Sakura volviéndose hacia él y despidiendo llamaradas por los ojos.

-Basta de discusiones -intervino Yukito con irritación-. Esto no te concierne, Sakura, de modo que vete de aquí.

-Pero...

-¡Lárgate! Tu prometido llega esta noche para planear el casamiento, de modo que debes prepararte. -Esperó hasta que la hija saliera del vestíbulo y entonces miró a su hijo-. Largo tú también, Tsuo. ¡Y ten bien en cuenta que si vuelves a acercarte al prisionero te enviaré a la corte inglesa!

Sakura esperó a Tsuo en la escalera, pero la distancia era demasiado grande para oír lo que Kerberos estaba diciéndole a su padre. Aunque lo sospechó.

-Dios me asista, tsuo. No sé qué voy a hacer si me entregan al MacKinnion.

-No digas esas cosas -la regañó el muchacho.

-¡Odio a kerberos! -siseó Sakura hirviendo de furia-. Juro que lo mataría si no supiera que me abrasaría por ello en el infierno.

-Estás afligiéndote por adelantado, Sakura. Dudo de que esta vez nuestro padre escuche a Kerberos. Tú ya estás prometida. Sería romper un compromiso y empezar una guerra con los MacDonough.

-¿Crees que eso importaría si fuera posible un casamiento con el MacKinnion?

Valí arrugó la frente.

-Lo sé, pero lo mismo estás preocupándose antes de tiempo. Nada dice que el MacKinnion te aceptaría. ¿Por qué iba aceptar?

-Yo le dije eso mismo a Kerberos, pero él sostiene que cualquier hombre querría tenerme si me viera -respondió ella, apenada-. ¡Ah, por qué tengo que ser como soy!

A Tsuo le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando recordó que MacKinnion había visto a Sakura. Y además, había dicho que la deseaba. Ella se sentía aterrorizada de él y Tsuo no podía culparla. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer para ayudarla?

-Él no sabe que tú eres la que él desea, Sakura -dijo Tsuo en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Sakura arrugó la frente de curiosidad.

-Me gustaría saber qué quisiste decir con eso, Tsuo.

-Yo... yo quise decir que él no te ha visto todavía, así que no puede saber si te quiere o no.

-Ajá, pero, ¿y si nuestro padre permite que él me vea?

-Yo te ocultaré si es necesario -dijo impulsivamente Tsuo, y Sakura recordó que su hermano era, después de todo, un niño.

-Ojalá pudieras, Tsuo, pero me gustaría saber cómo puede ser escondido un cuerpo en el páramo abierto. Ningún granjero se arriesgaría a enemistarse con su señor escondiéndome de mi padre.

-Pensaré algo. No temas. Sakura sonrió a su pesar.

-Te tomo la palabra, hermanito -dijo-. Porque juro que no me casaré con Syaoran MacKinnion. Antes preferiría morir.

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 7

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 2:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Syao se protegió los ojos de la luz repentina. Y de inmediato, también repentinamente, un gran envoltorio fue empujado por la puerta trampa. ¿Colchón? ¿Ropa de cama? ¿Hasta una almohada? Syao arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué recibía ese tratamiento especial? La luz desapareció y volvió en seguida cuando una escala de cuerdas se deslizó por la abertura. Un hombre empezó a bajar por la escala con dos pesados sacos atados a una cuerda que le colgaba del cuello. No bien llegó al suelo dejó los bultos y se volvió para mirar de frente a Jamie.

-Tu cena -dijo el hombre señalando los sacos-. Hay vino, una vela y algunas otras cosas.

Syao mantuvo su expresión impasible.

-¿A todos los prisioneros los tratan con tanta generosidad?

-No malgastaré palabras contigo, muchacho. Sé quién eres. No nos habíamos visto antes cara a cara, pero yo soy Yukito Fergusson.

Syao se puso de pie en un natural gesto de cortesía.

-¿Y quién se supone que soy yo? -dijo. Yukito enarcó una ceja rojiza.

-¿Niegas que eres Syaoran MacKinnion?

-No, no lo negaré. ¿Y dónde nos deja eso, Fergusson?

-Que tú estés aquí no me gusta más que a ti. Pero siendo así las cosas, ahora estás en mi poder y yo sería un tonto si no tratara de aprovecharme de eso.

-Es natural -suspiró Syao-. ¿Entonces te has comunicado con mi clan?

-No -repuso Yukito después de una leve vacilación-. No trataré con ellos sino contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Me ha sido sugerido que podrías casarte con una de mis hijas.

Syao se puso tenso y trató de no demostrar la sorpresa que sentía. Era lo último que había esperado oír.

-¿Y quién odia tanto a tus hijas para hacer una sugerencia semejante?

Yukito se puso ceñudo. No había pensado en eso. Kerberos había sugerido no a una de sus hijas sino a Sakura en particular.

¿Kerberos odiaba en realidad a Sakura? El solo pensarlo lo dejaba perplejo. Él había recibido espantado la sugerencia de Kerberos de casar a Sakura con este hombre, pero la idea en sí no le resultaba chocante, porque era algo que él había considerado plausible durante mucho tiempo. El razonamiento de Kerberos era sensato.

-No me gusta tu tono, MacKinnion.

-¡Y a mí no me gusta tu sugerencia! -replicó violentamente Syao-. Si alguna vez volviera a casarme, y no tengo intención de hacerlo, ciertamente no sería con una Fergusson.

-¡No creas que me gusta la idea de darte una de mis hijas! -replicó furioso Yukito.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo esto?

-Yo quiero la paz, muchacho.

-¿De veras? -dijo irónicamente Syao-, Debiste pensar en eso antes de volver a empezar con nuestra guerra.

Yukito quedó atónito.

-¡Yo no rompí la paz! ¡Fuiste tú!

Syao hubiera podido reírse si la situación no fuera tan patética. Había estado en lo cierto acerca de Yukito Fergusson. El hombre estaba loco, no había duda alguna. No conseguiría nada discutiendo con un hombre privado de su razón. Suspiró.

-Si es la paz lo que realmente deseas yo te la daré. Te doy mi palabra.

-Oh, muchacho, ojalá pudiera aceptar tu palabra. Lo digo con franqueza. Pero sería un tonto si confiara en ti.

-Entonces eso nos deja en la nada.

-No, te deja a ti aquí, permanentemente, a menos que aceptes a una de mis hijas como esposa y consientas en no molestarnos más.

-Viejo. -Una glacial amenaza se insinuó en el tono de voz de Syao-. Tú sabes que sería para ti un gran riesgo retenerme aquí.

-No estoy tan seguro. No creo que nos ataquen si un ataque pusiera en peligro tu vida.

Syao estaba a punto de explotar.

-Tú amenazas mi vida y mis hombres destruirán tu torre piedra por piedra.

-¡Entonces morirás! -gritó Yukito, igualmente furioso. Esto no estaba resultando como había previsto Kerberos. Sin embargo, Yukito estaba decidido a seguir su plan y conseguir de esta manera un tratado.

-Cambiarás tu forma de pensar cuando hayas estado aquí el tiempo suficiente -dijo

Yukito, aunque sin mucha confianza en que así sería.

Las palabras hicieron hervir de furia a Syao. El hombre no le diría a su clan que él estaba aquí. Ensayó una táctica diferente.

-Muy bien, Fergusson, me casaré con una de tus hijas si aceptas mis términos.

Yukito quedó sorprendido e indignado.

-Tú no estás en posición de fijar términos -dijo

-Entonces no tenemos más que hablar. Yukito lo miró furioso,

-¿Qué términos? -indagó-, Quiero oírlos. Soy un hombre razonable.

-Ya estuve casado antes una vez.

-Sí, no hay muchos que no sepan eso.

Syao se encogió de hombros. La tragedia de su casamiento era bien conocida, pero pocos sabían toda la verdad.

-Yo no conocía a mi esposa y ella no me conocía a mí antes de la boda -continuó fríamente Syao-. No voy a extenderme más sobre ello porque es algo de lo que nunca hablo. Baste decir que... el casamiento fue un error.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con mi hija?

-Si yo hubiese podido probar a la muchacha con quien me casé antes de la boda, habría sabido que ella les temía tanto a los hombres que no podía soportar que uno la tocara. Juré que jamás volvería a casarme sin probar primero a la muchacha. ¿Estás dispuesto a permitirme que pruebe a tus cuatro hijas antes de decidirme por una?

Yukito se había puesto de color encarnado antes que Syaoran hubiera terminado.

-¡No habrá prueba para ninguna de mis hijas... y tampoco matrimonio provisional! -gruñó-. ¡Y te doy para elegir entre tres de mis hijas, no entre las cuatro!

Syao recuperó su humor y no pudo resistir la tentación de provocar a Fergusson.

-¿Tienes cuatro hijas, Fergusson, y ninguna se ha casado todavía? ¿Qué pasa con esa que no quieres ofrecerme?

-Está prometida.

-Me sorprendes, viejo. ¿Crees que no sé lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Piensas que no estoy enterado de los tres matrimonios que has planeado en los últimos meses, y con qué clanes? Si es la menor que no quieres ofrecerme, ¿por qué no lo dices?

-Puedes tener a la menor, aunque si te queda algo de decencia, a ella no la elegirás. Es demasiado joven para casarse -replicó Yukito-. Es la mayor la que no puedes elegir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está prometida por amor?

-No, es la única que no desea casarse todavía, y si tenemos paz, no tendrá que hacerlo.

-Aaaahhh... ahora entiendo. Ella es tu favorita, ¿eh? ¿Demasiado buena para el salvaje de MacKinnion?

Yukito no quiso responder a esa pregunta.

-Cuando estés cansado de este agujero, muchacho, te dejaré ver a mis hijas para que puedas elegir.

Syao volvió a perder su buen humor y su voz sonó fríamente definitiva:

-No estaba bromeando cuando dije que debía probar a mi esposa antes de casarme con ella.

-Cambiarás de idea después de una temporada aquí.

Pronto Syao se quedó otra vez solo y doblemente furioso. ¡Pensar que se había inquietado pensando que tendría que soportar las pullas de sus parientes! Nunca había existido la más ligera posibilidad de que lo dejaran en libertad.

Aun así, no habría ahora motivo alguno de preocupación si su clan supiera que estaba aquí prisionero. El viejo Yukito sólo había querido fanfarronear sobre eso. Enfrentado con un ataque de verdad, no tendría más alternativa que dejar a Syao en libertad. Pero, ¿quién iba a avisar al clan MacKinnion que su jefe estaba cautivo en esta mazmorra?

Durante horas estuvo pensando en vengarse, y pronto el frasco vacío de vino quedó sobre su regazo. Pero su cólera lo mantenía sobrio. Pensó en incontables maneras de hacer sufrir a una esposa no deseada. Y como la más dulce venganza, no mataría a Yukito Fergusson sino que lo tomaría prisionero y diariamente lo pondría al tanto de los malos tratos infligidos a su hija. Tanto peor si no podía ser la hija predilecta.

La cólera de Syao le zumbaba a su alrededor como un enjambre de avispas. El joven jefe de clan no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan frustrado como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando le arreglaron su primer casamiento se había sentido realmente atrapado. Él no quería a su novia de entonces, la joven Mackintosh, que era una muchacha bonita pero para él desconocida. Su padre deseaba la unión y así se hizo. Syao no hubiera pensado ni por un momento en desobedecer a su padre. Después, padre e hijo lamentaron profundamente el casamiento. En vez de una alianza, se ganaron nuevos enemigos, porque el jefe del clan Mackintosh los culpó de la muerte de su hija.

El crujido de la puerta trampa le indicó a Syao que tendría más compañía, pero él estaba demasiado furioso para hablar nuevamente con el viejo jefe.

-Si eres tú, Fergusson, te agradeceré que me dejes en paz. Todavía no terminé de pensar en todas las formas en que haré sufrir a tu hija cuando sea mi esposa.

Syao oyó una exclamación ahogada y se adelantó para tratar de ver quién asomaba por la abertura.

-Si no eres tú, viejo, ¿quién eres?

-Yo.

-¿Quién es "yo"? -gruñó Syao.

-Tsuo Fergusson.

-¿De veras? -dijo Syaoen tono despectivo, volviendo a apoyarse en la dura pared-. ¿El mismo muchachito que cumple con su palabra solamente unas pocas horas? ¿Vienes a solazarte por haberle hecho creer a MacKinnion que había honor en tu juramento?

-Yo no quise traicionarte -dijo Tsuo con voz débil y atemorizada.

-Ahora me insultas con mentiras. No hay medios tonos en una traición.

-Pero se lo conté solamente a mi hermana -protestó Tsuo-. Ella habría guardado el secreto.

-Pero la perra...

-¡No la llames así! -lo interrumpió Tsuo con tanta furia que los dos se sorprendieron.

Después de un momento, con más control, el niño dijo-. Ella no se lo contó a nadie. Fue otra hermana que me oyó sin que yo lo advirtiera y corrió a decírselo a mi padre. Pero no eludo la responsabilidad, la culpa fue mía. Por eso me arriesgo a venir aquí otra vez... para decirte cuánto lo lamento.

-Seguramente no lo lamentas tanto como yo, muchacho -dijo Syao con amargura-. Y juro que si en este momento tuviera mis manos alrededor de tu cuello, verías cómo les pago a los que me traicionan.

Tsuo respiraba con dificultad, como si esas manos estuviesen efectivamente alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué dijo mi padre, que te ha puesto tan furioso?

-¡Ahora no trates de hacerte el inocente y no finjas que no lo sabes! -siseó Syao.

-Pero él no me ha dicho nada. No le gustó que yo no le informara inmediatamente de tu identidad.

-Entonces, permíteme tener el honor de decirte que pronto tú y yo seremos cuñados -dijo Syao con hondo sarcasmo.

-¡No te creo! -replicó Tsuo con la voz entrecortado por la emoción-. Él no te la daría.

Ella es su favorita.

Syao unió las cejas, pensativo.

-¿No te gusta la idea de que yo despose a tu hermana?

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Porque tu padre no me dejará salir de este agujero hasta que me case con ella.

Tsuo contuvo la respiración.

-Pero tu clan vendrá por ti -dijo.

-Él tiene la intención de mantenerlos alejados amenazando con quitarme la vida. Tu padre quiere asegurarse de que me casaré con tu hermana.

-Pero ella preferiría morir a casarse contigo -gimió Tsuo.

Syao rió. Era evidente que la favorita del padre también lo era del hermano. Que el muchacho creyera que su amada hermana era la que se casaría con el enemigo... El pequeño merecía sufrir, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo.

-Sin duda ella querrá morir una vez que sea mía... pero yo me aseguraré de que viva -dijo Syao ominosamente.

-Tú no le harías daño, ¿verdad?

-Claro que se lo haría, porque me obligan a casarme con ella y a mí no me gusta que me obliguen a nada.

-Pero ella no tiene la culpa -insistió Tsuo-. ¡Y en todo esto, ella no tiene nada que ver!

-Tu padre no toma eso en consideración, de modo que yo tampoco lo haré -dijo sombríamente Syao.

Tsuo, que a cada momento estaba más asustado, no alcanzaba a comprender esos deseos tan intensos de venganza.

-Tú no has visto a mi hermana, MacKinnion. Ella es de una rara belleza. Realmente, deberías estar contento teniéndola por esposa.

-Muchacho, tú no me conoces -replicó fríamente Syao-. No importa que sea la muchacha más hermosa de toda Escocia, ella es hija de su padre y por eso yo la haré sufrir. Después que la despose y me la lleve conmigo, ella jamás saldrá de mi castillo. Será encerrada para siempre en una torre y yo la visitaré dos veces al día, una para azotarla y otra para violarla. Esa es la vida que ella tendrá.

Hubo un profundo silencio, hasta que, después de un rato, Syao dijo:

-¿No tienes nada que decir, Tsuo Fergusson?

-Si yo creyera que tú tratarías de ese modo a mi hermana, tendría que matarte.

Syao rió desdeñosamente.

-Puedes hacer la prueba si lo deseas, pero si lo haces será como si estuvieras cortándote tu propio cuello y el de tu hermana y los de toda tu familia. No podrías matar a MacKinnion y vivir lo suficiente para contarlo.

La puerta trampa se cerró con violencia. Syao apretó los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Con sus provocaciones al muchacho no había logrado disminuir su hirviente cólera.

Antes que pasara una hora, la puerta trampa se abrió otra vez y Tsuo asomó la cabeza por la abertura. Syao se encogió de hombros. Sabía que el muchacho no guardaría la historia para él solo; estaba demasiado asustado.

-De modo que has hablado con tu padre, ¿verdad?

-No. Sería inútil tratar de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Y como te dije, ahora él está enfadado conmigo y no me escucharía por más que le rogara.

Syao se relajó. El muchacho no había regresado para llamarlo mentiroso. Todavía ignoraba que la hermana por la que temía estaba a salvo de Syao.

-¿Entonces qué te trae nuevamente aquí, muchacho? -preguntó.

-Mañana no podré mirar a mi hermana a la cara sabiendo lo que sé -dijo Tsuo en tono lastimero-. No puedo soportar que ella tenga que sufrir. Tú has confirmado lo que ella ya sabía de ti. Por eso, ella preferiría morir a irse contigo.

-¿Crees que yo permitiré que otra esposa mía se quite la vida? -dijo Syao-. Ella no morirá. ¡Yo me ocuparé de eso!

-No sé qué sería mejor -repuso Tsuo con la voz entrecortada.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, muchacho -replicó Syao en tono despectivo-. Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza.

-Tú no me das muchas esperanzas... -dijo Tsuo, pero, a pesar de todo, continuó-: He venido a implorarte que no le hagas daño a mi hermana por cosas que ella no hizo. Por favor.

Syao se conmovió. El muchacho tenía coraje, y era evidente que amaba a su hermana.

-Escúchame, muchacho, y escúchame bien. Yo no le tengo ninguna simpatía a esa hermana tuya. Es a tu padre a quien tienes que rogarle. En este asunto, en realidad yo no puedo decidir nada.

-Te equivocas. Podrías tratarla bien si quisieras.

-Pero no quiero. ¿Por qué iba a querer? Yo no soy nada más que un salvaje, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces no puedo permitir que te cases con ella.

-Si tienes alguna forma de evitarlo, muchacho, te estaré agradecido -prometió Syao con ligereza, porque ya no alentaba esperanza alguna y no podía tomar en serio al muchacho.

-Te dejaré escapar -declaró tsuo después de una pausa.

-¿Qué?

-Te dejaré escapar -dijo Tsuo con firmeza-. Es la única manera. Tú te irás y ella estará a salvo de ti.

Syao dio un salto. Apenas podía controlar su súbita excitación.

-¿Hablas en serio, muchacho?

-¿No lo he dicho, acaso?

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora, mientras la torre duerme.

De inmediato, la escala de cuerdas se deslizó desde la abertura. Pero se detuvo a corta distancia de la mano tendida de Syao y en seguida volvió a subir varios centímetros.

Syao quedó hondamente decepcionado.

-Estás divirtiéndote con un juego cruel, ¿eh?

-No -le aseguró Tsuo-. Pero estoy recordando lo que dijiste que harías si tuvieras tus manos alrededor de mi cuello. ¿No me matarás cuando estés libre?

Syao rió.

-No tienes nada que temer, muchacho. Si me permites escapar de esta torre, tendrás mi amistad para toda la vida.

La escala bajó completamente y Syao trepó por ella sin perder un segundo acalambrado como estaba. El muchacho era evidentemente muy crédulo, pero Syao había sido sincero al ofrecerle su amistad. Si lograba escapar de Tower Esk quedaría en deuda con el muchacho y no olvidaría eso.

-Oh, aun eres más grande de lo que parecías -dijo Tsuo asombrado cuando el MacKinnion estuvo de pie a su lado.

-Y tú eres tan pequeño como yo suponía -gruñó Syao. Ahora que se encontraba fuera de la mazmorra, estaba impaciente por marcharse-. Si quieres indicarme dónde está el establo...

-¡No, no puedes ir allí! exclamó Tsuo, que ya empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión-. Allí duermen algunos hombres. Te descubrirían y yo me habría arriesgado para nada.

-No me marcharé sin mi caballo, muchacho. Pero no temas, no mataré a nadie a menos que sea inevitable. Ahora he salido de ese agujero y no permitiré que me vuelvan a encerrar en él.

-Pero darán la alarma.

-Eso no importa, muchacho. Una vez que esté sobre mi caballo, nunca me atraparán. Ah, te preocupas por cosas sin importancia -dijo Syao cuando empezó a moverse por el área del depósito en dirección al establo-. Te he dicho que no dejaré que vuelvan a atraparme.

Tsuo iba directamente detrás de él.

-Temo por mí, MacKinnion -admitió de mala gana Tsuo-. Tú te marcharás... pero yo quedaré aquí para cargar con toda la culpa.

Syao se volvió bruscamente y Tsuo casi tropezó con él. -Puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas, muchacho -dijo Syao.

-¡No soy un traidor! -replicó Tsuo, espantado-. Lo que hice, lo hice para salvar a mi hermana. De otro modo, no te habría dejado escapar.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo suavemente Syao-. Y hay algo que debo decirte, para ser justo. Tu hermana mayor no era la que...

Syao no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su confesión, porque una luz apareció en la cercana escalera y Tsuo lo empujó para ocultarlo entre dos grandes barricas de comida.

-Tsuo -dijo una voz de muchacha-. Tsuo, si estás ahí abajo, respóndeme. ¡Tsuo!

-¿Quién es? –susurró Syao.

-Mi hermana. Probablemente fue a mi habitación y como no me encontró, ha venido a buscarme.

Syao se irguió a medias donde estaba agazapado.

-Creo que me gustaría ver a la muchacha que merece tanta devoción.

-¡No! -Preso de pánico, Tsuo aferró el brazo de Syao como si temiera por su vida-. Si te ve, ella empezará a gritar. Te delatará antes que hayas llegado al patio. Te atraparán aquí abajo y tú estás completamente desarmado.

-Tienes razón -admitió Syao-. Y ahora que dices que estoy desarmado, tendré que remediar eso.

-Pues yo no te ayudaré, MacKinnion. Sería como ayudarte a matar a los míos. No puedo hacer eso.

-Sí, tú ya hiciste lo suficiente. Me las arreglaré.

Syao había visto una tabla que podría servirle, una vez que el camino estuviese despejado y pudiera subir la escalera.

Pero la luz seguía allí. La muchacha, sin embargo, no volvió a llamar, y después de un momento la luz disminuyó, pero sólo un poquito. Entonces se oyó otra voz en la cima de la escalera y Syao se puso tenso.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Syao oyó gemir a Tsuo.

-¿Quién es ése? -susurró.

-Mi primo Kerberos.

-¿Crees que bajará hasta aquí?

-No lo sé. ¡Sshh!

-¿Y bien, prima? -preguntó el hombre.

-Estaba... ¡no es asunto tuyo, kero! -replicó la muchacha con evidente irritación.

-¿Bajaste para echarle un vistazo a tu futuro marido? -preguntó Kerberos con una odiosa risita.

-Yo no me acercaría a él y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Sí -admitió Kerberos, pero añadió en tono despectivo-: De todos modos, muy pronto lo verás, cuando te cases con él.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo, Kerberos MacAfee! -siseó la muchacha-. ¡Déjame pasar!

-Todavía no respondiste. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? -dijo Kerberos en tono cortante.

-No podía dormir y salí a caminar un poco.

-¿No estuviste retozando con MacDonough antes que sea roto el compromiso?

-¡Si así fuera, eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Muchas cosas no son asunto tuyo!

La luz se alejó, pero pasaron varios minutos hasta que también se alejaron las pisadas del hombre.

-A tu hermana no le gusta su primo, ¿eh?

-

A mí tampoco -repuso tsuo con voz cargada de rencor-. Fue idea de él que ella se casara contigo, y por despecho. Él la quería por esposa, pero ella no lo aceptó. El arreglo contigo fue solamente por despecho.

-¿Y MacDonough está aquí? Tu primo dijo que ella quizás estaba retozando con él. ¿Es verdad?

-¡Ella no haría tal cosa! -replicó Tsuo, muy indignado-. Ella ni siquiera conoce a su prometido. Pero sí, él está aquí. Llegó esta tarde.

-¿Sabes que tengo un tratado con sir Spinnel? -Syao rió por lo bajo-. Si él está aquí, sin duda le echarán la culpa de haberme ayudado a escapar.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó Tsuo, por primera vez esperanzado.

-Ajá. Tu padre naturalmente sospecharía de un MacDonough antes que de un Fergusson.

-Pero MacDonough no sabe que tú estás aquí.

-Pudo oír alguna conversación. Anímate, muchacho. Y no cargues con la culpa a menos que sea inevitable.

Syao tomó la tabla y tsuo abrió la marcha hacia el patio y señaló el establo y la caseta de la guardia de la puerta.

-Todos deben de estar durmiendo -susurró el muchacho. -Será mejor que te metas en la cama, pequeño. Si dan la alarma, no te conviene que te encuentren fuera de tu habitación. Espero que no descubran mi ausencia hasta la mañana.

-Entonces no te volveré a ver, ¿verdad? -dijo Tsuo con un asomo de tristeza.

-No, muchacho, dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos. Eres un valiente, Tsuo Fergusson. Te aseguro que no me olvidaré de ti.

-Y tú eres un tipo muy malo, Syaoran MacKinnion -replicó Tsuo con una mueca-. Tampoco yo me olvidaré de ti. No habrías sido un buen cuñado, pero eres un buen enemigo.

-O quizás un amigo -dijo Syao y desordenó el pelo rojo oscuro del muchacho-. Eso te lo dije muy en serio. Pero ahora tengo que marcharme. Espero sinceramente que no sufras por haberme dejado en libertad.

-Quizá no tendré que sufrir. Como tú has dicho, MacDonough está aquí y él será el primer sospechoso. Mi hermana tampoco quiere casarse con él, de todos modos, así que no me importa que le echen la culpa a él.

Syao no pudo dejar de reír.

-Siempre tienes a tu hermana en tus pensamientos. Y yo ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-Si mi padre no te lo dijo, yo no te lo diré. Adiós, MacKinnion, y buena suerte

Continuara….


	8. Capitulo 8

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 8:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Sakura despertó más tarde que de costumbre y lo atribuyó a que había pasado parte de la noche buscando a su hermano. El sol ya lanzaba sus rayos contra la pequeña ventana de su habitación cuando ella se vistió y corrió al cuarto de Tsuo. El muchacho todavía estaba acostado.

Fueron necesarias varias fuertes sacudidas para despertarle, y aun así, él se limitó a gemir sin abrir los ojos. Sakura no renunció.

-Vamos, hermanito -dijo, y lo sacudió otra vez.

-Oh, Sakura, déjame tranquilo -gruñó Tsuo-. No he dormido mucho.

-Quiero saber por qué -dijo ella con firmeza y recordó su miedo cuando no pudo encontrarlo en medio de la. noche-, Anoche vine aquí para hablarte, pero no estabas. ¿Dónde estuviste, Tsuo?

Él no respondió. Había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Impaciente, Sakura le dio una palmada en el trasero.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Tsuo?

-No puedo decirlo, Sakura -murmuró él-. Realmente, tú no tienes necesidad de saberlo. Sakura arrugó el entrecejo. En seguida, se sintió transida por un escalofrío. ¿Dónde pudo estar su hermano que ella no debiera enterarse como no fuera con MacKinnion?

-Oh, Tsuo, ruego que no seas descubierto -susurró Sakura, pero él no la escuchó.

Lo dejó dormir. El vestíbulo estaba casi vacío. Sólo había allí una sirvienta que miraba los desayunos a medio comer que habían quedado abandonados sobre las mesas. Sakura vio tazones de gachas de avena con nata casi intactos y su sensación de inquietud se acentuó.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? -le preguntó a la sirvienta-. ¿Dónde están mi padre y sus hombres?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, niña -respondió intrigada Alice- Hubo una conmoción en el patio y el mayordomo vino corriendo para ver a tu padre. En seguida, todos salieron corriendo de aquí.

Sakura se dirigió al pequeño patio, pero antes que llegara a las puertas entraron Charlize y Akane, cerrándole el paso.

-De modo que estás aquí -dijo Charlize en el tono desagradable que usaba siempre para dirigirse a su hermana mayor-. ¿Dónde estuviste durante todo el alboroto?

-Acabo de bajar -dijo Sakura-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¿No te has enterado? -exclamó Akane-. MacKinnion escapó. Nuestro padre todavía no lo ha dicho, pero por supuesto lo ayudó MacDonough. ¿Quién, si no?

-Será mejor que no disuelvas tu compromiso, Sakura -añadió fríamente Charlize-. No voy a tolerar que mi casamiento sea postergado. Tampoco Terada va a permitirlo.

Dejaron a Sakura sin advertir la extraña reacción que la noticia provocó en la hermana mayor. Sakura se quedó inmóvil y todo su cuerpo se encendió con una oleada de sangre, como si la misma estuviese derramándose fuera de ella. Spinnel no sabía que MacKinnion estaba aquí, así que Spinnel no pudo haberío dejado en libertad. "Oh, Tsuo, Tsuo, ¿qué has hecho?", gimió Sakura en silencio.

No tuvo necesidad de preguntárselo. De alguna manera supo que su hermano había dejado escapar a MacKinnion. Pero, ¿por qué? Sakura aspiró profundamente y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Sabía la respuesta. Fueron la amenaza de Kerberos y la decisión de su padre. En vez de permitir que la obligaran a casarse con el cruel enemigo, Tsuo había dejado a éste en libertad.

El asombro y el miedo se convirtieron en alivio y Sakura sintió un impulso de correr escalera arriba y cubrir a su hermano de besos de gratitud, Ya no tenía por qué temerle al salvaje. ¡De las Tierras Altas! Además, era muy posible que le echaran la culpa a MacDonough, y en ese caso, ella tampoco tendría que casarse con él.

Sakura sonreía feliz cuando el vestíbulo empezó a llenarse de gente y ella se encontró frente al ceñudo continente de su padre.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta? No hay nada de qué alegrarse -dijo fríamente Yukito.

-Me alegro de que se haya marchado. -Sakura no temió admitirlo-. Tú me habrías obligado a casarme con él y yo jamás te habría perdonado.

Sakura no había visto la alta figura de Kerberos porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero él avanzó hasta ponerse al lado del padre de la muchacha.

-Necesitabas un motivo, Yukito. Ahora lo tienes.

Sakura miró la cara severa de su padre y la expresión acusadora de Kerberos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó, súbitamente asustada

-¿Niegas que anoche estuviste en el patio? -preguntó su padre con voz helada.

-No podía dormir, padre, así que salí a caminar. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

-Una excusa fácil -replicó kerberos en tono deliberadamente seco.

-Tú también estuviste allí, primo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? -Sakura lo miró con ojos que echaban chispas-. No mencionaste que tú también andabas por ahí a la misma hora.

-Yo no necesito excusas -dijo él y le lanzó una mirada asesina-. No era yo quien quería que MacKinnion escapase. Tú ya has admitido que la fuga te alegra,

Sakura ahogó una exclamación al comprender la intención de su odiado primo.

-¿De modo que creéis que yo lo dejé escapar?

-Tú o tu hermano -dijo Kerberos en tono cortante. Indignada, Sakura protestó:

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a Tsuo? Él tenía prohibido acercarse a la mazmorra y no habría desobedecido a mi padre.

-Ella tiene razón -dijo Yukito con gravedad-. El muchacho no es sospechoso.

-¿Pero yo sí lo soy?

Sakura se volvió a su padre con expresión de incredulidad. ¡Que él llegara a considerar posible una cosa semejante!

Cuando Yukito no respondió, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de Sakura. El silencio de su padre la acusaba. Pero, ¿cómo era posible?

Otros se habían reunido alrededor del grupo para oír la conversación y Sakura vio que la estaban condenando. Hasta su prometido se había acercado, con expresión de intensa desazón. ¿Cómo se atreve él? ¿Y por qué su padre no lo acusaba?

El carácter de Sakura se inflamó, Llena de ira, señaló con el dedo a su prometido.

-Quiero saber por qué me acusáis a mí antes que a él. ¡Él tenía más motivos que yo!

Los ojos grises de Spinnel taladraron a Sakura con súbita intensidad.

-No responderé a esa acusación -dijo secamente él-. ¡Tampoco desposaré a una hembra que se vuelve contra su prometido y además traiciona a su propia familia!

Cuando MacDonough salía del vestíbulo dando fuertes y furiosas pisadas, Charlize soltó un chillido estridente:

-¡É ha roto el compromiso! ¡Estoy segura de que ella planeó todo esto!

Una levísima satisfacción se reflejó en los ojos sombríamente llameantes de Sakura, pero su padre la interpretó equivocadamente y rugió:

-¿Es verdad, Sakura?

Sakura se puso rígida.

-Yo no quiero casarme con él, como tú sabes muy bien, pero no llegaría a tales extremos para evitarlo. Y ahora dime por qué dejas que él se vaya sin interrogarlo acerca de este asunto.

-¿Con un prisionero tan importante allá abajo crees que yo habría dejado que un aliado suyo se moviera libremente por nuestra torre? -La réplica de Yukito Fergusson fue contundente-. La habitación de MacDonough estaba bien vigilada y puedo asegurarte que él no la abandonó una sola vez en toda la noche.

Eso la dejaba solamente a ella con motivos para liberar al de las Tierras Altas, a ella y a Tsuo. Pero nadie sospechaba de Tsuo y ella haría que las cosas siguieran así. No permitiría que su hermanito sufriera por eso. Sakura agradeció a Dios que el muchacho no estuviese aquí, porque sin duda él habría hablado. Pero le dolía mucho que su padre creyera tan rápidamente en la culpabilidad de su hija predilecta.

-¿Tú lo hiciste, Sakura?

-Es demasiado tarde para preguntármelo, padre -dijo ella con voz ahogada-. Tú ya me has declarado culpable, lo veo en tu mirada. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?

-Ved, ella no puede negarlo -dijo rápidamente Kerberos-. Merece que la cuelguen por traidora.

El hombre pensaba rápidamente, pues sabía que no debía darle a Yukito tiempo para reconsiderar su dictamen.

-No colgaré a mi hija por algo que hizo movida por la desesperación -gruñó Yukito-.

Ella creyó que la obligaríamos a casarse con MacKinnion, y como yo no se lo dije, solamente tú pudiste decírselo. Tú eres tan culpable como ella, así que te agradeceré que en adelante no trates de intervenir en esto,

kerberos tuvo la prudencia de quedarse callado.

-¡No puede ser que le perdones este crimen, padre! -gritó Charlize-. A ella siempre la has favorecido y preferido a todas nosotras y mira cómo te lo paga ahora.

-Basta, muchacha.

-¡No! ¡Voy a decir lo que tengo que decir! -insistió Charlize-. No permitiré que mi casamiento se demore más por culpa de ella. Me has hecho esperar porque no querías avergonzarla, pero ahora ella nos ha avergonzado a todos. Su compromiso ha quedado anulado y ningún otro hombre querrá aceptarla jamás, porque si es capaz de traicionar a su propia familia, también podrá traicionar a su marido. Nunca más podemos volver a confiar en ella.

-Tendrás tu boda tal como ha sido planeada, Charlize -dijo Yukito con expresión de cansancio y voz entristecida. Quizá sentía que se había apresurado demasiado al acusar a Sakura. Pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder

-Ella abandonará Tower Esk -dijo, resignado, el jefe del clan.

Sakura miró fijamente a su padre, incrédula y horrorizada. ¿Destierro? ¿La enviarían lejos de su hogar y su familia?

-No me mires de ese modo, Sakura -dijo Yukito con voz entrecortado-. Es lo que te mereces.

-¿Cuándo tendré que marcharme? ¿Adónde? -preguntó ella, con la garganta apretada.

-Irás a Aberdeen, con tu tía, Un convento es un, buen lugar para que medites sobre la afrenta que le has hecho a tu familia. Ahora vete a tu cuarto. Permanecerás allí hasta mañana, cuando serás llevada al norte.

Sakura salió corriendo del vestíbulo para que nadie viera sus lágrimas. Afortunadamente nadie la siguió y ella pudo secarse los ojos antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Tsuo. El muchacho seguía durmiendo y ella permaneció un momento en silencio, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de despertar a su hermano.

Por fin, Sakura se sentó sobre la cama y habló.

-Tsuo, tienes que despertarte y escucharme antes que venga alguien.

La seriedad de su voz alertó a Tsuo, que se sentó inmediatamente. No bien vio la expresión de su hermana, el muchachito supo de inmediato lo que acababa de suceder

-¿Han dado la alarma? -preguntó-. ¿Saben que ha escapado?

-Sí, lo saben -dijo ella, apenada.

Tsuo interpretó el tono de Sakura como señal de desaprobación y confesó bruscamente:

-¡Tuve que hacerlo, Sakura ¡MacKinnion dijo que te azotaría, te violaría y te haría sufrir toda la vida si lo obligaban a casarse contigo!

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Sakura.

Era mucho peor de lo que ella había temido.

-Ya lo ves, tuve que dejarlo escapar porque no quiso escuchar razones. Estaba furioso, y no me equivoco. Dijo que a un MacKinnion no se le podía obligar a hacer algo contra su voluntad sin tener que sufrir las consecuencias. A él no le importaba que tú no tuvieses la culpa. Juró que te haría sufrir y sufrir hasta la muerte, Sakura.

-Entonces te estoy doblemente agradecida, Tsuo -dijo Sakura con voz suave,

-¿Agradecida? ¿No estás enfadada?

-Sé que lo hiciste por mí, y ten la seguridad de que te estoy agradecida de corazón. Y no debes sentirte mal cuando te diga que... que yo he aceptado la culpa.

-¿Tú? Pero MacDonough...

-Él estuvo vigilado todo el tiempo, Tsuo -explicó Sakura-. Saben que él no lo hizo y Kerberos se las arregló para que nuestro padre me echara la culpa a mí.

-Pero, Sakura...

Sakura levantó una mano para hacerlo callar.

-Escúchame, he salido de esto mejor librada de lo que piensas. MacDonough rompió el compromiso, así que no tendré que casarme con él. Y gracias a ti, no seré entregada a MacKinnion. -Sonrió. Realmente, había salido mejor librada de lo que esperaba-. Como castigo me envían lejos de aquí, Tsuo, pero a Aberdeen, donde está tía Erminia. Eso no es tan malo. ¡Lo prefiero a tener que casarme!

-¿Te harás monja? -exclamó él.

-Papá no ha dicho eso, así que no me aflijo. Y hace varios años que no veo a nuestra tía, de modo que será un cambio agradable y no tendré que preocuparme de que me obliguen a aceptar un marido, por lo menos por un tiempo. Sinceramente, Tsuo, no estoy apenada.

-Pero, ¿regresarás?

-Papá estaba muy enfadado, así que no puedo decirlo. Pero aunque me obligaran a hacerme monja, creo que preferiría eso a un casamiento sin amor.

-No hablas en serio, Sakura.

-Sí que hablo en serio. Nuestros padres no se amaban, Tsuo. Tú nunca los viste juntos, pero yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Sin amor, prefiero no casarme jamás.

-Yo hablaré con papá.

-¡Tú no harás eso! -dijo ella con energía-. Si yo me quedo aquí, él encontrará otro hombre para mí. Me marcho, Tsuo, y tú no debes tratar de impedirlo. Tampoco debes confesar jamás que tú lo hiciste, ¿entendido? ¿Me lo prometes?

El niño asintió de mala gana. No era así como él había esperado que resultarían las cosas, pero ya no tenía control sobre los acontecimientos. Todo estaba decidido. Él había actuado llevado por un impulso, debido al amor que sentía por su hermana. Pero, después de todo, no estaba a su alcance determinar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Pronto iré a visitarte -dijo Tsuo. Sakura sonrió. De pronto, Tsuo le echó los brazos al cuello y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas-. ¡Oh, Sakura, cuánto lo siento!

-Sshh, querido, ahora calla. Esto no es culpa tuya, y no debes preocuparse por mí. En Aberdeen estaré muy bien. Nunca he estado tan al norte, en realidad estoy impaciente por marcharme. Es mejor que papá y yo nos separemos, por lo menos una temporada. Ahora yo no podría vivir aquí con él.

Continuara…

Pues que les parecio nn, ya 2 capitulos mas y empezara a conocerse la historia de sakura y syaoran…aqui unas escenas del prox. Capitulo

_**-¿Tú eres mendiga? -preguntó él, asombrado, y la sorpresa que sugirió su tono de voz hizo que Sakura se echara a reír. **_

_**-Claro que sí -dijo ella-. ¿Crees que estaría lavando esta ropa de cama si no tuviese que hacerlo? **_

_**-Pero... no vistes como una mendiga. **_

_**-Bueno, soy nueva en esto. Quiero decir que sólo recientemente empecé a verme en dificultades. **_


	9. Capitulo 9

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 9:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

En las semanas siguientes Sakura recordaría a menudo aquella última conversación íntima con Tsuo. Aberdeen, a casi ochenta kilómetros de su hogar, era como una tierra extranjera. La ciudad estaba atestada y sucia y no se podía caminar por sus calles sin correr el peligro de que, desde alguna ventana, a uno le arrojaran basura encima o le vaciaran sobre la cabeza la taza de noche de alguien. Pero era un activo centro comercial, lleno de excitación, con un puerto lleno de naves y toda clase de artesanos trabajando en la ciudad.

Sakura pasó sus primeros días explorando, pero pronto renunció a hacerlo. Oh, había cosas grandiosas para ver, como las abadías y la universidad y las numerosas y surtidas tiendas, pero también había demasiados hombres de las Tierras Altas, fáciles de individualizar porque llevaban las piernas desnudas entre sus kilts y sus botas. Los oriundos de las Tierras Bajas, en cambio, usaban una combinación de calzas y calzones abullonados. Los campesinos de las Tierras Bajas usaban pantalones.

Como si los intimidantes hombres de las Tierras Altas no bastaran para que Sakura prefiriera reducir sus salidas a la ciudad, en cada esquina había un río continuo de mendigos para acosarla. Aberdeen estaba invadida de gente pobre, indigentes que buscaban trabajo o mendigos profesionales.

Todas las mañanas Sakura abandonaba las austeras habitaciones del convento y caminaba hasta el asilo de pobres, un edificio de piedra en un estado de ruina terrible.

Donado para que sirviera de asilo de caridad, se encontraba a pocas manzanas del convento. La casa había sido destinada a lugar de descanso para viajeros cansados, donde pudieran obtener una comida caliente y una cama limpia por una o dos noches, mientras buscaban trabajo. Pero habíase deteriorado completamente y ahora era un refugio para mendigos y vagabundos. La casa, pequeña, contenía solamente diez camas.

La regla que permitía usar las instalaciones no más de una o dos noches seguía aplicándose y siempre había caras nuevas en la puerta.

La tía de Sakura no estaba obligada a ir allí todos los días, pero ella nunca fallaba. Un sacerdote vivía en la casa y se encargaba de distribuir la comida, pero era demasiado viejo para todo el trabajo que el sitio requería. A quienes dormían allí se les pedía que lavaran sus ropas de cama y limpiaran los utensilios de comer, pero la regla jamás era obedecida y sólo el diario cuidado de las monjas evitaba que el lugar se convirtiese en un foco de epidemias.

Cuando Sakura vio lo cansada que estaba su tía Erminia insistió en ayudar. El día de su tía consistía habitualmente en pasar la mañana en el asilo de pobres, limpiando y lavando, y después trabajar varias horas en el hospital, para regresar al asilo de pobres antes de volver al convento.

Sakura estaba apabullada. ¡Todo ese trabajo, y tía Erminia tenía cerca de cincuenta años! No había razón alguna para que ella no ayudara en la casa de pobres y aligerara las tareas de la pobre tía Erminia.

Todo resultó bien. Sakura era joven y enérgica y podía hacer el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo que necesitaba tía Erminia. La casa de los pobres estaba vacía a la hora en que ella llegaba todos los días, de modo que nadie la molestaba. Ella y su tía podrían entonces pasar las primeras horas de la tarde en la atmósfera tranquila y silenciosa del convento, cosiendo juntas o simple- mente hablando. Si Sakura echaba de menos su hogar y las actividades a que estaba acostumbrada, todavía no lo demostraba. Sin embargo, echaba mucho de menos a su hermano. En el convento no había nadie tan joven y alegre y ella se sentía muy sola.

Después de un mes, Sakura seguía sin tener noticias de su hogar, de Tsuo o de su padre.

Había reparado los jergones y las mantas de los pobres y aprendido incontables labores de punto nuevas de su tía, y modificado y remendado su propio guardarropa... y estaba mortalmente harta de la costura. Quería cabalgar, cazar y nadar antes que cayeran las primeras nieves. Necesitaba vivir aventuras, o por lo menos hacer alguna travesura, y... ¡oh! cuánto echaba de menos a Tsuo

Por primera vez, Tsuo estaría participando en incursiones contra otros clanes. El otoño era la época tradicional para "arrear", como se llamaba el robo de ganado. Todo lo que los Fergusson robaran ese año sería conservado, no vendido, porque habían perdido demasiadas cabezas a manos de los MacKinnion y nada podrían vender.

Aquella mañana de fines de septiembre, cuando Sakura empujaba su carrito con ropa de cama siguiendo la orilla del río, era deprimente y sombría. No era una mañana nublada como solía ser en Escocia, sino que había una masa de nubes oscuras que presagiaban tormenta. Sakura se preocupó por la ropa que debía tender para que se secara. Solía tenderla junto al río en vez de hacerlo en el patio de la parroquia, donde los edificios circundantes impedían el paso del viento. Si llovía, tendría que colgarla dentro del asilo de pobres y necesitaría todo el día para secarse. Eso había sucedido antes y Sakura ya había estado allí a media tarde, cuando el asilo empezaba a llenarse. No quería estar otra vez allí a esa hora y ver las caras enflaquecidas y demacradas y las ropas andrajosas y sucias. Esperaba que no fuera a llover.

Se apresuró, fregando enérgicamente y lastimándose las manos hasta que terminó. Sus pobres manos. Qué blancas y qué suaves habían sido una vez. Ahora estaban enrojecidas y doloridas, y con la piel ajada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, muchacha?

Sakura soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se volvió rápidamente. No había oído acercarse a ese joven a caballo porque el viento soplaba con fuerza. Ese mismo viento agitaba el kilt del joven y jugueteaba peligrosamente con la falda verde de Sakura.

Era uno de las Tierras Altas, su tartán era muy similar al de ella. Además, era joven, más o menos de su misma edad. En su cara había algo que la tranquilizó. Era una cara atractiva, sin duda, pero la razón no era esa. El joven tenía algo, como un aura especial.

-Eres muy amable al ofrecerte. -Sakura sonrió divertida-. Pero no puedo imaginarme a un guerrero de las Tierras Altas lavando la ropa del asilo de pobres.

-¿Tú eres mendiga? -preguntó él, asombrado, y la sorpresa que sugirió su tono de voz hizo que Sakura se echara a reír.

-Claro que sí -dijo ella-. ¿Crees que estaría lavando esta ropa de cama si no tuviese que hacerlo?

-Pero... no vistes como una mendiga.

-Bueno, soy nueva en esto. Quiero decir que sólo recientemente empecé a verme en dificultades.

-¿No tienes familia?

-Mira que haces preguntas... Pero te diré que estás perdiendo el tiempo -replicó ella con voz severa, aunque sus ojos brillaron traviesamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no hablaba con alguien de su edad, y con un hombre guapo, por añadidura. Cómo deseaba que él se quedase... Pero, por supuesto, él no se quedaría.

-Va a llover pronto y la ropa no se secará -suspiró ella.

Se inclinó para exprimir la última sábana y colgarla con el resto de la ropa de los árboles que crecían al borde del río. Cuando nuevamente se volvió, él estaba a sus espaldas, habiéndose apeado del caballo. Era mucho más alto que ella y Sakura tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo a la cara.

-Eres muy hermosa... una rara belleza -dijo él, con voz llena de asombro-. Te vi pasar por el mercado de ganado.

-¿Y decidiste seguirme?

-Ajá.

-¿Entonces esa es una costumbre vuestra, seguir a las muchachas? -preguntó Sheena con picardía.

Pero e1 permaneció serio.

-¿Puedo darte un beso, muchacha? La repentina pregunta la sobresaltó.

-Te golpearía las orejas -replicó secamente. Él rió y pareció relajarse un poco.

-Eres una mujer apetitosa y se ve que no tienes hombre a quien responder.

-Y tú eres demasiado atrevido para mi gusto -repuso ella, ahora inquieta.

Los ojos del joven la devoraban y ya no se limitaban a admirarla. Sakura trató de pasar junto a él y alejarse, pero él alzó un brazo y la detuvo.

-No escaparás cuando apenas te he encontrado. Podrás ser una visión, pero no dejaré que desaparezcas.

El joven tenía los brazos completamente extendidos y Sakura sospechó que la agarraría si ella osaba moverse. Esto no le gustaba nada. El hombre era joven, pero grande de cuerpo. Y de las Tierras Altas, por añadidura.

-¿Qué quieres, entonces? -preguntó mirándolo con furia.

-Eres demasiado hermosa para estar mendigando para vivir. Me gustaría ser tu hombre y cuidar de ti.

Sakura se inquietó aún más. Pero, ¿acaso no era propio de los de las Tierras Altas ser alocados e impulsivos?

-No tienes mucha sensatez, muchacho -dijo en tono burlón-. Eres apenas más que un muchachito, ¿cómo podrías, entonces, cuidar de mí?

Él la miró ceñudo y Sakura tuvo una visión fugaz del hombre en que él se convertiría un día, fiero y temperamental. Demasiado tarde comprendió que no debió reírse. Los de las Tierras Altas nunca tomaban a la ligera el que se los ridiculizara, y éste era muy orgulloso.

-No debí preguntarte nada, muchacha -dijo él secamente, pero ella no quedó más tranquila.

-Me alegro de que entiendas eso.

-No. Debí hacer lo que habría hecho mi hermano.

Ante el tono ominoso del desconocido, Sakura sintió que se le oprimía el corazón.

-Él te habría tomado... y eso haré yo.

Su mano la aferró de un brazo. Sakura gritó. Fue levantada en brazos sin dejar de gritar. Pero los gritos y la resistencia de ella al muchacho no lo molestaron en lo más mínimo.

En sus ojos había un brillo travieso y divertido.

El de las Tierras Altas no perdió tiempo. Sakura fue depositada sobre el caballo y de inmediato el muchacho estuvo detrás de ella y la rodeó con los brazos a fin de impedir que se moviera. El joven la sujetó firmemente delante de él e hizo que el caballo se lanzara al río poco profundo y lo cruzara hacia la margen sur. Las botas y la larga falda de Sakura quedaron empapadas, pero ella ahora no pensaba en nada que no fuera la aflicción que iba a sufrir su tía. ¿Qué pensaría ella de la desaparición de Sakura?

Avisaría a la familia, por supuesto. Pobre tsuo. ¿El muchachito creería que ella había huido? ¿Y su padre? Él le había negado su protección y esto sucedía a causa de aquella decisión. ¡Se apenaría tanto! Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo encontrar consuelo en ese pensamiento.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -gritó Sakura para contrarrestar el ruido del viento.

-A mi casa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Bueno, para siempre.

¡Absurdo! El de las Tierras Altas no podía quedarse con ella como si fuera un perro extraviado. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Retenerla para siempre? ¡Qué insensatez! Sólo estaba fanfarroneando. Ella encontraría la forma de volver a Aberdeen o su familia la encontraría. Este joven de las Tierras Altas no podría salirse con la suya esta vez. No podría.

Continuara…

Pues que les parecio nn, ya en el capitulo 11 empezara a conocerse la historia de sakura y syaoran…aqui unas escenas del prox. Capitulo

_**-¿Adónde me llevas? -preguntó. **_

_**-A mi habitación. Allí te quedarás. **_

_**-No me quedaré en una misma habitación contigo -replicó ella con firmeza. **_

_**-Nada tienes que temer. No te inquietes. Yo no te tocaré antes que nos casemos. **_

_**Ella no quedó convencida. **_

_**-No me quedaré contigo. No sería apropiado ni decente. **_

**_-No hay otro con quien puedas quedarte -dijo él, exasperado-. No puedo darte una habitación para ti sola sin que mi hermano se entere_**.


	10. Capitulo 10

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 10:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Habían cabalgado menos de dos kilómetros cuando por fin llego la lluvia, torrencial. A Sakura la tormenta le pareció ominosa, como si profetizara su destino. A medida que dejaban atrás kilómetros y kilómetros, ese pensamiento la atormentó.

El hombre de las Tierras Altas se quitó la manta cuando empezó la lluvia y se la dio a ella. Sakura la aceptó de buen grado y la usó para cubrirse la cabeza.

Después de eso, no pudo ver adónde se dirigían. El muchacho tenía mucha prisa y parecía que iba corriendo una carrera con la tormenta. Los kilómetros fueron devorados y más de treinta habían quedado atrás cuando la lluvia cesó y él redujo la marcha.

Sakura se quitó la manta mojada. Había llovido tan fuerte que pese a la protección de la tela, ella estaba calada hasta los huesos. Sin duda eran las primeras horas de la tarde, pero como estaba tan nublado, Sakura no pudo calcular la hora con exactitud. A ambos lados había montañas, como grandes masas grises rodeadas de nubes oscuras. Se encontraban en un profundo valle entre dos cadenas montañosas e iban siguiendo el borde del río. Sakura se estremeció cuando comenzó a percatarse de que estaban en las Tierras Altas y que iban internándose profundamente en ellas. Quería llorar. Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos, pero ella las reprimía con fiereza. No quería que su joven aprehensor advirtiera lo indefensa que se sentía.

Ahora avanzaban con lentitud, porque el caballo estaba cansado después del largo viaje. Sakura se volvió para mirar a su raptor y en seguida dirigió nuevamente la cabeza hacia adelante.

-No tienes derecho a retenerme. Mi familia se pondrá furiosa por esto.

-Ya has admitido que no tienes a nadie -dijo él muy suavemente.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Tú lo dijiste!

-Bueno, no tiene importancia -repuso él alegremente-. La familia de una mendiga no puede ser poderosa. Tú eres mía para siempre... y eres afortunada porque te tengo yo.

-¿Afortunada?

-Desde luego -dijo él jactanciosamente-. Te daré ropas hermosas, y joyas que armonicen con tus ojos verdes. Nunca más tendrás que volver a mendigar. ¿No ves lo dichosa que puedes ser?

Sakura sintió que aumentaba su frustración.

-¿No se te ocurre pensar que tú me has robado?

-Cuando estemos casados, te alegrarás de ello -rió él.

-¿Casados? -exclamó ella y otra vez se volvió para mirarlo.

-Casados, por supuesto -replicó él-. ¿No pensarás que voy a avergonzarte con algo menos que el matrimonio?

-¡Tú no me conoces! ¡No es posible que quieras casarte conmigo!

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Tú eres algo especial, sin duda. Eso lo sé muy bien.

-¡Bueno, pues yo no me casaré contigo de ningún modo! -dijo Sheena, furiosa por su impotencia.

-Ahora estás encaprichada, pero cambiarás -dijo él lleno de confianza.

El miedo de Sakura había sido superado por la ira, pero volvió no bien ella vio aparecer delante suyo un gran castillo de piedra, con nubes oscuras flotando alrededor de sus altas torres. Habían viajado entre veinticinco y treinta kilómetros desde el mediodía, pero a un paso mucho más lento. El último kilómetro antes de llegar al castillo lo hicieron subiendo directamente las montañas. Ahora la noche estaba cercana y allá arriba, la fortaleza de las Tierras Altas parecía un lugar melancólico y sombrío.

-¿Tu hogar? -preguntó Sakura con voz trémula.

-Ajá -declaró orgullosamente él-. Parece frío, lo sé, pero por dentro es bastante agradable.

-Pero un castillo tan grande -dijo ella, intimidada-. ¿Eres pariente del señor de este lugar?

-Soy su hermano.

Sakura no supo si abrigar esperanzas o no. Seguramente, el señor haría que fuera devuelta a Aberdeen. Pero quizás el señor era complaciente con su hermano menor.

-Tendré que ocultarte por un tiempo -dijo el muchacho, y por primera vez pareció intranquilo cuando se aproximaban a la gran puerta en el centro de una larga muralla. La muralla estaba franqueada de torres redondas-. Necesito obtener la aprobación de mi hermano antes que sepa que te tengo en mi poder -explicó.

-¿Le temes a tu hermano?

-¿Temerle?

El joven rió, pero ella no quedó convencida.

-Pero necesitas su aprobación para casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que él dejará que te cases con una mendiga?

La esperanza crecía.

-Cuando él sepa lo mucho que te quiero, dirá que sí.

Pero al joven ahora le faltaba la segura confianza en sí mismo que había demostrado antes, y Sakura empezó a recuperar parte de su serenidad.

La puerta fue abierta y entraron en un amplio patio interior. Al frente, había una gran construcción con una torre en cada extremo. Conectado con la construcción, a la izquierda había un edificio cuadrado de tres pisos de alto, con dos escaleras exteriores que llevaban a la segunda planta. Había muchas ventanas de arco. Además, había otras torres redondas y un establo a la derecha, y construcciones más pequeñas cerca de las murallas.

-Te doy la bienvenida -dijo jovialmente el muchacho. Sakura no dijo nada.

Un joven de pelo negro vino a hacerse cargo del caballo.

-Regresas pronto, Yamato -dijo.

-Ajá. ¿Está mi hermano?

-Está en el vestíbulo -respondió el joven-. ¿Y los demás dónde están?

-Los dejé entregados a sus ocupaciones. Yo tenía prisa por volver a casa, por eso no los esperé.

-¿Y qué traes ahí, Yamato?

Esta fue una voz nueva, más profunda. Sakura se volvió para ver quién había hablado, pero su raptor se lo impidió. Ella sintió que él estaba nervioso.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Eriol Hiragizawa -replicó el joven con irritación.

-Un secreto, ¿eh? -El hombre soltó una risita divertida-. ¿Sabe tu hermano que has traído a alguien contigo?

-No, y te agradeceré que no se lo digas. Yo mismo se lo diré cuando esté preparado.

Hizo bajar a Sakura del caballo y la alejó de Eriol Hiragizawa antes que ella pudiera echarle un vistazo al hombre. La actitud furtiva de Yamato la inquietó.

-Yamato, ¿no es así? -dijo ella, deseando que él la dejara en el suelo.

Pero sabía que sería difícil caminar después de la larga cabalgata.

-Ajá.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -preguntó.

-A mi habitación. Allí te quedarás.

-No me quedaré en una misma habitación contigo -replicó ella con firmeza.

-Nada tienes que temer. No te inquietes. Yo no te tocaré antes que nos casemos.

Ella no quedó convencida.

-No me quedaré contigo. No sería apropiado ni decente.

-No hay otro con quien puedas quedarte -dijo él, exasperado-. No puedo darte una habitación para ti sola sin que mi hermano se entere.

-¡Entonces, deja que se entere! Sakura se retorció y él la depositó en el suelo, le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello y le tapó la boca con la mano, porque ella trató de gritar. La arrastró y la hizo subir la escalera exterior del edificio grande y cuadrado.

Eriol Hiragizawa se quedó observando hasta que se perdieron de vista, después sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la casa. No era asunto suyo si el joven yamato deseaba tener una querida, aunque la mujer estuviera allí contra su voluntad. Pero no entendía por qué debía guardar el secreto para que el hermano de yamato no se enterase. Al señor no le importaría. Él ya tenía mujeres suficientes. Hiragizawa rió por lo bajo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría ser guardado un secreto como ese sin que el jefe del clan se enterase.

Sólo seis días más tarde Sakura descubrió dónde estaba exactamente. Seis días encerrada en la habitación de yamato. Él había logrado enterarse del nombre de pila de ella, pero nada más que eso. Sakura era una mujer empecinada y tenaz.

-¿Hablas en serio, Yamato? ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que tu hermano se pasó el día entero encerrado en su habitación con su querida? ¿No salió ni para comer?

-Es que es una querida nueva -trató de explicar yamato-. Él hace eso a menudo con las nuevas.

-¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar? Primero, él está ocupado; después no se lo encuentra en ninguna parte; después está enfadado; después alguna otra cosa. Y todo el tiempo tú me dejas encerrada. ¡Bueno, ya no aguantaré más!

-Sakura, por favor...

-No, hasta de excusas. Accedí a darte tiempo porque quería marcharme de aquí pacíficamente, sin hacer alboroto. Pero tú lo postergaste una y otra vez. ¡Ya han pasado seis días!

-Le dije a mí hermano que estaba dispuesto a casarme -se defendió Yamato.

-Pero no le hablaste de mí, no le dijiste que estoy aquí. Y cuando él preguntó qué clase de arreglo matrimonial esperabas, tú te callaste la boca.

-Él no estaba preparado para enterarse de que no habría ninguna clase de contrato o arreglo matrimonial. Para enterarse de eso, es menester que él se encuentre de buen humor.

-¿Así que tengo que esperar que cambie el humor de tu hermano? La verdad es que tienes miedo de su respuesta. Has ido demasiado lejos, yamato. El asunto se ha vuelto demasiado importante para ti. ¿No lo ves?

-Pero es importante.

-Desde luego, Tan importante que te aferras a cualquier excusa para no hablar con tu hermano.

-No podría soportar que él me dijera que no puedo casarme contigo -repuso él, desalentado.

-¿Y cómo soportarás cuando veas que no puedes hacerme cambiar de idea? -preguntó ella, sin nada de amabilidad.

-Las mujeres son inconstantes -replicó él-. Se sabe que cambian frecuentemente. No estoy preocupado por ti sino por mi hermano.

-¡Inconstantes! ¿Quién te ha dicho esa tontería? No, no me respondas -dijo secamente ella-. Fue tu querido, dulce hermanito.

Yamato rió.

-Nunca oí que lo llamaran así -dijo.

-¿Tan terrible es él?

-A veces. Los MacKinnion son conocidos por sus temperamentos feroces, pero Syaoran podría ser el peor.

-¿MacKinnionl?

-¿Qué sucede?

Sakura se había puesto mortalmente pálida.

-¿Tú eres un MacKinnion? Syaoran... ¡él es el MacKinnion!

Yamato empezó a alarmarse por el aspecto de su cautiva.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura? Yo te dije quién era yo, así que no se trata de eso.

-¡Tú nunca!

-Pero te lo dije. Debí decírtelo. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Esto no es posible!

Sakura empezó a reír histéricamente mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

El pobre Yamato no supo qué hacer para calmarla, pero cuando Sakura prácticamente voló hacia la puerta, inmediatamente él estuvo detrás suyo y la aferró de un brazo. Ella se sacudió furiosamente.

-¡No me toques! -exclamó.

Él le dio una bofetada y el sonido fue tan fuerte como un latigazo. Sakura quedó un momento atónita, pero pronto sus ojos relampaguearon y le devolvió a yamato una bofetada tan fuerte como la que le había dado él.

Yamato quedó anonadado, retrocedió y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

-¡Me pegaste!

Sakura hubiera podido soltar una carcajada.

-Tú me pegaste primero. Yo no acepto eso de nadie.

-Pero tú... ¡me pegaste!

-Sí, te pegué, y con una buena razón -replicó ella-. ¿Qué razón tuviste tú para pegarme?

-Estabas actuando como una loca y yo lo hice con la intención de calmarte.

-Quizá fue así -suspiró ella. Ahora tenía la mente más clara, pues su pánico empezaba a disminuir-. Pero eres dos veces más grande que yo y no tienes por qué ponerme una mano encima. -Su voz se elevó otra vez-. ¡Y no pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí!

-Sí, tienes razón -admitió él, sorprendiéndola-. Fue un error de mi parte postergar tanto tiempo una definición y tenerte aquí encerrada. Lo siento. Esta noche pondré las cosas en su lugar, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Tengo que partir en seguida, para recuperar los caballos que fueron arreados la otra noche.

-¿Quieres decir que tienes que hacer una incursión? ¿Hoy?

-Eso es. Pero no bien esté de regreso, lo arreglaré.

-¿Lo juras, yamato?

Él asintió y se volvió para marcharse, Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se frotó distraídamente la mejilla.

-Nunca me había abofeteado una muchacha.

-Entonces ya era hora, porque eres el bruto más terco que he conocido.

-Y tú eres una muchacha malcriada -rió él-. Nunca verías a una mujer MacKinnion devolver una bofetada. Recibiría una buena azotaina si lo hiciera.

-¿Eso es lo que tu esposa debe esperar?

-Oh, Sakura, yo nunca te haría daño.

-Claro que no -replicó sarcásticamente ella-. So1o que todo el tiempo las cosas tendrían que hacerse a tu manera, como hasta ahora.

-¿Me darás este último día de plazo sin armar ningún alboroto? -preguntó yamato antes de marcharse.

Sakura fingió vacilar sólo para poner nervioso a yamato. De ninguna manera ella haría un alboroto. No podía arriesgarse ahora que sabía que vendría quizás un MacKinnion a investigar. ¡Quizá vendría el MacKinnion en persona!

-Este día y nada más, yamato -dijo por fin. Él sonrió.

-Si no regreso al anochecer una muchacha te traerá de comer. Y no te preocupes.

Partió y ella quedó libre de pensar a fondo en lo que acababa de saber. ¡Cinco días había estado viviendo en medio del clan MacKinnion! Los grandes enemigos de su familia estaban detrás de esa puerta... en la habitación vecina...-todo alrededor de ella. Y el MacKinnion estaba entre ellos. Sakura se sentó en la cama y trató de asimilar esa realidad. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

Continuara….

Que tal nn ¿? Pss espero les haya gustado..ahora viene el prox chapter disfrutenlo )….


	11. Capitulo 11

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 11:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn—**

**Nota autora: Algunos nombres permaneceran fiel a la novela por cualquier cosa, y muchas gracias a Ai-chan 4 por su comentario que me ayudo a darme cuenta de mi error..Gracias nn**

El hermano de Yamato había regresado al vestíbulo después de hablar con el guardián de la entrada y enterarse por él de que aún no había señales de yamato. No estaba preocupado por sus hombres, sólo por el éxito de la incursión. Uno de sus caballos más preciados había sido robado y el jefe del clan quería recuperarlo. Debía ir él mismo, lo sabía, pero yamato había estado tan nervioso toda la semana que su hermano pensó que la diversión le haría bien.

Era una noche tranquila. No había huéspedes, de modo que estaba llena solamente una mesa larga, donde comían miembros de la dotación del castillo. Los sirvientes se afanaban alrededor, llenando fuentes y sirviendo picheles de ale.

La mesa del señor todavía no estaba servida. Se consideraba un crimen servir la comida del señor antes que él estuviera listo, porque si había algo que podía disgustar a James MacKinnion era una comida fría. Los sirvientes nuevos aprendían duramente la lección.

La cólera de Syao podía ser muy entretenida, siempre que uno no fuera el destinatario, y nadie ponía al tanto de las reglas a los recién llegados a fin de no perderse un buen espectáculo.

En ese momento, la mesa de Syaoran estaba vacía, excepto por Meiling, quien permanecía sentada con expresión mohína. Syao la había tenido esperando y eso a ella no le gustaba nada. Meiling Martin era prima carnal de Hien, cuñado de Syao, y había venido al castillo Kinnion con Hien y Fanren, la hermana de Syao, cuando ellos llegaron de visita tres semanas atrás. Pero ella no se había marchado con ellos. Durante esas tres semanas había hecho saber que estaba disponible para Syao, y él, finalmente, había aceptado el ofrecimiento.

Ayer él ya se había hartado de ella... o eso pensaba, por lo menos. Pero al mirarla ahora con ese vestido de terciopelo color vino de Borgoña, con escote muy bajo, tuvo que admitir que nunca había encontrado una querida mejor. Si por lo menos su tía Lydia no hubiese cobrado tanta antipatía por Meiling. Pero las cosas eran así, y la tía prefería permanecer en su habitación de la torre norte, de donde casi nunca salía. Tía Lydia no podía tolerar a una mujer atrevida y descarada.

Pero a veces, un hombre necesitaba en su vida una mujer así, especialmente si no estaba buscando esposa. Meiling era experta en las formas de complacer a un hombre, y después de cuatro casamientos de prueba fracasados, declaraba que había renunciado al matrimonio. De eso, Syao no estaba tan seguro. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que no buscara el matrimonio. Pero si Meiling andaba detrás de eso, saldría decepcionada.

-¿Ahora podemos comenzar? -dijo Meiling con petulancia no bien Syao ocupó su asiento.

Sin preocuparse por el tono de la muchacha, Syao respondió:

-Servirán, ahora que estoy aquí. Pero tú no tenías que esperarme, muchacha.

-Ellos nunca servirán esta mesa hasta que tú no estés sentado -le recordó secamente ella, pero lamentó sus palabras cuando oyó la respuesta de él.

-Hay espacio suficiente en la mesa inferior, y abundante comida.

Era un privilegio comer en la mesa del señor y Meiling supo que precisamente era eso lo que estaban recordándole. Syao podía ser muy duro, pero ella lo quería. Lo deseaba con intensidad. Nunca había conocido un hombre tan guapo. Apuesto, rico y señor de su clan, él era todo lo que ella aspiraba conseguir. Meiling supo eso desde la primera vez que lo vio, en la boda de su primo, y desde entonces había rogado, pedido e implorado a Hien que la trajera consigo al castillo Kinnion. A él le había llevado tres años dejarse persuadir, y ahora que por fin ella estaba aquí, no tenía intención de marcharse.

-Oh, Syao, no me hagas caso. -Sonrió dulcemente-. Estoy de mal carácter cuando tengo hambre, pero nunca volveré a demostrártelo.

Syao no se dejó engañar.

-Espero que así sea, Meiling, porque te lo diré ahora: no me gusta la mujer caprichosa que discute y se pone fastidiosa. No tengo por qué soportar esa clase de tonterías y te aseguro que no lo haré. Eres una muchacha bonita, sin duda, y yo cuidaré de ti mientras compartas mi cama. Pero no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, Meiling.

-Lo sé, y no fue mi intención molestarle -le aseguré, rápidamente ella, desesperada por cambiar de tema-. Mira, ahí viene la criada con nuestra...

Meiling no terminó la frase porque la muchacha que venía de la cocina con una fuente de comida se dirigió hacia el extremo del salón y los dormitorios. Cuando Doris, la criada, desapareció por la arcada del extremo del salón, la curiosidad de Syao se despertó.

-¿Adónde vas ahora? -preguntó Meiling, olvidándose de sus disculpas anteriores.

Syao no contestó. Cuando abandonaba la mesa, otra sirvienta vino de la cocina trayendo comida.

-Gertie. -Él la detuvo con una sonrisa-. Ve a servirle a la señora Nadesko, aunque yo no esté allí. Por lo que he oído, ella está a punto de desmayarse.

La vieja sirvienta alzó la vista hacia él, lo miró con ojos traviesos, y dijo solemnemente:

-Sí, sir Syao, no querríamos que sucediera eso.

-¿Y adónde fue la joven Doris?

-¿Doris? No lo sé. Dijo que tu hermano le encomendó una tarea si él no regresaba antes de anochecer.

-¿De veras?

Syao siguió a Doris por la escalera de piedra que llevaba al segundo piso. Su propio dormitorio ocupaba un lado del edificio y enfrente había dos habitaciones de huéspedes, más pequeñas. Pero Doris no se había detenido allí. Syao la vio en el extremo del corredor cuando ella empezaba a subir la escalera que llevaba al piso superior, donde Yamato ocupaba una de las cuatro habitaciones.

-¡Doris!

La criada asomó la cabeza y en seguida apareció de cuerpo entero donde el corredor daba una vuelta, iluminada por una antorcha encendida junto a la entrada al tercer piso.

-¿Adónde vas con eso? -preguntó él cuando la alcanzó-. Allá arriba no tenemos algún enfermo del que no me hayan avisado,¿verdad?

-No, no creo que ella esté enferma.

-¿Ella?

-La muchacha que el joven Yamato retiene en su habitación -explicó Doris.

Estaba atemorizada, pero no podía ocultarle nada al señor.

-¿Él retiene allí a una muchacha? ¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, sir Syao, yo no la he visto. Pero es extraño. Él me dijo que no olvidara cerrar la puerta por fuera después de dejar la comida allí. ¿Por qué tendrá encerrada a esa pobre muchacha? Eso no parece correcto.

-¿Por qué, ciertamente? -rió Syao-. Bueno, dame eso. Yo me ocuparé de que se alimente y averiguaré lo que pueda.

Syao reía divertido mientras llevaba la bandeja hasta el tercer piso. ¡De modo que su hermano había conseguido una querida! Una que quería para él solo. Por eso venía actuando de manera tan extraña últimamente. El muchacho estaba pasando su primer enamoramiento, sin duda. Syao había pasado por la misma enfermedad cuando tenía la edad de yamato, y lo recordaba todo muy bien. Pero eso pasó, y nunca volvió a sentir lo mismo. Ahora, casi envidiaba a Yamato por la arrebatadora experiencia que el muchacho estaba viviendo. Habría tiempo de sobra para que el pequeño aprendiera que esto no era el verdadero amor. Tiempo de sobra para que se desilusionara con los años.

La puerta del dormitorio de Yamato estaba efectivamente cerrada por fuera y Syao sonrió cuando retiró la traba de madera del pasador y empujó la puerta. Adentro estaba oscuro. La antorcha encendida en el corredor proyectaba su luz sólo hasta unos pocos centímetros más allá de la puerta.

Syao esforzó los ojos.

-¿Dónde estás, muchacha?

-Aquí -respondió una voz llena de coraje.

Syao siguió la voz, pero todavía no pudo verla.

-Tenemos velas de sobra en este castillo -gruñó Syao-. ¿Eres tan fea que Yamato tiene que ocultarte en la oscuridad?

-Hay una vela sobre la mesa.

-¿Entonces por qué no la usas?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó la muchacha en tono inexpresivo-. En esta habitación no tengo nada que hacer y para eso no necesito una vela.

Syao rió por lo bajo. Yamato se había conseguido una hembra singular, que parecía estar voluntariamente a disposición de él.

Syao vio la cama y se acercó. Ahora sus ojos pudieron distinguir a la muchacha sentada en el borde del lecho. Dejó la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa.

-Tú no eres la criada que debía traerme esto -dijo ella en tono de desconfianza.

Syao no respondió. Encontró la vela y, después de varios segundos, una luz aceptable inundó la habitación.

-Ahora, muchacha, ¿quién..?

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando Syao se volvió y miró de frente a la muchacha. Syao se quedó sin respiración. La visión que tenía delante de sí no era real.

El delicado rostro ovalado, los grandes ojos de un color esmeralda notablemente brillante, la masa de pelo castaño tan oscuro que casi era Chocolate. ¿Dónde había soñado esto antes?

Ella lo miraba fijamente con franca curiosidad. Syao se mantuvo enhiesto bajo esa inspección, pero no pudo hablar, Si hablaba, ella podría desaparecer. Con un súbito estremecimiento, comprendió por qué se sentía así. ¡Era la visión! ¡El hada del agua que había visto en el estanque del vallecito. La celestial imagen se había esfumado con el paso del tiempo, pero no había sucedido lo mismo con los vívidos sentimientos y sensaciones de él.

Ella sonrió cuando el silencio se alargó y Syao creyó que se detendría su corazón ante el brillo y luminosidad de esa sonrisa. Entonces ella rió con un sonido argentino y burbujeante.

-He sabido hacer que en ocasiones los hombres volvieran la cabeza por mí -dijo evidentemente muy divertida, con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos-. Pero nunca había dejado a uno sin habla. Creo que me gusta.

Syao se habría ofendido profundamente si cualquiera que no fuese esta visión se hubiese mofado así de él. Pero ahora quedó hechizado por la risa de ella, y la burla no le importó.

-Yo... yo nunca había perdido tan completamente el habla. Pero ahora que la he recobrado tú me dirás quién eres.

-Creo que no lo haré -dijo ella. -¿Por qué?

Sakura se encogió graciosamente de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-No se lo he dicho a Yamato, ¿por qué voy a decírtelo a ti? -dijo con altivez, mientras tendía una mano hacia la bandeja para tomar un panecillo dulce.

-¿No eres una MacKinnion? -preguntó él.

-El Cielo no lo permita. Syao se puso ceñudo.

-¿De dónde vienes, entonces?

-El muchacho me encontró en Aberdeen -fue la evasiva respuesta de Sakura.

-¿Tú tienes tu hogar allá? Ella entornó los ojos.

-Ya no tengo un hogar que pueda llamar mío. Pero, ¿quién eres tú para hacerme tantas preguntas?

-¿Yamato no te habló de mí?

-Me habló de un hermano, de nadie más.

-Yo soy su hermano -repuso simplemente Syao.

Ahora le tocó tartamudear a ella:

-En... en... entonces tú eres...

Syao vio, sorprendido, que ella retrocedió arrastrándose sobre la cama hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared. Temblaba, y daba la impresión de que quería desaparecer, ser tragada por la pared de piedra.

-¿Qué tontería es ésta? -preguntó Syao. Había terror en los ojos de la joven-. ¿Vas a contestarme -dijo él con severidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -dijo una voz a espaldas de Syao.

Syao se volvió. Yamato entró en el dormitorio y de inmediato la joven corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos.

Unos celos inesperados brotaron dentro de Syao. Aquí estaba una visión que él había buscado inútilmente, con la que había soñado incontables veces. Pero estaba en los brazos de su hermano. Yamato la había encontrado primero.

-Dime qué le has hecho a esta muchacha -dijo Yamato, furioso

-¡Qué le he hecho! -estalló Syao-. No he hecho nada más que venir aquí y hablar con ella. Pero no bien se enteró de quién era yo, actuó como si yo fuera el mismo diablo. Quiero saber por qué.

Yamato arrugó la frente, confundido.

-¿Sakura? -trató de interrogarla, pero ella se aferró a él con más fuerza y no dijo nada.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Syao.

-Basta, Syao -repuso Yamato-. ¿No ves que está asustada?

-Y yo no me siento nada feliz -gruñó Syao-. Quiero saber quién es ella y por qué tú sentiste la necesidad de encerrarla en tu habitación.

-Es nada más que una muchacha pobre, Syao, sin hogar ni familia que la ampare. Estaba viviendo en el asilo de pobres de Aberdeen.

-Una mendiga. Ya veo. ¿Y lo demás?

-Este no es el momento... ¡Ay!

Sakura pellizcó a Yamato y lo apartó con violencia.

-Cuéntaselo todo, Yamato -dijo-. Ahora.

-De modo que la muchacha recobró el habla.

Sakura se volvió para enfrentarse a Syao, pero en seguida retrocedió. Todavía no podía atreverse a hablarle a Syaoran MacKinnion después de todas las cosas que había oído decir de él.

Si no hubiese estado tan asustada habría notado su parecido con su hermano, aunque el pelo de Yamato era de color anaranjado rojizo, mientras que el de Syao era castaño ¡Pero el MacKinnion era tan joven y tan guapo! ¡No había una sola línea de maldad en su cara! ¿Era él, realmente, su temido enemigo? Ciertamente, no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había esperado del salvaje MacKinnion.

Syao suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama.

-yamato, muchacho, estoy a punto de perder la paciencia con vosotros dos. Por última vez, te pido que me digas qué está sucediendo aquí.

Yamato tragó con dificultad.

-Quiero casarme con ella -dijo bruscamente.

-¿Casarte? -Syao rió-. Ya la tienes aquí contigo, ¿para qué casarte, entonces?

Sakura se puso de color rojo encendido ante la evidente insinuación tan típicamente arrogante, exactamente corno hubiera esperado de un salvaje de las Tierras Altas... en especial de éste que tenía delante.

Yamato se puso ceñudo.

-No tienes que insultarla, Syao -dijo-. Esto no es lo que tú crees.

-¿Sin duda la idea del casamiento fue de ella?

-Ella todavía no se ha decidido. Soy yo quien quiero casarme con ella.

-¡Yamato! -exclamó Sakura.

-¡Está bien! -replicó furioso yamato-. Ella dice que no se casará conmigo.

-Pero, ¿vino aquí contigo? Yamato bajó la vista.

-Yo... la... yo la rapté.

Syao se desplomó sobre la cama y rió a carcajadas.

-Ah, Yamato, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿No has aprendido que hay mujeres de sobra para que tengas necesidad de raptarlas? No debes tomar a ninguna contra su voluntad.

-Esta no es como las otras, no hay ninguna como Sakura. Syao oyó eso y se puso serio.

En efecto, no había ninguna como esta muchacha. Y que ella no quisiera casarse con yamato le produjo a Syao un intenso alivio.

-Veo que tenemos aquí un terrible enredo -dijo Syao pensativo-. Es evidente que tus intenciones son serias, yamato, pero no puedo tomar en consideración solamente tus deseos. Has raptado a la muchacha.

-Pero si ella estuviese dispuesta, ¿darías tu aprobación al casamiento? -insistió Yamato.

Syao miró a la muchacha. Ver a esta joven en particular casada con su propio hermano... ¿cómo podría soportarlo? Ella era su visión, su visión hecha carne. Y, sin embargo, ¿cómo podría poner sus propios deseos por encima de los de ellos?

Con gran renuencia, Syao se sintió obligado a responder:

-Tendrías mi aprobación para casarte si ella lo deseara. Pero quiero oír qué tiene que decir la muchacha. ¿Sakura es su nombre? Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres casarte con mi hermano? -preguntó él.

Sakura sacudió firmemente la cabeza. Sabía que su silencio le irritaba, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía decidirse a hablarle a ese hombre.

-Sé que tienes voz, muchacha -dijo Syao, sorprendido por su propio grado de paciencia-Si no quieres casarte con mi hermano tendrás que decirme qué es lo que quieres. De otro modo, no podré ayudarte.

Ahora no había escapatoria posible. Sakura se aclaró la garganta, pero su voz salió apenas como un susurro.

-Yo... yo quiero irme de aquí.

-¿Irte adónde?

-De regreso a Aberdeen.

-No le hagas caso, Syao. -Yamato habló rápidamente-. Ella no tiene a nadie allá, y si regresa tendrá que defenderse sola y mendigar para comer.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres, hermano? No puedes obligar a la muchacha a que se case contigo.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé. Pero ella puede vivir aquí. Estará mucho mejor.

-Quizá -respondió Syao cautelosamente.

Sakura ahogó una exclamación. De modo que el plan de yamato era retenerla a fin de tener tiempo para conquistarla. Pero, ¿realmente podían ellos retenerla si ella estaba decidida a marcharse? Su propio miedo le dio la audacia necesaria para hablar otra vez.

-Dile por qué quieres realmente que yo me quede, Yamato. Y dile la verdad.

yamato se volvió para mirarla a la cara.

-No puedo soportar el saber que estarías sola en ese lugar atestado, sin nadie que te proteja. No es preciso decir lo que podría sucederte en Aberdeen.

-Lo que a mí me suceda es asunto mío, no tuyo -le recordó ella. Pero en ese momento, la mirada fija y directa de Syao la hizo ruborizarse y tartamudear-. Él está seguro de que yo cambiaré de opinión sobre él si me quedo. Ese es el verdadero motivo que tiene para querer retenerme.

-Es posible -dijo Syao.

-No, eso no ocurrirá de ningún modo -insistió Sakura firmemente-. No me casaré con un muchacho más joven que yo, y ciertamente no me casaré con un hombre de las Tierras Altas.

Demasiado tarde Sakura advirtió que los había insultado a los dos.

Pero Syao se echó a reír.

-Yamato, muchacho, has traído a una muchacha de las Tierras Bajas -dijo.

-Eso no importa -replicó yamato.

-A ella sí le importa. -Syao rió por lo bajo-. Ellos no son como nosotros, muchacho. ¿Acaso no sabes que para ellos somos todos salvajes?

-Si se queda, ella verá que no es así.

-Ajá. Es cierto.

Sakura se encrespó.

-Yo no me quedaré aquí y vosotros no podéis obligarme -dijo, llevándose las manos a las caderas en una actitud de decidida rebeldía.

A Syao no le gustaba que le dijesen lo que podía o no podía hacer, aunque se lo dijera esta muchacha que tanto lo fascinaba.

-¡No quiero discutir contigo, muchacha! -dijo secamente. Lleno de irritación, vio que ella retrocedía alejándose de él con ojos dilatados, llenos de miedo. Furioso, se volvió hacia su hermano-. Ya no me queda paciencia para esto, yamato. Cuando ella esté dispuesta a hablar conmigo sin encogerse y temblar, yo arreglaré esta situación.

Syao salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Sakura se desplomó sobre una silla.

-¿Qué quiso decir? -preguntó.

Yamato sonrió, porque había conseguido lo que quería.

-Tú te quedarás, muchacha.

-¡No haré tal cosa!

-Sí que lo harás. Nadie querrá llevarte de regreso hasta que él así lo diga. Y él no lo dirá hasta que tú le des una muy buena razón para que lo haga.

-Entonces me iré sola.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo te traería de regreso, muchacha. Y esto es una promesa. -Rió por lo bajo cuando ella le lanzó una mirada asesina-. Oh, Sakura, debes aceptarlo de una vez. Pero dime, ¿por qué le tienes tanto miedo? Eso a él no le gustó nada.

-Tú oíste cuando me gritó.

-Sí, lo oí, y no me sorprende que lo haya hecho -respondió él-. A Syao no se le dice lo que puede y no puede hacer, Sakura. Él es aquí el amo, el señor, el jefe del clan, y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

-No en lo que a mí respecta -dijo ella.

-Pues bien, díselo... si te atreves. Pero yo no podré ayudarte si él vuelca su furia sobre ti.

Sakura pensó que tenía que marcharse, pero para ello tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente al MacKinnion. Enfrentarse al demonio para escapar del demonio. "Oh Dios, dame coraje", rogó silenciosamente.

-Veré otra vez a tu hermano... ahora. Yamato vaciló y bajó la vista.

-Debo decírtelo para ser justo, Sakura. Syao no habría dejado pendiente la cuestión si no estuviera tan furioso como para no confiar en su propia capacidad de llegar a una decisión justa. Él es así. Por alguna razón, el miedo que le tienes ha avivado su cólera. Si ahora lo obligas a volver a hablar del asunto, la decisión que él tomará no te hará feliz.

-¿Quieres decir que me retendría aquí por despecho? ¿O por capricho?

-Es más que probable. Pero si de todos modos quieres probar suerte, yo no voy a impedírtelo.

-¡A ti eso te gustaría mucho! -estalló ella-. Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer, entonces?

-No lo tomes tan a la tremenda, Sakura. Aquí nada malo te sucederá. Y como ya no tengo necesidad de ocultarte, mañana te mostraré tu nuevo hogar

Continuara

Jaja pues miren na mas la sorpresita que se llevo sakura, la razon por la que subi 3 episodios es porque debo estudiar y este fin de semana no podr actualizar hasta el miércoles que viene…cuidense mucho nn!

_**-No importa por qué -replicó Syao secamente mientras su cólera aumentaba-. ¿La muchacha quiere marcharse o no? **_

_**-Quiere. **_

_**-Eso pensé. Pero si es así, no tiene sentido que me evite. Tiene necesidad de hablar conmigo si quiere que la cuestión sea resuelta. **_

_**-Ella lo sabe -repuso Yamato-. ¿Has tomado una decisión? **_

_**-Tráemela aquí. **_

_**-¿Ahora? -preguntó Yamato, arrugando la frente. **_


	12. Capitulo 12

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 12:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

La mañana iba pasando rápidamente, pero Syao todavía se demoraba en el vestíbulo. La mayoría de sus hombres habían partido hacia sus ocupaciones. Los pocos que quedaban eran aquellos que acompañarían a Syao cuando él abandonara el castillo. Sin prisa, esperaban a Syao bromeando con las sirvientas que tomaban sus desayunos en las mesas inferiores. Estaban contentos con la inesperada holganza y no cuestionaban la decisión del amo de demorar la partida.

Sin embargo, Syao. se cuestionaba a sí mismo. Era desusado que estuviera hasta tan tarde en el vestíbulo, aun cuando no había tareas urgentes que exigieran su presencia. El día pasaba, pero él seguía allí sentado, aguardando. Ya debería haber estado recorriendo sus tierras. Aunque todas las rentas habían sido reunidas por sus recaudadores, Syao tenía la costumbre de visitar a sus granjeros, caballeros y pastores en esa época del año, a fin de cerciorarse de si alguno se había visto en aprietos para 'pagar la renta'. Pero no estaba haciendo nada de lo que debía hacer.

Con la secreta esperanza de ver a la hermosa Sakura esta mañana, Syao seguía sentado a su mesa, y aguardaba. Admitía en secreto la verdad, pero nunca le diría a nadie por qué seguía sentado allí. Afortunadamente, Meiling no estaba presente, pues nunca aparecía hasta mediodía.

De todos modos, Syao pensaba poco en Mei Ling. La otra muchacha ocupaba su mente desde que él la había dejado la noche anterior. A causa de ella, él había permanecido varias horas despierto, sintiéndose tremendamente solo, preguntándose qué mal había hecho para asustar tanto a la muchacha. No podía soportar ese miedo que le inspiraba.

Él quería exactamente lo mismo que su hermano: que la muchacha se quedara con ellos.

Cómo hacerla quedarse era el problema. Obligarla habría sido fácil, eso estaba a su alcance. Pero ella lo odiaría si él lo hacía, y a Syao le sorprendía comprobar que apreciaba mucho la buena opinión de ella.

En ese momento, todo lo que deseaba era verla, y con ese fin mantenía fijos los ojos en el extremo del salón y la arcada de entrada. ¿Qué podía estar demorándola? Había tenido la certeza de que la muchacha querría hablar con él y averiguar qué quería hacer con ella. Syao suspiró. Después de lo que había hecho Yamato, ella tenía todo el derecho a exigir que la llevasen de regreso a Aberdeen.

Syao empezaba a sentirse bastante ridículo allí sentado, sabiendo que sus hombres y sirvientes se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo. Por fin, su espera dio resultado. yamato apareció en el extremo del salón. Detrás de él hubo un revuelo de una falda verde y en seguida la hermosa Sakura apareció. El pulso de Syao se aceleró nada más verla. yamato la tenía cogida de la mano y parecía que la arrastraba hacia adelante, aunque con gentileza. Ella miraba a su alrededor y Syao se sintió súbitamente orgulloso de la riqueza de su salón visto a través de los ojos de una extraña. El friso de madera que cubría las paredes y los techos pintados, eran los lujos propios de una torre mansión, no de un castillo. Las mesas inferiores tenían asientos tapizados. La mesa del señor tenía sillas inglesas cubiertas de damasco, platos de peltre y de plata y mantearía de lino de Holanda para cubrir la tosca madera. Hasta había una gruesa alfombra persa y varios sillones frente al hogar, donde Syao gustaba pasar sus veladas. En general, el lugar causaba asombro, y eso a él le complacía mucho.

Pero su placer rápidamente se tornó en disgusto cuando Sakura lo vio, se detuvo bruscamente, retiró violentamente su mano de la de Yamato y volvió por donde había venido. yamato trató de tomarla otra vez de la mano, pero ella lo apartó de un empellón y con voz lo suficientemente alta para que la oyeran todos, gritó:

-¡No!

Syao pudo imaginar muy bien el embarazo de su hermano, porque él y la muchacha atrajeron inmediatamente la atención de todos, y el silencio que siguió fue total. Syao conocía el motivo del prolongado silencio: la extraordinaria belleza de Sakura era fascinante. Por fin, yamato la hizo volverse y ambos discutieron un momento en voz baja. Sakura parecía no notar la atención que su presencia había provocado, pero se aprovechó de la incomodidad de Yamato, se apartó de él y se encaminó hacia el extremo más alejado de la mesa más cercana. Se sentó ignorando a todos y empezó a comer la comida que allí había.

Yamato, furioso, se dirigió a la plataforma elevada donde estaba la mesa del señor. Syao no dijo nada durante varios minutos después que su hermano se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar al otro extremo del salón. Quedaba abundante comida sobre la mesa, pero yamato no hizo ademán de servirse. Lentamente, las conversaciones fueron reanudadas abajo, pero Yama seguía en un hosco silencio.

Por fin, Syao suspiró.

-¿Quieres contarme qué es todo esto que está pasando, muchacho?

-Ella cree que yo le mentí -respondió yamato en tono cortante.

No miró a Syao a los ojos, así que Syao siguió la mirada de yama hasta el objeto que prefería mirar de todos modos.

-¿Le mentiste?

-No.

-Pero, ¿ella no te creyó?

-¿Cómo me creería si tú estás aquí?

Syao volvió su atención a su hermano.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

yamato se removió inquieto. Todavía no miraba a Syao a los ojos. La curiosidad de

Syao aumentó.

-¿Y bien?

-Oh, Syao, ella no quería venir hasta que yo la persuadí de que tú no estarías aquí. Se había encerrado en la torre sur y no quiso abrirme la puerta hasta que...

Syao lo escuchaba ceñudo.

-¿Tú la pusiste en la torre sur? -preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

Por fin yamato se volvió hacia su hermano, y sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Syao, se ensombrecieron.

-No me gusta el rumbo que llevan tus pensamientos, Syao. Te he dicho que no toqué a la muchacha, y no lo haré hasta que sea mi esposa. No sé si es doncella, no se lo pregunté. Pero no me importa que lo sea o no.

Syao no se disculpo, pero se sintió aliviado.

-¿Qué otra cosa iba yo a pensar, muchacho, cuando la tenías encerrada en tu habitación?

-Pero yo no dormía allí.

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué la llevaste a la torre?

-A ella no le gustaba estar en mi habitación. Pensaba que era lo apropiado y tenía razón.

-Pero, ¿por qué la torre? Hay muchas otras habitaciones donde hubieses podido instalarla.

-Ella quería una habitación que pudiera ser cerrada por dentro y la única es la habitación de nuestra madre, en la torre.

Syao sintió ganas de reír, pero se cuidó de mostrarlo. La habitación en la parte más alta de la torre sur era, efectivamente la única donde alguien podía encerrarse por dentro. Su madre había ido allí a menudo, cada vez que ella y Robbie se peleaban, ella había ordenado colocar la cerradura a fin de poder fastidiar a padre de los muchachos encerrándose en la habitación. Siempre había sido un motivo de comentarios risueños en todo el castillo cuando se sabía que la torre sur estaba ocupada. Ahora había otra mujer que se encerraba allí.

-Dijiste que la muchacha no quería abrirte la puertas ¿Por qué? Quizá no quiera casarse contigo, pero aparentemente te estima bastante.

yamato desvió la mirada una vez más.

-Fui a buscarla para acompañarla hasta aquí. Ella no quería venir. Temía... temía encontrarte aquí.

El ceño de Syao se hizo más sombrío. -¿Por qué? -preguntó.

-Oh, Syao, yo no sé qué teme ella. A veces tiene más coraje que cualquier otra muchacha que yo conozco. Pero de pronto se apodera de ella ese miedo loco... como anoche. Me llevó horas persuadirla a dejar la torre esta mañana, y ella consintió sólo cuando le juré que no te vería. Sin embargo, aquí estás tú. ¿Por qué?

-No importa por qué -replicó Syao secamente mientras su cólera aumentaba-. ¿La muchacha quiere marcharse o no?

-Quiere.

-Eso pensé. Pero si es así, no tiene sentido que me evite. Tiene necesidad de hablar conmigo si quiere que la cuestión sea resuelta.

-Ella lo sabe –repuso yamato -. ¿Has tomado una decisión?

-Tráemela aquí.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó yamato, arrugando la frente.

-Sí, ahora.

-Pero tú estás enfadado, Syao -protestó yamato-. No la envíes lejos de aquí porque ella te desagrada.

Syao se reclinó hacia atrás y suspiró.

-Ella me irrita por el miedo que le inspiro, es verdad, porque yo nada hice para merecerlo. Pero no la haré marcharse por eso. He oído tus argumentos, yamato. Ahora quiero oír los de ella.

-Pero ella no tiene ninguno, ninguno que tenga sentido -dijo yamato, defendiendo su causa-. Realmente, Syao, no puedes enviarla de vuelta a una vida de mendiga.

-Si se queda, muchacho, no hay garantía alguna de que quiera casarse contigo -señaló Syao.

-Lo sé, pero preferiría verla instalada aquí, aunque se casara con otro, a saber que será presa de los pícaros que pululan por las calles de Aberdeen. Ella es demasiado hermosa para eso.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, porque no quiero verte sufrir -repuso Syao, pensativo-. Es bueno que comprendas que si ella se queda no serás tú el único que tratará de conquistarla. Muchos caerán bajo el hechizo de su belleza, tal como has caído tú.

-Eso no lo dudo -dijo yamato, sonriente y aparentemente despreocupado.

Syao reflexionó un momento. Después, decidió admitir.- -Es justo que te lo advierta, muchacho..., ella también tiene efecto en mí.

yamato enarcó una ceja y soltó una risita.

-No sé por qué eso tendría que sorprenderme. ¡Vaya! No me sorprende que el miedo que le causas te moleste.

-Que los dos deseemos a la misma mujer no es motivo de risa -dijo hoscamente Syao.

-Lo sé. Pero no deja de ser gracioso, pues no ha sucedido antes.

Syao estaba terriblemente molesto, pues la situación le resultaba desconcertante.

Después de todo, eran hermanos.

-¿Y si yo me propusiera conquistarla? Eso no te parecería tan gracioso, ¿eh?

-Por mí, hermano, puedes intentarlo... siempre que tu propósito sea el casamiento -dijo Yamato con seriedad-. Pero si lo que estás buscando es solamente una querida más, yo no lo toleraría. La muchacha dice que sólo se casará por amor, y si ella te elige libremente, yo no me interpondré. De todos modos, tú ya has dado tu aprobación si ella me elige a mí. ¿Qué podría ser más justo que eso?

-Me sorprendes, muchacho. yamato sonrió.

-Y estás olvidando algo, hermano. Sakura tiembla de sólo verte. No creo que tengas suerte en tu plan de conquista, pues ella te tiene mucho miedo.

Si la intención de Yamato había sido llevar la cólera de Syao al punto de ebullición, lo logró.

-¡Trae a la muchacha! -ordenó-. ¡Podría suceder que mañana se encuentre de regreso en Aberdeen sin tener que vérselas con ninguno de los hermanos MacKinnion!

-Vamos, Syao, no te enfurezcas.

-¿Enfurecerme? ¡Santa María! –dijo Syao-. Seré muy justo, no lo dudes. ¡Ahora, tráela!

yamato sacudió la cabeza.

-Ella no se acercará a ti si sigues con esa expresión tan amenazadora.

Syao logró sonreír, aunque fue una sonrisa tormentosa. -¿Así está mejor? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Ja! No mucho -gruñó Yamato-. Si la muchacha te ve y sale corriendo, sabrás por qué lo hace.

El movimiento que hizo yamato al levantarse de la mesa del señor llamó la atención de Sakura, quien se volvió y vio que él venía hacia ella. Sintió un impulso de levantarse y huir, pero ya había hecho una escena, delante de él, para empeorar las cosas, y estaba decidida a no repetirla.

Cuando yamato habló a sus espaldas, Sakura creyó que sus nervios iban a traicionarla.

-Muchacha, mi hermano desea hablar contigo.

-No estoy preparada -susurró ella.

-Él sí lo está.

Sakura se volvió y miró a Yamato. La expresión de él era inescrutable, pero ella no pudo alzar la vista hacia la mesa del señor para ver qué la aguardaba allí. Había pasado una noche miserable, sola, recordando cada una de las terribles historias que había oído acerca de Syaoran MacKinnion.

-Creo... creo que preferiría esperar, Yamato -dijo nerviosamente Sakura-. Francamente, yo...

-Sakura -la interrumpió él-. Ha llegado el momento. Sabiendo que no había alternativa,

Sakura se levantó y dejó que Yamato la condujera hacia la plataformas elevada sosteniéndola firmemente por el codo. Mientras más se acercaba y veía que Syaoran MacKinnion observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con ojos duros y sombríos, más esfuerzo tenía que hacer Yamato para sostenerla. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Syao se levantó sin apartar de ella los ojos.

De pie frente a él, obligándose a sostenerle la mirada, Sakura vio que él apretaba con firmeza la mandíbula y se preguntó por qué él tenía que estar nervioso. No sabía que la causa era ella, que sus ojos estaban dilatados y llenos de miedo. Tampoco se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo empujaba con tanta fuerza hacia atrás que si Yamato le hubiese soltado el brazo, ella habría caído de espaldas.

-Junto al fuego, yamato -ordenó Syao.

Un momento después yamato hizo sentar a Sakura en uno de los sillones con cojines. El señor del castillo Kinnion se situó frente al fuego, de espaldas a ella. yamato se sentó en un banco al lado de Sakura, a quien dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Entonces, el MacKinnion giró y taladró a Sakura con esos sombríos ojos castaños.

-Bien, Sakura, ¿te gusta el castillo Kinnion?

La pregunta la tranquilizó, como había sido la intención de él. Sakura no esperaba de este cruel señor feudal una pregunta tan cortés y hospitalaria.

-Es un castillo hermoso, sin duda.

-¿Donde te gustaría vivir?

"Hubiera debido ser más cautelosa y no bajar tan fácilmente la guardia -pensó Sakura-. ¿Acaso él ya había decidido retenerla en el castillo sin ni siquiera escucharlas

-Me disgustaría -dijo ella con firmeza.

Syao rió por lo bajo y se sentó frente a ella.

-Entonces, debemos decidir esta cuestión, En primer lugar, estoy seguro de que sabes que mi hermano no lamenta haberte traído aquí. No obtendrás disculpa alguna de él.

-Y no la espero. Sólo quiero marcharme.

-Eso has dicho. Pero espero que comprendas mi posición, Tú estás aquí, no por tu propia voluntad, pero no obstante estás aquí. Y estando aquí, yo soy responsable de ti.

-Pero yo no te considero responsable -replicó ella inmediatamente.

-Pues soy responsable -declaró él en tono inflexible-. Aunque no es esa la cuestión principal. La realidad es que mi hermano ha dado una buena razón para que te instales aquí y te quedes a vivir con nosotros.

-¡Las razones son que me case con él! -exclamó Sakura, súbitamente furiosa con la forma en que estaba desarrollándose la entrevista.

-Sus razones nada tienen que ver con eso. Él está preocupado por tu bienestar, muchacha.

-Yo no pedí que él... o tú, os preocupaseis por mi bienestar.

-Tu actitud es desusada -dijo Syao pensativo-. Otra en tu situación, sola y sin un penique, no vacilaría en aceptar la seguridad que aquí le ofrecen. ¿Por qué tú la rechazas?

-No me obligaréis a casarme.

-Me entendiste mal, Sakura -repuso Syao pacientemente-. Éste es un hogar, un clan al que te estoy ofreciendo que pertenezcas, no importa si te casas o no con mi hermano.

Sakura se sentía incómoda. Por lo que él creía de ella, dado que pensaba que era una mendiga sin hogar, el ofrecimiento era muy generoso, Pero si él hubiera conocido la verdad no se habría sorprendido de la negativa. Instalarse entre los enemigos de su clan era impensable, pero él estaba mostrándose amable, lo último que ella había esperado. Y eso la hacía sentirse muy desagradecida.

-Yo... yo soy de las Tierras Bajas -dijo Sakura por fin, aferrándose a la primera excusa razonable que le vino a la mente-. Aunque agradezco tu ofrecimiento, que es muy bondadoso, yo no puedo quedarme a vivir aquí.

-¿Somos tan terribles como te han hecho creer? -preguntó Syao con una sonrisa-. ¿Son salvajes los que ves en este salón?

-No he visto mucho de tus hombres, así que no puedo juzgar -replicó ella.

-Me decepcionas, muchacha. ¿No quieres tomarte un tiempo para considerar mi ofrecimiento?

-No -dijo ella con decisión-. No puedo encajar aquí. Es mejor que me marche ahora.

Syao se sintió vejado y no pudo ocultarlo.

-¿Para volver adónde? ¿A las calles? ¿A mendigar? Tendrás que darme una razón valedera, muchacha, antes que yo ceda mi responsabilidad.

Sakura se puso tensa. Otra vez, él estaba encolerizándose. Pero ella también. ¿Con qué derecho él exigía una razón? ¿Con qué derecho él la privaba de su libertad?

-Quiero regresar a lo que conozco y esa es una razón suficiente -dijo con frialdad.

-A una vida mendiga, quieres decir. Parece que tú misma no sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! -estalló ella perdiendo el control bajo esa dura mirada-. La verdad es que yo no soy una mendiga y nunca lo he sido. Eso es solamente lo que Yamato supuso.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Syao con voz serena-. Entonces, ¿por qué esperaste ahora para decirlo?

-No sentí la necesidad de decírtelo.

-Pero ahora me lo dirás todo -dijo fríamente Syao entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿De qué clan vienes?

Sakura se puso pálida y buscó frenéticamente un nombre en su mente, un nombre que él no pudiese despreciar fácilmente.

-Soy... soy una MacEwen.

-¿De los MacEwen sin tierra? -preguntó él, despectivamente. Ella dio un respingo.

-Sí -respondió. Syao rió.

-¿Y dices que no eres una mendiga? Eso es lo que son ahora los MacEwen: mendigos, indigentes y ladrones. No me sorprende que te hayas mostrado renuente a confesar quién eras.

Sakura había soportado lo suficiente. Tomó a pecho la intención de ridiculizarla que él mostraba y de un salto se puso de pie, mientras su cólera la dominaba.

-Los MacKinnion también son ladrones, ¡y por añadidura, asesinos! -dijo con vehemencia-. ¡No veo en eso ningún motivo para enorgullecerse!

Syao se puso de pie y a Sakura la dominó el pánico. Los ojos de él se pusieron como ascuas ardientes y sus puños se cerraron. Ella pensó que él iba a estrangularla. Yamato también se había puesto de pie, confirmando que ella se encontraba en serias dificultades.

-¿Tú qué sabes de los MacKinnion para hacer semejante acusación? -preguntó Syao con furia.

Ahogada por el miedo, ella trató de hablar, pero no pudo. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos hasta que por fin huyó del salón.

No le importó que la persiguieran, su idea dominante era salir de allí. Corrió hasta la puerta más cercana, que la llevó al patio exterior. Una vez a plena luz del día le vino la idea de escapar, de no volver a ver a ese hombre. Corrió hacia la gran puerta de entrada.

El rastrillo estaba levantado y Sakura sólo tuvo un instante para sentirse agradecida por ello antes que llegaran a ella los gritos del guardián de la puerta. Ella lo ignoró y salió corriendo, pero no pudo ignorar la otra voz, aquella de la que estaba huyendo. Esa voz gritaba su nombre y se acercaba cada vez más, cada vez más...

Una mano le aferré el brazo como una tenaza de acero, tirándola desde atrás. Sakura sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Tan abrumador era su miedo que cayó en un negro vacío e hizo lo que jamás había hecho antes. Se desmayó.

Continuara..

Que tal les parecio este episodio?..disculpen la demora en serio pero con 5 pruebas en una semana no hay quien resista xx..nos vemos sayonara!

Escenas Prox. Chapter…

_**-Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas, muchacho -replicó Syao con irritación. **_

_**-¿No te gusta la idea de la derrota?**_

_**-No me gusta todo esto de entrometerte. Si ves que yo me estoy conduciendo mal en este asunto te doy permiso para que me lo señales... cuando suceda, si es que sucede. Hasta entonces, muchacho, deja las cosas como están. No puedo decir ahora lo que haré o dejaré de hacer, tal como no puedes saberlo tú mismo. **_


	13. Capitulo 13

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 13:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

-Creo que vuelve en sí.

La voz femenina hizo reaccionar a Sakura. Era una voz llena de bondad, y ella abrió rápidamente los ojos para ver quién era la que hablaba. La mujer estaba sentada sobre la cama, a su lado. Su cara armonizaba con su voz: la vaga sonrisa, la preocupación en los ojos castaños. Castaños... como los de él.

-Te pondrás bien, muchacha. Les has dado un buen susto a mis sobrinos.

Sakura no respondió. La mujer continuó sonriendo mientras retiraba de la frente de

Sakura un paño mojado. Era una mujer de cierta edad, con el pelo más Castaño que cafe.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Sakura.

-Lydia MacKinnion. Y los muchachos me dicen que tú eres Sakura MacEwen. Oh, eres una muchacha muy linda, Sakura. Espero que Syao no haya sido muy rudo cuando te trajo aquí. Te desmayaste, ¿sabes?

La idea de haber sido traída en brazos de él, aunque inconsciente, la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Él... él me trajo hasta aquí?

-Eso hizo, y envió inmediatamente por mí. -Lydia emitió una risita divertida-. El muchacho nunca había tenido antes en sus brazos una mujer desmayada.

-Yo nunca me había desmayado -trató de explicar Sakura-. No... no sé qué me sucedió.

-No tiene importancia mientras estés bien.

-¿Syaoran MacKinnion es tu sobrino?

-Sí. Yo soy la hermana de Robbie, su padre. 0 lo era -se corrigió, y de pronto sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de lejanía-. Mi querido hermano se ha ido de entre nosotros. Era un buen señor, sí, Sir Robbie era muy bueno. No como nuestro padre que... que...

-Lleva a tía Lydia nuevamente a la torre norte, por favor, Gertie.

Sakura se puso rígida al oír el sonido de esa voz. Había creído que se encontraba a solas con la anciana. Pero Syaoran y Yamato MacKinnion se adelantaron mientras una sirvienta ayudaba a Lydia a ponerse de pie y la acompañaba fuera de la habitación. Al ver la expresión extraviada que tenía la anciana, Sakura olvidó su propia indisposición.

-¿Qué le ocurre a tu tía? -le preguntó a yamato

Pero fue Syao quien contestó:

-Ella tiene períodos de extravío que le vienen de repente. Sucede cada vez que piensa en su padre. Ella fue testigo del asesinato de él y de su madre, ¿sabes?

-¡Qué espantoso! -exclamó Sakura.

-Lydia era sólo una criatura cuando mis abuelos fueron muertos. Desde entonces viene sufriendo períodos de extravío como el de ahora.

-Ella fue la única testigo -añadió yama-. La única que podría decir qué sucedió, o por qué sucedió aquello. Pero nunca lo dijo y cada vez que alguien se lo pregunta, parece extraviarse y retraerse dentro de sí misma.

-¿Entonces los asesinos no fueron atrapados?

-El asesino fue uno solo, muchacha... el viejo jefe del clan Fergusson. Mi tío abuelo hizo justicia con él. Tú que eres de las Tierras Bajas, ¿conoces al clan Fergusson de Angusshire?

Sakura se atraganto, y el acceso de tos la salvó de responder. yamato se acercó rápidamente para darle palmadas en la espalda y ella volvió a desplomarse sobre la almohada.

No podía mirar a ninguno de los hombres a los ojos, porque si lo hacía, negaría todo y los llamaría mentirosos. Su abuelo no fue un asesino. Fue un MacKinnion, de quien ahora sabía que fue ese tío abuelo de ellos. Fue un MacKinnion quien inició la guerra entre clanes, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Sin embargo, ellos estaban diciendo que había sido un Fergusson. Sakura no podía aceptarlo, pero... había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo, antes de nacer ella, ¿Quién era ella para decir cuál era la verdad? Ella no había estado allí y ellos tampoco. Lydia, en cambio, sí había estado.

-¿Estás bien ahora, Sakura? -preguntó yamato mirándola con atención.

-Sí.

-Entonces me dirás por qué huiste corriendo del salón -exigió Syao.

Con los hermanos uno a cada lado de su cama, a Sakura le resultó más fácil mirar al techo.

-Estuviste a punto de pegarme -dijo con voz inexpresivo.

-¡Santa María! –exclamó Syao-. ¡En ningún momento pensé en pegarte!

Sakura lo miró con ojos que reflejaban duda.

-Empezaste a gritar, igual que ahora -dijo.

-¡Y con razón! -replicó Syao con vehemencia-. Hiciste una acusación grave contra mi clan. Quiero saber por qué.

-¿Vosotros no arreáis ganado? -preguntó Sakura en tono cortante.

-Dime quién no arrea ganado. Pero ¿asesinos? Nosotros no matamos por el gusto de matar.

Sakura sabía otra cosa, pero no iba a discutirla ahora que se encontraba rodeada.

-Lo siento -dijo suavemente-. Parece que hablé apresuradamente, basándome en suposiciones. Pero tú también lo hiciste. Tú supones que todos los MacEwen son mendigos y ladrones, pero mi familia no es así.

-¿Entonces tienes familia? -Syao enarcó una ceja-. ¿Tus padres viven?

-Sólo mi padre.

-¿Dónde está él?

Sakura otra vez estaba internándose en territorio peligroso. Si este hombre descubría que ella era una Fergusson, sin duda la mataría tal como su tío abuelo había matado al abuelo de ella.

-No... no sé dónde se encuentra mi padre -mintió pensando rápidamente-. Él no permanece mucho tiempo en un lugar.

-Entonces ¿cómo puedo devolverte a Aberdeen, donde no tienes a nadie que te proteja?

Ella empezó otra vez a dejarse dominar por el pánico y no podía pensar con claridad.

-Tengo una tía en Aberdeen. Yo estaba viviendo con ella.

-¿En el asilo de pobres? -se burló yamato, que no creía, o mejor dicho que no quería creer nada de lo que ella decía.

Sakura lo miró con indignación.

-Mi tía Erminia es monja, yamato. Ella no vive en el asilo de pobres, pero dedica su tiempo a ese lugar, como hacen otras como ella. El asilo hace tiempo que estaría en ruinas si las monjas no se ocuparan de limpiarlo y de tenerlo en las mejores condiciones posibles, pese a los escasos medios de que disponen. Yo sólo estaba ayudando a tía Erminia, para hacer su día más fácil y aliviado.

Syao dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Parece que has cometido una equivocación, yamato-dijo después de un momento.

- -¡Eres tú el equivocado, Syao, si crees en todas esas tonterías! -replicó secamente Yamato-. Si esa es la verdad, ¿por qué no la dijo desde el principio?

-Estaba asustada -dijo Sakura, pero los hermanos estaban demasiado atentos uno al otro para escuchar lo que decía ella.

-No, tiene sentido, muchacho -dijo Syao de mala gana-. Mírala. Ella no parece haber sufrido hambre. Sus mejillas están llenas, su cuerpo se ve firme y robusto. Esta muchacha parece demasiado saludable para ser una mendiga.

-Ajá, y no te asombres. Si ella te pidiera limosna, ¿tú se la negarías? Si alguien la encontrara en la calle y ella le pidiera una moneda, ¿quién le daría solamente una? ¿Quién podría pasar ignorándola? ¡Con una cara así se haría rica haciendo la vida de una mendiga! Sin duda, lo que ella quiere es volver a eso.

-¡No es cierto! -gritó Sakura-. Nunca tuve necesidad de mendigar. Mi familia provee bien de todo lo necesario. No son indigentes.

-Si ellos proveen para ti, ¿por qué no te han encontrado un marido? -preguntó yamato.

-He respondido suficientes preguntas -dijo secamente Sakura-. No tenéis ningún derecho de hacer averiguaciones sobre mi vida.

-¡Basta de discutir! –intervino Syao, contundente-. yamato, la muchacha no es una indigente, de modo que no es razonable seguir insistiendo en que debe quedarse aquí por su propio bien. Tú la llevarás de regreso a Aberdeen.

yamato giró sobre sus talones y salió furioso de la habitación. Sakura quedó tan contenta que pasaron unos segundos hasta que se percató de que estaba sola en el dormitorio con Syaoran MacKinnion.

Lo miró llena de temor. Él tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta por la cual había salido Yamato. De pronto, Sakura pensó que si no hubiera sabido quién era él, no le habría tenido ningún temor. Recordó la noche anterior, cuando lo vio por primera vez y no tuvo nada de miedo. En realidad, se sintió muy atraída por él, que seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que ella había visto jamás. Y al verlo ahora, sin que la intimidara la fija mirada de él, una vez más se sintió fascinada.

-Es un muchacho terco mi hermano -dijo Syao con un lento y largo suspiro-. Parece que yo deberé llevarte a Aberdeen, muchacha. Seguramente él no querrá hacerlo.

-¿Tú? -Sakura sintió que se le contraía el estómago. ¿Cómo librarse de esta nueva trampa?-. Has sido muy bondadoso, por cierto, pero... no puedo aceptar. Encontraré sola mi camino de regreso. Gracias.

-Tonterías -replicó él con severidad-. Yo no tomo mi responsabilidad a la ligera, ya te lo he dicho. Te llevaré con tu tía, para que estés a salvo. Hablaré con ella, además, para que comprenda que fue una locura dejarte salir sin compañía.

Sakura quedó paralizada. ¿Hablaría con tía Erminia? ¡Entonces se enteraría de quiénes eran y las mataría a las dos!

-Tú tienes muchos hombres a tus órdenes -dijo rápidamente, llena de miedo-. Cualquiera de ellos podría llevarme de regreso. No es necesario que vayas tú.

Viendo que otra vez ella estaba asustada, él estalló:

-¡Irás conmigo o te quedarás! ¿Qué prefieres?

Sakura no respondió. No le fue posible. Quizá sería mejor quedarse y verlo todos los días que pasar un momento sola con él en un páramo desolado. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de marcharse.

-¿Y bien, muchacha?

-Iré... no, no iré contigo.

-Entonces tendrás que decirme por qué, Sakura -dijo él.

Sakura encontró coraje para responder con sinceridad.

-No confio en que no me harás daño.

La cólera de él desapareció, reemplazada por una completa confusión.

-¿Por qué crees que yo te haría daño? Eres una hermosa muchacha, Sakura, y yo jamás te lastimaría. -Como ella siguió callada, él dijo-: ¿No me crees?

-Ojalá pudiera creerte -repuso ella-. Pero no puedo. Syao quedó en silencio, mirándola con expresión pensativa.

El temor que ella sentía cuando estaba con él lo enfurecía, porque sabía que nada había hecho que lo justificara. Pero ella no se marcharía sin él. Ella misma había tomado la decisión.

-Entonces me alegro porque tendrás que quedarte, muchacha -dijo Syao con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura quedó anonadada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con recelo-. No pienso casarme con tu hermano.

-Y también me alegro por escucharte decir eso.

Syao rió suavemente, contradiciendo su estado de ánimo de hacía un momento.

Sakura se sentía completamente confundida.

-¿Te alegras? Pero le has dado tu aprobación a yamato.

-De mala gana, te lo aseguro.

-No entiendo. Si yo tanto te desagrado... La interrumpió una carcajada de Syao.

-Qué equivocada estás, muchacha. No me sorprende, puesto que yo no hice otra cosa que perder el control contigo y gritarte.

Hizo una pausa, y agregó:

-Pero sucede que me gustas mucho más y te quiero para mí, y ahí tienes la explicación de por qué me alegro de que te quedes. Pronto te demostraré que no tienes razón alguna para temerme.

Se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Sakura quedó a solas con su desconcierto y su desazón. ¿No había razón para temerle? ¡Él acababa de darle la más grande razón posible!

Yamato partió del castillo lleno de furia y galopó hasta la tierra de los Mackintosh donde se desahogó atacando a granjeros, dispersando rebaños y haciendo todos los destrozos que le fue posible. Por esa razón, era de noche cuando por fin regresó para enterarse de que su preciosa Sakura a pesar de todo se quedaría.

Después de darle la noticia, Syao añadió, malhumorado:

-Ella se quedará, muchacho, pero no creo que podamos verla muy a menudo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Creo que tiene planeado encerrarse en esa torre y mantenerse oculta de nosotros. Eso fue lo que hizo hoy.

-¿No bajó a comer?

-No.

-¡Entonces está pasando hambre! -explotó Yamato.

-No te alteres, hermano. -El tono de Syao era calmado-. Nuestra tía parece haberle cobrado mucha simpatía a la muchacha... hasta le llevó una bandeja con comida. -Syao gruñó-. No fue fácil explicarle a mei Ling el porqué de tanto alboroto.

yamato sonrió.

-Puedo imaginármelo. ¿Le contaste a Mei ling que ahora tiene una rival?

Syao se puso sombríamente ceñudo.

-¿Por qué iba a contárselo? -dijo-. Tengo suficientes cosas en la cabeza para buscarme más complicaciones.

-Haces bien -dijo yamato con la intención de provocar a su hermano mayor-, No es necesario tener una cama vacía esperando que la ocupen, ¿eh? ¿Quién te culparía porque prefieras conservar el pájaro que tienes en la mano?

Syao no respondió. Quizás eso era cierto. A Mei Ling le había contado lo menos posible sobre Sakura, no sabía por qué, pero ahora empezó a ver un asomo de verdad en lo que sugería yamato, y eso no le gustó. Un egoísmo así no era digno de él, aunque hasta este momento él no se hubiese percatado del mismo.

-Bien dicho, yamato. Mañana rectificaré la situación.

yamato fue tomado por sorpresa y de inmediato comprendió que al provocar a su hermano se había perjudicado a sí mismo.

-Aguarda, Syao -dijo apresuradamente yamato-. Sólo estaba bromeando. No te prives de mei Ling a causa de mis tontas palabras.

-Pero es que tienes razón, muchacho. No es justo para Mei Ling fingir que mi interés es el mismo. No, mejor terminar ahora después de sólo un encuentro más.

-¿Uno?

-No te muestres tan sorprendido -rió Syao-. No soy el cerdo libidinoso que dice la gente.

-¡Hum!

Syao se encogió de hombros.

-En verdad, no siento muchos deseos hacia Mei Ling desde que conocí a la hermosa Sakura.

-No es propio de ti mostrarte tan... particular -gruñó Yamato, nada contento.

Syao ignoró la burla y dijo:

-La muchacha castaña es una joya capaz de ensombrecer a cualquier otra. La tendré a ella o a ninguna.

Como conocía la férrea determinación de Syao, yamato supo en ese momento que su hermano estaba tan obsesionado como él por Sakura y quizás aún más. Fue un descubrimiento que lo perturbó.

-¡No la tendrás a menos que ella lo quiera! -advirtió secamente-. Lo digo en serio, Syao.

-¿Alguna vez has sabido que yo haya tomado una muchacha contra su voluntad? -replicó Syao.

-Nunca supe de ninguna que se te negara, así que no puedo saber qué harás cuando ésta se te niegue.

-Yo no la forzaré, muchacho -dijo calmosamente Syao.

-Es dificil resistirse a Sakura -dijo yamato con temeridad.

-Pero tú no la has tocado -le recordó Syao.

-Es verdad, pero no ha sido fácil. Es una batalla que libro conmigo mismo para mantenerme a distancia de ella. Por eso me pregunto si tú podrás tomar en consideración los sentimientos de ella antes que los tuyos, ¿Podrás dejarla tranquila, como hice yo, si ella no te acepta?

Syao frunció las cejas.

-Te he dicho que no forzaré a la muchacha.

-Eso has dicho, pero tú eres un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseas y a no tener que esperar. Me pregunto si tú puedes esperar, Syao, o hasta resignarte a no tener algo que deseas intensamente,

-Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas, muchacho -replicó Syao con irritación.

-¿No te gusta la idea de la derrota?

-No me gusta todo esto de entrometerte. Si ves que yo me estoy conduciendo mal en este asunto te doy permiso para que me lo señales... cuando suceda, si es que sucede. Hasta entonces, muchacho, deja las cosas como están. No puedo decir ahora lo que haré o dejaré de hacer, tal como no puedes saberlo tú mismo.

Yamato no insistió, pero no pudo sacarse la inquietud de encima. Conocía el carácter impaciente de su hermano. ¿Cómo saldría librada Sakura?

-¿De modo que ella se quedará aquí, donde no quiere estar, en vez de ir sola contigo donde desea estar? -preguntó Colen.

-Ella nada tiene que temer de mí, pero yo debo demostrárselo -suspiró Syao.

-Si puedes controlar tu carácter -repuso yamato- quizás ella deje de temerte. Para ser franco... espero que no sea así -terminó con fervor.

Continuara….

Pss un episodio mas..el fin de semana subo otros 2 mas…ando bien cansada a decir vvd asi quecualquier error les agradecere que me lo hagan llegar…basarse en un libro es complicadisimo -:-

Escenas prox Chapter:

**_-¡Tienes el cabello y los ojos de una Fergusson! Sabía que había en ti algo que me resultaba familiar pero sólo ahora lo entiendo. Ese pelo, esa oscura tonalidad de castaño, es igual que el color que tenía Tsuo Fergusson. _**

**_Sakura quedó demasiado atónita para hablar y la mujer continuó: _**

_**-Nunca vi otra familia con ese pelo. ¿Eres una Fergusson? **_

_**-Yo... yo he dicho quién soy -repuso ella. **_

**_-Oh, sí, desde luego. -Lydia suspiró-. No me hagas caso, pequeña. Es solamente que he visto la forma en que Syao te miraba. Él siente algo por ti, y no me equivoco. Sólo que... he deseado tanto tiempo que él se casara con una Fergusson para poner fin de una vez por todas a nuestro terrible enfrentamiento. Y aquí estoy, tratando de convertirte en una Fergusson, pero sé muy bien que él jamás se casaría sólo para complacerme. De modo que no importa que no seas una Fergusson. Pero si lo fueses, tú no lo admitirías ¿verdad? _**

Se ponen interesantes las cosas verdad y como me preguntaron algunos si habran escenas lemon…saludos!


	14. Capitulo 14

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 14:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Sakura se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada, agradecida a la mullida blandura que sostenía su cabeza dolorida. Lydia acababa de marcharse. Sakura le estaba agradecida por su bondad y por la comida. Era reconfortante saber que aquí había un alma bondadosa, alguien que parecía tenerle afecto. Pero Sakura deseaba que Lydia no hubiese venido, porque la mujer, sin quererlo, había aumentado los temores de la joven.

Lydia era sumamente perceptiva. Todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando de cosas mundanas no había dejado de estudiarla atentamente. Después, inesperadamente, le dijo:

-¡Tienes el cabello y los ojos de una Fergusson! Sabía que había en ti algo que me resultaba familiar pero sólo ahora lo entiendo. Ese pelo, esa oscura tonalidad de castaño, es igual que el color que tenía Tsuo Fergusson.

Sakura quedó demasiado atónita para hablar y la mujer continuó:

-Nunca vi otra familia con ese pelo. ¿Eres una Fergusson?

-Yo... yo he dicho quién soy -repuso ella.

-Oh, sí, desde luego. -Lydia suspiró-. No me hagas caso, pequeña. Es solamente que he visto la forma en que Syao te miraba. Él siente algo por ti, y no me equivoco. Sólo que... he deseado tanto tiempo que él se casara con una Fergusson para poner fin de una vez por todas a nuestro terrible enfrentamiento. Y aquí estoy, tratando de convertirte en una Fergusson, pero sé muy bien que él jamás se casaría sólo para complacerme. De modo que no importa que no seas una Fergusson. Pero si lo fueses, tú no lo admitirías ¿verdad?

Después de esas palabras Lydía se había marchado cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin esperar una respuesta. Aparentemente, la mujer sospechaba la verdad, ¿Y si se lo contaba a Syao?

Lydia no había visto un Fergusson en cuarenta y siete años y, sin embargo, había detectado el parecido de Sakura con su abuelo. Syao había visto recientemente al padre de ella y también a su hermano, y no había percibido el parecido, pero, ¿lo advertiría si Lydia se lo hacía notar? ¡Claro que sí?

Sakura se removió en la cama. Su dolor de cabeza parecía empeorar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si Syaoran MacKinnion descubría quién era ella la mataría. No importaría que él la deseara.

Debió dejarlo que la llevara a Aberdeen, pero sus temores fueron muy grandes: ser violada por él en el camino y después asesinada cuando conociera a tía Erminia y descubriera su identidad.

Los temores invadieron su sueño cuando por fin se quedó dormida. Su sueño fue la pesadilla que vivía cuando estaba despierta. Iba cabalgando por las calles de Aberdeen, montada en un poderoso caballo. Syaoran MacKinnion iba atrás sosteniéndola con los brazos a fin de que no cayera de la silla e impidiéndola escapar. Después se veía llegando al convento en cuya puerta aguardaba tía Erminia, que agitaba la mano, feliz de ver nuevamente a Sakura. Tía Erminia no estaba al tanto de¡ peligro y Sakura no tenía manera de advertírselo. Entonces, el caballo se detenía, pero a Sakura no le permitían apearse. Esos brazos fuertes seguían sujetándola, apretando con más fuerza, impidiéndole respirar, de modo que ella no podía hablar. Él hizo la pregunta que ella temía: si su tía era Erminia MacEwen. Sakura gritó en un intento de impedir que él oyera la respuesta, pero él lo mismo la oyó y de inmediato la arrojó al suelo.

Ella alzó la vista y vio a su enemigo, espada en mano, con una expresión de cólera terrible en el rostro. Sakura volvió a gritar cuando la espada fue levantada y gritó y gritó esperando que descendiera y la cortara en pedazos. Pero entonces, una mano le cubrió la boca para hacerla callar y de inmediato la espada y el enemigo desaparecieron. Alguien la había salvado y ahora estaba tratando de consolarla susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, apartando la mano cuando ella empezó a llorar de alivio, y abrazándola para disipar sus temores.

Sakura comprendió que ya no estaba soñando. Se encontraba en la habitación de la torre, a oscuras porque la vela se había consumido. Los brazos que trataban de consolarla eran reales. Un hombre estaba sentado sobre su cama, apretándola contra un pecho desnudo, ancho, musculoso. Los brazos eran terriblemente fuertes.

-¿Yamato?

-¿Qué fue lo que te asustó, muchacha?

La voz sonó medio ahogada contra el cabello de ella, pero Sakura sintió la sincera preocupación de él y dijo, con voz entrecortada por el llanto:

-Soñé que tu hermano iba a matarme.

¿Imaginó que los musculos de ese pecho se pusieron tensos, o sucedió efectivamente así?

Pensó que no debía haber hablado. Pobre muchacho, ¿cómo tomaría la, repulsión que ella sentía por el hermano? Él era leal a su hermano mayor y ella no podía explicarle nada.

-Lo siento, Yamato -dijo-. Sé que tú ignoras por qué yo le temo tanto.

-Entonces, explícate -dijo la voz, todavía apagada y serena. -No puedo explicarlo,

-Pero él nunca te hizo daño -dijo la voz.

-No, hasta ahora no.

Él le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y acercó tanto su cara que ella sintió el roce de su aliento.

-Él jamás te haría daño, Sakura -dijo roncamente él-. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte comprender eso?

Antes que ella pudiese responder, Yamato estaba besándola. Sakura quedó más que sorprendida, no sólo por el primer contacto de unos labios masculinos sino por la ternura de la caricia. Yamato era habitualmente muy rudo. Este roce de labios era suave, cálido. El cosquilleo de los dedos de él en su nuca se extendió a la espalda. Sakura tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que este era Yamato, nada más que un muchacho.

Trató sin mucho esfuerzo de apartarse y luchó cuando no pudo poner distancia alguna entre ella y él. Pero entonces él rió roncamente y ella, por alguna razón, supo que no era Yamato.

Había demasiada fuerza, demasiada autoridad en ese hombre.

-Ve... vete -tartamudeó, horrorizada de encontrarse en brazos de Syao.

Syao mantuvo su cara cerca de la de ella.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -preguntó perentoriamente, pero sin rudeza-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No.

-¿El beso fue tan terrible?

No la dejó contestar, pues le cerró la boca con la suya en un beso que fue diferente al anterior... gentil, pero tan abrasador que Sakura creyó que se desmayaría.

Cuando el beso terminó, Sheena se sentía llena de una sensación abrasadora, una sensación de maravilla. Estaba tan relajada, tan cómoda... Pasaron unos instantes hasta que nuevamente pudo pensar con claridad. Entonces se puso tensa y el temor volvió a invadirla.

Syao estaba eufórico. Sakura había respondido, se había mostrado dócil y maleable en sus brazos, permitiéndole abrigar la esperanza de que él no le inspiraba repulsión, como antes había dejado claramente entender.

-Te has rendido a mí, Sakura -dijo roncamente Syao-. Te gustó que yo te besara. No me rechaces, entonces, no lo niegues.

-Suéltame.

Syao suspiró, la soltó y se puso de pie.

-Ya está. ¿Ves que soy complaciente contigo?

Sakura percibió la cólera que yacía bajo las palabras de él y supo la causa. Si demostraba que él le inspiraba temor, sólo conseguiría encolerizarlo aún más.

-¿Quieres marcharte ahora? -preguntó débilmente-.

-¿No te agrada mi compañía?

Sakura suspiró. ¡Qué propio de un hombre era empecinarse cuando estaba encolerizado!

-Siento haberte disgustado, sir Syao, pero yo no pedí que me besaras.

-Pero tampoco te molestó. Podrás desear otra cosa, pero la verdad es que te gustó y por un momento fuiste mía. Si yo hubiese querido solamente tu pasión podría haberla tenido. Creo que tú lo sabes muy bien.

Sakura tembló. ¿Era verdad?

-¿Qué te impidió hacerlo? -se atrevió a preguntarle.

-De ti yo quiero algo más que un rápido revolcón.

Sakura soltó una exclamación ante el grosero comentario.

-¡Pues ni siquiera eso conseguirás! -dijo.

Syao rió, evidentemente deleitado. Ella había apartado sus temores el tiempo suficiente para perder el control de su genio.

-¡No seré tu querida! -replicó, furiosa porque él seguía riéndose.

-Y yo no te pediré que lo seas. Sakura arrugó el entrecejo.

-No comprendo -dijo-. Dices que me deseas y después lo niegas. ¿Estás divirtiéndose a mis expensas, Syaoran MacKinnion?

-Jamás, muchacha -dijo él y suspiró con suavidad-. Yo te deseo apasionadamente y quiero que lo sepas. Nunca lo había darlo a una muchacha una ventaja como ésta.

-Si piensas que te estoy agradecida te equivocas.

-¿No te pone contenta que yo esté enamorado de ti? Sakura se sentía cada vez más exasperada.

-¡Veo que tienes una opinión muy alta de ti mismo, sir Syao! Es comprensible, pues eres el señor de un hermoso castillo y sin duda son muchas las que te buscan. Eres un hombre apuesto, también, y debo admitirlo. Pero a mí tus atenciones no me halagan.

-Me dirás por qué yo te desagrado tanto.

El tono de él fue duro. ¿Cómo podría decirle, entonces, que ella sabía que él era cruel, vengativo y asesino? Debía tener presente que Lydia sabía demasiado.

-Sólo quiero que me dejen tranquila -dijo suavemente Sakura, eludiendo de ese modo el tema-. ¿No tengo derecho a rechazarte, acaso? Rechacé a tu hermano.

-Por supuesto que tienes derecho. Pero todavía quiero saber por qué nos rechazas.

-No me interesa.

-Eres cruel, muchacha, al no darme una oportunidad. No hubiera creído eso de ti.

Sakura dio un respingo. Era verdad. Mostrarse dura era una equivocación y no era la forma de manejar a Syaoran MacKinnion, especialmente cuando él no podía conocer el verdadero motivo que ella tenía.

-Lo siento, sir Syao. Tienes razón. Lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte,

-¡Por todos los santos, eres dura para tratar a un hombre! -estalló Syao.

-¿Qué dije ... ?

-No trates de engañarme, Sakura MacEwen. Aceptaré tu temor, tu cólera, tu desprecio, ¡pero no permitiré que me trates como a un tonto!

Los ojos de Sakura refulgieron.

-No hay forma de complacerte, ¿verdad?

-Un poco de sinceridad sería muy apreciada. Ella ahogó una exclamación.

-¡Yo he sido sincera y por eso me has llamado cruel!

-Eso hice... y cruel eres. -A continuación, sorprendiendo a Sakura, soltó una risita-. Me gusta tu genio violento y valeroso, muchacha. Nunca tengas miedo de demostrármelo.

-¡Oh, eres imposible!

-No más que tú, querida mía -repuso él en tono ligero, y Sakura tuvo que sonreír.

"¡Qué fácil sería amarlo -pensó-, si él no fuera un MacKinnion... el MacKinnion!"

-Creo que he capeado la tormenta -comentó ella con atrevimiento.

-¿De veras? -dijo Syao, feliz por el cambio de humor de Sakura-. ¿Y fue una tormenta muy fuerte?

-No, creo que no.

-Espero que recuerdes eso en el futuro.

-Quizá lo recuerde. Syao rió con alegría.

-Eres una rara muchacha, Sakura. No me sorprende que esté pensando en hacer contigo un casamiento de prueba.

Sakura no estaba preparada para eso.

-¿Casamiento de prueba? ¡Bromeas!

-No, estoy dispuesto a comprometerme y quiero lo mismo de ti.

Esto era demasiado serio.

-Me honras, sir Syao, pero debo negarme -repuso ella con inquietud, y con voz tan suave como le fue posible.

-No aceptaré eso.

-Debes aceptarlo -dijo ella con firmeza-. Yo no aceptaré un casamiento provisional de prueba, contigo o con cualquier otro hombre. Esa clase de ensayos no son para mí.

-¡Y yo no me casaré definitivamente con una mujer a la que primero no haya probado! -replicó él con la misma firmeza.

-Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso, porque yo no quiero casarme contigo de ningún modo -dijo Sakura con vehemencia.¡Vaya que él era presumido!

Syao quedó en silencio, luchando por dominar su cólera. Tragó con dificultad y logró hablar en tono normal.

-¿Me concederás la cortesía de pensar en mi ofrecimiento?

-Está bien.

Syao, que había esperado otro rechazo, quedó muy contento. Había ganado algo que por el momento era suficiente.

-Te juzgué mal, muchacha. Después de todo, veo que puedes ser razonable.

Sakura nada dijo y Syao sonrió.

-Ahora me marcharé y te dejaré sola, pero creo que antes volveré a besarte.

Silenció con su boca cualquier protesta que Sakura hubiera podido intentar. El primer beso tierno no la había preparado para lo que siguió a continuación. Syao dejó por un momento suelta toda su pasión y Sakura se sintió incrédula ante su propia disposición complaciente.

Habría tenido que apartarlo de un empellón, cualquier cosa menos hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía cautiva de una voluntad más fuerte que la suya.

Él se levantó de la cama y fue hasta 1a puerta.

-Quiero que pienses en lo que ha sido dicho y hecho, muchacha. Y no seguirás ocultándote en esta torre. Mañana quiero verte en el salón, y por ahora... que tengas dulces sueños.

Syao se marchó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El silencio invadió la habitación de la torre.

¿Sueños dulces... por ahora? Sakura creyó estar viviendo una pesadilla... ¡y se lo había dicho él! O quizá todavía estaba soñando. Había algo no del todo real en lo que había ocurrido en la oscuridad. Mejor sería creer que en ningún momento había despertado,

que Syaoran MacKinnion no había venido a su habitación y no había hecho nada. Mejor creer que lo había soñado todo. Eso sería mejor, mucho mejor.

_**Pues aki hay escenas del prox chapter…**_

_**-Pero, ¿hoy? -exclamó ella-. Él dijo que podía pensarlo. **_

_**Empezó a pasearse por la habitación-. **_

_**-¿Y qué hará él cuando yo me niegue, Yamato? ¿Tú qué crees? **_

_**-Él no renunciará, como tampoco renuncié yo. Tú eres la primera a quien él le pide que se case con él a manera de ensayo, así que puedes ver que sus intenciones son muy serias, Sakura. **_

_**-Pero yo nunca aceptaría un casamiento a prueba, que es muy cómodo para el hombre, pero en lo que yo no creo. **_


	15. Capitulo 15

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 15:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Los golpes en la puerta despertaron bruscamente a Sakura y se hicieron cada vez más fuertes hasta que ella por fin pudo llegar y abrir. Estaba furiosa por haber sido despertado de manera tan ruda.

Al ver a Yamato allí, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado y como si no hubiese hecho ruido suficiente para despertar a un muerto, se enfureció aún más.

-¿Tienes que hacer tanto alboroto? -preguntó.

-¿Tienes que tardar tanto para responder?

-¡Estaba durmiendo!

-Es tarde para eso -dijo él.

-No me importa la hora que es -replicó Sakura-. Y ahora volveré a la cama.

-No, muchacha. -Yama sacudió la cabeza, sin perder esa irritante sonrisa-. Te han ordenado presentarte abajo y eso será lo que harás.

Sakura estuvo a punto de bostezar, pero las palabras de Yamato la hicieron detenerse.

-¿Ordenado? ¿Quién se atreve a darme órdenes? ¿Él?

Yama soltó una risita. La expresión indignada de Sakura era precisamente lo que él había esperado.

-Él dice que anoche te advirtió que no te escondieras más en esta habitación.

-Pero yo... yo creí... -Giró sobre sus talones. ¡Qué tonta fue al creer que desear que algo no hubiera sucedido bastaría para que fuera así!-. ¿Qué más te contó él de anoche?

Se volvió y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Más de lo que él querría admitir.

-¿Entonces sabes que me pidió que nos casáramos provisionalmente, como para probarme?

-Lo sé.

Sakura se puso ceñuda al ver la expresión de él.

-¿Y qué le ves de gracioso, si me lo quieres decir?

-Tú le dijiste que no. Él desea una respuesta hoy, y la desea ahora. Es incapaz de esperar, especialmente si se trata de algo que no está seguro de conseguir.

-Pero, ¿hoy? -exclamó ella-. Él dijo que podía pensarlo.

Empezó a pasearse por la habitación-.

-¿Y qué hará él cuando yo me niegue, Yamato? ¿Tú qué crees?

-Él no renunciará, como tampoco renuncié yo. Tú eres la primera a quien él le pide que se case con él a manera de ensayo, así que puedes ver que sus intenciones son muy serias, Sakura.

-Pero yo nunca aceptaría un casamiento a prueba, que es muy cómodo para el hombre, pero en lo que yo no creo.

-Sin embargo, un casamiento de prueba es considerado una cosa honorable, especialmente en las Tierras Altas -señaló Yamato.

-Es posible, pero, ¿cuántas veces lleva realmente a un casamiento definitivo? Un hombre y una mujer se unen por un período de tiempo convenido con anterioridad, y en todos los aspectos están casados. Pero cuando termina el período convenido, el hombre puede rechazar públicamente a la mujer y ambos toman por caminos separados.

-También la mujer tiene ese privilegio.

-Es verdad, pero el hombre no cambia por eso, y no piensan mal de él si fracasa. Pero la mujer deja de ser doncella y se sabe que ha fracasado, no importa el motivo. ¿Crees que otro hombre que pueda desear casarse con ella no lo pensará mucho antes de decidirse?

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca lo pensé de ese modo. Pero el casamiento de prueba es una tradición más vieja que nosotros dos y yo no voy a discutir ahora sobre eso. No soy yo quien te pide que te cases provisionalmente, no necesito tiempo para saber si podríamos ser felices juntos... sé que podríamos serlo. Es a Syao a quien tendrás que decirle todo eso, porque después de la tragedia de su primer matrimonio ha jurado que nunca volverá a casarse a menos que haya probado a su novia.

-Todo esto es completamente inútil, Yamato, pues yo no me casaré con tu hermano, ni a prueba ni definitivamente. Ahora te he preguntado qué hará él cuando yo se lo diga y tú dices que no se dará por vencido. ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Yamato?

-No sé qué hará él, Sakura, sinceramente -repuso Yama con amabilidad-. Supongo que volverá a pedírtelo una y otra vez hasta que digas que sí. Pero Syao nunca se había visto antes frente a algo como esto y no sé cómo manejará la situación. -Yama de pronto pareció animarse-. Pero tú puedes solucionarlo todo diciéndole que te casarás conmigo. Entonces, él te dejará tranquila.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama, irritada por la sugerencia, por más bienintencionada que fuera.

-¡Los dos consideráis muy divertido este dilema en que me habéis colocado! Y además, yo estoy aquí por tu culpa. ¡Te le tendrías bien merecido que yo me casara con tu hermano!

-Si es eso lo que deseas...

-¡Lo que yo deseo! ¡Santa María! -Se levantó furiosa de la cama-. ¡Tú sabes lo que yo deseo! Sácame de aquí. Tú puedes... él te dejará hacerlo. ¡Llévame lejos de aquí, antes que él me mate!

-¡No hables de ese modo! -gritó Yamato. ¿Cómo podía ella decir algo tan chocante de su hermano? Sakura lo miró con furia, sus ojos azules despidieron chispas como si fueran piedras preciosas.

-¡Haz esto... no hagas aquello... es todo lo que escucho desde que estoy aquí! Ni mi padre me daba tantas órdenes. ¡Si no fueras tan parecido a mi hermano yo te odiaría tanto como odio a sir Syao!

-¿Tienes un hermano? Sakura cerró la boca de golpe y caminó hasta la puerta, pasando de largo junto a Yamato. El la alcanzó en la escalera, pero ella no quiso detenerse.

-¡Sakura! La escalera que llevaba al piso inferior era circular y angosta. Sakura no quiso mirar a Yama y en cambio se concentró en dónde ponía los pies.

-Déjame, yamato. El gran señor está esperando.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-¡Sí, un hermano, un padre, hermanas, primos! Te dije que tengo familia, pero tú no me crees.

Caminó con determinación por el pasillo del segundo piso que iba hasta la escalera que conducía al salón. Yamato iba inmediatamente atrás y como ella, empezaba a encolerizarse.

-¡Ya hemos pasado por esto, Sakura!

-Sí, pero nunca llegamos a la verdad -replicó ella con vehemencia-. Eres egoísta, Yama, egoísta y terco. ¡Si tuvieras algún sentimiento hacia mí verías que yo detesto este lugar y me devolverías al lugar donde me encontraste!

-¿Por el bien de quién?

-¡Por mi propio bien! -gritó Sakura, de tan furiosa que estaba.

Había llegado a la arcada que daba al salón. Allí estaba un hombre, un hombre apuesto y esbelto. Sakura no supo si él se disponía a entrar o a salir del salón. Él miraba hacia donde ella estaba, atraído por la voz. Lo que había sido una expresión de curiosidad se convirtió en admiración cuando Sakura dio los ,últimos pasos que los separaban y llegó frente a él.

Ella era una hermosa visión de Castaña clara.

Sakura se sintió profundamente avergonzada sabiendo que este hombre había escuchado sus gritos. ¡Oh, la arrogancia del señor que había ordenado que la trajeran aquí, aunque fuera arrastrándola! ¡Evidentemente, estos salvajes de las Tierras Altas

se divertían maltratando a cualquiera que fuese de las Tierras Bajas! Pensó que nunca debía darle a él una excusa para regañarla en público.

Yamato estaba directamente detrás de Sakura, pero el hombre no lo vio. Bloqueaba el camino al salón y aunque Sakura estaba demasiado ruborizado para señalárselo, Yamato no dejó de hacerlo

-Perdona, Eriol Hiragizawa -dijo secamente el joven. La sorpresa de Eriol fue reemplazada por una traviesa sonrisa.

-Oh, Yamato, ¿qué se han hecho de tus modales? No he sido presentado a esta hermosa joven...

-¡Ni lo necesitas! -estalló Yamato.

-Ten piedad, muchacho.

-Nada de eso, y tú ten cuidado -replicó Yama, sin amilanarse-. Ella está comprometida.

-¿De veras? Pero, ¿con quién?

-El muchacho está equivocado -dijo Sakura, resuelta a tomar las cosas en sus propias manos-. Y yo soy Sakura, hasta hacia poco de Aberdeen, señor.

-¿Y estás deseosa de regresar allá? Ella enrojeció.

-¿Eso oyó usted decir?

-Te aseguro que no fue intencional. Yama estaba furioso por la conducta de Sakura y por el obvia interés de Eriol en la muchacha. ¿Qué posibilidad tenía él cuando hombres mayores y más experimentados no vacilaba en cortejaría? A Syao no lo consideraba una amenaza, en realidad, por la forma en que Sakura lo trataba. Pero Eriol Hiragizawa era un rival inesperado y peligroso.

-Ya nos has detenido lo suficiente, Eriol-dijo fría mente el muchacho-. Mi hermano nos aguarda.

-Ah, bien, yo también tengo que hablar con sir Syao -dijo amablemente Eriol.

-¿Nada que no pueda esperar, supongo?

-Siento mucho tener que decepcionarte, muchacho, pues veo que estás ansioso de librarte de mí. Pero no te culpo, compréndeme. -Eriol sonrió y sus ojos, llenos de admiración parecieron acariciar a Sakura-. Pero el techo del establo necesita ser reparado, a causa de las intensas lluvias que hemos estado soportando. Hablaré ahora con sir Syao, y por lo tanto, muchacha, me permitirás que te acompañe...

Le ofreció el brazo y Sakura lo tomó, notablemente cómoda a gusto con este hombre y sorprendida por ello. Él era notablemente apuesto, y gallardo... para ser de las Tierras Altas.

"¿Es es lo que lo hace agradable? ", se preguntó. Había estado demasiad tiempo en la compañía de los rudos, dominantes hermanos MacKinnion; seguramente sólo se trataba de eso, Eriol Hiragizawa tenía buenos modales, se comportaba con una cortesía que a ella en su casa le habría parecido natural, pero que echaba de menos en el castillo Kinnion.

Sakura logró aparentar calma cuando se acercaron a la mesa del señor. Hasta pudo sostener la mirada de esos ojos castaños que en ese momento estaban sombríamente verdosos e inescrutables. Syaoran MacKinnion, lo mismo que ella, mantenía sus sentimientos celosamente ocultos.

Syao se puso de pie y se maravilló nuevamente de la belleza de Sakura, de su piel sin mácula, de esos ojos brillantes y bellamente verdes como la esmeralda, de la masa de cabello que flotaba sobre la suave curva de la espalda.

Con mucha formalidad, Syao tomó la mano de Sakura. Había pensado mucho en esto.

-Empezaba a pensar que no te reunirías con nosotros. Espero que no estés enferma.

Sakura bajó los ojos.

-Sólo estoy cansada, pues no he dormido muy bien.

-Entonces tenemos eso en común -murmuró suavemente Syao con inequívoco significado.

La atrajo más, le ofreció una silla al lado de la suya y la obligó a que se sentara.

Sakura estaba ruborizado por el sugestivo recuerdo del deseo de Syao. Eriol, un poco más atrás, también quedó confundido por el comentario de su señor. Sakura hubiera querido poder explicárselo a Eriol, o por lo menos formular una protesta a fin de poder ganar un aliado, pero, ¿él no era un hombre de Syao? ¿Alguna vez él se atrevería a hablarle nuevamente, ahora que Syao había dejado bien en claro cuál era su interés?

En el momento en que Yama se adelantaba para tomar asiento a la izquierda de Sakura,

Eriol se movió rápidamente adelantándose y le quitó la silla. Yama se enfureció lo suficiente para desafiar a su primo y lo hubiera hecho si Syao no le hubiese lanzado una severa mirada de reprobación. Yama, rojo de ira, dio media vuelta y abandonó el salón. Syao dirigió ahora esa mirada sombría a Eriol.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, primo?

-¿Necesito una razón para venir a este salón? -replicó Hiragizawa con una sonrisa.

-Has provocado a mi hermano.

-¿De veras? Bueno, el joven Yamato tiene dos o tres cosas que aprender acerca de las formas de pelear por una mujer hermosa.

-¿Y tú piensas enseñárselas? -Sakura se removió nerviosa en su silla. La cólera subterránea estaba creciendo. Ellos hablaban de ella como si no estuviese allí pero ella era la causa de la pelea. El hombre al que temía todavía la tenía tomada de la mano. Sus dedos eran sorprendentemente cálidos, fuertes.

-¿Por qué todo este alboroto, Syao? -Eriol suspiró-. El muchacho dice que ella está comprometida, pero ella dice que no

-De modo que eso dice ella... -dijo Syao suavizando si tono-. Pero te agradeceré que te reserves tu interés hasta que ella nos diga que no a mí y a mi hermano.

-Digo que...- Sakura fue interrumpida por una presión de advertencia de los dedos de Syao.

No era tan tonta como para provocar a hombre justamente en ese momento. Si él quería oír la respuesta cuando estuvieran solos, pues que así fuera.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, muchacha? -preguntó Eriol Hiragizawa pero como Sakura sacudió la cabeza, no insistió-. No te has decidido aún, ¿eh? -Se reclinó pensativo hacia atrás-. Bueno bueno, de modo que es así. Debo decir que nunca creí que o! vería a ti y a Yamato interesados en la misma mujer, Syao.

-Se sabe que ha sucedido en muchas familias –replicó Syao con un tono despreocupado que sonó un poco forzado.

-Así es -admitió Eriol-. ¿Y qué hay de Mei Ling? Yo creí que...

-Ha terminado -dijo secamente Syao.

-¿De veras? Pero, ¿ella lo sabe?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Hiragizawa. Este no es asunto tuyo.

Eriol sonrió. En ese momento llegó Meiling, apresurada, luciendo muy provocativa un vestido de seda azul. Le dedicó a Syao una sonrisa radiante. Él juró silenciosamente. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella y ahora Sakura estaba aquí ¡Santa María!

-No te vayas, Sakura. -Syao le apretó la mano antes de soltársela-. Quiero hablar contigo cuando haya terminado con esto.

Ella lo miró implorante. Comprendió quién era esta mujer y 1o que era para Syao.

-Sé lo que te dispones a hacer, sir Syao, y te pido que no 1o hagas por mí. Lo lamentarás.

El le sonrió gentilmente antes de levantarse de la mesa par: interceptar a Meiling y acompañarla hasta el hogar. Sakura suspiró. Esta amante de Syao era una mujer notablemente hermosa, no merecía que la trataran con tanta desconsideración. El sentimiento de culpabilidad de Sakura aumentó cuando se alzaron la voces.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Syao. ¡Es demasiado pronto!

-Baja la voz, meiling.

-¡No! ¡Y no me iré!

-¡Te irás!

-Oh Dios -exclamó Sakura y se cubrió la cara con las manos-. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel?

-No malgastes tu simpatía en una zorra, muchacha -dijo Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Hubiera esperado más caridad de ti, señor -dijo secamente ella

-Oh, vamos, no me mires de ese modo. Meiling es una mujer astuta y calculadora y sólo está recibiendo el tratamiento que se merece

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nuestro Syao no quería tener nada que ver con ella - explicó Eriol-. Él conocía las intenciones de ella y lo que ella andaba buscando. Cualquiera que conozca a meiling lo sabe. Pero ella estaba decidida a pescarlo y un hombre sólo puede soportar artimañas como las de ella por un tiempo.

-Preferiría no saber nada de esto.

-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo puesto que tú ocuparás el lugar de Meiling.

Los ojos de Sakura echaron chispas.

-Él no me ha pedido que sea su querida -dijo llena de indignación.

Eriol se mostró adecuadamente sorprendido.

-Perdóname, muchacha. Yo sólo estaba suponiendo... quiero decir que Syao juró no casarse jamás sin probar primero a la novia.

-Eso he oído -replicó Sakura.

-¿Entonces te ha pedido un casamiento de prueba? -Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, evidentemente de mala gana, Eriol soltó una risita-. Bueno, bueno, creí que nunca vería una cosa así. Él nunca ha estado casado antes a prueba, ¿sabes? Nunca encontró una muchacha con la que se sintiera dispuesto a comprometerse.

-Yo no considero que un casamiento a prueba sea un compromiso -dijo ella secamente-. Sólo es una licencia para un amor inmoral. No creo en...

Fue interrumpida violentamente cuando una mano se hundió entre sus cabellos y tiró con violencia hacia atrás, de tal modo que Sakura cayó al suelo juntamente con la silla.

No podía moverse. Había quedado sin respiración. Podía ver sobre ella la cara de su atacante, una cara contorsionada por la ira, un rostro feo en vez de la belleza que había visto antes en Meiling.

Una mano con los dedos curvados y largas uñas se acercaba a la cara de Sakura, pero ella parecía imposibilitada de moverse, hasta de gritar. Sólo podía mirar fijamente esos dedos como garras hipnotizada, mientras las garras se acercaban y se acercaban...

La mano desapareció. Meiling retrocedió trastabillando, apartada por Syao.

-¡Basta! -rugió Syao-. ¡O te mataré como me siento tentado a hacerlo!

-¡No me importa! -gritó meiling-. Me rechazas a mí por esta trotacalles que tu hermano trajo a tu casa. ¿Por qué?

-No estoy obligado a darte explicaciones, Meiling. Esto se acabó y es todo lo que necesitas saber.

-¡No lo toleraré! -chilló la mujer-. ¡Tú me usaste, Syao!

-No más que tú a mí -repuso él con voz fría y controlada-. Se te pagará por tus molestias, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

-¡Maldito seas, Syaoran MacKinnion! -siseó Meiling echando fuego por sus ojos rojos-.

Lamentarás esto, juro que lo lamentarás. ¡Y ella también! -Meiling volvió sus ojos asesinos hacia Sakura-. Puedes quedarte con él, porque él te tratará de este modo no bien una nueva mujer le llame la atención. ¡Este hombre es un bastardo infiel!

Syao la aferró de los brazos y la apartó con violencia.

-Eriol, por favor, llévasela de aquí, y consigue a un sordomudo para que la acompañe a su casa. No querría que esa lengua de bruja atormente a alguien que pueda oírla.

Eriol parecía muy divertido. Rió por lo bajo y se adelantó para tomar a Meiling del brazo.

-Ella sólo necesita un poco de tranquilidad y yo soy el indicado para proporcionársela, si puedes prescindir de mí por uno o dos días.

-Como quieras -dijo Syao-. Mientras sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Eriol Hiragizawa reía cuando se llevó a Meiling del salón. Ella fue bastante dispuesta, restablecida su confianza por un nuevo admirador. Eriol escuchó sólo a medias la indignación de ella. "Cruel", "egoísta", "miserable" fueron sólo algunas de las palabras que Sakura oyó cuando el salón quedó en silencio. Lo que había ocurrido era increíble. La humillación. El desprecio. Todo tan innecesario.

-Sakura... Todo lo que ella estaba luchando por controlar se reveló en la mirada que le lanzó a Syao.

-¿Cómo te atreves a someterla a eso? ¿Cómo te atreves a someterme a eso a mí?

Su voz apenas fue un susurro, pero llena de una furia tan violenta que Syao quedó sorprendido.

-No sabía que ella haría tanto alboroto. ¿Estás lastimada, mujer?

-¡Vaya hora de preguntarlo! -Sakura alzó la voz-. No tenías derecho a insitir en que yo me quedara aquí y tuviera que pasar por esto.

-No fue por eso que te pedí que te quedaras.

Syaoe estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y Sakura bajó rápidamente la mirada. Estaba provocándolo en lo que más temía de él: la cólera.

-Creo que se ha dicho y hecho lo suficiente en este día -dijo ella con mucha suavidad.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó él en tono perentorio-. Tanta cólera no puede desaparecer tan fácilmente. Si tienes deseos de gritarme, hazlo. No escondas tu carácter bajo una superficie mansa. No lo toleraré, Sakura. No finjas conmigo.

-Muy bien, sir Syao -dijo ella rígidamente-. Detesto lo que acabas de hacer y estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que esa mujer ha dicho de ti. Yo te pedí que no lo hicieras, pero tú no quisiste escucharme. Ahora no tienes a ninguna, porque ciertamente no me tienes a mí.

Syao sonrió, sorprendiéndola. -Ya lo veremos, muchacha.

-¡No habrá casamiento de prueba! -estalló ella, furiosa por el fácil humor de él.

-Eso también lo veremos -le aseguró él-. Ahora ven, que no has comido.

Sakura ignoró la mano tendida, exasperada por este nuevo estado de ánimo de él.

-Ahora no tengo apetito... Si me disculpas...- Syao suspiró.

-Muy bien. Pero hoy cabalgarás conmigo. Estate lista dentro de una hora.

-¡No! -exclamó ella.

-Apresúrate, Sakura.

Sakura se alejó. Otra orden, y una orden que tendría que obedecer. Sabía que no podía desafiarlo demasiado a menudo. El hombre usaba de su poder con crueldad, pero, ¿cuánto podía hacer ella al respecto?

Aki escenas del prox chapter..tratare de actualizar mas rapido lo prometo…

_**-¿Adónde me llevas? -gritó Sakura. Pero Syao no respondió y tampoco se volvió para mirarla. Sakura trató de controlar su pánico creciente-. ¡Sir Syao, por favor! ¡Quiero regresar! **_

_**-No tengas tanto miedo, muchacha. No tienes por qué asustarte -repuso él con calma, pero sin volverse para mirarla. **_

_**Si Syao hubiese visto la expresión de Sakura quizás habría cambiado de planes. O quizá no. Su propósito al alejarla del castillo donde pudieran estar solos era demostrarle que podía confiar en él. Además, quería darle una oportunidad de divertirse. Él sabía que a ella le gustaba nadar, aunque, por supuesto, ¡no iba a decirle que la había visto nadando en el vallecito! **_

xDD Continuara…


	16. Capitulo 16

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 16:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Con los labios apretados, hirviendo interiormente de cólera, Sakura miraba furiosa la ancha espalda que iba cabalgando delante de ella. No había dicho una palabra cuando él fue a buscarla a mediodía o cuando la acompañó a los establos y la ayudó a montar en una yegua.

No había respondido a los cumplidos de él o a sus intentos de entablar conversación. El descaro de él era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

A esta altura, Sakura estaba hasta obligada a aceptar la caridad de él. El vestido que él le había dado le sentaba bien. Ella y Lydia eran de pequeña estatura y sólo el corpiño demasiado ceñido en el pecho indicaba que el vestido no era de Sakura. Era un vestido de un hermoso color azul pólvora con anchas mangas cuyas vueltas dejaban ver puños de piel blanca. Había también una capa del mismo color, forrada de pieles y con un broche de perlas. En otras circunstancias, el vestido habría sido muy apreciado.

Sakura no había prestado atención adónde estaba llevándola él, pero de pronto advirtió que no iban cabalgando hacia el valle, donde el terreno llano hubiera permitido una cabalgata agradable. Cuando rodearon un empinado peñasco, Sakura miró hacia atrás. Ya no se veía el castillo, y ellos no estaban subiendo o bajando la montaña sino que seguían un sendero equivocado. No había granjas por aquí y tampoco señales de vida excepto unos pocos árboles y arbustos silvestres.

Un escalofrío de miedo le corrió por la espalda. En este lugar desolado nadie la oiría gritar.

Ellos estaban solos y ella se encontraba completamente a merced de él. Vaya, si él hasta sostenía las riendas del caballo de ella y la conducía donde quería.

-¿Adónde me llevas? -gritó Sakura. Pero Syao no respondió y tampoco se volvió para mirarla. Sakura trató de controlar su pánico creciente-. ¡Sir Syao, por favor! ¡Quiero regresar!

-No tengas tanto miedo, muchacha. No tienes por qué asustarte -repuso él con calma, pero sin volverse para mirarla.

Si Syao hubiese visto la expresión de Sakura quizás habría cambiado de planes. O quizá no.

Su propósito al alejarla del castillo donde pudieran estar solos era demostrarle que podía confiar en él. Además, quería darle una oportunidad de divertirse. Él sabía que a ella le gustaba nadar, aunque, por supuesto, ¡no iba a decirle que la había visto nadando en el vallecito!

Syao sonrió. No podía negar que sus motivos eran egoístas, pues tenía la esperanza de que ella, por gratitud, le regalaría con una de sus sonrisas. Y haría todo lo posible para ver nuevamente a la muchacha que sólo la noche anterior había reído alegremente.

Sakura se entregó a una plegaria silenciosa. Su única esperanza era que ocurriera un milagro, algo extraordinario que la salvara de él.

Syao detuvo súbitamente su caballo y la yegua de Sakura también se detuvo. Sakura contuvo la respiración hasta que por fin Syao se volvió y la miró. Entonces soltó el aliento en un largo suspiro, Porque en la mirada que él le dirigió no se notaban intenciones malignas. Sakura nunca había visto una sonrisa más seductora y se sorprendió, porque con sus temores también desapareció hasta su cólera. En seguida la invadió una timidez muy rara en ella y se ruborizó cuando Syao se apeó y la ayudó a bajar.

-Venía aquí a menudo cuando era un muchachito -dijo él sencillamente.

-¿De veras? -dijo ella como si estuvieran acostumbrados a las conversaciones normales.

Sakura vio agua centelleante, un hermoso y pequeño estanque, del otro lado de un arroyuelo, junto a lo que parecía un dique construido por el hombre. Un alto montón de piedras ocultaba el agua desde el lado del valle.

-¿Tú construiste el dique? -preguntó Sakura.

-No. Ha estado aquí más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Es un lugar tranquilo. Muchas veces me he sentado sobre las rocas para ver pasar el día sobre la superficie del agua. Pero las rocas también forman una buena base para saltar, si deseas zambullirte.

-¿Es profundo?

-Sí, la profunda hondonada es lo que hizo que el estanque se formara tan fácilmente. En realidad es un lugar excelente. para nadar.

Sakura miraba el agua llena de deseos de bañarse. Sin duda parecía un buen lugar para nadar, no tan escondido como el vallecito en tierras de su familia, pero lo suficientemente reservado, y hermoso. Trató de imaginárselo a Syao nadando aquí, pero no pudo. Imaginarlo a él de joven era imposible. ¡Sin duda este hombre nunca había sido muchacho!

-¿Sigues viniendo a veces aquí? -preguntó Sakura suavemente.

-Hace mucho que no vengo. Parece que nunca encuentro el tiempo necesario. Además sólo me gusta nadar en los meses templados y ahora está demasiado frío para eso.

Sakura hubiera podido reírse. Estaba acostumbrada a nadar desde comienzos de primavera hasta bien entrado el otoño y en días mucho más fríos que ese. ¡Oh, cómo le habría gustado nadar! "Si por los menos estuviera sola." Suspiró. La sensación del agua fría rodeándola, acariciándola. No había podido gozar de un baño decente desde su llegada al castillo Kinnion, sólo había tenido baños de esponja. "Si por lo menos estuviera sola", pensó otra vez.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -pregunto Sakura con tristeza. Syao se volvió.

-Pensé que te gustaría la tranquilidad, pero aparentemente me equivoqué.

-Pero sí me gusta -le aseguró ella, lamentando haberse mostrado tan desagradecida.

Él la miró y los ángulos de su boca se elevaron levemente.

-Entonces me alegro de haberme tomado tiempo para traerte hasta acá. Pero lamentablemente no podemos quedarnos.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay otros que exigen mi tiempo, muchacha. Pero quizá te traiga aquí alguna otra vez, si ese es tu deseo.

-Hoy.

-Quizá -dijo él, sonriendo.

-¿Entonces podrías dejarme aquí? -preguntó ella esperanzada-. Tengo gran necesidad de estar sola... por un rato.

Él la miré atentamente a los ojos.

-Si creyera que puedo confiar en que no tratarás de regresar sola a Aberdeen, quizá podría concederte tu deseo, muchacha.

-Entonces llévate la yegua. No puedo ir muy lejos sin ella.

-Sí, podría hacer eso, pero tú podrías alejarte andando y yo me vería en dificultades para volver a encontrarte.

-¿Y si yo jurara que me quedaré aquí y que aquí estaré cuando tú regreses? -sugirió ella.

-¿Lo harías?

-Sí -respondió ella rápidamente y esperó conteniendo la respiración.

Él la hizo esperar un largo momento sin que su expresión revelara nada en absoluto. Por fin, suspiró.

-Supongo que se trata de una cuestión de confianza... que yo tenga confianza en tu palabra. Y como también deseo que tú tengas confianza en mí, en algún momento tiene que empezar la confianza entre nosotros dos.

Sakura lo miró con ojos radiantes.

-¿Puedo quedarme, entonces?

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? Quiero decir, ¿cuánto tardarás en regresar por mí?

Él sonrió.

-Te daré por lo menos una hora, ya sea que yo termine antes o no.

Sakura se volvió para que él no pudiera ver todo lo que significaba para ella ese pequeño gesto.

-Gracias -dijo suavemente.

-Quedo complacido si te he hecho feliz, Sakura -respondió él sin dejar de mirarla.

Syao habló con un tono tan serio que ella se volvió para mirarlo otra vez, preocupada por lo que él pudiera estar deduciendo de esto, Pero comprobó que él sonreía.

Syao montó su caballo y tomó las riendas de la yegua.

-Me llevaré tu yegua, como sugeriste -explicó-. Sólo para que no te sientas tentada.

Mientras él se alejaba cabalgando de regreso al castillo, Sakura sonrió. "¿Este hombre encantador, y agradable era realmente su enemigo?", se preguntó, y en seguida se reprochó su debilidad. Él era su enemigo y ella tendría que ser muy cuidadosa para no caer víctima de ese encanto. No importaba nada que el fuera diabólicamente apuesto, o que le bastara una sonrisa para disipar los temores de ella. Él seguía siendo Syaoran MacKinnion, enemigo jurado del clan de ella. Él podía confiar en ella todo lo que quisiera..., pero ella jamás confiaría en él.

Continuara….

Pues… Bueno buen aki estan xD recuerdan q se los prometi..en el prox chapter las cosas se voveras "calientes xD"…

_**Sakura levantó la mano para apartarlo, pero Syao se la tomó y la llevó hasta su propia mejilla. **_

_**-Tú... tienes que detenerte... Sir Syao. **_

_**La voz de Sakura no fue más que un susurro, casi sin resuello, y al mirarla, él sonrió con expresión de experto conocedor. Syao dejó vagar sus ojos sobre la cara de ella, admirando las delicadas facciones. Después sus labios siguieron la dirección de su mirada y su aliento cálido y acariciante se unió al de ella mientras le lamía suavemente los labios. **_

_**-Sabes a jengibre... y yo todavía no he comido el postre -murmuró él. **_


	17. Capitulo 17

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 17:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Sakura yacía tendida sobre una roca lisa, tomando el sol que caía en forma oblicua a través de nubes bajas. El agua, sin duda, estaba fría, pero eso no había disminuido en lo más mínimo su placer. Había disfrutado intensamente de su baño y ahora estaba calentándose el cuerpo aterido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin disfrutar tanto.

La hora de intimidad de Sakura se acercaba a su fin y no podía seguir allí tendida dejando que el sol acariciara su piel desnuda. Tenía que vestirse, y hacerlo rápidamente.

Así lo hizo, sonriendo mientras pensaba: " ¡Cómo se habría sorprendido él si me hubiese encontrado así! Apuesto a que habría estado demasiado aturdido para aprovecharse de la situación."

Sakura lo vio en el momento en que é1 rodeaba el gran peñasco que ocultaba de la vista al castillo. Él llegó al galope trayendo de las riendas a la yegua. Sakura se puso ceñuda.

¿Por qué él tenía tanta prisa?

-¿Sucede algo malo? -le gritó Sakura.

Syao soltó una risita, se apeó de su caballo y dejó que los dos animales pacieran entre los matorrales. Con unos pocos pasos largos rodeó el estanque y escaló las rocas hasta donde estaba Sakura esperando.

-¿Un hombre no puede estar impaciente por reunirse con una muchacha hermosa? -dijo él con una sonrisa.

Llegó junto a ella y le puso un saco en las manos.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó ella.

-Recordé que tú hoy no has comido, así que te traje un poquito de comida.

Sakura abrió el saco y en seguida alzó la vista hacia él.

-¿Un poquito? Este saco está lleno.

-Bueno, no todo es para ti -replicó él en tono ligero-. Ven, siéntate conmigo.

Sakura vaciló. Él estaba tan animado y parecía tan complacido consigo mismo que ella no pudo dejar de preguntarse la razón, con algo de recelo.

Sakura se volvió un poco a fin de poder sentarse de frente a Syao.

No bien estuvieron sentados, Syao tomó el saco que ella todavía tenía en las manos y empezó a sacar cosas del mismo y a arrojarlas a Sakura: un pellejo de vino, tortas de avena, media gallina asada, pastelillos de jengibre. Ella empezó a reír cuando la comida empezó a caer en su regazo.

-¡Basta, Syao! -exclamó. Syao se instaló de espaldas a una roca y estiró sus largas piernas. Sakura se relajó algo dejando asomar una sonrisa a sus labios cuando lo vio revolver lo que quedaba dentro del saco. Por fin, Syao sacó la otra mitad de la gallina.

Comieron, y ella contempló el juego de las nubes en el cielo azul. También observó a Syao, pues le era imposible dejar de mirar a cada momento en la dirección donde él estaba. Cada vez que lo hacía sus ojos se encontraban con los de él y entonces ella desviaba la vista, ruborizada. Resultaba ridícula la forma en que sus ojos eran constantemente atraídos hacia él, casi como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Había una suerte de irrealidad en lo que estaba sucediendo, reforzada por el silencio. El pulso de

Sakura se aceleraba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban y ella se sentía invadida por una oleada cálida, embriagadora. El vino, sin duda. No debió beber tanto. Sentía calor en las mejillas. No. Ella estaba ruborizándose bajo la mirada constante de esos ojos castaños.

Por fin, con renuencia, Sakura rompió el silencio.

-¿No deberíamos regresar? -dijo.

-No corre prisa.

Syao todavía no tenía intención de marcharse. Hacía tiempo había decidido dedicarle este día a ella. Había sido necesaria mucha fuerza de voluntad para dejarla sola, y como él no tenía nada urgente que atender, había tenido que poner todavía más fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse alejado toda una hora. Pero su intención fue permitirle a Sakura que se solazara nadando.

¡Sin duda ella estaba cambiada! Ni una palabra amarga había cruzado por sus labios desde que él regresó y en sus ojos, cuando lo miraba a él, no se detectaba temor alguno.

En cambio, se ruborizaba y eso la hacía aún más hermosa. Syao tenía ahora que esforzarse mucho para mantener la distancia.

Sakura se levantó para lavarse las manos y se arrodilló al borde del agua. La roca era demasiado alta y tuvo que tenderse sobre la misma para alcanzar el agua. No bien

Sakura metió las manos en el agua, Syao se tendió muy cerca, apretó su costado contra ella y tomó agua con las manos. Sakura supo que debió saltar inmediatamente, pero no lo hizo. Por alguna razón, no le fue posible moverse.

Syao le tomó una mano y se la llevó lentamente a los labios sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sin apartar la mirada, empezó a sorber las gotas de agua de los dedos. Un cosquilleo ascendió por el brazo de Sakura y le recorrió la espalda, mientras él se le

acercaba cada vez más. Rápidamente, Syao cerró la distancia que los separaba, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con suavidad, acariciándole con la lengua el labio inferior y metiéndosela después dentro de la boca.

Si Sakura hubiera pensado en lo que estaba sucediendo quizá lo habría podido impedir. Pero ya no pensaba. Tampoco sentía miedo sino solamente una extraña ola de calidez que la traspasaba y le causaba placer. Nada que la hiciera sentirse tan bien podía ser malo.

Syao la apartó del borde del agua y con mucha gentileza la hizo tenderse sobre su manta escocesa que había extendido sobre la roca lisa antes de reunirse con ella junto al borde del estanque. Sakura vio fugazmente la mata de vello espeso y rizado en la abertura de la túnica de él. Entonces, la boca de Syao cubrió completamente la suya y empezó a explorar con la lengua, y la oleada de calor la envolvió otra vez. Esas manos grandes y fuertes se movieron sobre sus mejillas, su cuello, bajando por los brazos, mientras los labios voraces no dejaban de besarla.

Vagamente Sakura advirtió que el broche de su capa se abría, pero no le prestó atención al hecho. El encaje del corpiño de su vestido fue apartado y los dedos de Syao empezaron a hacerle cosquillas en los pechos. El pensamiento se abrió paso a través de la cálida sensación: ¿él tenía intención de desnudarla?

Sakura levantó la mano para apartarlo, pero Syao se la tomó y la llevó hasta su propia mejilla.

-Tú... tienes que detenerte... Sir Syao.

La voz de Sakura no fue más que un susurro, casi sin resuello, y al mirarla, él sonrió con expresión de experto conocedor. Syao dejó vagar sus ojos sobre la cara de ella, admirando las delicadas facciones. Después sus labios siguieron la dirección de su mirada y su aliento cálido y acariciante se unió al de ella mientras le lamía suavemente los labios.

-Sabes a jengibre... y yo todavía no he comido el postre -murmuró él.

¿Postre? ¿Acaso él pensaba devorarla? Sakura empezó a protestar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Sshh, Sakura, ahora no hables. Déjame saborear tu dulzura. -La voz era seductora-. Déjame.

La boca de él se cerró otra vez sobre la de ella y nuevamente ella sintió que estaba perdiendo el control. Él la dominaba, la privaba de aliento, de voluntad.

Entonces él le soltó la mano, y la mano, instintivamente, fue hacia su cuello. Esta vez, cuando ella sintió que otra vez los dedos de él trabajaban en los encajes del corpiño de su vestido, no hizo ningún ademán para detener esa magia.

Syao apartó los bordes del vestido y ella se estremeció cuando la mano de él se cerró sobre su pecho cálido. La gran mano, moviéndose sobre sus pechos, explorando, apretando suavemente, tocando donde ningún hombre la había tocado antes, la arrastraba más allá de un punto donde ella pudiera protestar.

Syao lo sintió. Ahora, ella era suya. Lo supo y se regocijó en ello. Se sentía a punto de estallar de deseo, duro y palpitante, y ella se movió contra él, empeorando su necesidad.

Con cualquier otra mujer hubiera sido impensable contenerse. Pero ésta era Sakura, y él la deseaba por encima de todas las demás. Él la había excitado y ahora quería que ella conociera toda la fuerza de esa excitación. Quería que el deseo de ella fuese tan intenso como el suyo.

Syao movió sus labios hacia el costado del cuello de Sakura, y cuando besó la sensible piel debajo de la oreja, ella gimió y se estremeció. Él le deslizó las manos detrás de la espalda, levantándola, y ella gimió cuando la boca ardiente de él se cerró sobre uno de sus pechos. Sakura le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y lo aferró del pelo. Sentíase llena de fuego, llena de un calor que cada vez le llegaba más abajo y le causaba dolor en todo su ser.

-¡Syao!

Ambos lo oyeron. Syao levantó la mirada y sus ojos despidieron peligrosos rayos cuando vieron que su hermano rodeaba el peñasco y venía hacia ellos.

-¡Sería capaz de estrangular a ese mocoso! -juró Syao entre sus dientes apretados.

Syao miró a Sakura. Ella estaba ceñuda y en el instante que lo soltó, el color huyó de su cara. Sakura abrió los ojos, con expresión acusadora.

-No me mires de ese modo, Sakura -dijo él en tono sereno-. Tú no hiciste nada malo y yo no hice nada por lo que deba disculparme. Lo que sucedió estaba destinado a suceder y en alguna otra oportunidad lo completaremos. Ahora arréglate rápidamente la ropa, pues no quiero que mi hermano te vea así.

El color volvió a la cara de Sakura, ahora un color encendido que le tiñó las mejillas ardientes. Mortificada, volvió el rostro para no ver a Syao. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

Se afanó con los dedos hasta que el corpiño de su vestido quedó bien cerrado y entonces se volvió para recoger su capa, pero encontró a Syao que se la tendía. Sakura la tomó, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. No quería volver a ver jamás esos ojos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sakura? Yamato había llegado junto a ellos y detuvo el caballo del otro lado del arroyuelo.

-No sucede nada malo, Yamato -respondió ella con voz trémula-. Habíamos salido a cabalgar.

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y a nadar? ¿No crees que el día está demasiado frío para nadar?

-¿Cómo supiste ... ?

Sakura se interrumpió. Por supuesto, su gruesa trenza estaba todavía mojada. Lentamente, aspiró hondo. De pronto se sentía harta de esos dos hombres. Empezó a caminar rodeando el estanque, hacia donde estaba su yegua.

-¿Adónde vas, muchacha? -le gritó Syao.

-Al castillo. Puedo encontrar sola el camino, gracias -replicó ella furiosa.

-¡Sakural

Ella no se volvió sino que saltó sobre el lomo de la yegua a la que montó a horcajadas, de modo que la falda se le subió hasta las rodillas. Clavó los talones en los flancos de la yegua, saltó sobre el arroyuelo sorprendiendo a los dos hombres y partió a todo galope.

-Monta con una habilidad desacostumbrada, sin duda -comentó Yamato al verla alejarse-. No se diría que los MacEwen tienen caballos suficientes para que sus mujeres aprendan a montar.

Se volvió para mirar a Syao, y dio un respingo bajo la mirada asesina que su hermano le dirigió y que él no había esperado.

-Si no fueses mi hermano -dijo Syao con voz glacial- tendría mucho placer en matarte ahora mismo. ¿Qué demonios te trae por aquí? -terminó gritando.

-Tenemos huéspedes en el castillo -se apresuró a explicar Yamato-. Sir Taichi ha venido para ver tus caballos y trae una bolsa bien llena. Pensé que debías saberlo.

-Él podía esperar hasta que yo regresara, Yamato. Sin duda se quedará a pasar la noche.

-Es verdad, pero yo no tenía forma de saber que podía molestarte, Syao. No lamento haberlo hecho -añadió y soltó una risita al ver el ceño sombrío de su hermano-. Será mejor, que ahora te des un baño para que se te pase el acaloramiento. No te preocupes, yo me cuidaré de que Sakura regrese a salvo al castillo.

Se alejó al galope antes que su hermano pudiera ponerle las manos encima, y no trató de disimular su sonrisa.

Continuara…

Hola a todos! Que les parecio el primer encuentro romantico de nuestros protagonistas? )…y habra mucho mas creanme! Sayonara!


	18. Capitulo 18

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 18:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Sakura penetró en el sector del castillo destinado a vivienda por la entrada de los sirvientes a fin de no tener que pasar por el salón. Subió corriendo la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, tomó el pasillo hacia la torre y nuevamente subió la escalera hasta su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta vio dos vestidos doblados sobre el asiento de la ventana y piezas de tela para confeccionar más. La visión le arrancó lágrimas de los. ojos, porque un guardarropa nuevo parecía sugerir que nunca Podría marcharse de aquí.

Se arrojó sobre la cama, sollozando, pero rápidamente se sentó. Tenía los pechos sensibles y los nervios tensos.

-Dios, ¿qué me ha hecho él? No puedo siquiera tocarme sin recordar que...

¿Cómo había sucedido? No podía empezar a responder. Sabía solamente que había sido drogada con una magia embriagadora y recordaba todo, cada detalle, cada momento. Se ruborizó.

-Él es un demonio con una magia demoníaca y ejerce un hechizo poderoso. Tengo que alejarme, tengo que alejarme de Syaoran MacKinnion.

El que había hecho llorar a Sakuraheena vino a su puerta ese día, mucho más tarde. Ella había dormido un poco, agotada por la confusión y las lágrimas. Desde que despertó, había estado peinándose su brillante pelo, sentada en el asiento de la ventana y tratando de calmar sus nervios agitados. Pero cuando vio a Syao su pulso se aceleró nuevamente, y cuando él habló, ella dio un salto.

-Debe de gustarte esta habitación. Pasas mucho tiempo en ella -comentó él con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Por lo menos, aquí estoy sola. O lo estaba -dijo ella con intención y retrocediendo para alejarse de él-. ¿Por qué has venido?

-Para acompañarte al salón. Tenemos huéspedes y se está haciendo tarde.

-Sugiero que atiendas solo a tus huéspedes -replicó secamente Sakura.

-Quiero tenerte a mi lado -dijo él.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí.

-¿Y tú quién crees que se saldrá con la suya? -dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Es una orden? -preguntó ella.

-Sí.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? -gritó ella, furiosa.

-El señor de los MacKinnion -respondió él con suavidad.

-Pero yo no soy una MacKinnion y no me gusta que me des órdenes. ¡No tienes derechos sobre mí!

-Basta, Sakura -la interrumpió él-. No discutiré contigo. Además, yo no doy órdenes a menudo...

-Claro que las das -dijo ella. Él arrugó la frente.

-Pero cuando las doy, mis órdenes tienen que ser obedecidas.

-¡Esto no es justo! -gritó ella-. ¡Te aprovechas de tu posición!

-No, muchacha, yo no hago eso. De ser así, te habría poseído tal como quiero mucho antes de ahora. -Ella se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, Él continuó en tono más suave-: Yo sólo insisto en cosas pequeñas, y no tendría que insistir si tú no prefirieras ocultarte aquí.

-Es una cuestión de libertad, Sir Syao, y tú estás negándome la mía.

Syao soltó una risita.

-Si yo te lo permitiese tú te convertirías en una ermitaña. ¿Todavía no has aprendido que la voluntad de una mujer vale menos que la de un hombre?

-Sólo si la mujer así lo permite -dijo rápidamente Sakura. Syao suspiró.

-No sé por qué soporte esto. No me obligues a forzarte, Sakura. Ven.

Sakura apenas logró contenerse para no gritar. ¿Qué lograría desafiándolo? Estaba indefensa. Ambos lo sabían.

Pero ella tenía todavía su orgullo.

-Entonces, apártate de la puerta -dijo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que yo pueda pasar.

Syao sonrió, dio un paso atrás e hizo una reverencia. -Tus deseos son órdenes para mí -dijo.

-Si así fuera ahora yo no estaría aquí -replicó ella secamente y paso con rapidez junto a él.

Sakura siguió caminando a paso vivo, manteniéndose un poco adelantada, hasta que llegó al arco de entrada al salón. La amplia estancia estaba llena de gente y de ruido. Había una atmósfera festiva.

-Un festín en honor de nuestros huéspedes -susurró Syao a espaldas de ella-. No sucede a menudo que tengamos huéspedes y una excusa para festejar.

-¿Tus huéspedes son importantes?

-No, se trata solamente de Charles Jameson y algunos de sus hombres. Charlie vive al este, cruzando el río.

-¿Amigo o enemigo? Syao rió suavemente.

-Bueno, nunca puedo estar del todo seguro con el viejo Charles , Él manifiesta amistad y, sin embargo, trata de encolerizarme. Creo que le gusta vivir peligrosamente.

Sakura se puso rígida.

-¿Es eso una advertencia sutil, Sir Syao?

-Vamos, Sakura -le reprochó suavemente él-. ¿Debo cuidarme de cada palabra que digo? No busques significados ocultos.

-Tú usaste palabras con un significado bastante claro y para nada oculto -replicó ella con irritación-. Una persona debe vivir temerosa de tu cólera.

-Tú no, Sakura,

El cálido aliento de él le acarició la oreja y envió estremecimientos por todo su ser.

-Tus... tus huéspedes esperan, Sir Syao-dijo débilmente.

-Pueden esperar un momento más. -La volvió para obligarla a mirarlo de frente, pero ella eludió sus ojos-. Mírame, Sakura. Dame la respuesta que he estado esperando todo el día.

Ella mantuvo baja la mirada.

-No sé qué quieres decir.

-Lo sabes -repuso suavemente él-. Y he sido muy paciente.

-¿Paciente? -Los ojos de ella se dilataron de incredulidad y lo miraron directamente-. ¿Dices que has sido paciente por haber esperado solamente un día?

-Para mí, sí. -Syao sonrió-. Quise tener resuelta la cuestión antes que regresáramos de nuestra cabalgata, pero no pensé que seríamos... interrumpidos.

Sakura enrojeció. ¡Oh, cuánto deseaba olvidar esa tarde! Ahora aquí estaba él, seguro de su victoria, sólo porque ella había caído nada más que por un momento bajo la magia de su hechizo. ¿No se daba cuenta él de que su magia funcionaba solamente cuando la tocaba? Necesitaba una lección y ella ansiaba dársela.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Sakura y Syaoran se animó.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que yo deseo oír, muchacha?

-Este no es el momento, Sir Syao.

Él se puso ceñudo

-¿Por qué no?

-No creo que mi respuesta sea... lo que tú deseas oír.

Él la miró con dureza y ella vio que un músculo se tensaba en la mandíbula de Syao.

Después, él aspiró profundamente y su pecho se expandió. En el profundo silencio, Sakura oyó el martilleo de su propio corazón. Su propio pecho se tensó, porque ella estaba conteniendo la respiración.

"Él va a matarme -pensó alocadamente-. ¡Por negármele!"

-Tienes razón, Sakura -dijo por fin Syao-. Éste no es el momento.

-¿Qué?

La sorpresa de Sakura hizo que él se sintiese un poco mejor.

-Hoy hemos hablado de confianza, pero tú no estás todavía dispuesta a confiar en mí, así que te daré más tiempo. Esperaré.

-Pero...

-Esperaré, Sakura.

El tema estaba cerrado. Él la tomó del brazo y la condujo al salón. ¡Vaya arrogancia la de él! De modo que esperaría. ¡Que esperara hasta que las estrellas cayeran del cielo!

-Sir Charles, deseo presentarle a Sakura MacEwen, venida de Aberdeen.

-Me siento... -Charles Jameson posó su mirada en Sakura y contuvo su respiración- ...encantado.

Sakura logró hacer una inclinación de cabeza antes que Syao la sentara en la silla al lado de él y se sentara él también, entre ella y el apuesto desconocido. Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar al hombre que osaba encolerizar al señor de los MacKinnion, pero Syao también se inclinó hacia adelante, bloqueándole la visión. Sakura entonces recorrió el salón con la mirada y encontró ojos fijos en los suyos dondequiera que posara la vista. Por fin, volvió a mirar a su mesa, incómoda ante tantas miradas indagadoras.

La comida fue servida inmediatamente. Eran secadas rellenas con arándanos silvestres cocidos en mantequilla, ciervo asado, zanahorias cocidas y panecillos dulces y scones para untar con la dulce miel de brezo. Pero Sakura no podía hacerle honor a la comida con tantos ojos observándola. ¿Qué pensarían de ella esas personas al verla sentada en el mismo lugar donde Meiling había estado el día anterior? ¿De veras hacía nada más que dos días que conocía a Syaoran MacKinnion?

-Parece toda una vida.

-¿Dijiste algo, querida?

Lydia MacKinnion estaba sentada al lado de ella, a su izquierda.

-No te había visto -dijo Sakura, disculpándose,

-Acabo de llegar. Tengo entendido que hoy diste un agradable paseo a caballo.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho eso? -preguntó.

-Pues Syao. Dijo que disfrutaste inmensamente y me alegro mucho de ello. Sakura, el muchacho está prendado de ti. Le hace mucho bien a mi corazón ver que por fin él está dispuesto a terminar sus devaneos y decidirse por una sola muchacha.

-Pero yo no estoy dispuesta... te lo aseguro -dijo Sakura, que casi se atragantó con la comida.

Lydia le palmeó la mano.

-Entiendo tu reticencia, muchacha. Syao es un hombre formidable, como su padre. Robbie podía ser terrible... pero jamás con aquellos a quienes amaba. Él también encontró una mujer adecuada y la amó hasta el día que ella murió... y quizá más.

-¿La amó? Pero yamato dice que su madre y su padre estaban peleando todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso la torre donde duermo yo no era donde ella se escondía para escapar de él?

-Sí, peleaban. -Lydia sonrió con los queridos recuerdos-. Pero cómo se amaban. Parece que sucede así con el amor verdadero.

Sakura estaba pasmada.

-Debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo, señora mía. En el verdadero amor hay paz, y compartir, y...

-Tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿verdad? -dijo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es así como debería ser, seguramente. Lydia rió con suavidad.

-Y estoy segura de que es así con amantes de caracteres suaves. Pero cuando dos personas de voluntad fuerte se aman, no pueden evitar algunos choques de cuando en cuando.

-Supongo que sí...

-Syao tiene el temperamento del mismo diablo, y a veces puede volverse un poquito intolerable. Si la muchacha con saque se case tiene poco carácter él la dominará completamente. Pero si ella tiene una voluntad que pueda rivalizar con la suya... yo apostaría que ella ganará más batallas de las que pierda.

Sakura sintió que se despertaba su curiosidad.

-¿Y eso por qué? -dijo.

-A causa del amor, querida mía. ¿Por qué, si no, Syao tomaría una esposa? No hay nadie que le diga que lo haga ahora que su padre se ha ido. Él no necesita una alianza matrimonial, porque ya tiene muchos y fuertes aliados. Las riquezas no pueden tentarlo, porque él ya tiene suficiente fortuna. ¿Por qué, entonces, se comprometería con una mujer cuando puede tener todas las que quiera con sólo pedirlo? El amor, querida mía, es la única razón por la cual Syao se casaría.

Lydia empezó a llenarse su plato en ese momento y Sakura se volvió, agradecida de que terminara la perturbadora conversación. ¿Amor? No había amor en un casamiento provisional, y tampoco honor. Un matrimonio de prueba era todo lo que Sir Syao le ofrecía. Muy fácil y conveniente para él cuando podía echarse atrás antes del compromiso definitivo. Muy cómodo, sin duda. Pero él no la usaría a ella de ese modo; antes ella se marcharía. Era hora de que se dedicara a ello.

Su única esperanza era Yamato. Sakura alzó la vista y lo vio en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, donde el joven permanecía con expresión mohína. Indudablemente, ella era la razón. Si por lo menos pudiera usar el resentimiento de él para lograr que la ayudara a escapar. Pero ese resentimiento también podía trabajar contra ella. ¿Quién quedaba, entonces? Eriol Hiragizawa se había marchado. Lydia parecía estar completamente de parte de Syao. De modo que quedaba solamente Charles Jameson. Él no era un subordinado de Syao y parecía prendado de Sakura.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante para mirarlo con atención y le sorprendió al verlo casi irreconocible. Tenía la cara blanca de ira, el pelo rojo parecía más brillante y sus suaves ojos castaños estaban duros, amenazadores. Pero lo peor era el tono de su voz. Una discusión estaba desarrollándose y aparentemente saliéndose de control.

-Tú ibas a casarte con mi hermana, Syao-decía Charles con voz llena de rencor-. Cuando tú la tomaste, cuando la exhibiste como tu querida, yo no me interferí, ¡porque ella me juró que tú habías prometido desposaría!

Aunque Charles estaba furioso, Syao conservaba la calma.

-Meiling mintió -dijo-. Desde el principio quedó entendido que no habría casamiento,

Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero igualmente decidió quedarse aquí.

-¡Tú la usaste, Syao, como a todas las otras mujeres que usaste y abandonaste después!

-Mis mujeres nunca se me entregan contra su voluntad –dijo Syao, ahora alzando la voz-. Tu hermana vino a mí por propia decisión y se marchó del mismo modo... sólo que más rica, con una bolsa llena de oro para ir dondequiera que se le antojase.

-¿Y dónde está eso? –preguntó Charles. Syao rió.

-¿De modo que no puedes encontrarla? ¿Por eso es toda esta discusión?

-Ella podría estar muerta, por lo que sé.

-No, Charlie, descubrirás que está viviendo como una reina en alguna parte donde ella quiera estar. ¿Sabes?, ella sabía que yo la compensaría con generosidad. Eso era todo lo que quería de mí... una forma de escapar de ti.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¿De veras? -replicó Syao-. Me pregunto qué te molesta más, Charles, que ella haya acudido a mí o que no haya vuelto contigo.

-¡Bastardo!

Syao se puso bruscamente de pie y Charles Jameson palideció al comprender que había llegado demasiado lejos. Se produjo un silencio cargado de tensión cuando Syao lo miró desde arriba. Sakura no pudo ver su furiosa expresión, pero vio la dureza de su espalda, los puños apretados.

Cuando habló, su voz sonó como hielo.

-Me excusaré antes de tomar en serio tus insultos y olvidar que eres un huésped en mi hogar. Pero por la mañana te irás de aquí, Charles Jameson, y nunca más serás bienvenido en este castillo.

Syao se marchó caminando muy erguido y Sakura suspiró aliviada y se volvió hacia Lydia.

-¿A qué se debió todo esto? -susurró, porque Jameson todavía estaba sentado a sólo una silla de distancia.

-Él es un hombre rencoroso, querida. Me refiero a Charles. Sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo y él crió a su hermana desde que era pequeña. Pero se consagró demasiado a ella y ese amor al fin fue perjudicial para la muchacha. No me sorprende que él ignore que ella deseaba alejarse de él, pero la verdad es que ella es una muchacha malcriada, consentida y caprichosa y nunca retribuyó el afecto que su hermano le había dedicado. Yo llegué a conocerla mientras estuvo aquí y no me gustó nada. No vacilaba en poner a su hermano en ridículo delante de nosotros, ofreciéndonos la imagen de un hombre que adora patéticamente a su propia hermana. El hombre tiene suerte de haberse librado de ella, pero me temo que nunca lo verá de ese modo.

-¿Entonces sir Charles se marchará?

Lydia rió suavemente y se inclinó hacia ella para susurrar

-Él es un poco cobarde, querida, y creo que se marchará en cualquier momento.

Sakura se preguntó si así sería, pero cuando se volvió, vio que él se ponía de pie y llamaba a sus hombres. Un minuto después todos salieron caminando furiosos del salón.

A Sakura la acometió el pánico. Allí, alejándose furioso, iba su última oportunidad. Rápidamente se disculpé con Lydia y cruzó el salón, aparentemente hacia la torre sur. Pero no bien pasó bajo el arco de entrada en el extremo del salón, dobló a la izquierda en ,vez de subir la escalera. En seguida se encontró en el patio, corriendo tras Charles Jameson,

Él estaba en el establo con cuatro de sus hombres, esperando impaciente los caballos.

Sakura no tuvo en cuenta la temeridad que cometía al dirigirse a un desconocido. Veía en Jameson nada más que un instrumento de su libertad.

-Una palabra, sir Charles, por favor -dijo en alta voz.

-¿Quién me llama? -preguntó él. En seguida se volvió y la vio. Sin duda, la aparición de

Sakura lo sobresaltó-. Vaya, vaya, la nueva ramera de Sir Syao, ¿no es así?

Sakura dio un respingo.

-No -dijo-, pero en eso quiere convertirme él. Te ruego que me ayudes, sir Charles.

Debo marcharme de aquí.

-¿Y qué te lo impide?

-Él. El no quiere dejarme partir sola. Charles abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Entonces, ¿eres una prisionera? -dijo.

Sakura se retorció las manos sin saber cómo explicarse.

-Esto... es muy complicado, sir Charles. MacKinnion me llevaría personalmente a Aberdeen y no quiere que otro me acompañe. De modo que si quiero marcharme tengo que hacerlo con él y yo temo estar sola con ese hombre. ¿Comprendes? Yo le temo a él y detesto tener que permanecer aquí.

-¿Y quieres marcharte?

-Quiero regresar a Aberdeen, donde tengo parientes. Él me ha pedido que acceda a un casamiento de prueba y yo me he negado, pero aun así me retiene aquí. ¿Me ayudarás, sir Charles?

-Casamiento de prueba, ¿eh? –dijo Charles, pensativo, y después rió sin alegría-. Sí, muchacha, te ayudaré. Será un placer.

A Sakura no le agradó el sonido de esa risa, pero desechó esa impresión. Tenía que marcharse con Jameson... o quedarse donde estaba.

Continuara…

Nota: se que me he demorado pero ya estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones paciencia chikos nn

Escenas prox. Chapter:

_-Será mejor que te expliques, hermano -dijo Syao, sentándose en la cama. _

_-Yo... yo creí que encontraría a Sakura aquí -dijo débilmente Yamato. _

_-A mí me gustaría mucho tenerla aquí, muchacho, pero puedes ver que no está conmigo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario? _

_-Hoy... en el estanque, cuando os vi... _

_-Ah, de modo que viste más de lo que dijiste -dijo Syao pensativo-. Bueno, si no hubieses aparecido, en ese momento ella ahora sería mía._


	19. Capitulo 19

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 19:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Yamato golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de Syao y en seguida entró precipitadamente.

Estaba lívido de la ira que había venido acumulando durante todo el día. Hacía un momento, al encontrar vacía la torre sur, vino corriendo a la habitación de su herma- no.

No podía seguir soportando más.

-Te lo advertí, Syao...

Yamato se detuvo al ver a Syao tendido en su cama, solo, completamente vestido. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le indicó que fuera de su hermano, la habitación estaba vacía.

-Será mejor que te expliques, hermano -dijo Syao, sentándose en la cama.

-Yo... yo creí que encontraría a Sakura aquí -dijo débilmente Yamato.

-A mí me gustaría mucho tenerla aquí, muchacho, pero puedes ver que no está conmigo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar lo contrario?

-Hoy... en el estanque, cuando os vi...

-Ah, de modo que viste más de lo que dijiste -dijo Syao pensativo-. Bueno, si no hubieses aparecido, en ese momento ella ahora sería mía.

-¡Tú juraste que la tratarías honorablemente!

-Y tengo toda la intención de hacerlo. ¿Acaso no le he pedido un casamiento a prueba?

Y no bien la haya probado y sepa con seguridad que no es como mi primera esposa, me casaré con ella en forma definitiva.

-Si ella te acepta.

-Bueno, hoy ella no se me resistió, muchacho.

Yamato sintió una opresión en el pecho. No, ella no se había resistido a su hermano y por eso él había estado tan furioso todo el día. Los celos eran una novedad para él. Syao estaba ganando pese a que Sakura le temía. Yamato había estado muy seguro de que

Syao no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

-¿Dónde está ella entonces, Syao? -preguntó yamato con toda la tristeza que sentía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Syao-. Es tarde. Ella está en la torre sur.

-No, yo fui allí pero no la encontré. -¿Todavía está en el salón 

Yamato sacudió la cabeza.

-Busqué por todas partes antes de venir acá. Ella no está en el castillo, Syao. Eso sólo puede significar que...

-Jameson -completó Syao cuando su intuición le indicó el culpable.

Pero siguió sentado, mirando al suelo y con una expresión desolada. Yamato no supo cómo interpretar esa actitud.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó el hermano menor-. ¿Vas a dejar que él se la lleve?

-Ningún derecho tenemos sobre ella, muchacho. Yo no tengo derecho a traerla de regreso -dijo Syao en voz muy queda.

-Tú te hiciste responsable de ella. ¿Olvidas eso?

-Sólo mientras ella estaba aquí.

-Pero, ¿si Jameson le hace daño en alguna forma? –gritó yamato.

-¡Basta! ¿Crees que yo no deseo traerla de regreso? Nada me gustaría más... pero tengo las manos atadas. Si ella fuera amiga o enemiga de los MacKinnion yo podría hacer algo, pero los MacEwen no son ninguna de las dos cosas. Jameson lo sabe. Él podría elevar una queja al rey si yo le arrebatara a la muchacha sin un motivo valedero. Eso es lo que se necesita, muchacho, un motivo valedero. Encuéntrame uno y yo la traeré de regreso, no importa dónde la lleve Jameson o a quién la entregue.

Cruzar el río a esa hora avanzada de la noche era una empresa peligrosa. Pero los caballos habían cruzado ya muchas veces por el mismo lugar y sólo uno retrocedió ante el agua helada y derribó a su jinete, Afortunadamente, ese caballo no fue el de Sir Charles, sobre el cual iba Sakura, tratando en vano de relajarse contra ese cuerpo extraño.

No habían doblado hacia el este como para ir a Aberdeen sine que se dirigían hacia el oeste, hacia el hogar de sir Charles; Sakura aceptó esto. Después de todo, era tarde. No podía pretender que la llevaran inmediatamente a la lejana Aberdeen. Y lo importante era alejarse del castillo Kinnion. Ahora estaba a salvo y sus temores quedaban más atrás con cada kilómetro que recorrían.

¿Dónde, entonces, estaba la paz mental que había esperado?

…….

-¡Sir Syao!

Syao abandonó su contemplación del fuego. Uno de sus hombres cruzaba corriendo el vestíbulo dejando una huella de gotas de agua. El pobre Tom se había empapado completamente en la tormenta que rugía afuera. Tenía la gorra torcida, gotas de agua adheríanse a su barba roja y sus cejas hirsutas y sus rodillas nudosas temblaban y estaban blancas como huesos.

-Un poco de frío afuera, ¿ eh? –dijo Syao, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza ante el estado deTom.

-Así es -admitióTom.

Syao ordenó que trajeran mantas y Tom se acercó más al fuego. El tiempo había cambiado para empeorar el día después de la desaparición de Sakura, cinco días atrás.

Syao había pasado dos días en Aberdeen, que resultaron una pérdida de tiempo. Había buscado a Erminia MacEwen en todas partes, hasta había pasado medio día en el asilo de pobres, rodeado de mendigos. Pero nadie sabía nada de una monja MacEwen.

Mentiras. Debió imaginarlo.

Sus pensamientos estaban tan sombríos como el cielo. Había estado dispuesto a humillarse. Si la hubiese encontrado, le habría implorado de rodillas antes que perderla.

Pero, ¿y si no lograba encontrarla?

Ahora, dedicó toda su atención aTom.

-¿Cuán lejos fue avistada la partida?

Era la partida de la hermana de Syao que viajaba en la tormenta.

-No se puede ver muy lejos con una lluvia tan intensa como .ésta, pero están muy cerca.

-¿Y cuál de mis hermanas se aventuró a salir con este tiempo espantoso?

-La señora Naoko .

Syao se puso ceñudo.

-Debí imaginarlo. Sin duda Meiling inventó una historia descabellada acerca de cómo fue tratada aquí y ahora Dobbin viene para conocer la verdad.

-No vi a Dobbin Martin. -¿A quién viste allí fuera?

-Bueno, creo que es el MacDonough que acompaña a tu hermana.

-¡Demonios! -gruñó Syao-. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí después de casarse con una Fergusson?

-¿Se casó? ¿Tuviste noticias?

-No recientemente, pero, ¿qué iba a impedírselo? Si viene con una petición de paz del pariente de su novia saldrá decepcionado. -Syao apretó los puños mientras crecía su cólera-. ¡Maldito sea ese hombre! ¿Ha traído a su novia?

-No puedo decirlo, sir Syao-repuso Tom, cada vez más incómodo por la proximidad de la cólera de Syao.

-Si la ha traídos ella no cruzará nuestra puerta. ¡Ve y transmite ahora mismo esta orden!

Tom quedó pasmado.

-¿Vas a dejar a una muchacha a la intemperie con este tiempo?

Syao miró al hombre. Después de un momento, suspiró.

-Supongo que eso no sería muy hospitalario, ¿verdad? Tienes razón. Y ahora que lo pienso, tengo interés en conocer a esta Fergusson en particular. Es la favorita de Yukito ¿sabes?

-¿De veras?

Syao soltó una risita helada.

-Así es, y si ella se atreve a entrar en la guarida del león dejémosla que venga. Si saldrá viva o no es otra cuestión. Bueno traedlos a todos aquí al salón.

-Pero quizá la muchacha Fergusson no esté aquí, Sir Syao-señaló Tom.

Pero Syao se había vuelto nuevamente hacia el fuego. Estaba recordando las horas pasadas en la mazmorra de Fergusson y en los pensamientos vengativos que le había dedicado a la familia de Yukito. Casi lo habían obligado a casarse con una de las hijas de Yukito. Casi. Y entonces recordó al muchacho que lo había sal vado del casamiento y se sintió incómodo con sus sentimientos rencorosos. No sería digno de él hacerle daño a la hermana a quien el joven Tsuo había protegido con tanto riesgo después que el muchacho lo dejó en libertad.

Maldito MacDonough por traerla aquí y ponerlo a él en tan absurda posición. ¡Aceptar a una Fergusson en su castillo, y como huésped! No podría jugar con ella, o asustarla, o hasta pedir su rescate... ¡todo a causa de una deuda que tenía con un muchachito!

La curiosidad de Syao se agudizó. Por fin podría ver a la mujer de la que había escapado casi milagrosamente. Bueno, no exactamente a la muchacha sino una de sus hermanas.

¿Qué diferencia podía haber? El encuentro por lo menos lo distraería de pensar en la que se había adueñado de su corazón, aquella cuya imagen lo torturaría por toda la eternidad.

Syao se volvió al oír una voz y vio al grupo de personas empapadas que venían hacia el fuego. Además de MacDonough y cuatro de sus hombres, Naoko tenía consigo tres sirvientes, dos hombres y una mujer. Un grupo de nueve. Syao reconoció a la muchacha como la sirvienta que había acompañado antes a Naoko. Ninguna Fergusson venía con ellos.

-¿No viene nadie más con vosotros? -preguntó, saludando a su hermana con un beso.

-Si estás buscando a Dobbin, él no vino. -Naoko habló suavemente cuando correspondió al beso y después tendió las manos hacia el fuego-. Está preparándose para ir a la corte este fin de semana, y como yo no voy a ir, accedió a que viniera en cambio aquí... para una larga visita.

-¿Tan pronto después de tu última visita?

-Entonces estuvimos muy poco tiempo, Syao, como tú sabes -dijo secamente naoko-. ¿Acaso no soy bienvenida?

-Todavía no me he decidido sobre eso –replicó Syao, disgustado-. Si has venido por Meiling...

-¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso? –preguntó naoko, sorprendida-. Sabes que le tengo poca simpatía a la prima de mi marido. Si te preocupa que yo pueda llevármela, no es necesario. Prefiero que ella esté aquí. Sólo espero verla lo menos posible durante mi visita.

-Pero yo la envié a casa, Naoko. Ella debió llegar antes de tu partida.

-Oh, bueno, lo más probable es que en el trayecto haya encontrado otro hombre. A su debido tiempo volverá a casa -calculé naoko-. Pero me alegro de que no hayas caído en sus redes.

Syao dio un respingo. En seguida entornó los ojos para observar más atentamente a su hermana. El pelo rubio de la mujer estaba mojado y enredado, tenía la cara casi azul y el cuerpo le temblaba convulsivamente. Syao no pensó más en Meiling. Seguramente, ella había convencido a Eriol Hiragizawa de que le permitiera quedarse con él. Eso a Syao no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Ve a tu antigua habitación, naoko, y caliéntate antes que te enfermes.

-¿Entonces soy bienvenida?

-Sí –dijo Syao, aunque a su voz le faltó calidez-. Pero discutiremos el asunto más tarde, porque estoy pensando que no fue solamente idea tuya venir a visitarme.

Naoko no dijo nada en respuesta a eso. "Él no está enfadado conmigo", pensó mientras se alejaba rápidamente seguida de sus sirvientes. Sabía que él estaba disgustado por su imprudencia de aventurarse a salir con un tiempo tan deplorable, pero eso no era nada comparado con la cólera que ella sabía que Syao le dedicaba a Spinnel. No la sorprendía que el pobre hombre no hubiera querido venir solo.

Ella le había hecho a Spinnel un favor al permitirle que la acompañara hasta allí, pero también le había advertido que la presencia de ella no cambiaría en nada la actitud de Syao. Él comprobaría muy pronto esa realidad.

Syao hizo esperar a Spinnel mientras ordenaba que trajeran comida y ropa seca para sus huéspedes. Eso sería todo lo que haría en nombre de la amistad de clanes que existía desde los tiempos de su padre.

-De modo que te escondes detrás de las faldas de las mujeres, ¿eh? -dijo Jamie por fin.

Spinnel MacDonough se puso de color encarnado. Todavía estaban de pie junto al fuego y los hombres de Spinnel, lejos de ellos dos, compartían la comida que había en las mesas. Spinnel se sintió agradecido por ello, porque un insulto podía ser ignorado cuando no lo oía nadie más. Y él estaba allí para renovar su alianza con los MacKinnion, no para destruirla completamente.

Spinnel decidió intentar un poco de trivialidad.

-Es un lugar agradable para ocultarse si uno tiene que hacerlo.

Syao no lo encontró gracioso.

-No me gusta que arrastres a mi hermana hasta aquí, Spin, como tampoco me gusta nada lo que has estado haciendo recientemente. Y tengo que decirte que has elegido el peor momento para venir aquí, porque me encuentro de muy mal humor. Por lo menos, tuviste el tino de no traer a tu esposa.

-Pero si no me casé.

La única indicación de sorpresa de Syao fue un leve movimiento de las cejas.

-¿La boda fue aplazada?

-No. Rompí el compromiso.

Syao estalló en carcajadas.

-¿De veras? Bueno, bueno -rió, ahora de mucho mejor humor-, así que no has venido a defender la causa de tu esposa. ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?

-Para renovar nuestra alianza. No había tenido noticias tuyas ni te había visto desde mucho antes de mi compromiso. No estaba seguro de lo que tú pensabas de eso.

-Pues no me gustó nada, pero en vista de que has recobrado el buen sentido, no quedan resentimientos entre nosotros.

-¿Y si yo me hubiera casado con la muchacha?

-Sin duda, un día habríamos sido enemigos.

-Pero Syao...

-No me interpretes mal, Spinnel-lo interrumpió Syao-. Yo no habría puesto fin a la alianza a causa de tu elección de esposa. Pero tu alianza con los Fergusson no habría sido mi alianza. ¿Entiendes? La enemistad habría seguido como de costumbre, pero contigo en el medio. Más tarde o más temprano tú habrías tenido que tomar partido.

-No si la enemistad terminaba.

-Eso no es posible, ahora que ellos han vuelto a empezar -dijo secamente Syao-. ¿Te enteraste de mi estancia en la mazmorra de los Fergusson?

-¿Enterarme? -repuso Spinnel con amargura-. Eso fue lo que condujo a que rompiésemos el compromiso.

-Bueno, entonces me temo que te he juzgado mal. No creí que tomaras partido antes del casamiento.

-No te equivoques, Syao. No fue una cuestión de tomar partido entonces, aunque yo me habría visto obligado a hacerlo si hubiese sabido que tú estabas allá. ¿Sabes? Yo no me enteré de tu captura hasta que te fuiste.

-¿Entonces te culparon a ti de mi fuga?

-La muchacha se apresuró a echarme la culpa a mí -dijo fríamente Spinnel.

-No me sorprende que rompieras tu compromiso.

-Es que me puse furioso. Pero tú mismo sabes quién fue el culpable,Syao. Ahora no te ofendas, pero el hecho es que ella traicionó a su familia ayudándote y cualquier muchacha capaz de traicionar a su familia puede traicionar un día al marido. Después de eso, ¿cómo hubiera podido casarme con ella? ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-¿Quieres decir que le echaron la culpa a tu prometida?

-¿Y a quién, si no? Su propio primo la vio cerca de la mazmorra y se apresuró a denunciarla.

Syao rió, incapaz de contenerse. Esto era maravilloso. De modo que el muchacho no había sufrido por haberío ayudado, y la hija favorita, sin duda, salió bastante bien librada. A él le hubiera gustado que por lo menos un Fergusson sufriese por su humillación mientras no fuera el muchacho.

-Yo nada le veo de gracioso, Syao-dijo Spinnel con evidente disgusto-. Desde entonces he. lamentado cien veces el haber roto el compromiso, porque quería a esa muchacha más que a nada en mi vida.

-Oh, bueno, sin duda hay muchachas que pueden meterse en la sangre de un hombre –admitió Syao, más serio.

-Pero ninguna tan hermosa como ella -dijo Spinnel con melancolía.

-¿Hermosa? - Syao sonrió. Spinnel creía que él sabía cómo era la muchacha -¿Lo crees así?

-Tú bromeas, Syao. -El hombre mayor aspiró profundamente-. No hay ninguna con pelo tan castaño, con ojos verdes como la esmeralda con una piel tan blanca y perfecta. No la llaman "La joya de Tower Esk" sin motivo,

Syao se irguió. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago. La descripción correspondía a la imagen que constantemente tenía en su mente. No podía haber dos muchachas semejantes, ¿verdad? Era demasiado improbable, demasiado ...

-¿Su nombre es igualmente hermoso, supongo? –preguntó Syao.

Spinnel abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo, Syao ? ¿No ves cómo sufro al haberla perdido?

-Desde luego, perdóname, Spinnel , pero te advertí que no me encontraba de muy buen humor. No lo estoy desde que vi a Sakura por primera vez. Quizá también a mí ella me conquistó.

Syao esperó conteniendo la respiración. ¿Diría Spinnel que el nombre de la joven de la cual él hablaba no era Sakura?

Pero Spinnel sonrió, confirmándolo todo.

-Oh, bien, tu dilema es peor que el mío -dijo-. ¡Alentar tiernos sentimientos por la hija de tu enemigo! Aunque el viejo estuviese dispuesto a entregártela para poner fin a la enemistad, a ella eso no le gustaría nada. Es una muchacha caprichosa y está decidida a elegir ella a su pareja. Yo iría a Aberdeen y trataría nuevamente de ganármela si pensara que ella podría aceptarme. Pero la verdad es que nunca aceptó nuestro casamiento. Fue el deseo de su padre, y por supuesto tú sabes por qué él me eligió a mí.

Syao se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y cerró los ojos. Ya no estaba escuchando.

Un torrente de recuerdos se derramó sobre su mente, uno después de otro. Las coincidencias. Las similitudes. Sakura en el pequeño valle en tierras de Fergusson la primera vez que él la vio. El pelo de Tsuo parecido al de ella, los ojos del padre iguales a los de ella. La curiosidad del muchacho sobre lo que Syao hubiese hecho con la muchacha del valle, su cólera al conocer la respuesta. Las acusaciones de Sakura contra los MacKinnion, su miedo y desconfianza hacia él, su desesperación por marcharse. Y finalmente, que no existiera ninguna Erminia MacEwen en Aberdeen. Syao habría apostado su vida a que existía una Erminia Fergusson.

Syao sacudió la cabeza. Hubiera podido armar el rompecabezas mucho antes, pero no lo hizo. Quizá no había querido hacerlo, quizás había evitado hacer las deducciones obvias porque no quería que Sakura fuese una Fergusson. Ahora comprendió que eso no tenía ninguna importancia. Sus sentimientos hacia ella, el deseo de ella que lo atormentaba, no habían cambiado ni cambiarían jamás.

-¿Me oíste, Syao?

-¿Qué? -dijo Syao mirando nuevamente a Spinnel.

-Dije que el viejo Yukito podría aceptarte como yerno si tú quisieras.

-Él ya se ha negado a dármela -dijo Syao con expresión ausente.

-¿Entonces tú se la pediste?

-Fue la condición para dejarme en libertad que yo me casara con una de sus hijas. Pero no fue Sakura la ofrecida.

Spinnel rió ávidamente.

-Las otras no pueden comparársele -dijo.

-Así lo sospeché entonces.

-Oh, bien, te libraste de eso... y por la propia Sakura. Siempre me intrigó por qué ella te ayudó.

Syao pensó con rapidez. No iba ahora a traicionar aTsuo.

-Ella me ayudó porque me tenía miedo y porque pensó que su padre tenía intención de casarla conmigo.

-Pero tú sabías que no era así.

-Por supuesto. Usé este medio para salir de allí y no lo lamento. Es mejor decir una pequeña mentira que permitir que una pobre muchacha sea obligada a casarse conmigo. Tú conoces mi carácter, Spinnel.

-Es posible, Syao, pero fue Sakura quien resultó perdedora, desterrada por ayudar al enemigo.

Syao se irguió.

-¿Desterrada? -preguntó abriendo los ojos asombrado.

-Yo mismo me sorprendí, pero el viejo se sintió muy herido por la traición de ella, pese a que era su hija predilecta.

-De modo que por eso ella estaba en Aberdeen -murmuró Syao como hablando consigo mismo.

-Todavía está allá, según tengo entendido.

Syao se relajó un poco. Era solamente una palabra que sonaba fuerte: "desterrada". Y si Sakura no hubiera sido enviada a Aberdeen, Syao jamás habría vuelto a verla después de aquella vez en el pequeño valle. Pensó un momento. Sakura debió de aceptar voluntariamente la culpa a fin de proteger a Tsuo, mientras que Tsuo dejó escapar a Syao a fin de proteger a Sakura. El muchacho no habría permitido que ella cargara con la culpa a menos que ella hubiese insistido. ¡Qué ironía! Al tratar de que ella no cayera en las garras de Syao, en realidad el hermano y la hermana la habían enviado directamente a él.

-Yo no me afligiría por eso, Spinnel-dijo Syao en tono ligero-. El hecho es que Sakura es la favorita de Yukito y él, con el tiempo, la perdonará.

-Eso supongo. Pero me pregunto si yo me perdonaré a mí mismo el estallido que me llevó a perderla.

-Míralo de este modo, Spinnel. Tú, probablemente, no eres .el único que quiere tenerla. Muchos hombres más la quieren y la querrán, pero sólo uno puede ganar la partida.

-El que gane será un hombre afortunado, sin duda –Suspiró Spinnel.

-Sin duda -repitió Syao con una sonrisa y en ese momento se sintió muy afortunado-. Y ahora debo dejarte, aunque, desde luego, te agradezco que hayas venido. Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, naturalmente. Yo regresaré dentro de pocos días.

-¿Y adónde vas con este tiempo? –preguntó Spinnel, sorprendido.

James rió, incapaz de contener su alegría burbujeante.

-A Aberdeen, a conquistar una hermosa muchacha.

-¿Sakura?

Spinnel empezaba a sentirse perplejo.

-

Ajá.

-Pero ella es tu enemiga, Syao. Por lo menos, ella lo ve de ese modo.

-Exactamente. Mi enemiga... y una presa fácil de capturar.

Syao sonreía cuando abandonó el salón, pero en realidad no se engañaba. No sería fácil vencer a toda una vida de animosidad. Pero conquistaría el corazón de Sakura. Sabía que lo lograría. Y si Sakura había tenido la ventaja de saber exactamente quién era él, ahora él tenía esa misma ventaja. Cómo usaría ese conocimiento era otra cuestión.

Continuara…

Vaya vaya asi que saku se escapo..pero sera todo tan maravilloso?...que planes tiene Syao…veanlo en el prox. Chapter..

Escenas prox. Chapter:

_-Él no te ofreció nada y, sin embargo, te le entregaste voluntariamente. Yo te ofrezco un compromiso de unión y me rechazas. Está bien. Sé por qué me rechazas. Conozco el motivo y lo superaré. Pero por todos los santos, Sakura, ¡nunca entenderé qué le viste a Jameson! _

_Los ojos de él se habían vuelto cada vez más grandes y cuando terminó ella intentó golpearlo, movida por una furia ciega. Él alcanzó a aferrarse la mano y doblarle el brazo hacia atrás, acercándola de ese modo más a él. _

_-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme? -siseó ella furiosamente-. Todavía soy doncella, ¡aunque a ti no voy a demostrártelo! Y aunque yo no fuera pura, no es asunto tuyo. Sí, piensa lo que quieras. ¡Espero que pienses lo peor! ¡Así dejarás de desearme_


	20. Capitulo 20

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 20:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Charles Jameson no vivía en un castillo o una torre mansión sino en una sencilla torre fortificada, cerca del río Dec. Erigida sobre una pequeña loma, era un lugar feo, hostil, frío, sin el mínimo de comodidades.

Al llegar, Sakura fue conducida a una pequeña habitación dentro de la que la dejaron encerrada. Ella misma encontró excusas para ello: lo avanzado de la hora, una simple precaución para protegerla. Se marcharía por la mañana, ¿qué importaba eso, entonces?

Qué ingenua. Qué tonta. Pero era culpa suya por haberse puesto en manos de un extraño, y para colmo de las Tierras Altas. . Todo se aclaró a la mañana siguiente cuando Jameson le hizo una corta visita. Sin ahorrar palabras, él le dijo que no la llevaría a Aberdeen por ahora y que ella sería su huésped por todo el tiempo que a él se le ocurriese tenerla, y que los deseos de ella no serían tomados en cuenta para nada.

Sakura casi lloró. Había escapado de una prisión lujosa donde tenía buena comida, estaba abrigada y cómoda y hasta gozaba de un poco de libertad, para terminar en un cuarto frío y aislado, con muy poca comida y nada de libertad.

Algunos de sus temores disminuyeron esa noche cuando Jameson le hizo otra visita.

Para entonces, él estaba totalmente borracho, porque había bebido mucho para reunir coraje. Entre cabeceos y con palabras confusas, le dijo que la tomaría como Syao había tomado a la hermana de él. Pero su intento de violación fue ridículo a causa de su estado de profunda ebriedad. Afortunadamente para ella, el miedo y el licor lo volvieron impotente, de modo que después de unos intentos frustrados la dejó, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Sakura supuso que Jameson estaba demasiado avergonzado para volver a enfrentarse con ella, y ciertamente pasaron muchos días. Mientras tanto ella, sola, prisionera, se sintió cada vez más desamparada.

"iOh, cualquier cosa es mejor que esto, hasta la persecución amorosa de Syao!", se decía una y otra vez.

¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar en él como "Syao"? No estaba segura, pero ahora pensaba en él así. Y empezó a recordar.

Parecía que podía recordar cada una de las palabras que habían intercambiado entre los dos, cada momento pasado en presencia de él, su contacto, la magia.

¡Esto era una locura! ¡Pensó que había escapado de él! ¿Acaso Syao se había instalado para siempre en su mente?

-¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Esto es culpa de estas cuatro paredes desnudas, sin tener a nadie con quien hablar! ¡Un día más aquí y voy a enloquecer!

Charles Jameson se paseaba nervioso delante de su hogar, el único sector del pequeño vestíbulo que estaba iluminado. Era muy tarde. Había estado durmiendo, pero le despertaron a causa de las inquietantes noticias. Un jinete había sido enviado adelantado para advertirle de la llegada inminente del MacKinnion. Él podía llegar en cualquier momento.

¿Qué lo había retenido? Jameson había esperado mucho antes a Syaoran MacKinnion.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que él trajo a la muchacha. Y él había empezado a pensar que Sakura mentía, que MacKinnion no tenía interés en ella, después de todo. Pero no importaba lo que lo hubiera retenido, ahora él venía. El momento que Jameson temía había llegado. Ahora tenía que conservar el control y abstenerse de demostrar el placer que obtenía ajustándole los tornillos a ese bastardo castaño.

Sonaron pisadas de botas en la escalera, de muchas botas, y en seguida Syao apareció en la entrada del corto salón con tres de sus hombres a sus espaldas. Con un gesto los hizo detenerse y él cruzó solo el salón. Venía envuelto en su manta escocesa, lo cual lo hacía aparecer dos veces más grande. Surgido así de las sombras era una visión formidable.

Un borde de tela sobresalía debajo del jubón, pero no llevaba medias o calzas que lo protegieran del frío. Sus rodillas estaban desnudas sobre las altas botas. Una espada colgaba de su costado. Jameson observó cada detalle, como para memorizarlo.

Pero fue la cara de Syao al acercarse lo que hizo que Charles contuviera la respiración.

El aspecto tenso, los labios apretados en una fina línea, las mejillas enrojecidas por el viento. Los ojos, al reflejar las llamas del hogar, brillaban con una luz verdosa. Jameson tembló.

Syao habló: -No he dormido en dos días, Jameson. Estoy cansado y he desperdiciado dos viajes a Aberdeen. Dime qué crees que estás haciendo al retener aquí a la muchacha.

Charles sonrió apenas y se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Ella quiso quedarse conmigo -dijo.

-No lo creo –dijo Syao.

-Puedes llevártela cuando quieras, por supuesto -le aseguró rápidamente William en tono jovial-. En realidad me alegraré si me la quitas de encima. Confieso que ya estoy aburrido de ella.

-¿Aburrido? -Syao se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¡Oh Dios, qué cansado estaba!-. Me explicarás eso.

-¿Qué tengo que explicar, amigo mío? Habitualmente una ramera es tan buena como cualquier otra, pero ésta sólo tiene una linda cara y nada más. Me sorprendí. Pensé que a un hombre de tu temperamento le gustaría una muchacha... más vivaz, como me gustan a mí.

Syao alzó una mano, aferré a Jameson de la manta y lo acercó a sí hasta tal punto que sus caras casi se tocaron.

-¿Estás diciendo que te acostaste con Sakura?

-Ahora no seré tan tonto de admitirlo cuando estás dispuesto a golpearme.

-¡Dímelo o te mataré! –rugió Syao.

Charles trató de moverse, pero no pudo zafarse de la mano de Syao. Su confianza estaba evaporándose rápidamente, pero de, algún modo tenía que encontrar una salida o estaría perdido.

-No eres razonable, MacKinnion. Si tuvieras algún derecho sobre la muchacha habrías debido decirlo. Yo sólo tomé lo que se me ofreció. Fue ella quien me rogó que la trajese conmigo. Fue ella quien me rogó que le permitiera quedarse aquí.

-¿Y supongo que te rogó que te acostaras con ella?

No hubo contestación, lo cual fue una respuesta suficiente. Un gruñido bajo, como de dolor, salió de lo más profundo de Syao. De un empujón apartó a Jameson. Lo que más deseaba era destrozarlo, hacerlo pedazos a golpes, hasta que no quedara nada para golpear. Pero ese maldito tenía razón. Syao no tenía ningún derecho sobre Sakura. Y desterrada de su hogar, sin familia, ella podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera. ¡Pero ya no más, por Dios!

-Tráela aquí, Jameson, ahora mismo, antes que me olvide de lo que es razonable y: de lo que no lo es.

Syao quedó entonces solo en el salón, mirando fijamente el fuego cuyo calor no alcanzaba la intensidad del fuego de los celos que ardía furiosamente dentro de él. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que ningún derecho tenía él sobre Sakura, pero eso no hizo que cesara el dolor. Hubiera preferido sentir el dolor de un centenar de heridas a la tortura que en esos momentos su espíritu estaba soportando.

-¿Sir Syao?

Syao se volvió bruscamente. Había una tímida sonrisa en la cara de ella, pero desapareció cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Syao se maldijo a sí mismo y pensó que no podía culparla a ella de lo sucedido. Él no era su guardián. Ella tenía todo el derecho de tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero ¿Charles Jameson? ¿Esa mezquina, lamentable parodia de hombre? Cerró los ojos para calmar su dolor. ¡Santa María, nunca lograría entenderlo! Pero no la culparía a ella. Bueno, de todos modos trataría de no culparla.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, algo de la furia de hacía un instante había desaparecido de su mirada. Pero Sakura mantenía su distancia. Había estado a punto de darle las gracias por rescatarla, pero no estaba tan segura de que quisiera ser rescatada por él. ¡Qué furioso se le veía!

Syao vio que ella le observaba, vio la expresión recelosa en esos ojos hermosos. Ya debía de estar acostumbrado a que ella le temiera, pero no era así. Y ella no lucía bien.

Llevaba el mismo vestido azul que tenía al marcharse y que ahora se encontraba en un estado terrible. Los ojos de Sakura estaban orlados de profundas y oscuras ojeras, se la veía muy pálida. Quizás era desdichada con Jameson. O tal vez...

-Vendrás conmigo y no estoy dispuesto a oír tonterías -ordenó secamente-. ¿Dónde está Jameson?

Sakura miró hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Él me trajo aquí, pero supongo que estaba demasiado asustado de ti para enfrentarse después que...

-Es lo mismo -la interrumpió hoscamente Syao-. Estoy fuertemente tentado de matarlo.

-Alzando la cabeza en dirección a las vigas del techo, grito-: ¿Oyes, Jameson? ¡No dejes que vuelva a encontrarte jamás!

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Cuando él la aferró del brazo y la condujo rudamente fuera del salón, ella lo siguió mansamente. ¿Sabía él que la habían tenido prisionera aquí? Quizá, después de todo, no estaba enfadado con ella sino con Jameson. Que él estuviese furioso no con ella sino por ella era algo que no había esperado.

Los hombres de Syao reunieron los caballos y Sakura vio en seguida que no había un caballo disponible para ella. Dejó que Syao la subiera sobre su gran caballo gris y se puso tensa cuando él se le unió en la silla. Los otros partieron, dejando que ellos los siguieran a paso más lento.

Rodeada por los brazos de Syao, Sakura sintió que estaba entrando en calor pese al viento helado. Se volvió a medias a fin de que él pudiera oírla.

-Sir Syao, ¿es a Aberdeen donde me llevas?

-No.

Sakura ignoró el tono seco de la respuesta.

-Pero yo quiero que me lleves allá. Quiero ir a Aberdeen.

-¿De veras? -dijo hoscamente él.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Dijiste que me llevarías allá. Bueno te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

-Si tanto quería ir a Aberdeen, hubieras debido hacer que Jameson te llevara mientras tenías la oportunidad -replicó Syao con irritación-. Yo retiro mi ofrecimiento, Sakura. Permanentemente. No vuelvas a pedírmelo.

-Pero... ¿por qué? -gritó ella.

-Se me ha dicho que he sido negligente al no reclamar derechos sobre ti. Remediaré eso no bien regresemos, anunciando nuestro casamiento a prueba.

-¡Me niego! -exclamó ella.

Syao dijo con frialdad:

-Puede hacerse sin tu aprobación. Sólo es menester hacer un anuncio formal a mi parentela para que ellos sepan que me comprometo contigo. Debí hacerlo antes.

-¡Eso es bárbaro e injusto! No puedes obligarme, Syao. Sólo mi padre podría obligarme a un compromiso que yo rechazo.

-¿Y si él lo hiciera?

-¡Él no me entregaría a un patán como tú! -Sakura empezaba a encolerizarse y a no pensar en lo que decía-. No voy a aceptar y le diré a tu familia que no acepto. ¡Entonces será violación y tú lo sabes muy bien!

-¡Maldición, mujer! Viniendo de mí sería violación, pero no lo fue con Jameson, ¿ eh?

¿Cómo pudiste, Sakura?

-Cómo pude ¿qué? -exclamó ella muy confundida para entonces-. ¿De qué me estás acusando?

Él detuvo bruscamente el caballo y aferró a Sakura dolorosamente de los hombros para hacer que lo mirara de frente. Los ojos de Syao ardían y ella pudo verlo pese a la oscuridad. Contuvo la respiración, aterrorizada.

-Él no te ofreció nada y, sin embargo, te le entregaste voluntariamente. Yo te ofrezco un compromiso de unión y me rechazas. Está bien. Sé por qué me rechazas. Conozco el motivo y lo superaré. Pero por todos los santos, Sakura, ¡nunca entenderé qué le viste a Jameson!

Los ojos de él se habían vuelto cada vez más grandes y cuando terminó ella intentó golpearlo, movida por una furia ciega. Él alcanzó a aferrarse la mano y doblarle el brazo hacia atrás, acercándola de ese modo más a él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme? -siseó ella furiosamente-. Todavía soy doncella, ¡aunque a ti no voy a demostrártelo! Y aunque yo no fuera pura, no es asunto tuyo. Sí, piensa lo que quieras. ¡Espero que pienses lo peor! ¡Así dejarás de desearme!

Él la besó porque quiso hacerla callar y porque no pudo contenerse. ¡Dios, qué estaba haciéndole esa mujer! Ninguna lo había afectado tanto como esta muchacha menuda y enérgica. Tampoco ninguna le había causado tanto dolor.

La soltó. Ahora su voz sonó como una suave caricia.

-Todavía te deseo, Sakura, de eso puedes estar segura. Te tendré, además, y pronto, y cuando esto suceda te preguntarás para qué fue toda esta pelea, querida mía.

Syao espoleó su caballo para alcanzar a los otros y Sakura se estaba haciendo muchas preguntas. Él no le había dado oportunidad de replicar.

-¿Todavía levantado, muchacho?

Yamato despertó bruscamente y vio a su hermano de pie frente a él. Vio también que Syao estaba agotado pero ileso. Entonces, volvió a derrumbarse en su sillón junto al fuego.

-No estaba cansado -respondió hoscamente yamato -. Cuando estás ausente duermo hasta tarde por las mañanas y me quedo levantado hasta tarde,

-¿De veras? -preguntó Syao con una sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde estuviste que a nadie lo dijiste? -preguntó yamato con irritación-. Ya van dos veces en dos meses que te marchas sin ninguna explicación. ¡Santa María! ¿Crees que a nadie le importa que te vayas de ese modo?

-¿Tú te preocupaste?

Yamato permaneció callado y Syao suspiró.

-Oh, bien, veo que estás enfadado y voy a pedirte perdón. Perdóname, yamato. No volverá a suceder.

-¿Me contarás qué hiciste? Esta vez por lo menos llevaste algunos hombres contigo. ¿Hubo dificultades?

-No, muchacho, sólo fui a Aberdeen.

-¿Otra vez? -Yamato estaba sorprendido-. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que ahora tendrías mejor suerte?

-¿No hablaste con MacDonough mientras estuvo aquí? -preguntó Syao.

-No, se marchó inmediatamente después que tú -replicó Yamato-. Y durante su visita yo estuve en casa de Eriol Hiragizawa. ¿Sabes que él tiene consigo a Meiling?

-Que le aproveche -dijo Syao sin sorprenderse.

-Bueno, esa es una generosa actitud –gruñó yamato.

-¿Y por qué siempre estás esperando que yo me sienta celoso, muchacho? Cuando un asunto está terminado, está terminado. En primer lugar, yo no perseguí exactamente a meiling.

-Pero no me parece correcto que ella se arroje en brazos de Eriol Hiragizawa después de haber estado contigo. Ella no es una... una sirvienta. Es prima de naoko por matrimonio.

-No veo qué diferencia haga su posición. Yo no me siento molesto por ello, muchacho, y tampoco tendrías que sentirte molesto tú... a menos que ella te guste.

Yamato enrojeció.

-Tonterías. Ella es demasiado... demasiado llena en sus curvas.

-¿Te gustan más flacas?

Syao soltó una risita burlona, regocijándose de la incomodidad de su hermano.

Pero yamato se negó a que lo desviaran del tema que más le interesaba.

-¿Encontraste a Sakura esta vez?

-Ella no estaba en Aberdeen. -Antes que yamato pudiese hacer otra pregunta, agregó-:

Todavía estaba con Jameson.

Su voz adquirió un tono frío.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No te gustaría saber el porqué.

-Pero no entiendo...

-Tampoco yo -dijo secamente Syao-. Pero ella estaba allí.

-¿No tuviste suerte en tu intento de hacer que regresara contigo? -preguntó Yamato temeroso de la respuesta, cualquiera que la misma fuese.

-Ella está aquí, yamato, y no volverá a marcharse. Yamato en se irguió inmediatamente.

-¿Ella accedió? -preguntó incrédulo.

-No se lo pregunté. No tuvo oportunidad de aceptar.

-Pero tú dijiste que no la obligarías. Y dijiste que necesitabas una razón antes de traerla de regreso.

-MacDonough me dio una razón.

Yamato se levantó de su sillón.

-¿Tú me la dirás o tendré que preguntársela a ella?

-Ella nada sabe.

-¡Por todos los santos, Syao! ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan misterioso en todo lo que dices?

Syao sonrió.

-Lo siento, muchacho. Supongo que tú también puedes saberlo, pero nadie más debe enterarse... especialmente Sakura. ¿Me das tu palabra?

-¡Sí! Dímelo antes que perezca. ¿Qué razón pudo darte MacDonough?

-Él no se casó con su novia Fergusson, muchacho. Ella fue desterrada a Aberdeen... donde tú la encontraste.

-¿Novia Fergusson? ¿Sakura? ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Es verdad, yamato. Nunca te lo dije antes y tampoco le dije nada a ella, pero cuando tú la trajiste aquí yo ya la conocía. La había visto antes... en primavera, en tierras de Fergusson. Cuando dijiste que ella era una mendiga, pensé que debía de ser así, pues la había visto bañándose en un estanque por la mañana temprano, algo que no haría una Fergusson inmediatamente después de una incursión.

-Exactamente. De modo que ella no puede ser una Fergusson.

-Pero Sakura es empecinada. ¿Acaso no se marchó de aquí en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó? ¿No fue aquel día a nadar pese a que le advertí que el agua estaría demasiado fría? Ella hace lo que quiere. Sin duda, también en su hogar se comportaba de, esa forma.

-¿Pero... una Fergusson?

-Ajá, y además, la hija favorita del viejo Yukito. MacDonough la describió y eso fue lo que me convenció. Piénsalo, muchacho. ¿No explica eso su miedo, ese miedo para el cual ninguno de nosotros podía encontrar una razón? Cuando le hablé por primera vez en tu dormitorio ella se mostró muy amable conmigo. Hasta bromeó. No tenía miedo de mí. Sólo cuando oyó mi nombre se mostró asustada.

-Ahora que tú lo mencionas, casi se volvió loca cuando se enteró de quién era yo y empezó a gritar que tenía que marcharse, que no podía quedarse aquí. Tuve que abofetearía para que se calmara.

-¿Qué hiciste? –explotó Syao.

Yamato se encogió.

-Oh, Syao, ella también me abofeteó.

Syao empezó una lenta sonrisa y después rió con ganas.

-¿De veras? -dijo.

-Ahora puede ser gracioso, pero no lo fue en aquel momento, te lo aseguro -gruñó Yamato-. Oh Dios, todo cambia si ella es Sakura Fergusson. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Yo la he traído aquí y nada ha cambiado. Sigo pensando en casarme con ella a prueba, le guste o no.

-Sería una burla si la forzaras. Ella no cree en los casamientos de prueba. El casamiento definitivo sería otra cosa, aunque tampoco veo cómo podrías obligarla a eso.

Syao se puso ceñudo. Era verdad, y no era de su agrado. Antes él había estado dispuesto a aguardar la aceptación. El acuerdo de ella importaba. Era cierto que todas las novias se volvían complacientes, les gustara o no el casamiento. Pero él no quería empezar con una nota amarga. Y, sin embargo, seguía negándose a casarse con ella sin haberla probado primero. No volvería a cometer esa equivocación. Y otros la habían probado. Jameson había insinuado que la encontraba defectuosa. ¡Maldición! ¡Y maldito Jameson!

-Estoy demasiado cansado para discutir esto ahora -dijo Syao bruscamente.

-Por lo menos dime por qué no le explicas a ella que sabes que es una Fergusson.

-Decirle que sabemos que su engaño ha sido descubierto sería ponerle una espada en la mano. Ella me atacaría en toda oportunidad que se le presentara por acciones pasadas que nada tienen que ver con ella y conmigo, cosas ocurridas entre nuestra familias.

¿Crees que yo podría soportar eso sin replicar?

-Pero, ¿y el miedo que te tiene, Syao? Ella teme que cuando descubras quién es en realidad, le harás daño para vengarte. Peri tú ya lo sabes y no quieres hacerle daño. Ella debería saber que si identidad no tiene importancia. Entonces vería que sus temores son infundados.

-De todos modos, eso voy a demostrárselo -repuso Syao muy confiado-. Pero no permitiré que use el odio de clanes como otra excusa para rechazarme.

-Yo apostaría que su motivo es precisamente ese.

-Ajá, pero ella no puede decírmelo, ¿verdad?

Syao sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa convincente.

Continuara…y pss que les parecio?...al fin se descubrio que es una fergusson..que pasara ahora? nn nos vemos en los prox. 3 chapter!!!!

Escenas prox. Chapter:

_-Bien, bien, de modo que has regresado -dijo él. _

_-Así es -replicó secamente Sakura, molesta por el tono relamido de Hiragizawa. _

_-Sola, por lo que veo. ¿Tu joven perro guardián se ha dado por vencido? _

_-Si te refieres a yamato, él no es mi perro guardián, como dices. _

_-Pero tú necesitas uno, sin duda. _

_-¿Para qué? _

_-Bueno, si no sientes que necesitas protección contra los pícaros como yo... ¿quién soy yo para contradecirte? _

_Le sonrió ampliamente. A Sakura no le pareció gracioso. _

_-Déjame pasar, Eriol Hiragizawa. _

_-Aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos mejor, y no es probable que vuelva a encontrarte tan convenientemente sola_


	21. Capitulo 21

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 21:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Sakura dejó la seguridad de su habitación de la torre a la mañana siguiente, con intención de medir el alcance de su libertad. Lucía su vestido verde, ahora limpio, y aunque no se veía muy nuevo, por lo menos era suyo. Se dejó el pelo suelto y flotante, sin siquiera una cinta o pañuelo para sujetarlo.

No fue directamente al salón, pues supuso que Syao todavía estaba allí. Caminó a lo largo de la galería desde donde podría mirar la actividad que se desarrollaba en el patio, o hacia la ladera de la montaña, donde el río Dee centelleaba entre los árboles. Un rayo de sol se abrió paso entre las nubes oscuras para besarla en la cara y fue probablemente la última tibieza que ella sentiría hasta la primavera.

Aunque muchos la vieron, nadie la detuvo. Satisfecha de que no se hubieran impartido órdenes que le negaran su libertad en la parte interna del castillo, decidió probar suerte en la entrada principal y descendió por la torre del este. La escalera de caracol era angosta. Pasó nada más que dos habitaciones en su descenso, que supuso serían habitaciones de guardia, pues esta torre se encontraba en la parte frontal del castillo. Se preguntó cómo los corpulentos hombres del castillo, con todos sus arreos de batalla, lograban pasar por esa angosta escalera. Tuvo la respuesta antes de llegar abajo, donde encontró su camino bloqueado por un hombre.

Sin embargo, no era un hombre del castillo. A la débil luz que entraba por la puerta abierta al pie de la escalera, Sakura reconoció al primo de Syao. Eriol Hiragizawa se mostró sorprendido de verla, pero no se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Bien, bien, de modo que has regresado -dijo él.

-Así es -replicó secamente Sakura, molesta por el tono relamido de Hiragizawa.

-Sola, por lo que veo. ¿Tu joven perro guardián se ha dado por vencido?

-Si te refieres a yamato?, él no es mi perro guardián, como dices.

-Pero tú necesitas uno, sin duda.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, si no sientes que necesitas protección contra los pícaros como yo... ¿quién soy yo para contradecirte?

Le sonrió ampliamente. A Sakura no le pareció gracioso.

-Déjame pasar, Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Aún no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos mejor, y no es probable que vuelva a encontrarte tan convenientemente sola.

Hiragizawa dio un paso hacia ella y Sakura retrocedió. Entonces él dio otro paso, lentamente, como acechándola. Ella no sabía si tomarlo en serio, pero el juego no le gustaba nada.

Sakura alzó una mano cuando él la hizo retroceder hacia la sombra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, señor? Él le tomó una mano y con la otra le rodeó la cintura, hasta apretarla e inmovilizarla contra su pecho.

-Lo estoy arriesgando todo, querida mía, pero vale la pena.

Los labios de Eriol bajaron hasta cubrir los de Sakura. Él se mostró muy gentil hasta que ella empezó a luchar, y entonces la apretó con fuerza hasta inmovilizarla completamente. A Sakura le dolió el pecho por la presión.

El beso de él se volvió salvajemente apasionado, apretándole los labios contra los dientes. Sakura pensó que se le quebraría el cuello. ¡Si por lo menos tuviese una daga!

Pero cuando creyó que su pecho iba a estallar, él se apartó.

-Oh, Sakura, arrastras a un hombre y le haces hacer lo que no debiera. -Hiragizawa jadeaba roncamente-. Pero, después de todo, no hay nada de malo en un beso.

-¡Nada de malo!-Sakura sintió deseos de gritar, pero como supo que el peligro había pasado, dijo:

-Suéltame, señor. ¡No me faltaría coraje para matarte por lo que has hecho!

Él rió suavemente, pero la soltó y se apartó.

-No es a ti a quien temo, muchacha, sino a tu señor.

-¿Syao? Él no es mi señor.

-¿No? -Eriol sonrió con picardía-. Entonces no he arriesgado nada. Quizá te robaré algo más que un beso.

El grito murió en su garganta. Una vez más se sintió apretada contra él. Eriol intentó cogerle los pechos. Sakura se sintió enferma. Este peligro era real.

Entonces oyó pasos y voces que bajaban por la escalera, y Eriol soltó una maldición y la dejó en libertad. Sakura se apretó a la pared para pasar junto a él y salió corriendo de la torre al patio. Poco después se detuvo para tomar aliento y para agradecer al destino que había enviado a alguien en el momento justo.

Había estado cerca, demasiado cerca. ¿Tenía que preocuparse de ser atacada en cada rincón oscuro? Había una esperanza, sin embargo, y entró decidida en la caseta de guardia de la entrada.

Pero sólo tuvo que mirar al guardián para que el hombre sacudiera la cabeza.

¿En qué situación la dejaba eso? ¿Sin ninguna protección? No iba a entregarse a un hombre a fin de protegerse de otros hombres. Tenía que haber una solución mejor.

Yamato era el único sentado a la mesa del señor cuando Sakura entró en el salón.

Irritada, caminó directamente hacia él.

-Solicito tu protección, Yamato-declaró con audacia-. Tú me la debes.

-¿De veras? -preguntó él-. ¿Y esperas que por ti me pelee con mi hermano?

-No, yo no espero eso. Pero no es Syao quien me preocupa ahora.

Él le miró los labios, se los tocó e hizo una mueca. ¡Estaban hinchados! ¡Maldito Eriol Hiragizawa!

-Estoy pidiéndote ayuda -dijo ella directamente.

-¿Por qué no acudes a mi hermano? Estoy seguro de que él se sentirá dichoso ofreciéndote su protección.

-Pero, ¿a qué precio? -replicó Sakura-. ¡No estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme!

-¿Sacrificarte? -yamato rió suavemente-. Sí, supongo que tú lo verías de ese modo.

Sakura se puso ceñuda. Esto no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Y él actuaba en forma por demás extraña.

-¿Entonces no te importa? -preguntó.

-No creo que consideraras tan terribles las atenciones de mi hermano.

Yamato habló en tono amargado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó ella irritada.

-Te vi tendida con Syao junto al arroyuelo -repuso Yamato-. Tú no estabas precisamente luchando con él, Sakura.

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron, pero ella no iba a admitir

-Él se aprovechó de mí, yamato, porque es más fuerte que yo. Pero él no me inspira deseo alguno, si es eso lo que piensas.

-Entonces cásate conmigo, si estás tan predispuesta contra él. Es la única salida, porque de otra manera él te tendrá.

-Tiene que haber otra salida. Yamato sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo he renunciado a ti, Sakura. No sé cómo mi hermano soporta tus constantes rechazos, pero yo he tenido lo suficiente.

Sakura no esperaba eso. Por alguna razón, había creído que podría contar siempre con yamato. Ahora él le decía que no era así.

-¿De modo que no me ayudarás? Yamato suspiró.

-No has dejado que ninguno de nosotros reclamara derechos sobre ti. En cuanto a protegerte, bueno... tendrás que tratar con mi hermano. Yo te traje aquí y ahora lo lamento, pero tú conseguiste escapar y fue Syao quien te trajo de vuelta. Ahora, eres

suya.

-¿Por qué él me hizo volver, yamato? ¿Y qué derecho tiene a retenerme aquí?

Sakura apenas oyó la respuesta, pues Yamato se alejó: -Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

Sakura hizo la única cosa que podía hacer y se encerró en la torre sur. Estaba decidida a permanecer allí hasta que Syao accediera a dejarla partir del castillo Kinnion. Parecía la única solución. Allí no se vería acosada, pues la puerta estaría atrancada por dentro.

Había tomado de la mesa comida suficiente para varios días, pero Syao, por supuesto, ignoraba eso, y esperaría que el hambre la hiciera salir.

Cuando esa tarde él regresó al castillo y encontró cerrada la puerta de ella, y comprobó que no contestaba a sus llamadas de que le abriese, rompió la tranca, Sakura, de pie en medio de la habitación, vio que él estaba furioso. Y ahora no había una puerta que la protegiese.

-¡Me dirás qué es todo esto! -ordenó Syao-. Sé que oíste que llamé. ¿Por qué demonios no contestaste?

Sakura reunió coraje.

-No tenías derecho a romper la cerradura, Sir Syao. Si yo hubiese querido dejarte entrar lo habría hecho en seguida.

-Tu silencio no decía eso.

-Y si te hubiera pedido que te marcharas, ¿me habrías oído con los gritos y los golpes que dabas? -replicó ella.

El ceño de Syao se ensombreció, pero ella continuó: -Tengo derecho a mi intimidad. Tu padre nunca rompió la puerta de tu madre. Él respetaba...

-¡Yo no soy mi padre! -gritó Syao-. No habrá puertas cerradas entre yo y lo que yo quiero. Y una vez que estemos casados, tú tampoco las necesitarás.

Sakura soltó una exclamación.

-Tu confianza es extraordinaria, y está mal entendida, además. Yo siempre necesitaré tener una barrera entre tú y yo.

Sakura permanecía de pie, las manos en las caderas, respirando agitadamente, con el mentón levantado. Pero la cólera de Syao desapareció.

Éste soltó una risita.

-Oh, pero estás hermosa con ese fuego en tus ojos. -Le sonrió-. Es fácil ver que nunca podré estar enfadado mucho tiempo contigo.

¿Esa declaración había salido de labios de Syaoran MacKinnion, un hombre que llevaba su cólera a los peores extremos? Sakura no creyó lo que oía.

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

-No te gusta, no te gusta -repitió él en tono burlón-. ¿Hay algo que te guste, muchacha?

-La libertad.

-¿Cuándo has conocido tú la libertad? -preguntó él en tono preciso-. Estabas bajo el dominio de tu padre hasta que caíste bajo el mío.

-El me daba libertad.

-¿De veras? ¿Te la daba? ¿O tú simplemente te la tomabas? Sakura no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Este hombre era demasiado perspicaz.

-Eso no significa... -replicó ella con inquietud-, pero el hecho es que todavía estoy bajo la autoridad de él, no de la tuya. Yo haré lo que diga él y no lo que tú desees.

-¿De veras? -Syao rió complacido-. Bien, entonces quizá lo encuentre y le plantee la cuestión. A un MacEwen le gustará una alianza con un MacKinnion.

-¡No! -exclamó ella.

-Ciertamente, así pondremos fin a todas estas discusiones.

-¡No! -replicó Sakura con vehemencia.

-Pues bien -continuó Syaoran imperturbable-, si quiero encontrarlo, lo encontraré.

De pronto Sakura comprendió lo que él había dicho.

-Jamás lo encontrarás. Búscalo, pierde tu tiempo intentándolo -dijo llena de confianza.

Pero Syao sabía exactamente de dónde venía la confianza de ella.

-No será difícil. Una conversación con tu tía de Aberdeen me iluminará.

Ella estaba acorralada.

-¡Te odio, Syaoran MacKinnion!

-¿De veras? -dijo secamente él, ahora un poco cansado-. Bien, no tengo duda de eso, muchacha, ninguna duda. Pero tú odias al apellido y no al hombre, y ya me estoy hartando de eso. -Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y él continuó inmediatamente- Sólo después que supiste mi nombre te dominó el miedo. Explícame eso. ¿Puedes?

-Nada tengo que explicarte -dijo ella débilmente.

-Ah, claro que no -repuso él en tono burlón-. Tu forma de afrontar un asunto es ignorarlo. Entonces déjame explicarlo a mí, si te place: tú has oído historias, historias terribles que hicieron que me temieras antes que nos conociésemos. Habla si estoy equivocado, Sakura. -Ella permaneció en silencio y él continuó-. No te preguntaré qué oíste, ni siquiera negaré que hay algo de verdad en algunas de esas historias. Pero dada la forma en que viajan las habladurías, tienes que admitir que puede haber algo de exageración.

-Más verdad que exageración -replicó secamente Sakura.

-Algo de verdad, Sakura, pero no la suficiente para condenarne -dijo él con vehemencia.

-Pero la suficiente para saber que no eres de fiar.

Syao unió las cejas y sus labios formaron una línea fina y firme.

-Mírame, Sakura -ordenó con brusquedad-. Olvida mi nombre y mírame tal como soy. ¿Alguna vez te di motivos para que me temieras? ¿Alguna vez amenacé tu vida o te hice algún daño?

-¡Claro que sí! -respondió ella con energía-. Me das órdenes, hablas de un casamiento de prueba cuando sabes lo que pienso de eso.

-¡Maldición, qué mujer empecinada! -gritó Syao-. Mi único crimen es quererte, y si fueras honesta admitirías que eso no es ningún delito. Y tú no te opones a mi deseo tanto como dices.

-¡Sí! -gritó ella-. juro que...

-Sakura, es hora de terminar con todas estas peleas tontas.

Syao se acercó a ella y de pronto casi no hubo distancia alguna entre los dos.

-Ven a mí, Sakura. -Su voz era suave-. Sigue por una vez a tu corazón.

Ella no lo siguió pero tampoco se apartó. Sabía que sólo necesitaba quedarse allí y que él vendría a ella y la rodearía con los brazos. Recordó la sensación, el contacto de esos brazos. Cerró los ojos y recordó exactamente cómo se había sentido cuando él la besó.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que los dedos de él la tocaban en la espalda y la atraían con suavidad. Él no hizo más movimientos, se limitó a mirarla intensamente, sondeándola con los ojos. ¿Estaba tratando de ver la verdad?

-Sakura -dijo él respirando suavemente-, yo sé lo que sucede cuando te beso, pero quizá tú lo has olvidado y necesitas que te lo recuerde.

-No, no lo he olvidado. Es tu magia diabólica lo que hace que me gusten tus besos, sólo eso.

¡Lo dijo con tanta convicción!

-Conque magia, ¿eh? ¡Cómo te engañas! La única magia es el placer que viene cuando dos personas se desean una a la otra con la misma intensidad. El diablo nada tiene que ver con eso.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? -gritó ella llena de frustración.

-Tengo necesidad de estar cerca de ti, Sakura, de abrazarte, de tocarte. Ahora dime -pidió él-, ¿te hago daño? No, sólo te estoy abrazando. Y puedo robarte un beso o dos.

Su boca descendió sobre la de ella, pero Sakura lanzó un grite de dolor.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó él, viendo la ligera hinchazón-, ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-Yo... me caí -dijo ella sin convicción. Syao la miró con dureza y en seguida explotó: -¡Por Dios, mujer, estás mintiendo! -Se apartó temeroso de golpearla-. ¡Apenas hace un día que has regresado y ya te has entregado a otro hombre! -rugió Syao-. Cualquiera que no sea yo, ¿eh? ¡Con Jameson fue bastante malo, pero ahora uno de los míos ha estado contigo!

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme? -gritó ella hirviendo de colera y alzó la mano para golpearlo con toda la fuerza que pude reunir-. ¡Primero Jameson, ahora esto! Quizás a ti te gusta pensar que soy una ramera para aliviar tu propia culpa, pero debe desilusionarte. Yo sólo me entregaré voluntariamente a un marido. ¡No uno de los tuyos, ciertamente! ¡Os odio a todos vosotros porque para mí sois todos iguales! ¡Brutos salvajes!

-Entonces, ¿cómo ... ?

-¡Fui atacada! Pero, ¿qué diferencia hay si me atacas tú o alguien de tu familia? No estoy segura a tu cuidado y por eso me encerré aquí. ¡Y todavía no estoy a salvo... de ti!

Syao se tocó la cara con los dedos; sus ojos centelleaban. Sakura retrocedió, anonadada al comprender lo que había hecho. Pero la causa de la furiosa expresión de él no era la bofetada de ella.

-¿Fuiste violada? -preguntó en tono glacial.

-No, no llegó a eso... esta vez. Pero el hecho es que tú me trajiste aquí y dijiste que no puedo marcharme y, sin embargo, no has hecho nada para protegerme. ¿Tengo que vivir todos los días temiéndoles a todos los hombres de este castillo, incluido tú?

La acusación dio en el blanco porque era justa. La culpa era de él. Tanto él como Yamato la habían traído aquí sin explicarle su presencia a los otros.

-Me dirás quién fue el que te atacó, Sakura -dijo él en un tono engañosamente calmado.

-¿Por qué?

-Se dará un escarmiento para asegurar tu futura seguridad.

-Por supuesto. Una solución perfecta -dijo ella con sarcasmo-. Castigar al hombre porque tiene el mismo temperamento brutal que tú. Castigarlo porque tú eres el señor y él no lo es. ¿Tú eres menos culpable que él?

-Mis intenciones fueron claras desde el principio.

-¿Y eso es una excusa? -replicó ella-. Bueno, como también fueron claras las intenciones de él, debes igualmente excusarlo.

-Sakura...

-¡No, me oirás esta vez! No te diré quién fue el que me atacó porque él sabía que yo aquí no tenía dueño. Yo misma se lo dije.

-¿Entonces pudiste evitar el ataque?

El reproche fue claro y Sakura alzó el mentón en un gesto de indignación.

-No proclamaré una intimidad contigo pues no es verdad, ni aun para protegerme. Aquí hay solamente una solución, Sir Syao.

-¿Dejarte regresar a Aberdeen? No, hay otra solución.

Syao parecía más furioso que nunca y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro. Sakura lo observaba muy nervioso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, él habló quedamente.

-Nos casaremos.

Se volvió para mirarla y vio que ella tenía una expresión de profunda confusión, inmediatamente reemplazada por la cólera. Sakura no podía saber que para él era tan difícil pronunciar esas palabras corno para ella oírlas.

-¿Nos casaremos? -preguntó con incredulidad. ¿Es que esa arrogancia, nunca terminaría?-. ¿Cómo lograrás eso? Yo no tengo intención de aceptar.

-¡Nos casaremos! -repitió él con frialdad.

La cólera desapareció, reemplazada por la incertidumbre. ¿Había alguna forma en que él podría obligarla? ¿Algo en que ella no hubiera pensado?

-Anoche tú hablaste otra vez de un casamiento a prueba. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

-Un casamiento a prueba no tendría tu aprobación, ¿o has cambiado de opinión?

-Pero tú dijiste que no te casarías con una mujer a la que primero no hubieses probado.

El que se lo recordaran aumentó la cólera de Syao, que respondió con crueldad:

-Eso se aplicaba a una doncella, pero nosotros dos sabemos que tú has sido probada. Y puesto que no te has quitado la vida por eso, debemos concluir que te gustó. ¿Sabes?, lo que yo no quería era una esposa frígida. Pero tú no lo serás, ¿verdad?

Sakura contuvo la respiración y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Su respuesta fue cortante:

-Entonces, ¿tienes intención de violarme? ¿Crees que eso hará que acceda a casarme contigo?

-No, muchacha. -Syao sonrió con frialdad-. Nos casaremos pronto, así que puedo abrigar la esperanza de tener una esposa obediente y dispuesta a complacerme en todos los sentidos.

-¡Jamás! -gritó Sakura, pero él le volvió la espalda y se alejó

Los gritos de ella se hicieron más fuertes

-¡No puedes obligarme! ¿Entiendes?

Sakura se sentó en la cama y se cogió la cabeza con las manos. Estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde había empezado, aterrorizada de casarse con un jefe de las Tierras Altas, recordando todas las historias oídas acerca de él, de su esposa, de sus incursiones depredadoras. Oyó a Tsuo decir que él la golpearía, la violaría y la haría sufrir toda la vida. Y supo que eso era exactamente lo que él planeaba: hacerla sufrir. La fría furia de él lo demostraba. No había habido una declaración romántica, no había hablado de amor. La lujuria lo dominaba y, al final, la lujuria los haría sufrir a ambos

Continuara…

Bueno bueno perdón la demora…he estado con muchísimos exámenes y enserio ando fatigadísima, pero ya la otra semana salgo de vacaciones y podré continuarlo mas seguido…Aquí las escenas del próximo Chapter…

_**-So1o una palabra, Sir Syao. ¡Rápido! **_

_**-Puedes hablar, Alwyn. -Syao suspiró-. Siempre estás haciendo grandes cosas de pequeños incidentes. **_

_**-No vas a creerlo, Sir Syao-dijo Alwyn, jadeante-. Pero juro que todos los Fergusson varones vivos están en nuestra puerta. **_

_**Sakura se puso pálida y tragó rápidamente antes de atragantarse. Clavó los ojos en Alwyn. ¿Su familia, aquí? ¿Todos ellos a las puertas del castillo? ¡Pero ella estaba adentro! ¡Ellos atacarían sin saber que ella estaba aquí! **_

_**-De modo que es así como lo arreglas, Syao. Es un poco rebuscado, si me lo preguntas. **_

_**La voz desaprobadora de yamato aumentó el pánico de Sakura. Su significado no le resultó claro hasta que miró a Syao. Él le sonreía con una expresión de autosatisfacción. **_

_**Sakura ahogó una exclamación. Como era inútil seguir fingiendo, dijo simplemente: **_

_**-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? **_

_**-No mucho, querida mía -dijo Syao-. Tuve un visitante mientras tú estabas en casa de Jameson. Spinnel MacDonough... creo que tú lo conoces. Él tenía mucho que decir acerca de la traición de su futura novia. **_


	22. Capitulo 22

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 22:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Poco después que Syao se marchó, dos hombres escoltaron a Sakura hasta una habitación cerca de la de él. Ella no se opuso, pues con la puerta de la habitación de la torre con la cerradura rota, no habría podido dormir. Su nueva habitación no tenía cerradura interior, pero tampoco se cerraba desde afuera. Los dos hombres no se marcharon, sino que se quedaron allí toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente la siguieron al salón. Estaban para custodiarla. Dos días estuvieron pegados a ella. El tercer día, cuando estaba sentada a la mesa con Syao y yamato, comiendo gachas de avena con nata, Sakura empezó a preocuparse por la actitud de Syao. Él estaba demasiado tranquilo. Indiferente. Sí, indiferente era la palabra exacta. Cuando antes parecía incapaz de apartar de ella los ojos, ahora nunca miraba en su dirección. ¿Sería posible que todo hubiera terminado, que él hubiese renunciado? ¿O lo hacía para tenerla en suspenso? Si tenía algún plan, ¿qué estaba esperando?

El hombre que entró corriendo en el salón antes que hubiera terminado la comida atrajo la atención de todos. Visiblemente alterado, se detuvo ante la mesa del señor con una expresión de completa incredulidad.

-So1o una palabra, Sir Syao. ¡Rápido!

-Puedes hablar, Alwyn. -Syao suspiró-. Siempre estás haciendo grandes cosas de pequeños incidentes.

-No vas a creerlo, Sir Syao-dijo Alwyn, jadeante-. Pero juro que todos los Fergusson varones vivos están en nuestra puerta.

Sakura se puso pálida y tragó rápidamente antes de atragantarse. Clavó los ojos en Alwyn. ¿Su familia, aquí? ¿Todos ellos a las puertas del castillo? ¡Pero ella estaba adentro! ¡Ellos atacarían sin saber que ella estaba aquí!

-De modo que es así como lo arreglas, Syao. Es un poco rebuscado, si me lo preguntas.

La voz desaprobadora de yamato aumentó el pánico de Sakura. Su significado no le resultó claro hasta que miró a Syao. Él le sonreía con una expresión de autosatisfacción.

Sakura ahogó una exclamación. Como era inútil seguir fingiendo, dijo simplemente:

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

-No mucho, querida mía -dijo Syao-. Tuve un visitante mientras tú estabas en casa de Jameson. Spinnel MacDonough... creo que tú lo conoces. Él tenía mucho que decir acerca de la traición de su futura novia.

-Pero tú nunca habías visto... ¿cómo pudiste saber? -preguntó Sakura.

-Eso podremos discutirlo más tarde. -La sonrisa de Syao se acentuó mientras él se levantaba de la mesa-. Ahora no quiero tener esperando a tu padre. -Llamó a los guardias y ordenó secamente-. Llevad a la dama a su habitación y ocupaos de que se quede allí. Por ninguna razón ella podrá salir, ¿entendido?

La tomaron de los brazos, suavemente pero con firmeza, pero ella no podía permitir que se la llevasen. Toda clase de visiones horribles pasaron como relámpagos por su mente... sus parientes muertos, su padre, su hermano...

-¡Syao! -gritó, deteniéndolo cuando él se volvía para marcharse-. Debes decirme cuál es tu plan. ¡Por favor!

Él suavizó su expresión y le rozó la mejilla con los dedos.

-Es la primera vez que usas mi nombre sin formalidad.

-¡Syao! ¡Por favor!

-No te inquietes, mujer -dijo él con gentileza-. No hice venir a tu padre para matarlo.

-¿Tú lo hiciste venir?

-¿Acaso no te dije que nos casaríamos pronto? -repuso él con una sonrisa.

Syao se marchó en seguida. De pronto, todo estuvo claro. Él no había cambiado de opinión, sólo había estado esperando, esperando a la única persona que a ella podía obligarla a casarse con él... su padre.

Syao se inclinó sobre el parapeto y pudo ver a todos los caballos que estaban a sus puertas, algunos llevando dos y hasta tres hombres. Ciertamente, parecía como si todos los Fergusson varones estuvieran ante el castillo Kinnion. A Syao le hizo gracia. Su mensaje a Yukito había sido suficientemente claro, diciendo que tenía en su poder a la joya de Tower Esk. Si el viejo podía permitirse pagar un rescate, tenía que venir solo al castillo Kinnion.

¡Ciertamente no estaba solo! Pero los únicos tartanes que Syao alcanzaba a ver eran tartanes Fergusson. No había otros clanes presentes... todavía. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que los MacAfee, los MacGuire y los Sibbald no estuviesen en camino.

Pero Syao lo dudaba. Si hubiera pensado que habría derramamiento de sangre nunca habría enviado el mensaje.

Syao vio que Yukito se adelantaba con el hijo a su lado. Se alegró de ver allí al muchacho. Si Sakura quería desobedecer a su padre, el muchachito podría disuadiría.

-¡Syaoran MacKinnion!

-Estoy aquí, viejo –gritó Syao, inclinándose más a fin de que Yukito pudiera verlo-. De modo que volvemos a vernos. Debo decir que este encuentro me gusta más que el anterior.

Yukito lo miró con furia y Syao rió suavemente. Entonces, yamato habló a sus espaldas.

-De modo que os habíais encontrado antes. ¿Cómo?

-Ahora no hagas preguntas, muchacho. Aquí tengo que arreglar mi vida.

-¡Y espero que ella te dé una vida miserable! -exclamó Yamato con rencor.

-Oh, vamos, no esperaba que fueras tan mal perdedor, yamato-repuso Syao, hablando todavía por encima de su hombro-. Sabías que yo tenía intención de conseguirla. Entonces tú no hiciste ninguna objeción.

-Pensé que lo dejarías en sus manos. No creí que hicieras intervenir influencias extrañas. Estás obligándola y ésa es la verdad.

-A casarse conmigo, muchacho. De eso se trata -explicó Syao-. Casamiento de veras, no a prueba.

Un relámpago de sorpresa cruzó la cara de Yamato, que en seguida dio media vuelta y se alejó. Syao suspiró. Yamato había logrado hacer que le remordiera la conciencia. Pero, bueno, Sakura sentía algo por él, de eso estaba seguro. No era algo sobre lo cual un hombre podía equivocarse. Si no hubiese estado seguro nunca habría hecho esto.

Tampoco habría perseguido a Sakura contra probabilidades tan terribles. Lamentó la decepción de su hermano, pero no iba a permitir que eso le impidiera conseguir lo que quería.

-Bien, Sir Yukito-gritó-, ¿quieres entrar a fin de que no tengamos que pasarnos el día gritando?

-¿Y dejar que me hagas prisionero a mí también?

-Tengo la única prisionera que quiero -repuso Syao-. Ella vale más que tú, lo juro.

-¿Y quién me dice que esto no es una trampa, MacKinnion? –gritó Yukito.

-Yo lo digo. Vamos, hombre, podría matarte ahora mismo si fuera ésa mi intención.

Más de una docena de armas asomaron sobre la muralla a una señal de Syao, demostrando la veracidad de sus palabras. Él dio otra señal y se abrieron las puertas.

Syao ya no le pedía a Yukito que entrara, dejaba la decisión en manos del visitante.

-Iré contigo -le dijo tsuo a su padre.

-¿Y dejaremos que él tenga a su merced todo lo que me es querido? No. Te quedarás fuera de estas murallas.

-¡Es mi hermana la que está aquí dentro! –dijo Tsuo.

-¡Y yo la sacaré! -gruñó Yukito-. No discutas. Oh, pero estás comportándote tan mal como Sakura. Falta de respeto, eso es lo malo de vosotros dos.

Yukito entró a caballo por la puerta; la cólera le dio coraje para introducirse en el campo enemigo. Syao ya había bajado de la muralla y esperaba en el patio. Yukito se le acercó y desmontó. No había hombres de MacKinnion a la vista. Si hubiera querido, Yukito habría podido desenvainar su espada, pero eso no habría sido honorable.

-Vamos al salón -lo invitó Syao-. Un pichel de ale hará más fácil la negociación.

Yukito siguió a Syao y todavía no vio hombres armados. Los dos señores se sentaron a la mesa del dueño de la casa y Yukito empezó a pensar que quizá, después de todo, no se había metido en una trampa.

-Debo darte la bienvenida, pues es la primera vez que vienes aquí –dijo Syao jovialmente después que fue servido el ale y quedaron otra vez solos.

-Nunca pensé que pondría un pie en este castillo -replicó hoscamente Yukito.

-Sin embargo, no perdiste tiempo y viniste en seguida.

-¿Creíste que no vendría? -Yukito entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Cuánto, MacKinnion?

Syao se reclinó hacia atrás y pareció pensar.

-Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que no puedes pagar el precio que yo exigiría por ella.

-¡De modo que esto es una trampa! -El anciano se levantó furioso-. ¡No debí esperar otra cosa de un MacKinnioni

-Siéntate, Sir Yukito, y escúchame. Estamos negociando el honor de tu hija.

Con el rostro encarnado, Yukito se sentó.

-Quiero ver a Sakura -dijo.

-La verás, después que nosotros hayamos arreglado su futuro.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Cómo te atreves ...?

-Vamos, Fergusson. ¿Acaso tú no estabas decidido a arreglar mí futuro cuando me tenías prisionero? La situación sólo se ha invertido. Tú no pediste un rescate. La condición para mi libertad era que me casara con una de tus hijas.

-¿De modo que eso es lo que quieres ahora, MacKinnion?

-Quiero a Sakura -dijo Syao sencillamente.

La cara de Yukito se volvió aún más roja y sus ojos despidieron llamas.

-¡No puedes tenerla a ella! -dijo.

-Ah, bien, pero ¿sabes?, ya la tengo -dijo muy sereno Syao. Yukito pareció derrumbarse. Era verdad. Desvió la mirada.

-¿Le has... le has hecho daño?

-Aquí nadie le ha hecho daño y no ha sido deshonrada, Sir Yukito. Si ella no es doncella, no fue culpa mía.

-¡Mi Sakura no es así!

-Eso habría que discutirlo -repuso fríamente Syao-. Ella ha estado un tiempo lejos de ti.

No puedes saber cómo se ha conducido durante ese tiempo.

-¿Tú dices eso y, no obstante, la quieres?

-La quiero,

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -preguntó bruscamente Yukito-. Ya tienes a Sakura a tu merced. ¿Para qué me atormentas? ¿Me dirás ahora todas las cosas que harás para hacerla sufrir?

Syao rió suavemente.

-Tendrás que perdonarme, sir Yukito. Supongo que he estado un poco vengativo al no decirte antes que quiero a Sakura por esposa.

La declaración no fue asimilada de inmediato.

-¿Por esposa? -Yukito lo miró atónito-. Pero dijiste que no te casarías con una de mis hijas.

-Sé lo que dije -le interrumpió Syao-. Pero tú no me ofreciste esta hija.

-Porque quería para ella un hombre especial, alguien de quien yo pudiera estar seguro de que no la trataría mal.

-¿Y creíste que yo la trataría mal? Me sorprendes, Fergusson. Puedo ser tu enemigo desde el día que nací, pero todavía soy un hombre que puede apreciar a una mujer hermosa. Tu hija es más que hermosa. ¿Tratarla mal? Yo sólo quiero hacerla feliz.

Yukito miró duramente a Syao, tratando con desesperación de ver la verdad.

-¿Ella quiere casarse contigo?

-No.

-¿Entonces cómo puedes hacerla feliz?

-La objeción que ella plantea es que somos enemigos. Por supuesto, si nos casamos, eso dejará de ser así, ¿no es cierto?

-Desde luego –admitió Yukito.

-Además, ella me tiene un poco de miedo, pero eso es natural después de todas las historias exageradas que ha oído sobre mí. Sakura superará rápidamente sus temores, Yo no le daré motivos para temerme.

-¿De modo que yo estoy aquí para ordenarle que se case contigo?

-Para pedirle, ordenarle, implorarle cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para obtener su asentimiento. Recuerda que tú fuiste quien quiso una alianza entre nosotros para poner fin a nuestra enemistad. Lo conseguirás por medio de Sakura.

-¿Y si ella no acepta?

-Sé que has criado una hija empecinada, Sir Yukito. Pero estoy resuelto a tenerla y la tendré, de una forma u otra. Soy un hombre decidido. La muchacha jamás saldrá de este castillo excepto como mi esposa. Es una promesa que te hago. Puedes decírselo así a ella si se resiste.

Tsuo estaba sentado junto al fuego y frente a Syao. Después que Yukito y Syao hubieran hablado, a todo el clan le fue ofrecida la calidez del salón, y comida. tsuo sabía cuál era el acuerdo entre su padre y Sir Syao, porque su padre había bajado hacía unos momentos protestando contra la terquedad de Sakura. Pero una mirada a Syao y volvió a subir a fin de intentarlo otra vez.

Tsuo no estaba sorprendido de que el MacKinnion quisiera casarse con Sakura. Se preguntaba si Sakura sabia que James MacKinnion la había visto bajándose en el estanque, y que cuando trataba de verla otra vez fue atrapado por los Fergusson.

Al observar al jefe de las Tierras Altas, Tsuo casi sentía ganas de reír. MacKinnion estaba tan nervioso como un joven novio, preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo en la parte alta del castillo donde se encontraba Sakura haciendo violentas escenas. Él no le había dicho una sola palabra a Tsuo y en cambio mantenía sus ojos fijos en el extremo del salón, por donde había desaparecido Yukito. Mejor así. Tsuo no tenía deseos de hablar con Syao, pues el hombre todavía lo intimidaba por su tamaño.

-Menos mal que nuestro padre no vivió para ver nuestro salón rebosando de hombres del clan Fergusson,

Syao se volvió y miró fríamente a Yamato.

-Si has venido para discutir más conmigo prefiero no escucharte.

-No para discutir, Syao, pero no puedo contener mi curiosidad. ¿Se arregló todo?

-Su padre todavía está con ella.

-¿Y quién es éste? –preguntó Yamato.

Entonces Syao notó la presencia de Tsuo y le sonrió.

-Es Tsuo, el hermano de Sakura -le dijo a Yamato. Dirigiéndose a Tsuo, dijo-: Y éste es mi hermano Yamato.

Los ojos verdes de Tsuo estaban desorbitados.

-¡Oh, tú eres tan grande como él! Yamato rió.

-Sí, casi tan grande. ¿Y te dijo él que nosotros dos queríamos a tu hermana?

Mantuvo su tono ligero.

Tsuo miró a uno y a otro.

-Pero tú eres más joven que ella -dijo inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de que el tema era doloroso.

-Así me lo han dicho... demasiadas veces -respondió secamente yamato.

-¿Quieres decir que no te importaría bailar al compás que ella te marque? Mi hermana tiene una habilidad especial para salirse con la suya, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera nuestro padre puede con ella cuando ella está empecinada. -Syao rió por lo bajo y Tsuo dijo, en tono muy serio y firme-: Yo no me reiría, MacKinnion. No tendrás una vida fácil con ella.

Syao soltó un gruñido y yamato una sonora carcajada.

-Supongo que debería estar agradecido por haberla perdido para que tú la tengas, hermano -dijo Yamato-. Creo que prefiero una esposa a la que yo pueda manejar.

Syao se pasó un dedo por la mejilla recordando el bofetón. Sakura era ciertamente una muchacha difícil, pero podía ser domada. Él no tenía duda de ello.

Los tres siguieron contándose historias sobre la muchacha hasta que yamato se marchó para visitar a naoko. Su hermana estaba enferma y en cama desde su llegada.

-Le daré la noticia a Naoko si ya no lo ha hecho tía Lydia. Nuestra tía no habla de otra cosa, de lo feliz que está con que Sakura sea una Fergusson -dijo yamato al marcharse, y de pronto, en tono solemne, añadió-: Nunca le hagas daño,Syao. Es lo único que te pido.

Se volvió y se marchó bruscamente.

Syao se quedó mirando a su hermano que se alejaba, y con el ceño fruncido, murmuró:

-Santa María, mi propio hermano me cree un bruto. Tsuo lo oyó.

-Entonces -dijo-, ¿realmente tú no la has tocado? Quiero decir...

-Lamento decepcionarte, muchacho, pero yo no soy el violador de mujeres que tú supones.

-La impresión que me causaste la última vez que nos vimos no fue muy alentadora. Dijiste que...

-No tienes necesidad de recordármelo -lo interrumpió Tsuo-. Pero entonces, yo estaba furioso, Tsuo, contigo y con tu padre. La verdad es que tu padre no me ofreció a Sakura, pero si tú lo hubieses sabido, si hubieses pensado lo contrario, no me habrías puesto en libertad. Por eso té dejé en el error.

-Sakura no estaría ahora aquí si no hubiese sido desterrada -continuó Tsuo, pensativo-.

Ella te tenía mucho miedo, Syaoran MacKinnion. ¿Sigue temiéndote? ¿Por eso a mi padre le cuesta tanto persuadirla?

-Ella me temía, no lo niego. Pero lo que temía era que yo supiese quién era ella en realidad. Aun sabiendo todo lo que yo la deseaba, creía que le haría daño si descubría que era una Fergusson. Hoy se enteró de que eso no cambia las cosas para mí. Nunca le hice daño. Ella lo sabe en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero es demasiado empecinada para admitirlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, MacKinnion?

-Que creo que ella siente por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ella.

Sakura estalló en llanto en el momento que su padre salió de la habitación. Menos de cinco minutos más tarde, Tsuo estaba llamando a su puerta, dispuesto a continuar donde su padre había abandonado. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando las dos personas que más amaba insistían en que se casara con MacKinnion?

Su padre había sido muy directo.

-La enemistad terminará -había dicho-. Nuestra gente estará segura.

Como si el destino de todos ellos estuviese en sus manos. Él había hecho que sonara lo más terrible que le fue posible.

-¿Quieres que rnuramos todos? -había dicho su padre-. Él dice que tú no saldrás de este lugar a menos que seas su esposa. ¿Puedo yo regresar a casa sabiendo eso? No, significaría la guerra ahora, la guerra más sangrienta que puedas imaginar. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Eres tan egoísta, Sakura?

¡Cómo había amontonado las recriminaciones una sobre otra! Había gritado, la había amenazado. Sus últimas palabras fueron:

-¡Lo harás!

Y después Tsuo. Ella se sintió muy feliz de verlo, pero él arruinó el encuentro.

-Tendrás que casarte con él, ¿sabes? Yo creo que eres muy afortunada.

¡Afortunada! ¿Es que nadie podía comprender su punto de vista?

-¿Y las incursiones, y las matanzas? -preguntó finalmente ella, furiosa con su hermano, su padre, todos ellos-. ¿Y su primera esposa que se quitó la vida antes de ser su mujer? ¿Y el amor? Él no ha hablado de amor.

-¿Y si él hablara de amor? -preguntó su hermano.

Sakura no contestó. No sabía por qué había mencionado eso. Había estado aferrándose a los últimos recursos que le parecían tener, tanteando con desesperación. Pero cuando creía haber encontrado algo, descubría que nada tenía entre las manos. ¿No había salvación para ella? ¿Ellos le habían quitado todo lo que le quedaba?

Continuara…

Pues que les pareció?, en lo personal me pareció horrible que la pobre sakura tenga que casarse por salvar a su familia…esto seria todo por ahora nos vemos el sábado!!! Sayonara…Aquí les dejo escenas del prox. Chapter…

_**-Tenemos huéspedes. Y yo todavía no he comido, y tú tampoco. **_

_**Syao alzó una mano para hacerla callar. **_

_**-Nada tienes que temer y yo te demostraré justamente eso. Después podrás regresar y quedarte tranquila. Y para variar, podrías sonreír. ¡Santa María, Sakura! Es el día de tu boda, un día para recordar. **_

_**-¡No es probable que lo olvide! -estalló ella-. Y en cuanto que no puedo sonreír, se trata simplemente de que estar casada contigo no es algo que me dé motivos para sonreír. **_

_**Syao se sintió profundamente herido, pero lo disimuló bien. **_

_**-Ahora nos marcharemos, Sakura -dijo en tono normal. **_

_**-Pero... pero yo aún no he conocido a tu hermana -protestó Sakura-. ¿Qué pensará ella de mí si me marcho sin saludarla? **_

**_-Tú ya la has conocido, Sakura. La viste y no le hablaste más de dos palabras, aunque ella dejó su lecho de enferma para estar aquí. Lo que ella piensa es que yo he cometido dos veces la misma equivocación, porque tú has estado allí sentada a la mesa actuando exactamente como actuó mi primera esposa en el día de su casamiento. Y yo no quiero saber nada más de aquello_**.


	23. Capitulo 23

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 23:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Se casaron ese mismo día por la tarde delante de un clérigo que Syao había hecho venir el día anterior. En presencia de los dos clanes, ante Dios, Sakura se convirtió en la esposa del MacKinnion.

Los clanes también quedaron unidos por el casamiento. Los Fergusson estaban encantados. Era un día para grandes celebraciones... un casamiento y el fin de una enconada enemistad. Para la mayoría, era un día de felicidad.

Sin embargo, había algunos que no estaban contentos. Aquellos que recientemente habían perdido a seres queridos en la guerra de clanes, por ejemplo, y de los cuales Eriol Hiragizawa era uno. Él se negó a asistir a la boda y a la fiesta que siguió. Su actual amante también estaba muy disgustada, pues se había quedado donde estaba abrigando la esperanza de reconquistar a Syao después que él hubiera terminado con la Castaña de las Tierras Bajas. Esa era la única razón de su relación con Eriol Hiragizawa: quedarse en el castillo Kinnion. El casamiento terminó con las esperanzas de Meiling.

Pero Sakura era por mucho la más desdichada. El día de su boda fue para ella como el día de su ejecución. Ahora que había sido entregada al salvaje MacKinnion, su vida quedaba en manos de él, para que él hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana. ¿Y cuando se enfriara el ardor que ella le inspiraba? Entonces él recordaría que ella era una Fergusson, siempre su enemiga. Recordaría y nunca dejaría que ella olvidase. Sakura pensó que tendría que haberse vestido de negro en vez del hermoso traje en que Lydia había trabajado tan rápidamente y con tanto empeño. Estaba hecho de seda de color verde lima y el corpiño tenía un escote en V con encaje blanco, las mangas, anchas y generosas, tenían puños de piel blanca. Sakura sabía muy bien que ese vestido estaba destinado a una ocasión muy especial. ¡De modo que Lydia todo el tiempo había estado enterada!

Observando a su padre, tan satisfecho consigo mismo, y a su hermano que parecía divertirse mucho, se sintió aún más desdichada. ¿Ellos eran incapaces de entender lo que le habían hecho? ¿A nadie le importaba nada de ella?

¿Y su marido? La última vez que se había atrevido a mirar hacia donde estaba él, no le vio aspecto de hombre recién casado. ¿Acaso Syao ya empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer?

Syao se levantó, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, y se apartó de las mesas donde estaba servido el espléndido festín, Ella se sintió aliviada al ver que se alejaba y pensó en probar un poco de comida. Había ciervo asado, becadas de las Tierras Altas rellenas con arándanos y mantequilla, pescado ahumado, pastel de cordero, carne de vaca guisada, palomas y capones. ¡Y los dulces! Bollos de crema, tortas de jengibre, pastelillos azucarados de nuez. Engordaría, eso haría. Él no la querría si ella se ponía gorda.

Pero Syao no fue muy lejos y Sakura no alcanzó a llenar su plato. Él se acercó al padre de ella y habló unas palabras con él, entre risas alegres. A Sakura le dolió ver lo contento que estaba su padre por haberla casado con MacKinnion.

Syao regresó, la tomó de la mano y la obligó a levantarse. Ella lo miró con curiosidad, pero la expresión de él no le reveló nada y él nada le dijo, sino que le dio un tirón de la mano como esperando que ella lo siguiera. Sakura se resistió.

-Me dirás adónde vamos, Sir Syao -dijo ella en tono obstinado.

Syao se volvió para mirarla de frente, le dio otro tirón de la mano y la miró con expresión sería.

-¿Ya empiezas a causarme problemas?

-Si por lo menos me dieras una razón para llevarme de aquí...

-No necesito una razón, esposa. ¿Eres mi esposa? -Hizo la pregunta en tono frío-. ¿Admites que eres mi esposa, Sakura? Dilo.

Ella apartó la vista de esos ojos castaños.

-Lo admito -murmuró.

-No te oí.

-¡Lo admito!

-¿Entonces también admitirás que yo no necesito tener una razón para hacer que me sigas? -insistió él.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos, profundamente verdes, encendidos por la cólera.

-¿De modo que así será? Ahora has conseguido lo que querías y no tendrás consideración alguna por mis sentimientos. Pero claro, nunca la tuviste.

Ante los ojos de ella, Syao cambió. Su expresión perdió la dureza y se suavizó notablemente. Él hasta sonrió avergonzado..

-Lo siento, Sakura, no tengo excusa por haber actuado así... Es sólo que... oh, no tiene importancia. Es por tu bien que nos vamos. No estás divirtiéndose.

-¿Acaso tenía obligación?

-Vamos, muchacha -dijo él en tono de reproche-. Tengamos un poco de paz, ¿eh? Por lo menos por tu padre. ¿Querrías que él lamentara haberte entregado a mí?

-Por lo que a él le importa... -dijo ella con amargura-, ¿Y tú qué le dijiste hace un momento?

-Sólo le pedí que no se alarmara si nosotros. no regresábamos por un rato.

-¿Un rato?

Las palabras sonaron omniosamente.

Se miraron con fijeza uno al otro. La expresión de los ojos de Syao era muy clara.

Sakura sacudió lentamente la cabeza y se sintió extraña. De alguna manera encontró palabras que decir y logró conservar calmada la voz.

-Tenemos huéspedes. Y yo todavía no he comido, y tú tampoco.

Syao alzó una mano para hacerla callar.

-Nada tienes que temer y yo te demostraré justamente eso. Después podrás regresar y quedarte tranquila. Y para variar, podrías sonreír. ¡Santa María, Sakura! Es el día de tu boda, un día para recordar.

-¡No es probable que lo olvide! -estalló ella-. Y en cuanto que no puedo sonreír, se trata simplemente de que estar casada contigo no es algo que me dé motivos para sonreír.

Syao se sintió profundamente herido, pero lo disimuló bien.

-Ahora nos marcharemos, Sakura -dijo en tono normal.

-Pero... pero yo aún no he conocido a tu hermana -protestó Sakura-. ¿Qué pensará ella de mí si me marcho sin saludarla?

-Tú ya la has conocido, Sakura. La viste y no le hablaste más de dos palabras, aunque ella dejó su lecho de enferma para estar aquí. Lo que ella piensa es que yo he cometido dos veces la misma equivocación, porque tú has estado allí sentada a la mesa actuando exactamente como actuó mi primera esposa en el día de su casamiento. Y yo no quiero saber nada más de aquello.

Sakura se sorprendió. ¿El recuerdo de su primera esposa todavía podía hacerlo sufrir?

Nunca había pensado en eso. Lo pensó ahora, mientras salían del salón y subían la escalera. Cuando llegaron a una puerta, Syao se detuvo.

-Nuestra habitación -dijo suavemente él, soltándole la mano para abrir la puerta y hacerla entrar.

Sakura entró lentamente. Era una habitación amplia con una gran cama francesa con sábanas de lino y grandes y mullidas almohadas. Sakura apartó rápidamente los ojos de la cama. Había un cofre vertical para ropas, una mesa con papeles apilados sujetos con un pisapapeles y frente a la mesa una hilera de velas encendidas. Un cómodo sillón estaba situado frente al fuego. Lo más curioso era un gabinete que contenía exquisitos adornos de vidrio, grandes y pequeños pájaros, animales, un barco de vidrio, una campanilla y muchas otras cosas. Sakura nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Eran de mi madre -dijo Syao-. Un legado de sus antepasados normandos.

Avergonzada por su curiosidad, ella se volvió y se acercó al fuego. Manteniéndose de espaldas a Syao, acercó sus manos trémulas a las llamas.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino, Sakura?

Ella dio un salto y después lo miró de soslayo. Él estaba aguardando su respuesta. Sakura asintió vacilante y vio que él servía un rico vino tinto en una gran copa. Se la trajo y ella tomó con ambas manos el pesado recipiente y bebió sin detenerse ni una vez para respirar.

Syao la observaba, ligeramente divertido. ¿Divertido a expensas de ella? El vino empezaba a darle calor con una sensación que se extendía deliciosamente por todo su cuerpo. ¿Debilidad, cuando tenía que enfrentarse a su enemigo? Aferró la copa, dudando antes de pedir más. ¿Más vino le daría fuerzas o la haría sucumbir? Tenía que conservar su control.

A sus espaldas, Syao vivía una agonía. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más inseguro de sí mismo. Mirando la espalda erguida e inmóvil de Sakura, esperaba. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Tenía que ser perfecto. Desde que la vio por primera vez, envuelta en la bruma del estanque, venía deseándola. Y ahora ella era suya. La más hermosa, la más deseable de las mujeres, y él temía tocarla, temía asustarla.

-Beberé más vino, Sir Syao. Por favor.

Cuando ella le entregó la copa vacía, sus ojos se encontraron. Lo que él vio en esos profundos ojos verdes le retorció el corazón.

-¿Por qué me temes todavía, muchacha? ¿Acaso no te he de mostrado que no hay motivo? juro que seré más gentil que cualquier otro amante que hayas tenido antes.

-No he tenido otros.

No lo dijo con indignación, como antes, sino quedamente, con sencillez. Syao contuvo la respiración. Su corazón se llenó de un súbito regocijo.

-Si puedes decir eso ahora, cuando sabes que lo averiguaré antes que salgamos de esta habitación, tiene que ser verdad. Oh, Sakura, no puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy al saberlo. No puedes imaginar el infierno que sufrí cuando pensé que Jameson...

-¿Y por qué iba a ser diferente para ti, Syaoran MacKinnion? -replicó Sakura.

-¿Por qué?

Syao estaba asombrado.

-Sí, ¿por qué? Tú crees en los casamientos a prueba y en tomar a muchachas inocentes. ¿Cuántas doncellas has tomado y abandonado sin pensar en lo que dirían después sus eventuales maridos?

-Basta, Sakura, Me casé contigo pensando que habías estado con otro, así que ves que para mí no era realmente diferente. Pero no puedo negar que me alegra que no haya habido otro. Si eso me convierte en egoísta, pues lo soy. Toma, esto ayudará -dijo ofreciéndole la copa.

Ella la miró y sacudió la cabeza con indiferencia,

-No. Nada ayudará excepto que tengas piedad de mí y me dejes marchar.

-¿Para que vivas siempre atemorizada? No seré tan cruel.

Ella lanzó una exclamación y alzó la vista, lista para hacerle frente, pero él había dejado la copa a un lado y ahora le puso las manos sobre los hombros y las dejó descansando allí. Sakura sintió el pecho de él contra su espalda. Syao le apartó el pelo que caía a los costados de la cabeza y empezó a masajearle el cuello con los pulgares.

-Deja de lado tus temores para siempre, Sakura -dijo él respirando con dificultad.

La besó con suavidad justamente debajo de la oreja y un cosquilleo se difundió por el cuello y los hombros de ella. Sakura sucumbió. Inclinó el cuello a un lado para darle a él más espacio y él lo aprovechó con sus labios.

Si él le hacía daño, tendría que soportarlo. Pero, ¿y si no era así? ¡Qué maravilloso pensar que podía estar equivocada acerca de él! Qué extraordinario pensar que podría sentir algo que no fuera odio y temor.

Sin embargo, Sakura no pudo seguir pensando en el descubrimiento porque él la estrechó fuertemente con sus brazos. En seguida, la besó en la boca con increíble ternura. Fue igual que aquel día en el arroyuelo. Los pensamientos la abandonaron y una sensación nueva la dominó. Le parecía estar flotando, liviana como una pluma, sostenida solamente por los brazos de él. Su cuerpo se elevaba hacia el cielo y subía y subía...

Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron junto al fuego. Apenas percibió un cambio en los besos de Syao, una urgencia creciente. Pero sólo cuando el cálido aliento del fuego tocó su piel desnuda ella fue completamente consciente. Su vestido y sus enaguas yacían en un montón a sus pies...

Estaba desnuda ante los ojos de un hombre... y no de cualquier hombre. Un rubor intenso le subió a la cara y el cuello. Trató de cubrirse, pero Syao le apartó las manos mientras con su mano libre le rodeaba la cintura para atraerla más. Y en seguida empezó nuevamente a besarla y ella no supo si debía rendirse al calor que la atravesaba o si luchar para escapar.

Todavía seguía indecisa cuando él la levantó, la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó con suavidad. En seguida, él empezó a quitarse la ropa. Por un momento ella quedó libre y tuvo una oportunidad de huir, pero Syao pareció adivinarle el pensamiento y, mientras la acariciaba con la mirada, la calmó con palabras.

-Nada tienes que temer, Sakura. jamás te haré daño. Sólo te estoy acariciando. Para mí eres más preciosa que cualquier cosa que soñé jamás. ¿No te das cuenta, amor mío? ¿No ves que yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz? Y juro que te haré feliz. Juro que no lamentarás ser mi esposa.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama, se inclinó sobre ella y le tomó la cara con sus grandes manos.

-Demasiado tiempo he esperado esto, demasiado tiempo he estado deseándole. Confia en mí nada más que un poquito, Sakura. Es todo lo que pido.

¿Por qué no? Él iba a poseerla. ¿Por qué no tratar de que resultara lo mejor posible?

Pero la decisión no era realmente de Sakura. Su cuerpo tenía el control, y no su voluntad. Los labios de él habían estado cálidos y pronto se volvieron ardientes. Sakura enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, porque temía el intenso calor, Pero la lengua de Syao trazó círculos alrededor de un pezón erguido y en seguida alrededor del otro, y Sakura lo atrajo más, estremecida por la exquisita sensación.

Cuando él volvió a besarla en la boca, Sakura devolvió el beso con tanto ardor que Syao se echó un poco atrás para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y le sonrió con dulce ternura. Ella devolvió la sonrisa libremente, plenamente. Era la primera vez que le sonreía desde que supo que él era el MacKinnion. ¿Estaba todo perdonado? Eso era más de lo que Syao había esperado.

La sangre de Sakura estaba inflamada. Sentía una necesidad que no comprendía, un deseo de tener el cuerpo de él más y más cerca. Sakura se estremeció y gritó cuando de pronto los dedos de él se deslizaron entre sus piernas. Pero él no se detuvo y una vez que pasó el choque, ella deseó que continuara. Los dedos de él siguieron explorándola, provocándole espasmos deliciosos. Sakura hubiera podido sufrir eternamente esa exquisita tortura. Syao la prolongó apenas lo suficiente,

Ella nunca estaría más dispuesta a recibirlo que en ese momento y él lo sabía. El cambio de posición de Syao fue rápido, y antes que Sakura supiera qué estaba pasando, él la penetró. Sakura contuvo la respiración. Después suspiró. Había esperado dolor, mucho dolor, no ese pequeño desgarramiento que pronto fue olvidado. Qué amable y considerado fue él por haberío hecho rápidamente a fin de que resultara mucho más fácil. Ahora Sakura sentía sólo una plenitud muy dentro de ella. Él no se movió y ella adivinó por qué estaba tan quieto.

Syao estaba esperando silenciosamente que empezaran las acusaciones de ella. ¡Cómo había odiado tener que hacerle daño! Si por lo menos ella dijera algo, lo insultara.

Ella habló, con su cuerpo. Instintivamente Sakura comprendió cuánto necesitaba a Syao. Se movió debajo de él, obligándolo a que saliera de ella, y después movió sus caderas hacia arriba para recibirlo nuevamente, para recibirlo entero.

Syao se estremeció de alivio y placer. Le tomó la cabeza con las manos y la mantuvo inmóvil para besarla. Mientras sus labios exploraban las dulzuras de la boca de ella, su miembro endurecido exploraba la calidez que lo envolvía. Nunca se había sentido tan fuerte, tan dominante, tan cautivado. Sintióse flotar hacia la niebla donde la había visto por primera vez, cada vez más cerca, embriagado por el contacto, el perfume, el calor de ella.

Si Syao estaba maravillado, Sakura estaba sorprendida. Cada empujón del poderoso cuerpo de Syao la llevaba a un plano más elevado. Había sentido un torrente de sangre a través de su cuerpo antes, pero ahora era una inundación, dirigida toda a esa pequeña región de su cuerpo que estaba en llamas. Pero la inundación no apagaba la llama sino que parecía alimentar el fuego, concentrándose allí, rodeando ese fuego una y otra vez.

Sakura supo que no podía contenerse. Estaba acumulándose una intensidad demasiado grande. Eso iba a matarla, explotaría y la haría pedazos. Era imposible que sobreviviera a esto.

El momento era inminente y Sakura lo supo, Pero en vez de volar su vida en pedazos delante de sus ojos, sólo vio la cara de Syao con los ojos de su mente, esa cara hermosa que le sonreía con un conocimiento secreto que ella por fin entendió. Las compuertas estallaron y Sakura gritó, pero el grito fue ahogado por los labios voraces de Syao.

Parecían no tener fin las oleadas que pasaban sobre ella, que palpitaban contra cada uno de sus nervios. Oyó que él gemía y supo que también él estaba muriendo de la misma muerte dulce y secreta. juntos, se precipitaron al abismo.

Él estaba tan quieto, tan pesado... Ella flotaba muy alto sobre él y se deslizaba lentamente, como en un sueño, regocijándose en su nuevo mundo, en su paz, en la calidez, el delicioso movimiento de... ¿los labios de él?

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos. Él también estaba mirándola con sus ojos castaños que ahora tenían un cálido tono gris verdoso. Todavía le sostenía la cabeza y sus pulgares se movían suavemente sobre las mejillas de Sakura. Sus labios tocaron los de ella con un movimiento leve como una pluma que ella no estuvo del todo segura de sentir. Él la besó en el mentón, las mejillas, los ojos. Se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara y una sonrisa curvó sus labios, una sonrisa de puro contento. "Si él fuera un gato -pensó Sakura-, ahora estaría ronroneando".

Los ojos de Sakura reflejaban asombro.

-¡Te estoy viendo, Syaoran MacKinnion! Entonces, ¿eres real? -exclamó-. ¿Yo no estoy muerta?

La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia.

-No lo creo, amor mío.

-Pero yo creía que... -Un intenso rubor subió a las mejillas de Sakura. "¡Tonta de mí", pensó un momento y después continuó precipitadamente, evitando mirarlo a los ojos-. Es que... no sabía cómo sería, Syao. Sabía que al principio habría dolor, eso sí lo sabía. Pero el resto... -Bajó la mirada dispuesta a admitirlo todo, pero todavía un poco avergonzada con esta nueva intimidad-. Nadie hubiera podido prepararme para esto -continuó maravillada-. Me asustaron las intensas sensaciones, pues no sabía a qué final me llevarían. Y cuando se incrementaron supe que habría una explosión. Temí lo peor.

Pensé que seguramente iba a morir y no obstante ello no me habría detenido por nada del mundo.

Vacilando, alzó la vista y lo miró otra vez a los ojos. Él no estaba mirándola con expresión de triunfo. Con orgullo sí, pero no con un orgullo de conquistador. La expresión de los ojos de él hizo que Sakura se sintiera transida de una calidez que la sorprendió. ¿Ternura? ¿Quizás hasta... amor?

-No fuiste la única que sintió eso, Sakura -murmuró suavemente él-. No puedo decir que no he conocido antes el placer, pero jamás fue como esto. En todos los años desde que me consideré hombre nunca sentí nada comparable. Yo sabía, por alguna razón, que contigo sería así. Lo supe siempre.

-Hubieras podido decírmelo -le reprochó ella.

-¿Tú me habrías creído?

-No -respondió ella con sinceridad-. ¿Siempre será así, Syao?

-Para nosotros lo será. Así lo creo.

Ella rió y lo estrechó. Era feliz, sorprendentemente, pasmosamente feliz. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído posible?

-No, Syao-dijo ella con un suspiro-. No creo que pueda ser jamás como esta primera vez. Pero podemos intentarlo a menudo ¿eh?

ÉI rió profundamente, la besó con ternura y rió otra vez.

-Por todos los santos, eres una joya, Sakura. Y pensar que temí que podrías ser como mi primera esposa. ¡Qué tonto fui! Debí darme cuenta.

Sakura confesó:

-Cuando me sentí llena de fuego tuve ideas alocadas, y no de que moriría. Pensé que tú eras el diablo, sí. También pensé...

Se detuvo.

-¿Qué?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no voy a repetir estos pensamientos.

-Oh, sí. Has despertado mi curiosidad -dijo él en tono ligero.

-Te enfadarás, Syao, y yo no quiero echar a perder...

-Como si fuera posible -la interrumpió él con una sonrisa-. Nada que tú puedas decir me enfadaría en este momento. Pero nunca temas enfadarme, cariño. Yo tengo mi carácter, como tú puedes atestiguar. Sin duda lo verás una y otra vez, pero jamás te haré daño, querida. -Ella seguía vacilando y él añadió-: Vamos, muchacha. Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí.

Sakura suspiró.

-Se trata solamente de que cuando creí que iba a morir, pensé en... en tu primera esposa... pensé que ella también había muerto de ese modo. En tus brazos, feliz. -Como él se puso tenso, ella se apresuró a añadir-: Sé lo ridículo que fue el sólo pensarlo. No puedo creer que tú hayas llegado a tocarla, porque si hubiera sido así ella jamás se habría quitado la vida.

Los ojos de Syao estaban inescrutables, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si estuviera luchando por controlarse.

-Oh, Syao, lo siento. Pero comprende, hasta hoy yo pensaba lo peor de ti. Creí las historias que contaban. Tengo que confesártelo.

-Dilo todo, querida, por favor. Su voz fue dura como una hoja de acero. Sakura lo hizo.

-La historia decía que tu primera esposa se mató a causa de que tú la violaste brutalmente la noche de bodas. Yo creí en esa historia porque nunca oí otra que dijera lo contrario. Sólo oí hablar de violación, asesinato, mutilación. ¿Y te asombra que yo no quisiera decirte quién era en realidad, te asombra que yo creyera que me matarías si lo sabías? Estaba equivocada -dijo ella-. Equivocada sobre ti y sobre tu esposa, ¿no es cierto?

Él estaba disgustado porque ella sentía que tenía que preguntarle eso. ¿Acaso no veía con suficiente claridad quién era él?

-Quizás equivocada, quizás en lo cierto -dijo él con sarcasmo.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e instantáneamente Syao se arrepintió. No debió ofenderse porque ella mencionara a Ailis Mackintosh. Ella se había mostrado lo suficientemente sincera para confiarse a él y él había hecho justamente lo que había jurado que no haría jamás.

-Oh, Sakura, soy un bruto. Por supuesto que las historias no eran ciertas. Nunca tomé a una mujer contra su voluntad. En cuanto a mutilaciones... bueno, a veces son inevitables en una pelea. ¿Asesinato? No voy a negar que he matado hombres en batalla. Hasta he condenado a muerte a uno de los míos, uno que mereció esa clase de castigo. Pero jamás maté por el placer de matar. No me gusta matar a nadie, Sakura, pero, ¿qué escocés no ha matado o herido a otro hombre en su vida? ¿Tu padre es inocente de matar y pelear? ¿Será inocente de ello tu hermano antes que pase mucho tiempo? ¿Vas a culparme por una vida que yo no puedo cambiar? ¿Por hacer lo que debo hacer?

Él esperó. Esperó un largo momento. Finalmente, ella susurró:

-No te culparé.

Syao sonrió, profundamente aliviado.

-Entonces déjame que te tranquilice sobre una cosa más, querida mía. Tenías razón al pensar que yo nunca toqué a mi primera esposa. El casamiento fue arreglado por nuestros padres. Yo nunca había visto a Ailis Mackintosh antes que nos uniésemos en matrimonio. Tampoco nadie me advirtió que ella era una joven débil y caprichosa y que sentía un profundo terror de los hombres... no sólo de mí, Sakura, sino de todos los hombres, incluido su propio padre. Estaba muerta antes que yo fuera a reunirme con ella aquella noche espantosa. Su sirvienta confesó más tarde que ella fue obligada a aceptar nuestro casamiento y que había jurado que se mataría antes de permitir que un hombre la tocara. Su padre aparentemente no la creyó y a mí nada me dijo de la amenaza. Él no aceptó la explicación de la sirvienta y nos culpó a mí y a mi familia de la muerte de su hija. Desde entonces somos enemigos del clan Mackintosh.

-¿De modo que es por eso que juraste que jamás te casarías a menos que primero probaras a tu novia?

-¿Me culpas? Fue horrible lo que hizo Ailis, fue un choque tremendo. Después de eso, yo me mantuve alejado de cualquier muchacha que me miraba con miedo. ¿Te asombra que el miedo que me tenías me resultara tan ofensivo? Yo no podía mantenerme alejado de ti, aunque lo hubiese querido. No ayudó nada saber que tú me temías solamente a mí y no a los hombres en general.

-Oh, bueno, ahora sabes por qué.

-Sí. Un motivo tonto -dijo él.

-Yo no pienso así.

Él le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con expresión divertida.

-¿Hasta cuando te besé y a ti te gustó?

-¡No me gustó nada! -protestó ella.

Syao rió suavemente.

-Mentirosa hasta el fin ¿eh? Bueno, veamos si ahora quieres admitir que mis besos te gustan.

Y la besó. Y a ella le gustó. Y lo que siguió fue tan hermoso como podría imaginarse.

Los huéspedes quedaron olvidados por largo rato.

Continuara…

Al fin el lemon eh? Que les pareció nn..pero no crean que esto ha terminado sino recien empezando y las cosas se pondrán muy candentes que probaran el amor de ambos…

Escenas del próximo Chapter…

_**-¿Tú? ¿Qué tienes que ver con esto? No estuviste aquí para la boda, **_

_**-Vine después que os fuisteis ... después que fuiste a regocijarte con tu nueva esposa. **_

_**La grosería fue bastante desagradable, pero la inconfundible amargura en la voz de Hiragizawa perturbó a Syao. Recordó la incursión de primavera y la forma en que se había comportado Hiragizawa cuando encontró muerta a su hermana. Estaba impulsado por la sed de sangre y venganza. ¿Todavía abrigaba ese resentimiento? ¿Había atacado a Fye para vengarse? **_

_**-¿Tu apuñalaste al hombre? -preguntó Syao sin preámbulos. **_

_**-Sí. **_

_**-¿Por accidente? **_

_**-No. **_

_**Syao aspiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. No había un gramo de arrepentimiento en Hiragizawa, más bien parecía que se mostraba deliberadamente belicoso. **_

_**-Me dirás por qué. **_


	24. Capitulo 24

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 24:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Syao cerró tras el la puerta de su dormitorio, atrajo a Sakura a su lado y le puso, posesivamente, una mano en la cintura. Sus ojos se encontraron y Syao sonrió con ternura. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, y siguió sonriendo mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

Sakura era feliz, realmente feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Y Syao? Había reído regocijado cuando ella volvió a ponerse su hermoso vestido y se ruborizó al encontrarlo lleno de arrugas por haber quedado en el suelo donde había caído. Todos sabrían qué había sucedido. ¿Cómo podría atreverse a regresar al salón?

Pero ella también vio el lado humorístico de la situación. ¿Qué importaba? Habían estado ausentes tanto tiempo que, de todos modos, todos sabrían la verdad. Ya fuera entonces, o por la mañana, ella tendría que enfrentarse con las miradas socarronas. Y

Syao se pavoneaba orgullosamente, como un gallo recién salido del corral de las gallinas.

Pasaron frente a la habitación donde Sakura había permanecido custodiada los últimos días, pero eso no logró disipar su buen humor. Qué asustada que había estado, y todo por nada. Syao jamás le haría daño. Y ahora ella podría volver a ser ella misma, sin actuar o fingir para nada y sin tener que estar siempre en guardia. Se preguntó si la verdadera Sakura Fergusson le gustaría a Syao.

Estaban cerca del salón cuando de pronto Syao se detuvo y Sakura alzó la vista y lo vio ceñudo. En seguida comprendió la razón. El salón estaba silencioso, ominosamente silencioso. ¿Se habían marchado todos? ¿Por qué?

-¿Syao...? -empezó a preguntar, pero él le indicó que callara y continuaron bajando la escalera.

La confusión aumentó cuando entraron al salón y comprobaron que no estaba desierto.

Se encontraba tan lleno de gente como cuando ellos habían salido. Sin embargo, el silencio era opresivo. La mayoría de los presentes estaban de pie y en todas las caras había expresiones tan solemnes que Sakura sintió en su columna vertebral escalofríos de un temor inexplicable.

Ella no quería entrar en el salón, pero Syao la obligó a ir con él hasta detenerse entre las dos largas mesas, en un punto donde se concentraba la atención de todos. El padre de ella estaba allí con docenas de Fergusson, todos de pie a los lados y detrás de él. Eriol Hiragizawa estaba allí, y Yamato y muchos más MacKinnion que Fergusson.

"Santa María, van a pelear", pensó ella. Pero Syao lo impediría. ¡Gracias a Dios habían llegado justo a tiempo! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía haber sucedido para que los clanes otra vez se pusieran uno frente al otro?

La razón yacía a los pies de Eriol Hiragizawa y Sakura se puso pálida al ver que era Fye Fergusson, su primo. La sangre que le cubría el pecho hacía imposible saber exactamente dónde lo habían herido. Pero estaba herido, e inconsciente... o muerto.

Santo Dios, Fye no. Un hombre tan bueno, tan sensible. A él no le interesaba pelear o salir en incursiones y sólo se ocupaba de sus animales. Cuántas veces ella y Tsuo pasaban días enteros con Fye, aprendiendo las costumbres de las criaturas silvestres, riéndose de los retozos de un castor, asombrados ante los grandes y peludos uros.

El ruido empezó de inmediato, las acusaciones, las negativas, la furia. Nadie hablaba con algo de sentido y el barullo se hacía cada vez más intenso y menos claro. Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo y Sakura también tuvo ganas de gritar. Pero la figura de Syao, inclinándose para examinar a Fye, fue más efectiva de lo que hubiera podido ser cualquier llamado al orden. Probablemente, Syao fue el primero que vio que Fye aún estaba con vida.

Por fin Syao se irguió con una expresión de profundo disgusto.

-¿Qué locura es ésta? -preguntó en tono perentorio-. ¡Estáis todos gritándoos y amenazándoos mientras un hombre se desangra hasta morir!

-¿Entonces no está muerto? -preguntó Yamato.

-Sin atención, pronto lo estará.

Yamato asintió y les hizo seña a unos hombres para que llevaran a Fye más cerca del hogar. Allí podrían calentar agua para lavarle la herida. Pero Yukito se interpuso y obstinadamente ordenó a sus propios hombres que se ocupasen de Fye.

Una vez que se llevaron a Fye, Syao se adelantó, cada vez más furioso con cada segundo que pasaba. La irresponsable acción había sido pensada como un insulto y tomada como un insulto, sin duda.

-No discutiré contigo, sir Yukito, hasta saber qué pasó -dijo Syao en un tono deliberadamente neutro.

-Puedes discutir todo lo que quieras, MacKinnion. Pero si quieres saber qué pasó pregúntaselo a ese hombre. Veamos si se atreve a decir la verdad.

Yukito señaló con el dedo a Eriol Hiragizawa y Syao miró a su primo con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué tienes que ver con esto? No estuviste aquí para la boda,

-Vine después que os fuisteis ... después que fuiste a regocijarte con tu nueva esposa.

La grosería fue bastante desagradable, pero la inconfundible amargura en la voz de Hiragizawa perturbó a Syao. Recordó la incursión de primavera y la forma en que se había comportado Hiragizawa cuando encontró muerta a su hermana. Estaba impulsado por la sed de sangre y venganza. ¿Todavía abrigaba ese resentimiento? ¿Había atacado a Fye para vengarse?

-¿Tu apuñalaste al hombre? -preguntó Syao sin preámbulos.

-Sí.

-¿Por accidente?

-No.

Syao aspiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. No había un gramo de arrepentimiento en Hiragizawa, más bien parecía que se mostraba deliberadamente belicoso.

-Me dirás por qué.

El tono de Syao fue seco, sin dejar dudas acerca de su creciente cólera. Eriol hiragizawa, prudentemente, tomó nota de ello y habló en tono menos beligerante:

-No tienes que pensar que fue sin motivo, Syao. El hombre se levantó para atacarme. Si fue lento y torpe y mi daga lo encontró a él primero, ¿de quién es la culpa? Él atacó primero.

-¡Pero él no te hubiera atacado! -exclamó Sakura-. Conozco a Fye. No es peleador.

Syao le dirigió a Sakura una mirada severa. Ella no debía interferirse.

-¿Quién más puede decirme qué pasó aquí? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Dudas de mí, Syao? –preguntó Eriol Hiragizawa. Syao lo miró firmemente.

-¿Desde cuándo es justo escuchar a una sola de las partes?

-Yo puedo decirte lo que pasó aquí -dijo un Fergusson-. No fue como dice él.

-¿Tú lo viste todo?

Syao estaba actuando con mucho cuidado.

-Yo estaba al lado de Fye en la mesa -explicó el hombre-. No pude menos que verlo todo.

-¿Y qué parte no fue como dice mi primo?

-Todo -dijo el hombre sin vacilar, con voz trémula por la emoción-. El MacKinnion vino y no bien se sentó empezó a hostigar al pobre Fye. Se jactó de haber participado en incursiones contra nosotros. También comentó riéndose a cuántos Fergusson había matado. Estaba provocando a Fye, sin duda. Si se hubiese sentado a mi lado habría encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Pero Fye sólo se disgustó con tanta palabrería y se levantó para marcharse, no para atacar. Y se hubiera retirado si éste no hubiese sacado su daga para clavársela en seguida.

Una vez más se hizo el silencio. Sakura estaba apabullada, pues creyó absolutamente a su pariente. ¿Acaso ella misma no sabía muy bien qué clase de hombre era Eriol Hiragizawa? ¿Acaso no la había atacado a ella, también sin provocación? Una clase diferente de ataque, pero ataque, al fin.

Syao estaba en un dilema, incapaz de creer eso de su primo. Cuando muchachos, siendo de la misma edad, habían crecido juntos. ¿Provocaría Hiragizawa deliberadamente una pelea? No podía haber cambiado tan drásticamente en los meses transcurridos desde la muerte de su hermana, ¿verdad? Tenía que haber algo más.

¿Qué podía hacer Syao? ¿Aceptar la versión de un hombre al que no conocía y rechazar la versión de su primo? Sin embargo, tenía que tomar una decisión. La tensión en el salón estaba empeorando. Era evidente que todo su clan creía a Eriol Hiragizawa, y que los Fergusson creían a su hombre. Hasta el joven Tsuo permanecía de pie sobre su asiento observando la escena que se desarrollaba bajo sus ojos y sin apartar la mano del pomo de su espada. ¿Syao podría impedir que se pelearan?

-¿Estabas buscando pelea, Eriol Hiragizawa? Syao tuvo que hacer la pregunta.

-Buscándola no, pero tampoco eludiéndola. Si yo hubiese querido pelear con el de las Tierras Bajas lo habría desafiado directamente y no lo habría hostigado.

Syao suspiró. Su decisión no podía ser bien recibida por el clan de Sakura.

-Entonces, lo que tenemos es un error de apreciación, una mala interpretación de simples acciones. Estoy pensando que sólo podemos calificarlo de accidental, aunque sea muy desafortunado.

-¿Eso piensas? -Yukito habló con el rostro contraído por la cólera-. ¡Y yo estoy pensando que aquí no se nos hará justicia!

-Concedido. Fue un accidente, sir Yukito -dijo Syao en tono de advertencia-. No hay testigos suficientes para probar otra cosa.

-¡Yo sólo necesito un testigo! -rugió Yukito Fergusson.

-¡Yo necesito más! ¡Este no es un caso claro! –rugió Syao en respuesta a Yukito.

-¡Entonces esperemos hasta que Fye se recupere! -gritó Sakura antes que su padre pudiera decir algo más. Estaba destrozada interiormente, pues sabía adónde conduciría esto. No podía permitirlo. Y todo por Fye, el pacífico Fye.

-¿Con qué objeto, hija? -dijo Yukito-. El MacKinnion encontraría otras excusas para no administrar justicia, aunque la verdad estuviera clara.

-Te ruego que...

-¡No! -Yukito la interrumpió cortante-. Pero no temas que yo arruine este día con mi venganza. Nos marcharemos de aquí, y tú con nosotros, antes que haya más "accidentes".

-Ella no se ira,Yukito.

La voz de Syao fue engañosamente suave.

-Está casada contigo, MacKinnion -replicó Yukito-. Pero según tus propias palabras, dijiste que no sería obligada a permanecer aquí.

-Ella puede marcharse... cuando yo diga. Pero ahora se queda.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. Su padre y su marido se miraron en silencio un largo momento, tan largo que ella pensó que una batalla era inevitable. Sabía que su padre estaba en una posición intolerable. Se trataba de luchar o de echarse atrás. ¿Un Fergusson retrocediendo? ¿Cuando todo su clan estaba apoyándolo? Sin embargo, como siempre cuando se enfrentaban con los MacKinnion, los Fergusson eran superados en número.

Con el rostro sombrío por la cólera, Yukito Fergusson giró sobre sus talones y salió del salón sin decir una palabra más. Sakura se vio obligada a contemplar cómo el resto de su clan salía detrás del jefe. Después Fye fue llevado afuera, todavía inconsciente. No se encontraba en estado de montar, pero tendría que ir a caballo y probablemente moriría en el largo viaje.

Ni siquiera Tsuo la miró una vez cuando se fue. Sakura avanzó lo habría desafiado hacia su hermano. Tenían que hablar una palabra antes que él se fuera. Pero la mano de

Syao sobre su hombro la contuvo y Sakura sólo pudo permanecer donde estaba, impotente, incapaz de evitarlo, mientras se marchaba su familia, En lo profundo de su alma se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a verlos.

Le dolía el pecho y habría llorado si no hubiese tenido en el hombro esa mano pesada. Esa mano que le hizo recordar que ahora estaba en medio de los odiados MacKinnion.

Pero no dejaría que el enemigo viera lo que eso le estaba haciendo a ella.

-¿Sakura?

La voz de Syao fue suave y ella recordó la ternura de hacía unos momentos. ¿Creía él que no había cambiado nada? ¿No se daba cuenta de que todo estaba destrozado? Sakura levantó la mano de él y la apartó de su hombro antes de volverse y mirarlo directamente con ojos llenos de dolor y condenación.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, Syao... jamás -susurró entrecortadamente, con todo su dolor en la voz.

-Sakura...

-¡No! -sollozó ella.

Nada que él dijera cambiaría las cosas.

Salió corriendo del salón antes de pasar vergüenza delante de la gente de él. Syao se volvió, deseando desesperadamente seguirla para hacerle entender su posición, pero temió a su propio temperamento y por eso no se movió. La observó hasta que ella se perdió de vista.

Continuara…

Que pena…que pasara ahora entre nuestra pareja favorita ?...pues no se desesperen que aun falta mas y el amor siempre es mas fuerte…

Escenas del próximo Chapter…

_**-¡Pero estás equivocado, Syao! **_

_**Syao se volvió otra vez a Yamato. **_

_**-¿Cuántos eran los atacantes? **_

_**-Jock jura que eran por lo menos media docena. **_

_**-¿Los vio bien? **_

_**Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Yamato murmuró: -Lo suficiente. **_

_**-Entonces dile a mi esposa, por favor, los colores que llevaban -ordenó Syao. **_

_**Ella miró a Yamato con ojos implorantes, pero el no pudo mentir. **_

_**-Lo siento, mujer, pero los colores eran indudablemente los de tu padre. Ojala pudiera decir otra cosa. **_

_**Sakura los miró a los dos. Yamato estaba dolorido y Syao apenas podía controlar sus emociones. **_

_**-¡Ese hombre se equivocó! -exclamó ella-. ¡Y vosotros sois detestables, los dos, por pensar otra cosa! **_

_**-¡Déjanos y prepara mi caballo! -le ordenó Syao a Yamato. **_

_**-No puedes hacer esto, Syao. ¡No puedes hacer una incursión contra mi clan! -le gritó ella. **_


	25. Capitulo 25

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 25:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Cuando Syao entró en su habitación, Sakura dormía en el sillón que estaba junto al fuego, todavía vestida y con su pelo cayéndole sobre el costado del sillón hasta formar una mancha reluciente en el suelo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre los pechos y los pies metidos debajo de la falda. ¿Se había quedado dormida así o estaba manifestando deliberadamente su decisión de no dormir en la cama?

Syao añadió leña al fuego mortecino antes de sentarse a los pies de Sakura para contemplarla. Se la veía muy serena, sin el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos. Sí, él había visto lágrimas no derramadas y el dolor. Pero, ¿cómo arreglar las cosas con ella?

Levantó los oscuros mechones que yacían en el suelo y los abrió en abanico entre sus dedos. ¡Su día de bodas! Qué tremendo fiasco, excepto los breves momentos que pasaron juntos. ¿Cómo podía ella olvidar esos momentos? ¿No importaban para nada?

Él no iba a despertarla para escuchar más acusaciones. Suficientes palabras airadas le fueron arrojadas esa noche, Yamato lo había acusado de ser diez veces tonto y tía Lydia también había dicho lo suyo y lo había reprendido severamente por haber permitido que la enemistad volviera a comenzar. Pero ninguno le hizo admitir que podía haber cometido una equivocación.

En realidad, quien le hizo considerar esa posibilidad fue el propio Eriol Hiragizawa. Su primo no demostró ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo que había sucedido y siguió regocijándose en el día del casamiento de Syao aunque Syao no pudo hacer lo mismo.

Por fin, el temperamento vivo de Syao se impuso y ordenó a Hiragizawa que saliera del salón porque estaba enfermo de sólo verlo, furioso que otra vez habían puesto a Sakura en contra de él.

Sakura despertó y encontró a Syao sentado en el suelo cerca de ella y con su pelo enredado entre los dedos. Sakura se puso rígida y de un tirón arrancó su pelo de las manos de él.

Syao se volvió y la miró con ojos brillantes a la luz del fuego. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano pero ella no hizo ademán de tomarla. Syao suspiró.

-Ven a la cama, muchacha. Ha sido un día agotador y a los dos nos conviene descansar.

Ella no se movió, de modo que él añadió:

-No te molestaré, si eso te preocupa.

Sakura alzó lentamente los ojos para mirarlo y cuando él vio cuánta ira había en esa mirada se preguntó otra vez si podría algún día reconciliarse con ella.

-Sólo esperé aquí para decirte que no me quedaré contigo en esta habitación -dijo ella.

-Pues te quedarás aquí -replicó Syao inflexible. Ella lo miró con furia.

-¡Quiero que reparen la puerta de la habitación de la torre, Syao!

-¡No! No me obligues, Sakura -le advirtió él-. No me convertiré en objeto de chismorreas como mi padre cada vez que mi madre se ponía enojona. Te advertí antes que no habría puertas entre nosotros.

-¡Entonces dormirás en el suelo!

-¡Yo dormiré en la cama!

-Entonces yo...

-¡Tú cesarás este parloteo ahora mismo! -exclamó él-. He dicho que no te molestaría. Que así sea. -Ella pareció dispuesta a continuar gritando y él, en tono cansado, dijo-:

Vete a dormir, mujer.

Syao empezó a quitarse la ropa. Sakura se volvió y miró fijamente el fuego, todavía de pie en el centro de la habitación. Ambos se abstuvieron cuidadosamente de mencionar la verdadera cuestión que los tenía tan tensos. Sakura sabía que si Syao osaba un intento de justificarse por no haberle hecho nada a Eriol Hiragizawa, ella diría cosas de las que podría arrepentirse.

Syao había decidido que no iba a discutirlo. No tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie y Sakura no tenía derecho a cuestionarlo. Si él le permitía que ella ahora se le impusiera en cualquier cuestión, en adelante ello sucedería siempre. Eso, él no podía aceptarlo.

Ella era nada más que una esposa... aunque hermosa y tentadora. ¡Maldición!

Se tendió en la cama, pero no pudo descansar.

-No toleraré esto, Sakura -dijo.

-¿Qué?

Se volvió para mirarlo de frente y él se sentó.

-Este encono entre nosotros dos. Esta habitación no es lugar para eso.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Esta habitación es el único lugar posible! -siseó ella-. ¿O preferirías que te dijera lo que pienso delante de tu familia?

-Dímelo ahora y terminemos -dijo él, preparándose para una furiosa pelea.

-¡Eres un cobarde! -gritó ella-. No te atreviste a tomar una decisión justa por temor a que los tuyos te acusaran de favoritismo por mí. No pudiste soportar eso, no quisiste que te acusaran de ser parcial por tu esposa. ¡De modo que hiciste lo equivocado a fin de salvarte de eso!

-No hice lo equivocado y con eso nada tiene que ver la parcialidad, Sakura.

-Por mí no, pero por Eriol Hiragizawa sí. No puedes decirme otra cosa.

-¿Hubieses preferido ver a los tuyos obligados a tomar las armas? -preguntó él-. La atmósfera estaba demasiado caldeada, Sakura. Los míos jamás habrían aceptado un juicio desfavorable a Eriol Hiragizawa. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Ellos le creyeron.

nunca hubieran puesto por encima de la palabra de un MacKinnion la de uno, dos, una docena de Fergusson, Es el resultado de muchos años de odio. Ellos creyeron a Hiragizawa.

-¡No! -gritó ella-. Si hubieras esperado hasta que Fye se recobrara habrías comprobado que su historia era igual a la de mi pariente... sin que Fye la hubiera oído. Eso habría sido una prueba. Pudiste esperar Syao.

-Está hecho. No puedo desdecirme ahora.

-Podrías -dijo ella con amargura-. Pero no lo harás porque no te importa.

-Oh, Sakura, si yo cambiara de opinión las cosas no se modificarían. ¿No puedes entender eso? Lo que más importa es evitar nuevos derramamientos de sangre.

-Yo sólo entiendo que mi padre nunca te perdonará por la forma injusta en que trataste a mi clan.

-¡Evité que hubiera más pelea! -replicó él con vehemencia-. ¿Eso es injusticia?

-¿De modo que a un Fergusson nunca se lo tratará con justicia? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo, Syao?

-Sakura, todo eso llevará tiempo. La guerra ha terminado, terminó cuando te hice mi esposa. No la empezaré otra vez, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. Con el tiempo, los viejos agravios serán olvidados. Nosotros hasta visitaremos a tu padre y haremos las paces con él. Pero llevará tiempo.

-¿Y Eriol hiragizawa? -preguntó ella-. ¿Saldrá absuelto pese a lo que hizo?

La cara de él tenía una expresión severa.

-No he dicho que estoy de acuerdo contigo en que él es culpable.

-¡Pero es culpable!

-¡Entonces, si es así, me ocuparé de él a mi manera! -replicó él exasperado.

-¿De veras? ¿O te olvidarás de él cuando creas que yo también lo olvidé?

Syao suspiró.

-Tienes que comprender lo de Hiragizawa, Sakura. Su hermana fue asesinada en la primavera cuando a tu padre le pareció adecuado reanudar la guerra. Hiragizawa iba a...

-¿Qué? -lo interrumpió ella-. Nosotros no reiniciamos las incursiones. ¡Vosotros lo hicisteis!

-Oh, Sakura , basta de mentiras.

Syao observó el juego de emociones que cruzaban la cara de ella, de dolor a ofensa y rápidamente a cólera, para permanecer allí. Se fastidió. ¿Por qué se aferraba ella a esa ridícula afirmación? ¿De veras era tan ignorante de la traición de su padre?

Los ojos verdes de Sakura relampaguearon peligrosamente. Ella empezó a hablar, pero él la detuvo.

-Ya es suficiente, Sakura -le advirtió Syao en tono sombrío.

-¿Suficiente? ¡ Aja, soy yo quien ya tengo suficiente de ti! -gritó ella.

Él saltó de la cama para alcanzarla, pero la cólera le dio a Sakura fuerza para liberarse.

Él intentó aferraría otra vez y ella estalló sabiendo lo inútiles que serían sus esfuerzos por deshacerse de él. Mientras tenía la oportunidad, lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Y cuando Syao levantó la mano para golpearla a su vez, ella no se arrepintió de nada.

Pero él no la golpeó. Los ojos de ella le lanzaban grandes chispas verdes como esmeraldas, desafiándolo, y a pesar de ello, él no la golpeó.

-¿Por qué vacilas? -preguntó ella con una voz que sonó como un latigazo-. Ya no te temo, Syao. No podrías hacerme más daño del que ya me hiciste.

-No puedo golpearte.

-¿Por qué no?

A Syao el pecho le dolía como si se lo aplastara un gran peso.

-Porque creo que yo sufriría más que tú -dijo él, furioso consigo mismo por sentir así-.

Y no sé por qué.

Ella tampoco lo sabía. Sentía la garganta ligeramente oprimida y tampoco ella entendió por qué. Y en seguida él empezó a besarla, a aplastarla con un abrazo poderoso, y por fin ella comprendió.

No bien empezó él a besarla sonaron fuertes golpes en la puerta. Syao se apartó y se cubrió con su manta escocesa antes de responder.

-¡Entra!

Después de esa iracunda bienvenida, la entrada fue muy vacilante.

Sakura se desplomó sobre la cama, aturdida. Estaba sorprendida porque su cólera se había desvanecido con el solo contacto de los labios de Syao. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-No quise molestarle, pero fue necesario -le dijo Yamato a Syao.

El tono preocupado hizo que Sakura le prestara toda su atención.

-Habla de una vez, muchacho -dijo Syao cuando notó la vacilación de yamato.

-Ha habido una incursión, Syao. Hamish y Jock fueron heridos y parece que Hamish no podrá recobrarse.

El rostro de Syao se volvió de piedra.

-¿Cuánto ganado arrearon?

-Ninguno. Todos fueron muertos y las granjas incendiadas.

Sakura aspiró profundamente cuando los ojos de Syao la miraron con fijeza. Ella sabía a qué conclusión había llegado él.

-¡No! -gritó y saltó de la cama para detenerse junto a él-. No, él no habría hecho eso.

-Pero lo hizo -dijo Syao-. Es lo mismo que en la primavera... no una incursión de pillaje común sino de matanza y de perversa destrucción. Y yo dejé que sucediera. No pensé que él tuviera el descaro de vengarse de lo ocurrido hoy y por eso no puse guardias adicionales.

-¡Pero estás equivocado, Syao!

Syao se volvió otra vez a Yamato.

-¿Cuántos eran los atacantes?

-Jock jura que eran por lo menos media docena.

-¿Los vio bien?

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Yamato murmuró: -Lo suficiente.

-Entonces dile a mi esposa, por favor, los colores que llevaban -ordenó Syao.

Ella miró a Yamato con ojos implorantes, pero el no pudo mentir.

-Lo siento, mujer, pero los colores eran indudablemente los de tu padre. Ojala pudiera decir otra cosa.

Sakura los miró a los dos. Yamato estaba dolorido y Syao apenas podía controlar sus emociones.

-¡Ese hombre se equivocó! -exclamó ella-. ¡Y vosotros sois detestables, los dos, por pensar otra cosa!

-¡Déjanos y prepara mi caballo! -le ordenó Syao a Yamato.

-No puedes hacer esto, Syao. ¡No puedes hacer una incursión contra mi clan! -le gritó ella.

-Estás presumiendo que conoces mis intenciones -replicó él con dureza y se volvió para vestirse.-. ¿Supongo que piensas que tu padre estuvo justificado? -preguntó después de un silencio.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Pero trata de ponerte en el lugar de él. Si mi padre no te hubiera hecho justicia cuando la merecías, ¿tú no habrías tratado de hacerte justicia por tu propia mano?

Él la miró con rencor. Ella añadió con amargura:

-Lo habrías hecho, y lo sabes. Pero mi padre no puede permitirse, luchar contra ti, y también lo sabes. Él no quería seguir con esta guerra e hizo todo lo que pudo para protegerse de ti.

-Olvidas las alianzas que hizo a través de tus hermanas. Todas se casaron poco después que tú fuiste desterrada, según me contaron. Tu padre puede pensar que ahora tiene la fuerza suficiente para continuar la guerra contra mí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me entregó a mí como esposa tuya?

-¡Yo lo obligué!

-¿De veras? -gritó ella-. Entonces, ¿qué hay de la fuerza que dices que él tiene ahora? Si él es tan poderoso que ahora puede luchar contra ti, Syao, habría luchado entonces. Pero en cambio, accedió. Y conmigo discutió hasta ponerse azul para que yo asintiera. ¡Ojala lo hubiera desobedecido!

-¡Yo estoy empezando a pensar lo mismo! -replicó furiosamente Syao y de inmediato salió de la habitación.

Sakura despertó a la mañana siguiente y se encontró sola. Se sentó en la cama, pero no tuvo voluntad para hacer más que eso. Siguió allí sentada. Le dolían los ojos porque había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Todo su cuerpo parecía dolerle por los sollozos desgarradores que la habían sacudido terriblemente.

Una cosa inútil llorar. Con ello no cambiaba nada. Y ciertamente, no la hacía sentirse mejor.

Miró por la ventana el cielo gris, oscuro, con nubes. Era de mañana y Syao no había regresado, de modo que debla de haber ido a Angusshire. Ahora había luz. ¿Estaba atacando Tower Esk en este momento?

Le vino a la mente una imagen horrible de una batalla sangrienta y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ella. Pero la imagen no quería desaparecer y Sakura empezó también a oír llantos y gritos. De su padre. De Tsuo.

Se tapó los oídos con las manos, saltó de la cama y empezó a caminar furiosamente de un lado a otro para librarse de la imagen. No podía soportar esa ignorancia de lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa. Y como si la agonía de no saber no fuera ya lo suficientemente terrible, tendría que estar esperando cuando Syao regresara con las manos ensangrentadas. Tendría que enfrentarse a él sabiendo lo que le había hecho a su familia.

¡No lo haría! Se marcharía mientras él estaba ausente. Esta vez nadie se atrevería a detenerla. Ella era la esposa de MacKinnion. Tomaría un caballo y estaría bien lejos antes que él volviera.

Pero, ¿adónde iría? No podía arriesgarse a viajar directamente a su casa, pues era posible que se cruzara con Syao. Iría a Aberdeen, con su tía Erminia. Eso sería mejor. juntas averiguarían si ella todavía tenía un hogar donde regresar, y una familia.

Abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo de inmediato al encontrar allí a Gertie, la sirvienta, que se disponía a llamar.

-Te he traído tus cosas, señora -explicó Gertie al entrar-. Pensé que querrías cambiarte antes de bajar para saludar a los huéspedes.

-¿Huéspedes?

-Sí. Han estado llegando toda la mañana -dijo Gertie dejando los vestidos sobre la cama todavía en desorden, y chasqueando la lengua mientras lo hacía-. ¿Acabas de despertarte, señora? Es tarde, ¿sabes?

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Oh, casi mediodía. Empezábamos a preguntarnos si bajarías o no. Doris decía que podías estar demasiado asustada para bajar, después de lo sucedido ayer. Pero yo le dije que tú tienes demasiado coraje para eso. No fue culpa tuya lo que pasó.

¿No lo fue? Sakura pensó con tristeza. Si Syao no la hubiera deseado tanto, ¿la habría retenido en el castillo Kinnion? ¿Se habría casado con ella? No habría habido casamiento ni "accidente", como lo llamó Syao. Su padre estaría a salvo en Tower Esk y ella habría regresado a Aberdeen. Quizás, en primer lugar, no habría sido raptada por Yamato. Todo era culpa de ella, culpa de su aspecto. Su belleza siempre había sido una maldición... ¿siempre sería así?

Pero aquí había un alma bondadosa que no le echaba la culpa, pese a que ella se culpaba a sí misma.

-¿Te pondrás este hermoso vestido azul, señora? Resalta el color de tu pelo.

Sakura miró los vestidos, los hermosos vestidos de Lydia y el suyo propio, viejo y gastado.

-Usaré el verde. Era su vestido.

La expresión de Gertie reveló desaprobación.

-Como tú lo desees -dijo secamente-. Pero si no te molesta que te lo diga, sería como si le dijeras al señor que es hora que él atienda tus necesidades. Aunque él tiene telas de sobra y te las daría de buena gana.

-No me corresponde a mí pedirlo -dijo Sakura.

-Oh, vamos, ¿quién tiene más derecho que tú? -Gertie soltó una risita-. Eres su esposa, ¿o lo has olvidado tan pronto?

-No lo he olvidado.

Gertie no oyó, o prefirió ignorar la amargura de la voz de Sakura.

-Bueno, entonces debes vestirte como le corresponde a la esposa de un señor de las Tierras Altas. Bestia como es, sir Syao no conoce las necesidades de una esposa.

Podrías empezar a insistir en que haga traer cosas hermosas para ti. Estoy segura de que tu padre no lo desaprobaría, pese a lo ocurrido ayer.

-Preferiría no hablar de esto ahora, Gertie, si no te importa.

-Claro, señora. Me marcharé.

-Gertie, aguarda. -Sakura la detuvo-. ¿Dijiste que hay huéspedes?

-Por supuesto. Los Keith y los MacDonough han llegado y los Gregory y los Martin llegarán antes que termine el día.

Sakura se puso mortalmente pálida. Esos eran clanes aliados con los MacKinnion, clanes que Syao podía llamar para la guerra. De modo que él todavía no había atacado, ¡pero en cambio estaba planeando una matanza en gran escala! ¿Para qué, si no para eso, habría llamado a todos esos clanes?

-¿Qué pasa, señora? -preguntó Gertie preocupada. -Él... él los ha hecho venir a todos para... Se detuvo para no llegar demasiado lejos.

Gertie cloqueó otra vez, interpretando equivocadamente la desazón de Sakura.

-Oh, nada tienes que temer... sólo se trata de conocer a los amigos de los MacKinnion. Vaya, Tomoyo está ansiosa de conocerte y fue ella quien me envió aquí para saber cuándo bajarás.

-¿Tomoyo?

-La hermana menor de sir Syao -explicó Gertie-. Está muy enojada con él porque no esperó que llegaran ella y su marido.

Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse. "¿No esperó? ¡De modo que, después de todo, había atacado!"

-Oh, ¿qué he dicho yo, señora? -Gertie estuvo instantáneamente a su lado-. Espera aquí y yo traeré a sir Syao.

-¿Él está aquí?

-¿Dónde estaría si no, cuando tiene que atender a los invitados a la fiesta de casamiento?

-Casamiento... -Sakura sintió un alivio enorme-. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Gertie? Yo creí que los huéspedes eran...

-Oh, la celebración se prolongará varios días, ¿Sir Syao no te dijo que los invitó a todos para que conocieran a la novia?

-No. Después de lo de ayer...

-No te inquietes por lo de ayer, señora -dijo Gertie en tono firme-, Sir Syao no va a permitir que eso estropee la boda, y tú tampoco debes permitirlo.

-¿Cuándo regresó Syao?

-Él no dejó el castillo excepto para ver qué podía hacer por Jock y Hamish. No estuvo mucho tiempo ausente.

-¿Y Hamish ... ?

Gertie le palmeó el hombro.

-Está resistiendo, bendito sea. Puede recuperarse. ¿Ahora estás segura de que te pondrás el vestido verde?

-Me pondré el azul, después de todo -admitió Sakura, distraída.

Tenía que hablar con Syao. Esto era una suspensión de la sentencia, pero quizá se debía nada más a que habían sido invitadas tantas personas y él no podía hacerlas volver a sus casas. Pero, ¿y cuando los invitados se marcharan? Tenía que saber qué pensaba hacer Syao.

Continuara…

Vamos ánimos que no todo esta perdido, verán que las cosas se solucionaran y habrá mas lemon no se preocupen nn

Escenas prox. Chapter

_**-Yo habría jurado que tú no abrigarías resentimientos, yamato. ¿Todavía estás amargado por perder? **_

_**-Amargado no, -replicó Yamato-. Pero te advertí que no le hicieras daño, Syao. **_

_**-¿Y tú crees que le he hecho dado? **_

_**-¿Qué felicidad ha tenido ella desde que se casó contigo? Syao sonrió melancólicamente al recordar. **_

_**-Me gustaría pensar que ha tenido un poco, aunque fuera por unos momentos. **_

_**Yamato enrojeció, entendiendo perfectamente. **_

_**-Esa no es la respuesta a la felicidad, Syao. Ella necesita paz espiritual. ¿Tú puedes dársela ahora, después de todo lo sucedido? **_


	26. Capitulo 26

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 26:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Syao bebió un gran sorbo de ale preparándose contra el giro de la conversación que se desarrollaba a su derecha. Yamato y Spinnel MacDonough se entusiasmaron y Syao empezó a interrumpir, pero demasiado tarde. Ante las insistencias de yamato, Spinnel admitió por qué había roto su compromiso con Sakura. El rostro de Yamato reflejó incredulidad, en seguida comprensión y finalmente humor. Cuando Yamato estalló en carcajadas Syao no pudo seguir soportándolo.

-Estoy pensando que ya has hablado lo suficiente, MacDonough -dijo Syao en un tono seco que sorprendió al hombre.

-Vamos, Syao, ¿no querrás decir que lo ocurrido aquella vez no se lo has contado a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermano?

-No importa -intervino Yamato-. Quiero saber más de la estancia de Syao en Tower Esk.

-No, muchacho, eso tendrás que oírlo de labios de tu hermano -repuso Spinnel, incómodo.

-¿Y bien, Syao?

Syao estaba ceñudo. Como si no fueran suficientes las cosas que andaban mal en su vida, ahora tenía que enfrentarse con el humor zumbón de su hermano.

-No hay nada que contar, Yamato. Tropecé con la hospitalidad de Fergusson, eso es todo. Déjalo como está.

-¿En la mazmorra? -Yamato sonrió con ironía-. ¿Y necesitaste la ayuda de una mujer para escapar?

El ceño de Syao se ensombreció aún más.

-Fue justo que ella me ayudara puesto que, para empezar, yo estaba allí por su culpa.

-Pero, ¿terminar en una mazmorra de Fergusson, Syao? -Yamato sacudió burlonamente la cabeza-. Debías de estar gravemente enamorado aun entonces para hacer tan bien el tonto. Syao casi explotó, pero su cuñado Reagan Keith había escuchado parte de la conversación y ahora le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¿Qué es eso acerca de una mazmorra de Fergusson, muchacho? ¿Fue allí donde conociste a tu novia, entonces?

Syao le lanzó a su hermano una mirada asesina, Rápidamente, relató la humillante historia, excepto la parte que en ella había representado a Tsuo, porque todavía se sentía obligado a proteger al muchacho. Hubo más bromas a sus expensas. Yamato estaba regocijado.

-Ella arriesgó mucho para no tener que casarse contigo, Syao –dijo Reagan, pensativo-. Y, sin embargo, después de todo se casó contigo. No me sorprende que la pobre muchacha no quiera bajar a celebrar su casamiento.

-Yo no la llamaría pobre muchacha, Reagan Keith. -Tomoyo salió en defensa de su hermano-. Ella es afortunada por tener un hombre tan bueno como Syao.

-Eso crees tú -le respondió Ranald a su esposa-. Pero, ¿ella qué piensa, eh?

Syao suspiró.

-Yo habría jurado que tú no abrigarías resentimientos, Yamato. ¿Todavía estás amargado por perder?

-Amargado no, -replicó Yamato-. Pero te advertí que no le hicieras daño, Syao.

-¿Y tú crees que le he hecho dado?

-¿Qué felicidad ha tenido ella desde que se casó contigo? Syao sonrió melancólicamente al recordar.

-Me gustaría pensar que ha tenido un poco, aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Yamato enrojeció, entendiendo perfectamente.

-Esa no es la respuesta a la felicidad, Syao. Ella necesita paz espiritual. ¿Tú puedes dársela ahora, después de todo lo sucedido?

-Oh, vamos, escuchad vosotros dos. -Naoko se acercó a Syao por detrás y le echó los brazos al cuello-. Mis dos hermanos peleándose y no pueden echarle la culpa a la bebida, pues todavía es demasiado temprano para eso. ¿Por qué esta pelea? Contadme.

-Creo que la razón ha decidido reunirse con nosotros –dijo Reagan.

En el otro extremo del salón, Sakura se abría camino hacia ellos, majestuosa en su vestido de seda color azul real, con su pelo peinado hacia atrás y cayéndole hasta la cintura. Syao hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

-Oh, Syao, tú dijiste que era una mujer bonita, pero no dijiste que es la joven más hermosa de toda Escocia –dijo Reagan, deslumbrado,

-Bueno, bueno, mira la gran bestia de marido que tienes. -Naoko le sonrió a su hermana-Me siento afortunada porque Tom no está aquí, o él también estaría mirando embobado a su nueva cuñada.

-El mío puede mirarla todo lo embobado que quiera. -Tomoyo sonrió, regocijada por la expresión incómoda de su esposo-. Syao cuidará de que lo único que pueda hacer sea mirarla embobado.

El pobre Reagan nunca había entendido el gusto por las bromas de los hijos de Sir MacKinnion. En realidad, tampoco estaba seguro de cuándo debía tomar en serio a Tomoyo. Ahora la miró y sus ojos se suavizaron, como siempre sucedía, porque estaba muy enamorado de su bella esposa. En su interesada opinión, Tomoyo era la más hermosa de las dos hermanas, con reflejos de oro en su pelo azul que le daba un matiz Grisáceo, y ojos amatistas que podían ser burlones o implorantes, o relampaguear con fuego amoroso cuando estaba inspirada para ello. Sí, él amaba a Tomoyo con una pasión que a veces a él mismo le sorprendía. Pero después de cinco años de matrimonio él todavía no sabía cuándo ella estaba bromeando.

Reagan estrechó por debajo de la mesa la mano de Tomoyo, esperando que no fueran celos de su extraordinaria cuñada lo que le ponía chispas en los ojos. "Extraordinaria" todavía no era suficiente para describir la belleza de la joven Fergusson, con piel tan delicada, ojos tan grandes y verdes y cristalinos, y ese cabello glorioso que contrastaba sombrío contra la piel perlada. Syao era ciertamente un hombre afortunado.

Tomoyo no pensaba que Syao era tan afortunado como merecedor. Adoraba a su hermano mayor y deseaba lo mejor para él. Pensaba que nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente el haberle elegido para ella a Reagan, del clan Keith. A diferencia de Naoko, que no estaba conforme con el marido que le había escogido su padre, Tomoyo estaba completamente contenta con su vida y eso se lo debía a Syao.

A Tomoyo le dolía enormemente ver que Syao no era tan feliz como debería ser y recordó el primer matrimonio de su hermano, que tan desastroso resultó. Sin embargo, aparentemente él no pensaba haber elegido mal. Eso era obvio por la forma en que él miraba.

Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a amar a su cuñada simplemente porque era obvio que Syao la amaba. Cualesquiera que fuesen los problemas que causaban infelicidad entre ellos, podrían ser solucionados. Nada era imposible.

Naoko también quería la felicidad de su hermano, pero como estaba atrás, no vio la ternura que reflejaron los ojos de su hermano cuando apareció su novia. Sólo sabía del mal humor que Syao había tenido la noche anterior y toda la mañana, y para Naoko, Syao había hecho una elección terrible. ¿Qué locura se había posesionado de él para casarse con la hija de su enemigo de toda la vida? La unión estaba condenada al fracaso.

No podía ser de otra forma. Yamato lo sabía. Probablemente también lo sabía Syao o no se mostraría tan fríamente reservado ahora que la fechoría estaba consumada. Lo sucedido ayer sólo probaba que no podía existir la paz entre ellos.

Naoko no veía ninguna forma de mejorar las cosas. Por cierto, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer y por eso pensaba que sería inútil intervenir. Ni siquiera podía esperar que su cuñada terminaría amando a Syao y haciéndolo feliz. Daphne había viste lo desgraciada que Sakura había sido el día anterior. Hoy no se la veía más feliz.

Obviamente, la joven odiaba a Syao y odiaba vivir en la casa de él. Ambos estaban condenados.

Bueno, Naoko podía compadecerla. Ella sabía muy bien le que era no amar al marido. Pero por lo menos ella no odiaba a Tom . En realidad se llevaban bien, debido principalmente a que apenas se dirigían la palabra. Y después de tanto tiempo, ella se había acostumbrado a los ocasionales y dolorosos embates sexuales de él, que, terminaban tan rápidamente como comenzaban. Tom Martin era un bruto insensible, pero Naoko seguía aceptando sus obligatorias visitas maritales, pues deseaba desesperadamente tener un hijo para llenar el vacío de su vida.

A diferencia de Spinnel, que suspiró melancólicamente al acercarse Sakura, Yamato apretó los dientes. Todavía tenía que hablar con ella a solas, pues no lo había hecho desde la boda. No había oído de sus labios lo desdichada que era. Pero lo percibió con sus propios ojos y su corazón se dolió. No es que estuviera todavía enamorado, pero ella había jurado que se casaría solamente con un hombre al que amara. Sí, Yamato se compadecía dolorosamente de Sakura.

Era doloroso tomar partido. La debilidad que él sentía por Sakura y el amor que profesaba a su hermano estaban desgarrándolo. Estaba furioso, pero esa furia se dirigía al hombre responsable de haber frustrado la poca felicidad que Sakura habría podido tener en el castillo Kinnion.

Yamato le echaba la culpa a Eriol Hiragizawa y estaba furioso porque Syao no hiciera lo mismo. La boda, destinada a poner fin a la enemistad, sólo la había avivado. Y lo peor aún no había terminado. Todavía existía la posibilidad de que Syao quisiera tomarse represalias por la incursión. El clan de Sakura sería considerado responsable.

Era imposible conseguir que Syao le confiara sus intenciones. Syao se negaba lisa y llanamente a hablar de eso. Pero Yamato estaba seguro, más seguro de lo que jamás había estado de nada, de que si Syao atacaba a los Fergusson nunca tendría paz con Sakura, nunca tendría el amor por el que había arriesgado tanto, el amor que tanto deseaba.

Sakura, caminando lentamente hacia su marido que la aguardaba rodeado de sus amigos y familiares, se sentía totalmente sola y desamparada. Temía a estas personas pero no dejaría que la intimidaran. Mantenía la cabeza erguida y los miraba de frente, con audacia.

Llegó a la mesa y Syao se puso de pie. Sakura permaneció rígidamente apartada de él y él no le tendió la mano. La expresión de Syao era cautelosa, un poco severa, sin revelar nada.

Fue Spinnel MacDonough quien rompió el silencio después de levantarse con los otros hombres.

-Estás tan pecaminosamente hermosa como siempre, muchacha -dijo.

Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro, mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo? -preguntó.

-Lo que siento es arrepentimiento, y se hace más intenso ahora que vuelvo a verte.

¿Qué podía decir Sakura? Este no era el Spinnel arrogante y presumido que ella había conocido. Sakura empezó a lamentar que el destino le hubiera impedido casarse con Spinnel en vez de Syao.

-Lo siento, sir Spinnel -replicó ella con suavidad-. Sinceramente, ojala yo hubiera...

-No la monopolices, sir Spinnel. -Tomoyo interrumpió a Sakura temerosa de que ella fuera a decir algo que no debía-. Y tú eres un patán, Syao, que te quedas ahí sin hacer las presentaciones.

Syao dirigió a su hermana una mirada de gratitud.

-Sakura, ésta es mi hermana Tomoyo, y su marido, Reagan Keith. -Después añadió-: Y ya conoces a mi hermana Naoko.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban y sonrió vacilante a Naoko.

-Temo que ayer estuve un poco confundida la mayor parte del día, cuando nos conocimos.

-No tienes que explicar nada, Sakura. -Daphne trató de que la pobre muchacha se sintiera cómoda-. Yo puedo recordar muy poco de mi propio día de boda excepto que estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Estoy segura de que así sucede con la mayoría de nosotras.

Tomoyo tomó a Sakura del brazo y la llevó hacia el fuego, murmurando algo acerca de conocerse mejor mientras los hombres hablaban entre ellos. Naoko las siguió y los ojos de Syao siguieron a las mujeres. Lo inquietaba que Sakura estuviese sola con sus hermanas. Quién sabe qué podría decirles.

Reagan volvió a felicitarlo por su flamante esposa y después llegaron una media docena de Gregorys. La hora siguiente la pasaron bebiendo pese a que era temprano, y Syao se mantuvo ocupado. Tía Lydia bajó quejándose de que la cabeza le dolía y palpitaba por los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se unió a las mujeres cerca del fuego. Cada pocos minutos Syao se volvía para mirar hacia donde estaban ellas y pronto vio que Sakura reía con sus hermanas, aparentemente muy a gusto y muy entretenida. La escena lo enfureció. "¿Cómo se atreve ella a olvidar todo lo sucedido?", pensó.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba hacerla entrar por vereda. Sakura era su esposa.

Lo que sucedía fuera del castillo no podía cambiar ese hecho.

Continuara…

Verdad que triste….antes que nada perdon por no entrar…pero tranquilos que no demorare mas, gracias por sus hermosos reviews…cuidense mucho y les dejo con escenas del proximo chapter…

_**-¿Qué harás, Syao? -preguntó tan dócilmente como le fue posible. **_

_**Pero él había pasado todo el día de muy mal humor y no iba a apaciguarse ahora por la súbita mansedumbre de ella. La verdad era que Syao todavía no había llegado a una decisión sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. **_

_**-Cualquier cosa que yo haga, mujer, tú seguirás siendo mi esposa. Si no tienes bien claro lo que eso significa, permíteme que te lo aclare. No volveré a pasar la noche fuera de mí habitación como hice la última vez. Compartiremos ese dormitorio... y más. ¿Has entendido? **_

_**Sakura levantó tercamente el mentón. Si Syao pensaba que podía dominarla simplemente porque era su marido, pronto aprendería otra cosa. **_

_**-Entiendo. -Su respuesta fue muy controlada-. Y ahora tendrás que entender tú. Crees que tienes derecho sobre mí, pero yo no lo considero así. Fui convertida en tu esposa, pero eso no era lo que yo quería y en mi mente esos lazos están cortados desde ahora. **_

_**De modo que no esperes nunca que yo te llame esposo, Syao, porque nuestro matrimonio es una farsa. **_

_**Las palabras de Sakura disolvieron la cólera de Syao y lo golpearon con terrible dolor, como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho**_


	27. Capitulo 27

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 27:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

El jolgorio continuó durante todo el día. Sakura realmente se divirtió mucho, especialmente mientras Syao estuvo ausente. Él abandonó el salón sin mirar siquiera hacia donde estaba ella y luego regresó unas pocas horas más tarde mostraba la misma cara taciturna. Estaba inabordable, inabordable justamente cuando ella necesitaba hablar con él. Sakura se obligó a olvidarse de él y a dedicar su atención a quienes la acompañaban.

Comprobó que simpatizaba mucho con las hermanas de Syao, tal como le había sucedido desde el principio con tía Lydia. ¿Qué tenían estas mujeres MacKinnion que las hacía tan agradables? Lydia era tan cariñosa y bondadosa... Naoko era más reservada, pero encantadora y comprensiva. Tomoyo, que no era mayor que Sakura, era vivaz, llena de vida y de buen humor. Y en cuanto a la familia, Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a una familia cariñosa. Había tenido a Tsuo y a su padre, pero necesitaba el amor de las hermanas. La diferencia entre estas hermanas y las suyas era apabullante y la llenaba de melancolía. Ahora no la sorprendía, que a veces Syao se mostrara tierno con ella. Él había tenido mucha práctica con sus dos hermanas.

-De modo que por fin ha llegado mi Tom.

Cuando naoko habló, Sakura se volvió hacia la entrada y vio a un hombre grande, de aspecto de bruto, con pelo, barba y cejas rojas que eran demasiado gruesas y pobladas.

Casi toda su cara estaba cubierta de pelo.

Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Ese es tu marido?

Sabía que estaba mirando con demasiada curiosidad. Naoko sonrió bondadosamente, acostumbrada a la reacción de la gente ante Tom Martin.

-Oh, bueno -dijo-, no todas podemos tener demonios apuestos como maridos. Y el mío no es tan malo. Por lo menos su carácter no suele descontrolarse y su único defecto verdadero es la indulgencia que muestra hacia sus primos y primas... especialmente ésa.

Seguramente, ella estuvo aguardando afuera a que llegara Dobbin, pues tiene que haber sabido que aquí sería bien recibida solamente si venía acompañada por Dobbin.

Sakura vio a la mujer que estaba un poco detrás de él. Meiling Martin. Arrugó el entrecejo. Había abrigado la esperanza de no volver a encontrarse otra vez con esa víbora y ahora sintiese desagradablemente sorprendida.

Y como si eso no bastara, Eriol Hiragizawa apareció en la entrada. Su cara tenía una expresión aún más torva y sombría que la de Syao, si eso era posible. La cólera del hombre enardeció el propio genio levantisco de Sakura. ¿Él estaba aquí para causar dificultades? Eriol Hiragizawa la miró con unos ojos donde brillaba una furia profunda y que anunciaban lo peor.

Sakura se separó de las mujeres que estaban junto al fuego y corrió a ponerse al lado de Syao sin considerar que podía ser rechazada. Lo apartó de su conversación, lo alejó de las mesas y de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos. Cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo a la cara, Syao no parecía nada complacido.

Sin amilanarse, Sakura dio rienda suelta a su ira.

-¿Sabes que eriol hiragizawa está aquí?

-¿De veras?

La despreocupada respuesta de Syao arrancó chispas a los ojos de Sakura.

-¿Éstos son invitados a nuestra boda o no?

-Lo son.

-¿Entonces yo nada tengo que decir acerca de quienes son invitados a participar en la celebración?

-No seas hipócrita, Sakura -repuso fríamente Syao-. Dejaste muy claro que tú no tenías razón alguna para celebrar, ¿qué importa, entonces, si aquí hay otro que siente lo mismo?

-¡No lo quiero a él aquí y eso es lo que importa! No puedo soportar la vista de él, Syao.

Si no fuera por él...

Sakura vaciló.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él en tono perentorio.

Pero ella no pudo admitir que las cosas entre ellos podrían haber sido diferentes si no hubiese sido por Eriol Hiragizawa. Ella habría pasado la noche con Syao, sumergida todavía en las brumas de la felicidad, en vez de llorar sola hasta destrozarse el corazón.

Pero no quería decirle nada de eso a Syao.

-Si no hubiese sido por Eriol Hiragizawa mi primo no hubiese estado herido. ¿Crees que Fye sobrevivió el largo viaje hasta casa? ¡Probablemente ahora esté muerto!

-No me parece injusto puesto que dos de mis hombres están seriamente heridos -replicó Syao con crueldad antes de poder contenerse.

Sakura soltó una exclamación. Éste no era el hombre que había llegado a conocer. Peor aun, era el hombre que le habían enseñado desde pequeña a temer. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a él?

-¿Qué harás, Syao? -preguntó tan dócilmente como le fue posible.

Pero él había pasado todo el día de muy mal humor y no iba a apaciguarse ahora por la súbita mansedumbre de ella. La verdad era que Syao todavía no había llegado a una decisión sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería que ella lo supiera.

-Cualquier cosa que yo haga, mujer, tú seguirás siendo mi esposa. Si no tienes bien claro lo que eso significa, permíteme que te lo aclare. No volveré a pasar la noche fuera de mí habitación como hice la última vez. Compartiremos ese dormitorio... y más. ¿Has entendido?

Sakura levantó tercamente el mentón. Si Syao pensaba que podía dominarla simplemente porque era su marido, pronto aprendería otra cosa.

-Entiendo. -Su respuesta fue muy controlada-. Y ahora tendrás que entender tú. Crees que tienes derecho sobre mí, pero yo no lo considero así. Fui convertida en tu esposa, pero eso no era lo que yo quería y en mi mente esos lazos están cortados desde ahora.

De modo que no esperes nunca que yo te llame esposo, Syao, porque nuestro matrimonio es una farsa.

Las palabras de Sakura disolvieron la cólera de Syao y lo golpearon con terrible dolor, como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho. La había perdido. Supo que probablemente era demasiado tarde para modificar eso. Presa de pánico, supo que la culpa era de él.

-Sakura...

Ella se volvió, incapaz de seguir escuchando. Lo que acababa de decir la había dejado atónita. No había sido su intención ser tan... definitiva. Sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. No había querido decir lo que dijo, pero habiendo dicho las palabras ahora no podía borrarlas.

Lo miró, miró las suaves ondas doradas de vello rizado en el pecho de él, la cara fuerte y hermosa, el dolor que se reflejaba en esos ojos castaños. ¿Sus propios ojos reflejaban el dolor que ella sentía? Pero no. Los ojos de Sakura eran todavía más reveladores, pues estaban llenos de lágrimas que ella no podía detener.

-Lo siento, Syao. Me temo que los dos somos demasiado empecinados.

No pudo decir más y no pudo dejar de llorar, de modo que dio media. vuelta y salió rápidamente del salón.

---

Si Syao quiso presentar una buena fachada para engañar a sus invitados y hacerles creer que todo andaba bien, fracasó lastimosamente. Sakura no regresó al salón. Y más de uno la había visto marcharse derramando lágrimas de dolor.

¡Cómo deseaba él ir a buscarla! Pero, ¿podía hacerlo? Se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo y cuando se trataba de orgullo, Syao era demasiado vulnerable. El orgullo siempre lo había dominado y él nunca había podido dominar el orgullo. Para empeorar las cosas, Sakura había hecho pública la discusión.

Todo lo que Syao pudo hacer fue esperar la hora en que pudiera retirarse sin ser notado. Se hizo bastante tarde, pero todavía había muchos huéspedes en el salón. Los Gregory y los Martin eran denodados bebedores y sin duda seguirían en ello hasta bien entrada la noche. Decidiendo que ello no constituía una descortesía, Syao se levantó para marcharse. Había bebido unos cuantos picheles rebosantes, pero cuidando de no excederse.

Syao abrió la puerta de su habitación. Estaba muy oscuro. El cuarto estaba frío, el fuego estaba apagado. Ella no estaba allí. En un instante él encendió el fuego, pero el dormitorio siguió frío. Y vacío.

Se sentó sobre la cama con un suspiro. ¿Debía ir a buscarla? Debía dejarla simplemente que se quedara donde estaba. Había gran cantidad de mujeres que con gusto le calentarían la cama. Meiling, por supuesto, había enviado señales que decían que estaba nuevamente disponible, y toda la noche ignoró a Eriol Hiragizawa y permaneció al lado de su primo Tom, lo cual la acercó más a Syao, tan cerca como pudo llegar. Él podía recordar aún la calidez del cuerpo de meiling, tan suave y complaciente. De ella nunca recibiría gestos de cólera, sólo de ardiente y embriagadora pasión.

-¿A quién estoy engañando? -murmuró Syao en voz alta en el silencio de la fría habitación.

Escuchó el eco de su voz, se puso de pie y salió.

Buscó en la habitación donde había puesto a Sakura antes de casamiento. Y allí estaba ella, acurrucada en la pequeña cama, profundamente dormida. No tenía dificultad para dormir, evidentemente, pues se la veía muy serena.

Syao no la despertó, sólo levantó suavemente las mantas y la tomó en brazos. Ella emitió un débil sonido de protesta, pero siguió durmiendo y acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Syao cuando él la llevó en brazos donde tenía que estar.

Syao la depositó sobre la cama y retrocedió un paso a fin de prepararse cuando empezara la pelea. Pero Sakura sólo se estiró ligeramente sin abrir los ojos. Syao sonrió.

Ella estaba haciéndole la situación demasiado fácil, él la tendría a su merced antes que ella despertara. Y con ese pensamiento regocijante, rápidamente se quitó la ropa.

Empezó por levantarle lentamente el delgado camisón de lana a fin de descubrirle las piernas, pasando al hacerlo los dedos sobre la suave piel, deteniéndose cuando ella hacía un ruido, empezando otra vez cuando se callaba. Cómo le gustaba la sensación de seda que percibía por las puntas de sus dedos y esas piernas tan bien formadas, tan firmes y a la vez tan femeninas.

Cuando no pudo seguir subiéndole el camisón sin despertarla, Syao lo dejó y levantó solamente la parte delantera sobre la cintura. Entonces dedicó toda su atención al nido cálido y tierno entre las piernas de ella, tocándola con mucha delicadeza, haciéndole levísimas cosquillas, provocando, llamando una respuesta.

Ésta tardó en llegar, pero cuando ella empezó a responder los dedos de él deslizándose fácilmente sobre la húmeda superficie. Sakura estaba lista para él, pero él se contuvo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y tiró del camisón que estaba bajo las caderas pero ella ni aun así despertó. Entonces él se situó entre las piernas de ella y rápidamente tiró del camisón hacia arriba.

Sakura despertó instantáneamente, pero antes que pudiera hablar él estaba cubriéndole la cabeza con el camisón. El grito de indignación de Sakura se apagó cuando él le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Ella trató de apartar la cabeza, pero él la sujetó y le exploró la boca con su lengua ardiente. La palpitante virilidad de Syao entró en ella deslizándose suavemente.

Sakura se sorprendió de la facilidad con que él la penetró llenándola totalmente. Más chocante fue la manera en que su propio cuerpo reaccionó arqueándose hacia él, como si le diera una ardiente bienvenida.

"¡No puedo! -gritó la mente de Sakura-. ¡No puedo permitir que él domine mi cuerpo!"

Pero él estaba haciendo precisamente eso y con mucha experiencia. Sakura sucumbió rápidamente. Ella lo deseaba. Pese a todo, el deseo subía dentro de ella, como una fluida marejada. Él estaba llenándola, llenándola hasta estallar. Nada importaba fuera del fuego que la inflamaba a ella y también a Syao.

El clímax estaba allí, a punto de ser alcanzado, exasperadamente cerca, Syaono incrementaba su ritmo y eso estaba enloqueciéndola. Él la llevaba al límite, muy cerca, y entonces se detenía. Todo el cuerpo de ella clamaba desesperadamente por esa liberación. Sakura gemía, le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Pero Syao estaba decidido a prolongar esa tortura exquisita.

Finalmente Sakura advirtió que Syao ya no estaba besándola. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola con una expresión tan dolorida que supo que lo que él estaba haciéndole a ella también le dolía a él.

¿Por qué? Él se lo dijo en seguida, con voz implorante, pero insistente.

-Soy tu marido. ¡Dilo!

Los pensamientos de Sakura estaban demasiado enmarañados para entender, de modo que alegremente dijo lo que él ansiaba escuchar.

-Eres mi esposo.

-Nunca volverás a negarlo.

-No, nunca.

El cuerpo de Syao sacudió el cuerpo de Sakura con una violencia que fue dulcemente salvaje y Sakura se estremeció con el mismo fervor. Estaba hambrienta y él era el alimento, y nunca podría tener suficiente de él, nunca...

Que el pensamiento se introdujese en esa deliciosa languidez era lamentable, pero de todos modos se introdujo después que la furia se agotó. Cuando Syao rodó de costado y atrajo el cuerpo de ella hasta acomodarlo en la curvatura de su brazo, cuando empezó a mover sus dedos sobre ella, acariciándola con una ternura como si el acoplamiento amoroso hubiera arreglado todas las diferencias entre los dos, ella no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Habló rápidamente antes que las manos de él tuvieran tiempo de ejercer nuevamente su magia.

-Te aprovechaste de mí, Syao.

-Oh, tesoro mío, yo no hice nada que tú no quisieras que hiciese.

-Te equivocas, Syao. No sé por qué tú eres capaz de despertar en mí tanta pasión con sólo tocarme, pero hay una gran diferencia entre lo que sentí entonces y lo que siento ahora. Puedes robarme mi voluntad solamente por un corto tiempo. Ahora la tengo de nuevo. Nada ha cambiado.

-Ah, mujer, sí que ha cambiado algo. -Syao respiró suavemente-. Has aprendido que no puedes negarte a mí, no importa lo que te propongas. Pese a lo que el futuro pudiera traernos, todavía tendremos esto. Y yo no dejaré de quererte, Sakura. -Esto fue dicho solemnemente, con vehemencia, casi como una amenaza-. Y tú podrías desear otra cosa, pero tampoco dejarás de quererme.

---

Sakura experimentaba una sensación maravillosa cuando caminaba a media tarde por las murallas almenadas. Le parecía que le envolvía una nube suave y que flotaba muy alto, muy por encima de la realidad del mundo, hasta tocar un místico paraíso. Así había sido todo el día, con nubes espesas que bajaban para envolver al castillo. A veces había tenido que detenerse porque no podía ver a pocos centímetros delante de ella. Y nada podía ver más allá de las murallas. Pero cuando miraba hacia el patio lo veía con claridad pues las nubes, naturalmente, no se reunían allí sino solamente arriba, como un techo.

Ahora estaba observando otro grupo de huéspedes que se marchaban. Probablemente eran los últimos, excepto los Martin que pensaban prolongar en poco más su visita.

Syao se sentiría muy disgustado. Él hubiera querido continuar las festividades una semana o más, pero la atmósfera reinante no alentaba el jolgorio. Los huéspedes habíanse sentido muy incómodos en medio de las hostilidades entre los novios.

Era culpa de Sakura, ella lo sabía. Syao ese día había tratado de mostrarse animado.

Quizás él realmente estaba contento después de su victoria de la noche anterior. Pero Sakura no se había esforzado mucho.

La posibilidad de que ella deseara a Syao siempre era absurda; ¿o no? Algo había sido probado la noche anterior y la verdad de ese algo era difícil de soportar.

Ella odiaba a Syao... ¿sí? Ciertamente, sentía como si lo odiara. ¿O no era odio? ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto placer cuando él la tocaba? No podía encontrar la razón.

Sakura deseaba con vehemencia poder alejarse flotando con las nubes y olvidarse de todo, de su casamiento, del derecho que Syao decía tener sobre ella, de todo. Por supuesto, no podía hacerlo. Eventualmente tendría que regresar al salón y sufrir durante el transcurso de toda otra solemne y penosa comida. Y después... más tarde... ¿dónde podría esconderse que él no la encontrara? Perversamente, una vocecilla preguntaba si de veras ella quería esconderse.

Sakura se estremeció de frío, se envolvió más apretadamente en su capa y observó a los Keith que salían por la puerta. ¿Podían ellos ver lo suficiente para reconocer el camino montaña abajo? Desde su observatorio en la muralla, ella no podía saberlo. Echaría de menos a Tomoyo y su alegre parloteo. Pero quizás era mejor que los invitados se marcharan. Quizá Syao se decidiría acerca de la cuestión que había sido como un velo sombrío flotando sobre la boda. Se decidiría en una u otra forma. Ella no podía soportar la incertidumbre, la constante preocupación por su familia.

-Deberías marcharte tú también antes que por tu culpa haya más muertes.

Sakura soltó una exclamación. No tuvo necesidad de volverse. Conocía esa voz vengativa que había hablado a sus espaldas. Corrió, corrió tan rápidamente como pudo antes que Eriol Hiragizawa decidiera ayudarla a marcharse. Sería muy fácil decir que ella había tropezado a causa de las nubes densas y que había caído desde lo alto de la muralla. Un accidente. ¿Quién podría decir que no había sido accidental?

Cuando llegó a la calidez del salón todavía estaba temblando. Pero aquí estaba a salvo y el temblor cedió. Aun si no podía decir otra cosa a favor de Syao, la presencia de él la hacía sentirse segura.

Syao no le habló cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Evidentemente el humor de él había empeorado con la partida de casi todos sus huéspedes. Syao no pareció notar la palidez de Sakura, pero reconoció su presencia con un gruñido y en seguida reanudó su conversación con Tom. Por lo menos estaban allí naoko y Lydia para hacerle compañía y ayudarla a ignorar la presencia de Meiling, quien estaba sentada al lado de Tom.

Todo habría continuado cómodamente, cada una ignorando a la otra, si Eriol Hiragizawa no hubiese hecho su aparición. Él no estaba allí solamente para la comida, advirtió Sakura, quien lo miró fijamente a la cara, hipnotizada por la malevolencia de él.

Naoko estaba hablándole, pero Sakura no la escuchaba. Cuando llegó a la mesa, Hiragizawa se detuvo directamente detrás de la silla de Syao anunció tan fuerte como pudo:

-Hamish ha muerto a causa de sus heridas.

Syao se volvió instantáneamente.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó quedamente. Hiragizawa asintió.

-La cuestión es, ¿qué harás tú al respecto?

Se necesitaba mucho atrevimiento para preguntarle eso a Syaoran MacKinnion. Eriol Hiragizawa era tonto o había dejado de lado toda cautela.

Fue yamato quien replicó, evidentemente encolerizado:

-¿Eso es lo único que puedes pensar cuando acaba de morir uno de los nuestros? ¿No sería mejor enterrarlo primero?

-Si tu hermano hubiera estado pensando en el clan en vez de pensar en su novia, no habría ninguna necesidad de enterrar a nadie -fue la irritante respuesta de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Hubo murmullos de asombro. ¿El tonto estaba procurando enterrarse solo? ¿Cómo osaba lanzar acusaciones contra Syao?

Muy lentamente, Syao se puso de pie hasta que su cara quedó a pocos centímetros sobre la de Hiragizawa, y muy cerca. Hiragizawa tuvo que alzar la vista para mirar esos helados ojos castaños.

-Para ser un jefe de caballerizas te tomas demasiadas atribuciones, primo -dijo Syao con mucha calma-. Estoy pensando que has olvidado de quién era el arma que apuñaló a un Fergusson cuando todos ellos se hallaban bajo mi techo y mi protección.

-¡Y tú olvidas que fui provocado! –replicó Hiragizawa.

La voz de Syao fue apenas un susurro. Sólo Hiragizawa lo oyó decir:

-No lo olvido, sólo dudo ahora, como dudé entonces, de que hubiera alguna provocación. ¿Necesito explicarme más claramente, Hiragizawa, o entiendes que la acción que yo debí haber tomado pudo ser contra ti?

Hiragizawa perdió algo de su aplomo. Se puso muy pálido y Sakura habría dado cualquier cosa por saber por qué. Pero ella no había oído a Syao.

-Ten cuidado, Hiragizawa-añadió Syao en voz más alta-. Harías bien en alejarte de mi presencia mientras todavía me siento inclinado a permitirte que lo hagas.

Eriol Hiragizawa vio la prudencia de esa sugerencia, pero no pudo resistirse a un comentario final

-Ella te ha embrujado, Syao. Tú no ves las cosas en su debida perspectiva desde que ella llegó a esta casa. Es menester que tomemos represalias y, sin embargo, permites que ella te disuada. Ella te ha vuelto blando, hombre. No hay otra explicación.

Syao se controló a fin de no responder. Porque la verdad era que todavía no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido ese día, el día de su casamiento. Era hora de cerciorarse, sin embargo, hora de no dar más largas al asunto y de hacer algo. La acusación de Eriol Hiragizawa sonaba a verdadera y eso a Syaole dolió profundamente.

Quizás había permitido que Sakura influyera en su criterio. No había excusa para eso aunque él no se hubiese percatado en aquel momento.

-¿Syao?

Él miró a Sakura, pero no pudo soportar ver otra vez el temor en los ojos de ella.

Además, necesitaba espacio para respirar, para pensar. No podría hacerlo si ella le hacía preguntas que él no podía responder. Sin una palabra más a nadie, Syao salió del salón.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Syao por fin vino a su habitación; ella estaba esperándolo. Sakura averiguó qué había decidido él con más facilidad de la que hubiera querido. Su estómago se contrajo en un nudo apretado cuando vio que él tomaba sus armas y supo contra quién serían usadas esas armas.

-¿De modo que has dejado que él te convenciera? -susurró Sakura con voz tensa.

Syao no quiso mirarla.

-Ya lo he demorado demasiado. Hay que hacerlo.

Ella sintióse sin vida, muerta, excepto el dolor que no cesaba.

-No estaré aquí cuando regreses.

Las palabras cayeron de los labios de Sakura una a una. Syao giró sobre sus talones y la miró con ojos llameantes.

-Tú estarás aquí, Sakura, o cuando te encuentre desearás estar muerta. ¡Y yo te encontraré!

Ella contuvo la respiración. Además de todo lo otro, ¡ahora él se atrevía a amenazarla!

La vida pareció abandonarla. Saltó del sillón donde había estado sentada durante horas, esperando que él regresara.

-¿Desearé estar muerta? ¡Ojala estuviera muerta ahora! ¡Sí, muerta en vez de casada contigo!

-Cuidado, Sakura...

-¿O qué? -gritó ella-. ¿Me matarás? ¡Mejor a mí que a mi familia!

Syao le volvió la espalda. No tenía intención alguna de matar a la familia de ella. Sólo planeaba hablar con Yukito, pero estaba demasiado irritado para decirlo.

-¡No me dejaré disuadir otra vez! -gruñó, más para sí mismo que para ella,

Sakura se llevó los puños a las sienes, presa de una enorme frustración.

-Te odio por lo tonto que eres, Syaoran MacKinnion -siseó-. ¡Yo soy la primogénita de mi padre! Tú sabes lo que él siente por mí. Sabiendo eso, ¿cómo puedes creer que él te atacaría. dejándome a mí en tus manos para sufrir por ello? ¿No comprendes?

-¡Tú no has sufrido!

-¡Pero él no puede saberlo! ¡Él no correría ese riesgo! ¿No puedes entender eso?

Si Sakura hubiese estado llorando él quizás habría cedido y la habría tranquilizado. Pero ella estaba demasiado furiosa para llorar y él estaba demasiado encolerizado para reconocer lo razonable de lo que ella decía. De todos modos, no podía dejarla en ese estado. La tomó en brazos y su beso fue tan furioso como su estado de ánimo.

Después la apartó y la sujetó a la distancia de un brazo.

-Primero hablaré con Yukito-le dijo Syao secamente-. Pero no prometo nada más allá de eso.

Syao reunió sus últimas cosas y salió de la habitación. Entonces, por fin, las lágrimas llegaron y desgarraron a Sakura. Las lágrimas, y la desolación.

Continuara…

Vaya..en lo personal tampoco podría resistirme a un hombre como Syaoran xD… he aquí escenas del prox Chapter..

_**-¿Dijiste algo? -preguntó educadamente Sakura. **_

_**-La pregunta que te hice fue si todavía no estás dispuesta a marcharte -repuso Meiling. **_

_**-¿Eso fue? -Sakura volvió a reclinarse en el respaldo de su sillón-. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Acaso no tengo aquí todo lo que puedo desear... un hermoso hogar, un marido guapo? **_

_**Meiling entrecerró los ojos ante la aguda réplica, **_

_**-Yo pensé que tu orgullo de Fergusson no te permitiría quedarte donde no te quieren. **_

_**-¿Y quién no me quiere aquí? -preguntó Sakura dulcemente-. Syao me quiere, ciertamente, y mucho. **_

_**-Pero nadie más -dijo Meiling con voz tensa-. Ellos quizá no lo admiten, pero está en sus pensamientos. Tú has cambiado a Syao. Él ya no es el hombre que era y te echan la culpa a ti. **_

_**-¡Mentirosa! **_

_**-Ella dice la verdad, Sakura**_

_**Sakura se volvió y vio que Eriol Hiragizawa estaba de pie a sus espaldas. Se sintió acorralada entre ellos dos, sofocada. **_

_**-A Syao todavía no le importa -continuó Eriol Hiragizawa-. La novedad aún no se ha gastado. Y para cuando ello suceda, será demasiado tarde. Sus hombres se habrán vuelto contra él... y todo a causa de ti. Pero eso es precisamente lo que tú deseas, ¿verdad, Sakura Fergusson? Tú quieres verlo indeciso, destrozado entre tú y los suyos. **_


	28. Capitulo 28

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 28:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

A 1a mañana siguiente ni siquiera Naoko pudo arrancar a Sakura de su depresión. Sakura permanecía en el salón, junto al gran fuego, sin ver nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todo lo que podía ver eran imágenes torturadas, figuras ensangrentadas.

Era casi mediodía cuando una voz logró llegar, una voz que ella despreciaba. Meiling Martin estaba sentada frente a ella con una expresión relamida y odiosa. Sakura no tenía motivos para odiar a Meiling Martin. ¿Acaso una vez no había sentido compasión por esa mujer? Sin embargo, había algo desagradable en Meiling.

-¿Dijiste algo? -preguntó educadamente Sakura.

-La pregunta que te hice fue si todavía no estás dispuesta a marcharte –repuso Meiling.

-¿Eso fue? -Sakura volvió a reclinarse en el respaldo de su sillón-. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Acaso no tengo aquí todo lo que puedo desear... un hermoso hogar, sin marido guapo?

Meiling entrecerró los ojos ante la aguda réplica,

-Yo pensé que tu orgullo de Fergusson no te permitiría quedarte donde no te quieren.

-¿Y quién no me quiere aquí? -preguntó Sakura dulcemente-. Syao me quiere, ciertamente, y mucho.

-Pero nadie más -dijo Meiling con voz tensa-. Ellos quizá no lo admiten, pero está en sus pensamientos. Tú has cambiado a Syao. Él ya no es el hombre que era y te echan la culpa a ti.

-¡Mentirosa!

-Ella dice la verdad, Sakura. Sakura se volvió y vio que Eriol Hiragizawa estaba de pie a sus espaldas. Se sintió acorralada entre ellos dos, sofocada.

-A Syao todavía no le importa –continuó Hiragizawa-. La novedad aún no se ha gastado. Y para cuando ello suceda, será demasiado tarde. Sus hombres se habrán vuelto contra él... y todo a causa de ti. Pero eso es precisamente lo que tú deseas, ¿verdad, Sakura Fergusson? Tú quieres verlo indeciso, destrozado entre tú y los suyos.

Sakura no pudo encontrar una respuesta rápida, pero ellos tampoco la esperaron. Ambos se alejaron bruscamente, dejándola sola para que pensara en las malignas mentiras de los dos. Sólo que... ¿eran realmente mentiras? Probablemente ella no era querida aquí.

Después de todo era una Fergusson, una enemiga. Y había que tener en cuenta lo que había sucedido desde el casamiento. ¿Acaso ella misma no se había culpado porque la enemistad había vuelto a comenzar? Bueno, sin duda todos los demás también la culpaban.

Siguió allí sentada y confusa varios minutos más y después se levantó lentamente y abandonó el salón. Caminó hasta su habitación donde se cambió de ropa con movimientos mecánicos, sin prisa, para ponerse su vestido verde. Cuando estuvo lista fue al patio donde le dieron un caballo no bien lo pidió. El muchacho se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes, Tampoco tuvo problema en la puerta de la muralla y el guardián se limitó a saludarla con la mano.

"Realmente fue demasiado fácil", pensó tristemente mientras guiaba su yegua por la ladera de la montaña. Si hubiera sabido lo fácil que iba a ser se habría marchado el otro día, cuando lo planeó, antes que Syao tuviera oportunidad de hacerle otra vez el amor.

De ese modo ella no habría comprobado que ni la cólera ni el enfado bastaban para hacer que dejara de desearlo. ¡Oh, cómo deseaba no haber descubierto eso!

Sakura cabalgó casi a ciegas, con los pensamientos enrnarañados, hasta que se percató de lo peligroso que era eso y se detuvo para orientarse. Se encontraba en una pequeña parcela de terreno en medio de un campo recién cosechado. Y entonces advirtió que estaba mirando a un granjero a la cara.

-No tienes buen aspecto, muchacha -dijo el hombre con sincera preocupación.

-Estoy bien... de veras -le aseguró Sakura, pero no se sentía bien.

Sentíase de cualquier forma, pero no bien.

-¿Eres la esposa de sir Syao?

¿Por qué negarlo?

-Sí, lo soy.

El hombre asintió.

-Él regresará pronto. ¿Has ido a su encuentro?

-Yo... yo...

-Oh, vamos, de veras no tienes buen aspecto, muchacha. Ven adentro a descansar. Mi Mizuki te dará algo de beber para reanimarte.

Sakura dejó que él guiara su yegua a una pequeña casa de granja donde la ayudó a apearse y la condujo adentro. La cabaña estaba oscura, con gruesos paños cubriendo las ventanas. Había un fuego encendido en el centro de una única habitación. La puerta se cerró y Sakura sintióse envuelta en un calor acogedor.

Mizuki, una mujer de rostro rubicundo, rápidamente dejó a un lado la comida que estaba preparando y se acercó.

-¡Oh, la nueva esposa de sir Syao! Te vi en la boda, pero no creí que volvería a verte tan pronto.

-Ella no se encuentra bien, Mizuki, y debería beber alguna de tus pociones.

-¡Oh, pobrecita! -se compadeció Mizuki-. Te traeré un poco de aguardiente y te sentarás junto al fuego para descansar un rato. Afuera hace mucho frío.

Sakura se sentó junto al fuego en un banquito y bebió de buena gana el whisky. El granjero y su mujer la observaban ansiosos. Sakura vio que la cabaña estaba escasamente amueblada, nada más que con dos bancos y una mesa, una cama, platos y unos pocos utensilios. Una existencia austera, pero la pareja, de edad madura, parecía muy feliz.

Se preguntó si ellos también la detestaban como había dicho Eriol Hiragizawa que hacían todos. Ellos no parecían tenerle animosidad aunque probablemente conocían muy bien a Hamish MacKinnion.

-¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo? -preguntó de pronto Sakura, pues sus sentimientos habían salido a la superficie.

El hombre quedó sinceramente sorprendido,

-¿Y qué otra cosa podríamos ser contigo?

-Pero yo soy una Fergusson -dijo ella-. No tienen que fingir que no lo saben.

-¿Fingir, muchacha? -El hombre rió suavemente-. ¿De veras piensas que estoy fingiendo?

-Pero ustedes deben odiarme. Otros lo hacen.

-No sé de los otros, como tú dices. Sólo juzgo a cada persona por sus propios méritos. ¿Por qué tendría que echarte encima tu nacimiento? Ahora eres una MacKinnion, de todos modos. Le darás un hijo al señor y algún día tu hijo será señor. Eres una de los nuestros, muchacha, ¿o no lo sientes así?

Sakura no lo sentía así y creía que nunca lo sentiría así. Se sentía sola, aislada, ni MacKinnion ni Fergusson. Pensándolo bien de pronto supo que nunca podría volver a su casa mientras la enemistad continuara y ostentando el apellido MacKinnion. Entre los Fergusson ella sería exactamente lo que era entre los MacKinnion. ¿Dónde la dejaba eso situada, entonces?

No bien Syao desmontó y entregó su caballo al muchacho del establo, Meiling Martin fue a su encuentro y le bloqueó el camino. Él no estaba de humor para que lo detuviesen y no quise hacer una escena con Mei mientras sus hombres miraban. No estaba de humor para nada excepto dormir después de haber cabalgado ida y vuelta hasta Angusshire sin detenerse en el camino.

Qué fastidiosa pérdida de tiempo había sido. Él no sabía qué había esperado lograr hablando con Yukito. Había sido recibido a regañadientes, había escuchado al hombre hablar y exaltarse y había regresado sin ninguna solución. El problema era que él no conocía a Yukito Fergusson lo suficiente para saber si era un mentiroso consumado o si decía la verdad. Aun en medio de un violento ataque de furia, quizás el hombre podía estar mintiendo.

Syao no dudó de la cólera de Yukito. Porque aparentemente Fye había muerto en el viaje de regreso a casa, tal como temió Sakura. Syao dejó en manos de Yukito una generosa compensación, tal como era su costumbre ante las muertes accidentales. Pero eso no apaciguó a Yukito o a su primo MacAfee, quien insistió en estar presente durante la reunión.

Syao recordó que Tsuo había hablado de MacAfee con disgusto y que había confesado que tampoco Sakura podía soportarlo. Syao comprobó que a él tampoco le gustaba MacAfee. Si no hubiera sido por ese hombre alto y flaco, Syao habría podido aceptar la palabra de Yukito de que aquella noche él no había lanzado una incursión depredadora en tierras de los MacKinnion. Pero sir William MacAfee había mostrado un aire de maligna satisfacción cuando Syao mencionó el ataque, un aire que no podía ser negado.

Si por lo menos Syao hubiese podido hablar con Tsuo... pero Tsuo se mantuvo todo el tiempo invisible.

Syao recibió una declaración que confirmaba la creencia de Sakura. Yukito juró que él no emprendería, no podría emprender acción alguna contra los MacKinnion mientras

Sakura estuviese en manos de Syao. Pero... ¿verdad o mentira? ¡Santa María, deseaba poder estar seguro! Si por lo menos Jock no hubiese jurado que los tartanes de los atacantes eran verdes, dorados y grises. Sí por lo menos Jock no hubiera identificado el grito de batalla de los Fergusson.

Syao no se sentía en mejores condiciones para tomar una decisión acerca de lo que tenía que hacer. Y ciertamente no estaba ansioso por encontrarse con Sakura y tener que decirle que todavía no había hecho nada. Ella sólo exigiría saber qué estaba planeando él, y él todavía no podría decírselo.

Pero en este momento tenía que enfrentarse con Meiling Martin y eso le gustaba todavía menos.

-Otra vez te tomas libertades en mi castillo -dijo Syao secamente.

Ella hizo un mohín y se le acercó más.

-No me pedirás que me marche cuando mi primo todavía está aquí, ¿verdad?

-Te escondes detrás de tu primo -replicó secamente Syao-. No dejes de marcharte cuando lo haga él.

-¿Y quién te hará compañía ahora que tu esposa te ha repudiado?

Syao la aferró del brazo y la sacudió para apartarla.

-Una esposa no puede repudiar a su marido -dijo secamente-. Y tú te metes en lo que no te concierne.

-No creo que ella piense lo mismo -replicó Meiling frotándose el brazo-. Una esposa puede repudiar al marido si así lo decide.

Syao gruñó:

-Ella me aceptará una vez que se haya acostumbrado a estar casada.

-¿De veras?-dijo Meiling en tono furiosamente provocativo- ¿Y cómo podrá hacer eso cuando ni siquiera está aquí, Syao?

Una variedad de emociones cruzó por la cara de Syao antes que él se volviera y fuera directamente al salón. Pero Meiling lo detuvo con su voz, todavía más agria, antes que él se alejara mucho.

-Perderás el tiempo buscándola. Yo no soy la única que vi marcharse a tu preciosa Sakura. Ella te ha repudiado en forma pública y proclamado delante de todo el mundo que nada quiere saber de ti. -Syao se volvió y en seguida corrió hacia el establo y Mei siguió gritando-: ¡No puede ser que todavía la quieras, Syao! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¿No tienes orgullo?

Pero Syao no se detuvo, ignorando el estallido, y Meiling se alejó furiosa en dirección contraria. Tendría que decirle a Eriol Hiragizawa que había fracasado. Después de todo, Syao iba en busca de su estúpida esposa.

Que hombre tan empecinado... ¿No se daba cuenta de que la pequeña mujerzuela de las Tierras Bajas era poco para él? ¿No veía lo que Meiling podía ofrecerle? Estaba ciego... y esa era su desgracia.

Meiling nunca debió quedarse en el castillo Kinníon, se dijo a sí misma, soportando la forma grosera con que Eriol Hiragizawa le hacía el amor, sólo para poder estar aquí. Y a Eriol ni siquiera le interesaba Meiling. Era a Sakura a quien él quería desde el principio, hasta que se enteró de que era una Fergusson. ¡Sakura...siempre Sakura! Mei, presa de una furia violenta, entró en el castillo encolerizada y los que la vieron le abrieron paso intimidados por la expresión furibunda de su cara. Iba en busca de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Continuara….

nn que tal...perdón por demorarme en actualizar…nos vemos thx por todo y hasta el prox. Chapter…

_**-¿Mejor para quién? -dijo Sakura. **_

_**El ceño de Syao se acentuó y sus ojos se volvieron casi verdes y brillaron peligrosamente. **_

_**-No escuchaste mi advertencia y ahora, además, te atreves a ser insolente. **_

_**-Syao, yo... **_

_**-¿Te burlas de mí, me desafías y crees que nada sucederá pese a todo ello? -rugió él, mientras su cólera lo privaba de su autocontrol. **_

_**-Syao **_

_**-¡No! **_


	29. Capitulo 29

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 29:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Sakura se disponía a montar nuevamente su yegua y regresar al castillo. Pero cuando salía de la cabaña Syao galopó furiosamente hacia ella y se detuvo en el patio haciendo resbalar los cascos de su caballo. Al oír el ruido el granjero y su esposa salieron de la casita. Quedaron allí, inmóviles y silenciosos ante la furia ciega de Syao.

Sakura quedó igualmente muda y asustada. Le había confesado a Mizuki que tenía intención de abandonar las Tierras Altas y Mizuki la había disuadido con sus palabras serenas. Pero Syao no podía saber eso, por supuesto. Y no estaba de humor para que se lo contaran.

-Te detuviste para descansar en tu viaje de regreso a tu casa, ¿verdad? -dijo Syao con voz dura y acusadora-. Mejor que lo hiciste así, pues pude encontrarte antes que salieras de las tierras de MacKinnion.

-¿Mejor para quién? -dijo Sakura.

El ceño de Syao se acentuó y sus ojos se volvieron casi verdes y brillaron peligrosamente.

-No escuchaste mi advertencia y ahora, además, te atreves a ser insolente.

-Syao, yo...

-¿Te burlas de mí, me desafías y crees que nada sucederá pese a todo ello? -rugió él, mientras su cólera lo privaba de su autocontrol.

-Syao

-¡No!

Syao acercó más su caballo, la aferró de un brazo y tiró de ella. Quiso sacudirla con violencia, pero sólo la sujetó, clavándole los dedos en la carne. Vio que ella dio un respingo de dolor, pero eso no apaciguó su cólera ni lo hizo sentirse mejor.

-Te aprovechas de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, Sakura. Soy indulgente contigo y entonces crees que puedes hacer todo lo que te dé la gana -gritó-. ¡Eres mi esposa! ¡Esta vez ninguna excusa podrá calmarme!

Sakura liberó violentamente su brazo y levantó el mentón con rebelde terquedad.

-¡Entonces no te daré ninguna! -gritó.

Ella habría querido explicarse, era verdad. Le habría dicho que había cambiado de idea, habría tratado de decírselo, pero la explosi6n de cólera de él lo hizo imposible. Ahora se negó a intentarlo. Ella también tenía su orgullo.

-¡No me llevarás de vuelta! -dijo con firmeza-. ¡No viviré con un bellaco tan grosero y arrogante!

Syao la miró furioso por lo que pareció una eternidad, con los puños apretados. Un brillo ominoso apareció en sus ojos y algo de presión escapó entonces por ellos. Estaba luchando por controlarse y ella lo advirtió.

Cuando por fin él habló, su voz fue queda, demasiado queda.

-No estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta, Sakura.

Sakura se sintió confundida.

-No entiendo.

-Tú eres mi esposa... eso no ha cambiado. Pero no me dejaré avergonzar por ti otra vez. Me has insultado por última vez, Sakura. No te quiero de vuelta. -Su boca era una fina línea-. Eso debería hacerte feliz. Ciertamente, he fracasado en mis intentos de hacerte feliz. El Señor lo sabe.

Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho y su visión se nubló.

-¿Estás... estás diciendo que permites que me vaya? -dijo suavemente, a punto de ahogarse con sus palabras.

-No, Sakura. -Su voz sonó muy tensa, como si hiciera enormes esfuerzos por mantenerla bajo control-. Eso te lo prohíbo. Ahora eres una MacKinnion y vivirás en tierras de MacKinnion. Haré construir una morada para ti y allí vivirás sola... como es tu deseo. Puedes trabajar la tierra o no. De todos modos, me ocuparé de que no pases hambre.

Ella no podía creer lo que oía.

-Syao, no puedes decir esto en serio.

-Nunca pensé que diría una cosa así, pero desde el comienzo tú has dicho que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo. Finalmente, te creí.

Sakura luchaba para controlar sus lágrimas y su furia. ¿Cómo podía él hacerle eso?

-¿Me conservas como esposa pero planeas privarme de lo que representa eso? -dijo ella por fin-. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Sé que puedo.

-¡Pues yo me niego! ¡No puedes tratarme así! -gritó ella-. Regresaré junto a mi padre.

-¡Te quedarás! -rugió él-. Te daré esta advertencia sólo una vez. Si vuelves a la casa de tu padre yo arrasaré Tower Esk hasta la última piedra para encontrarte. ¡Óyeme bien, Sakura MacKinnion, porque estoy harto de amenazas!

Syao había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Aferró las riendas de su caballo y se alejó a galope furioso llevándose también de la rienda a la yegua de Sakura. El amarillo dorado del pelo de Syao y el verde y dorado de su tartán se convirtieron en un borrón cuando llegaron por fin las lágrimas a los ojos de Sakura.

-Vamos, pequeña, eso no es necesario. -Mizuki puso un brazo sobre los hombros de

Sakura y la llevó nuevamente al interior de la casita-. Sir Syao se arrepentirá, ya lo verás. Está de mal humor, eso es todo. Igual al viejo señor su padre. Pero no durará mucho.

-¡Durará! -dijo Sakura-. Ha estado de mal humor desde el día que lo conocí.

-¿Y hubo alguna razón para ello? -preguntó sabiamente Mizuki,

Verlos a los dos pelearse con tanta emoción había bastado para que la mujer sospechara la verdad.

Sakura no contestó. Esta devastada. Trató de convencerse de que el dolor que sentía debíase solamente a la cólera de Syao y a que ella quería volver a su hogar y él se lo había impedido. Pero esa no era toda la verdad y ella lo sabía.

Mientras Mizuki trataba de consolarla e insistía para que Sakura se quedase con ellos hasta que Syao recuperara la sensatez, todo lo que Sakura podía pensar era que Syao la había abandonado, que se había alejado dejándola allí. Y ni siquiera sabía qué había sucedido en Angusshire entre los dos clanes.

--------

Sakura se acurrucó junto al fuego envuelta en su capa y en una manta escocesa prestada por Mizuki. Afuera no hacía mucho viento, pero igualmente pasaban corrientes de aire al nivel del suelo donde ella yacía. Por lo menos no tendría que dormir sobre el frío suelo de tierra, porque había en el piso un angosto sector de tablones que tapaban la entrada a un pequeño sótano.

Sakura se había sorprendido, pues no había visto nunca un sótano para depósito en el interior de la cabaña de un granjero, pero Roy le explicó que él mismo lo había cavado para su esposa. Mizuki era del sur, donde a causa de los veranos calurosos son necesarios lugares frescos para guardar la nata, la mantequilla y la carne. Mizuki había persuadido a Roy a que cavara el depósito antes de enterarse de que en las Tierras Altas los veranos no eran tan calurosos como ella estaba acostumbrada.

Sakura se sintio aliviada al disponer de una superficie pareja sobre la cual acostarse, aunque el sueño no llegaba. Roy y Mizuki hacía tiempo que estaban profundamente dormidos en otro rincón. Roy había comprobado antes de acostarse que todo se encontraba en orden y que las cabras y ovejas se hallaban seguras en el corral y Mizuki había preparado comida para el día siguiente.

Los dos habían sido amables con ella y le hablan asegurado que Syao no era tan terrible como parecía y que todo saldría bien para los flamantes esposos. Ella recordaría más tarde esa profecía.

Sakura no estuvo segura de qué eran esas primeras volutas de humo. Entraban filtrándose por el techo y ella las miraba fijamente sin comprender. Imposible. Pero tuvo que creerlo cuando aparecieron las llamas abriendo un agujero en el techo.

Su primera reacción instintiva fue huir, pero se contuvo a tiempo cuando recordó la reciente incursión en la que habían sido incendiadas las moradas de Jock y Hamish.

Podía tratarse de otro ataque. Sakura maldijo a los bastardos por haberse acercado tan sigilosamente, sin duda con la esperanza de sorprenderlos dormidos a todos. Era algo condenable y lleno de maldad, algo que carecía por completo de honor.

Sakura trataba desesperadamente de no caer presa del pánico mientras veía que el agujero en el techo se agrandaba. No podían abandonar la cabaña... ¿o sí? ¿Los atacantes habrían iniciado el incendio para alejarse en seguida? ¿O todavía estaban afuera?

Una tea cayó a través del techo y ella la apagó rápidamente con la manta. ¡Una tea encendida! Así había empezado el fuego. ¡De modo que se trataba efectivamente de una incursión! Mizuki gritó al despertar a una pesadilla y Sakura se volvió y vio que Roy tomaba sus armas. Se sintió descompuesta. No pudo soportar la idea de que Roy saliera para encontrarse con la muerte. Sin embargo, todos ellos morirían si no se hacía algo rápidamente.

Corrió a la ventana, rogando que los atacantes se hubieran marchado. Pero afuera, en el resplandor del fuego, Sakura vio a cinco hombres montados. Estaban allí aguardando. Aguardando hasta que todos los ocupantes de la cabaña hubieran muerto.

Al principio las caras fueron borrosas. Todo lo que ella pudo ver fue el color de los tartanes. Los colores de Sakura. Su mente se resistía a aceptar lo que veían sus ojos.

Pero entonces vio los rostros con un poco más de nitidez. Qué tonta no haberío adivinado antes. ¡Jameson! ¡Era la cara de Jameson esa que veía ahora!

Parte del techo cayó y Sakura lanzó un grito a fin de detener a Roy que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Corrió hacia él y lo hizo retroceder con toda su fuerza.

-¡No puedes, hombre! Ellos son demasiados y eso es lo que quieren. ¡Están esperándote!

Él desprendió de su jubón los dedos de Sakura y dijo:

-Atrás, muchacha. Ponte bajo la cama con mi Mizuki. Yo los detendré hasta que llegue ayuda. No estamos muy lejos del castillo.

-¡Pero ellos son cinco! -gritó Sakura. ¿Él no podía entenderlo?-. Mizuki, dile que no salga! ¿Tenéis agua? ¡Podemos combatir el fuego!

Mizuki se acercó con un cubo de agua. La falda de Sakura empezaba a arder, pero Mizuki la apagó. Estaba más tranquila que Sakura o su marido.

-Ella tiene razón, Roy. No puedes salir.

-¡No tenemos suficiente agua, Mizuki!

-Lo sé. Pero hay otro recurso. Tenemos el sótano y allí habrá más posibilidades de sobrevivir que si tú sales para que te hagan pedacitos. Haz lo que digo, hombre.

-El fuego lo mismo nos alcanzará -insistió él, aunque dejó que ella lo empujara hacia las tablas que había en el piso.

-Puede ser -admitió ella, manteniendo controlada la voz para no enloquecer a los otros dos-, pero no tan rápidamente. Ahora abre la trampa y entra -ordenó mientras mojaba las tablas con la poca agua que tenían-. Tú también, muchacha, de prisa.

El lugar era pequeño, con apenas espacio suficiente para que una persona se moviera entre los estantes de las paredes. Pero también era profundo, con escalones excavados en la tierra. Roy bajó. Sakura lo siguió y Mizuki fue la última en entrar y cerrar sobre ellos la puerta trampa que sonó omniosamente. Tuvieron que apretarse mucho dentro del agujero. Roy contra la pared del fondo, Mizuki acurrucada en la escalera y Sakura entre los dos granjeros. Era muy difícil respirar.

-Te dije que tenías que hacer más grande la despensa, Roy -bromeó Mizuki, sabiendo lo asustados que estaban sus compañeros.

-¿Qué diferencia hay si estamos encerrados dentro de una tumba? -repuso Roy

El fuego ardía demasiado aprisa. Ellos lo oían. Sakura no creía que el socorro llegara a tiempo. Pero tenía que creer.

Roy a cada momento se agitaba más.

-¡Basta, Mizuki! -dijo-. Ya deben de haberse marchado. Salgamos.

-Quizás ellos se marcharon, pero el fuego no. No tenemos más alternativa que esperar hasta que las llamas empiecen a apagarse.

Habría podido suceder así, tal vez, si una parte del techo no se hubiese desplomado sobre la puerta trampa en vez de a un costado de la misma. Al oír el estrépito de la caída, Mizuki trató de abrir la puerta a empujones. No cedió. Por las hendiduras de la puerta veíase nada más que el brillante resplandor de las llamas. No podían ver el humo, pero lo olían, lo sentían en sus gargantas y en los ojos que escocían. Respirar era casi imposible.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría contener el fuego esa poca agua derramada sobre las tablas?

¿Cuánto tiempo antes que los tablones cayeran convertidos en ascuas sobre ellos?

Sakura estaba preguntándose por qué Syao la había abandonado a este destino. Y se compadecía de Roy y Mizuki. Pobres almas, nada de esto era culpa de ellos.

Syao galopaba ciegamente bajando de la montaña. Cuando le avisaron del incendio y cuál era la cabaña que ardía, no pudo creerlo. Y ahora seguía sin poder aceptarlo, aunque ya podía verlo personalmente. Las llamas habían disminuido, pero seguían lamiendo voraces todo lo que no había sido destruido. Syao cargó como un hombre enloquecido y se quemó cuando empezó a apartar con sus manos trozos ardientes de madera y otros restos. Rogaba, aunque fuera inútil, que Sakura estuviera viva cuando él la encontrara, que no estuviese muerta como insistía la razón que debía de estar.

-Quizás ahora sepas cómo me sentí cuando mi hermana murió en esta misma forma.

La voz queda de Eriol Hiragizawa penetró en la mente desesperada de Syao.

-¡Ella no está muerta! ¡Y si no estás aquí para ayudar a encontrarla, márchate!

Eriol Hiragizawa salió y casi tropezó con yamato, quien en este instante acababa de llegar.

-Tu hermano ha perdido la razón, muchacho. Trata de sacar- lo de aquí antes que las paredes se desplomen y lo sepulten.

Yamato ignoró a Eriol y ordenó a los hombres que había traído consigo que ayudaran a buscar. Él mismo los siguió al interior de la cabaña. Hiragizawa sacudió la cabeza y abandonó la escena. Por más que hubiera odiado a Sakura no habría deseado para ella esa clase de muerte... ni aun para vengar a su hermana.

Cada trozo de restos y madera chamuscados fueron retirados. Ahora lo que se buscaba eran cuerpos, porque nada habría podido sobrevivir a ese fuego. Syao estaba como loco, pero el resto de cordura que le quedaba exigía pruebas. Él no creería que ella estaba muerta hasta tanto tuviera pruebas.

Hubo gran excitación cuando descubrieron la puerta trampa, chamuscada pero intacta.

En su prisa por buscar, Syao apartó violentamente a sus hombres. Levantó la puerta. Tres cuerpos estaban allí, las caras cubiertas con mantas, inmóviles. ¡Inmóviles! Syao quedó paralizado. No podía respirar. Entonces uno de los cuerpos tosió. Fue un sonido leve, y él recobró inmediatamente la capacidad de moverse.

Sacó a Mizuki del agujero y se la entregó a Yamato, en seguida tomó en sus brazos a Sakura y la sacó de la casa, dejando que los otros se ocuparan de Roy. Las lágrimas le caían por la cara cuando la depositó en el aire fresco, lejos de la casa. Nadie se le acercó. Los que estaban a su alrededor se volvieron cuando Syao se arrodilló junto a su esposa y empezó a sacudirla, a abofetearla, mientras rezaba a gritos y maldecía alternativamente.

El primer pensamiento de Sakura cuando recobró el sentido fue que las llamas debían de haberlos alcanzado, porque sintió sus pulmones en llamas. De pronto fue sacudida por toses tan violentas que apenas pudo respirar. Pero por fin logró respirar un poco y el aire puro fue tan refrescante que le calmó la garganta y los pulmones resecos por el humo.

Entonces fue aplastada por unos brazos poderosos y otra vez no pudo respirar. Empezó a luchar, a resistirse, y los brazos aflojaron un poco.

Yamato se acercó, tan aliviado que sentía vértigos. Pudo imaginar muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo su hermano.

-Mizuki y Roy están vivos -informó a Syao. En seguida dio la mala noticia-. La cabaña de más allá no tuvo la misma suerte. Sakura, Roy y Mizuki ahora estarían muertos si no hubiese sido por ese agujero donde se escondieron. ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué se posesionó de ti para dejarla aquí desamparada? Me gustaría saberlo.

Syao miró a Yamato por encima de la cabeza de Sakura con expresión atormentada.

-¿Crees que alguna vez podré perdonarme esto? Estaba tan poseído por la ira, muchacho, que no pensé en destacar una guardia que la cuidara. Pero eso no es excusa.

A causa de mi descontrol ella pudo morir.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Entonces puedo esperar que harás un esfuerzo por controlar tu mal genio la próxima vez?

-No habrá una próxima vez -dijo quedamente Syao.

-¿Esta vez saldremos en seguida a perseguirlos? No pueden llevarnos mucha ventaja -dijo Yamato.

-Sí, no bien yo haya llevado a Sakura al castillo.

Sakura oyó perfectamente, pese a su estado, y la alegría de estar viva chocó con la amargura. Apartó violentamente a Syao.

-No has preguntado si yo quiero que me llevéis al castillo. Su voz fue apenas un susurro y ella se frotó sus ojos inflamados,

-No, no te lo he preguntado y no tengo intención de preguntártelo -fue la respuesta de Syao que no dio lugar a discusión-, Oh, Sakura, perdóname. Sé que crees que todo esto fue culpa mía y yo no trato de excusarme. ¿No ves lo afligido que estoy?

-Lo veo... pero eso no basta. -Empezó a llorar y se cubrió la cara con las manos-. ¡No tenías que abandonarme aquí!

Syao la abrazó otra vez y Yamato discretamente se alejó.

-Shh, Sakura, Shh. -La meció suavemente-. ¿Crees que de veras yo quería abandonarte?

las cosas que te dije hoy... ninguna de ellas fue sincera. Estaba herido. ¿Comprendes, Sakura? No estoy acostumbrado a que mi vida sea controlada por otro. Pero tú me controlas, en serio. Tienes el poder de darme dolor y alegría, y cuando me das dolor yo reacciono mal. Pero ya no se repetirá, tesoro mío. juro que nunca volveré a separarme de ti.

Syao estaba aterrorizado de que eso no fuera lo que Sakura quisiera oír. ¿Y si ella deseaba oír que él la dejaría marcharse? Nunca podría hacer eso, ni siquiera para enmendar lo que él había hecho. Sakura era parte de él, lo aceptara ella o no, y por lo tanta no podía permitir que se marchara.

Pero Syao se preocupaba innecesariamente. El espíritu de lucha había abandonado a Sakura... por la declaración de él o por su propio estado de agotamiento. Por eso le echó los brazos al cuello y se apoyó en él. Syao casi estalló de alegría.

-Ahora te llevaré a casa, mujer, y te dejaré al cuidado de mi tía hasta mi regreso -le dijo con suavidad.

Syao la llevó hasta su caballo y la colocó delante de él, y así regresaron al castillo. Ella estuvo callada todo el camino a casa y él no pudo evitar el preguntarse el motivo.

En realidad, Sakura estaba sin habla a causa de lo que él había dicho acerca del poder que ella tenía sobre él. ¿Poder? Siempre había sabido que podía enfurecerle con facilidad. Pero que Syao fuera tan profundamente afectado por ella, que ella pudiera causarle alegría o dolor... ¿era eso posible?

En el castillo, Syao desmontó y ayudó a Sakura a bajar del caballo, pero él no se quedaría. Estaba ansioso por partir antes que ella empezara a implorarle que no se tomara represalias por la incursión. Le gritó a una sirvienta que hiciera venir a su tía, y los otros llegaron. Eriol Hiragizawa quedó atónito al ver viva a Sakura. Los hombres de Syao se le unieron, preparados para partir con él, todos con sus armas.

Sakura aguardó, esperando que Syao la acompañaría hasta su habitación. Después que observó unos momentos la actividad comprendió de pronto que él tenía intención de salir en pos de los atacantes, él y sus hombres. Se puso pálida. ¡Él todavía ignoraba quiénes habían sido los verdaderos atacantes! Él todavía culpaba a Yukito, su padre...

-Syao...

-No lo digas -dijo él con firmeza-. ¿No ves que esta vez no queda alternativa? No puedes detenerme.

-Pero yo no quiero detenerte, Syao.

Él fue tomado por sorpresa y la miró con recelo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó-. Tus parientes no sabían que tú estabas dentro de la cabaña que incendiaron. No creo que ahora te pongas contra ellos.

-Y yo no los defendería aunque fueran mis parientes. Pero no fueron Fergusson los que vinieron. ¡Yo los vi, Syao!

Eriol Hiragizawa se puso furioso.

-No vas a escucharía, ¿verdad? -preguntó-. ¡Ella diría cualquier cosa para salvar a los suyos!

-Sí, lo haría. -Sakura miró a Hiragizawa con rencor-. Pero sucede que no tengo que hacerlo porque ellos no fueron los malvados que vinieron esta noche. Vi a los hombres que iniciaron el fuego. Los vi claramente desde la ventana antes que el incendio nos obligara a refugiarnos en la despensa. Sí, llevaban mis colores... pero no eran Fergusson, ¡eran Jameson! ¡Era Jameson al que vi esperando para asesinar a quienquiera que tratara de escapar del fuego! ¡Yo lo vi!

Eriol Hiragizawa rió desdefiosamente.

-Debiste elegir a otro para echarle la culpa, mujer. Jameson es nada más que un despreciable cobarde. Aquí todos lo sabemos. Él no tendría el coraje de atacar a MacKinnion.

-Entonces, ¿cómo ataca un cobarde cuando quiere atacar? -preguntó ella, y complacida al ver el desconcierto que su pregunta le causó a Eriol, dijo-: Un cobarde atacaría con brutalidad y huiría... tal como sucedió. ¿No es eso lo que haría?

-¿Quién dice que tu padre no es un cobarde? -replicó rápidamente Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¡Yo lo digo! -gritó ella-. Nosotros os atacamos en verano, después que quebrantasteis la paz en la primavera. Y perdimos hombres al hacerlo, porque no tuvimos miedo de pelear. Pero dime esto, ¿hubo algún incendio en aquellas incursiones? ¿Se mataron animales? No, porque mi padre no pelea de ese modo.

-Pero encontraron un tartán Fergusson. Se oyó el grito de batalla de los tuyos -insistió Eriol.

-No estás escuchándome, hombre -gritó Sakura-. Te dije que Jameson llevaba mis colores, no los suyos. Él quiso que la culpa recayera sobre otro clan. De ese modo ha podido atacar repetidamente a los MacKinnion en todos estos meses y no ha sufrido ninguna sola vez por ello. Santa María, ¿crees que yo me habría ocultado dentro de una cabaña en llamas si hubiese visto a mis parientes fuera de esa cabaña? Estás odiando al clan equivocado por haber matado a tu hermana, Eriol Hiragizawa. Y esa es la verdad.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -gritó Hiragizawa.

-A causa de Suzie Jameson -dijo Syao con voz ronca-. Suzie-repitió.

-Sí. -Sakura suspiró. Gracias a Dios, Syao había adivinado correctamente-. Yo sabía que él quería hacerte daño, Syao, a través de mí, cuando me encerró en su torre,

-¿Te encerró?

Sakura sonrió.

-Tú me rescataste, aunque entonces no lo supiste. Sir Jameson te odia. Trató de violarme y cuando eso falló, te mintió acerca de mí. Haría cualquier cosa por lastimarte, a causa de su hermana.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

-Tú no me creíste acerca de sus mentiras, ¿cómo ibas a creerme acerca de lo demás?

Ella tenía razón. No había nada que él pudiera decir. Syao la abrazó y la besó con pasión.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese?

-Aquí estaré.

Eriol Hiragizawa ya corría hacia su caballo

Continuara…

Que Lindo Syaoran nn al fin todo se esta arreglando … en el proximo capitulo muchos sentimientos saldran a Flote…saludos!!! …aquí les dejo escenas del próximo Chapter

_**-¡Él no está muerto, Sakura! -gritó Naoko-. ¡Ahora escúchame... no está muerto! **_

_**Naoko trató de apartar a Sakura de la cama, pero Sakura se resistió, sin poder apartar la mirada de toda esa sangre, de ese rostro pálido. **_

_**-Pero... **_

_**-Sólo está herido, muchacha. Ahora ven para que puedan atenderlo. Aquí sólo conseguirías estorbar.**_


	30. Capitulo 30

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo 30:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

En su ansiedad por alcanzar a Jameson, Hiragizawa cabalgaba muy adelantado respecto de los demás. Syao lo comprendía, pero también sabía que el atolondrado se metería en dificultades si llegaba solo a la torre de Jameson. Trató de alcanzar a Eriol dejando que Yamato y los otros lo siguieran lo mejor que pudiesen. Syao casi cubrió completamente la distancia que los separaba cuando cruzaron el río cerca de la tierra de sir jameson.

Allí, cuando los dos subían la orilla a la carrera en dirección a un árbol que marcaba el límite, una flecha los detuvo inesperadamente. El caballo de Hiragizawa fue alcanzado y Eriol cayó y rodó barranca abajo para terminar en el río. El caballo de Syao se encabritó y por poco no pisoteó a Hiragizawa al pasar. Pero antes que Syao pudiera ver de dónde había venido la flecha, recibió otra en el pecho. Se desplomó, resbaló unos centímetros y cayó al suelo. El hombre que acechaba en el árbol saltó al suelo y se aproximó cautelosamente a la figura inmóvil de Syao, con el arco preparado. El hombre, que era integrante del grupo que acababa de regresar de la incursión, había sido dejado de guardia como precaución, una precaución que nadie tomó muy en serio por considerarla innecesaria. MacKinnion nunca había sospechado nada. Era una pérdida de tiempo dejarlo de guardia. Pero allí estaba el propio pelo castaño, el MacKinnion. ¡Y él lo había abatido! No había ningún movimiento, no había respiración. El hombre no era lo suficientemente osado para tocar al MacKinnion y comprobar si estaba enfriándose.

Pero seguramente ninguna flecha había sido más certera que la suya. La flecha de punta cuadrada debió de perforarle el corazón, porque tanto el jubón como el tartán se veían empapados en sangre. El otro hombre yacía la mitad fuera y la mitad dentro del agua pero no valía la pena molestarse por él. El hombre de Jameson estaba ansioso de contarle a su señor a quién había matado. Nada más que para estar seguro, le lanzó otra flecha al MacKinnion antes de salir corriendo hacia la torre.

Decidieron despertar a Sakura cuando el cuerpo de Syao fuera llevado a la habitación, no antes. Semidormida, despertó para encontrarse con toda esa sangre. Gritó, saltó de la cama y vio cuando Syao era depositado en ella. Volvió a gritar varias veces tirándose del cabello hasta que Naoko la sujetó y la sacudió con violencia.

-¡Él no está muerto, Sakura! -gritó Naoko-. ¡Ahora escúchame... no está muerto!

Naoko trató de apartar a Sakura de la cama, pero Sakura se resistió, sin poder apartar la mirada de toda esa sangre, de ese rostro pálido.

-Pero...

-Sólo está herido, muchacha. Ahora ven para que puedan atenderlo. Aquí sólo conseguirías estorbar.

Finalmente Sakura pudo controlarse.

-Yo lo atenderé -dijo con firmeza. Naoko se opuso.

-No estás en condiciones de...

-Dije que lo atenderé yo. -La voz de Sakura fue dura-. Él es mi marido.

Naoko quedó callada. Fue entonces que tía Lydia entró en la habitación y al ver a Syao empezó a gritar más de lo que había gritado Sakura. Salió corriendo de la habitación y sus alaridos resonaron en el pasillo de piedra.

-Tú lograste calmarme -le dijo quedamente Sakura a Naoko-. Ve a calmar a tu tía. Yo me las arreglaré aquí con alguna ayuda.

Y lo hizo. Pese a las náuseas que continuamente subían a su garganta, pese al terror, ella y los sirvientes lograron quitarle la ropa a Syao y lavarle y vendarle las heridas. Las flechas ya habían sido retirados con habilidad. La posición de una de las heridas la hizo preguntarse por qué Syao todavía seguía con vida. ¿La flecha había dado contra una costilla? Pero él respiraba, todavía vivía... apenas. La otra herida estaba en el flanco, en ambos flancos, pues la flecha, horriblemente, lo había atravesado de lado a lado.

Naoko regresó, pero Sakura no pudo responder a sus preguntas y nada había que ella pudiera hacer aquí, de modo que se marchó y les dijo a los sirvientes que también su fueran.

Sola, Sakura se tendió al lado de Syao, cuidando de no mover la cama. Lo miró atentamente a la cara y lo tocó con delicadeza. Él tenía la piel caliente y sus ojos seguían cerrados. Respiraba con dificultad. Sakura le tocó los labios con la punta de un dedo y después apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de él. Se sentía consumida por las emociones y las lágrimas cayeron sobre la piel de Syao.

-No tienes que morir, MacKinnion. ¿Me oyes? -Lo pellizcó en un brazo, furiosa porque él se atrevía a asustarla así-. ¿Me oyes? Tú eres mi marido y yo... ¡yo te necesito! -Las palabras sonaron como si le hubieran sido arrancadas y mezcladas con sollozos-. Te amo, Syao. ¡No puedes morir! ¡No puedes!

Mucho más tarde, todavía sollozando, se quedó dormida.

El amanecer la sorprendió en una silla junto a la cama, observando a Syao. El calor febril de él la había despertado y entonces pasó el resto de la noche refrescándolo con agua de manantial. Ahora él no estaba tan caliente.

-No tienes que sentir lástima por él, ¿sabes?

Sakura soltó una exclamación. Se volvió y vio a Lydia a los pies de la cama. La mujer había entrado sigilosamente.

La anciana vestía nada más que su camisa de dormir y un chal de lana sobre los hombros. Se la veía terrible, con los ojos rodeados de círculos oscuros y el pelo en desorden. Tía Lydia, que siempre era tan cuidadosa de su aspecto personal.

Lydia no miró a Sakura, pero repitió:

-No tienes que sentir lástima por él. No se lo merece.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertada.

-Pero yo no lo compadezco.

-Bien. Lo hizo él mismo, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué hizo?

-Se mató él mismo, por supuesto.

-¿Quién se mató? -gritó Sakura, súbitamente alarmada.

-¡Mi padre! -dijo Lydia señalando a Syao con un dedo acusador.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Sakura. ¿No conoces a tu sobrino?

-¿Sobrino? Yo no tengo sobrinos. Mi hermano no tiene hijos. Nuestro padre los desollaría si los tuviera, porque Robbie es demasiado joven. -Entonces Lydia se puso ceñuda; de pronto se sintió insegura-. Pero nuestro padre no puede matarlo. Él ahora está muerto. ¿Mi padre no está muerto?

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Y tú qué edad tienes, Lydia? -preguntó Sakura.

-Ocho años -respondió la anciana, con los ojos todavía clavados en Syao.

Sakura aferró los costados de su silla. Esto no era posible. Y, sin embargo... ¿no le había dicho Syao que Lydia no había quedado bien desde que, cuando era niña, había visto cómo Tsuo Fergusson (N/A: abuelo xD) mataba a sus padres? Pero no era eso lo que Lydia estaba diciendo.

-¿Tú viste morir a tu padre, Lydia? -preguntó Sakura con delicadeza y mucho cuidado-. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? -respondió Lydia-. Pero él no debió hacerlo. Y el Fergusson no debió venir. Fue un tonto al creer que podría tenerla a ella.

-¿A tu madre?

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla de Lydia. La mujer parecía no estar escuchando a Sakura y se veía muy desolada. Sakura no tuvo coraje para presionarla, pero Lydia continuó sin necesidad de que la estimularan.

-Él era un hombre guapo, el Fergusson, con ese pelo castaño y esos ojos verdes tan brillantes. Mi tío Dean estaba furioso cuando se llevó al Fergusson. No le hizo daño, ¿verdad? La única falta del Fergusson fue amarla a ella.

¿Todos esos años Lydia no supo que tío Dean había matado a Tsuo Fergusson... lo había matado con brutalidad? Estaba haciéndose claro que el abuelo de Sakura, Tsuo, había amado a la madre de Lydia y que había venido aquí para verla... ¿una cita de amantes? Pero Syao había dicho que Tsuo mató a sus dos abuelos. ¿Cómo aquel encuentro clandestino había terminado en asesinato?

Lydia pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Mi madre me dijo que se marchaba. Ojala no lo hubiese hecho; entonces yo no la habría seguido. Pero ella no quiso que yo me preocupara. Dijo que pronto enviaría por mí. Dijo que se iban a Francia. Él tenía también una familia que abandonaría. Después de eso, no podían quedarse en Escocia. Yo lloré, pero no pude hacerle cambiar de decisión. Yo no quería que se marchara. Sabía que mi padre se pondría furioso... y lo estaba. Él los detuvo en el patio y yo pude verlos desde mi escondite. Había una luna brillante y los vi muy bien. Estaban allí, discutiendo. Mi padre estaba furioso... pero diferente. No parecía... bien, y... él... él...

Lydia cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se encogió, se meció gimoteando, como si volviera a ver la escena de hacía tanto tiempo. Sakura la imaginó: el marido sorprendiendo a su esposa y el amante la cólera y el dolor que debieron de consumirlo si la amaba. ¿El la había amado? ¿O fue que no estaba dispuesto o desprenderse de una de sus posesiones? ¿Fue solamente orgullo?

Era mejor no dejar que Lydia siguiera relatando sus recuerdos. Ella estaba tan desequilibrada que era imposible saber lo que podría sucederle si revivía aquel lamentable episodio que tanto la había afectado. Sakura puso un brazo sobre los hombros de la anciana.

-Lydia, ven, deja que yo te lleve a tu habitación.

-Ahora no puedo ir. Debo esperar aquí. Mamá regresará ahora que él los sorprendió. Él la perdonará.

-Claro que sí. -Sakura trataba de alentarla, pero no sabía qué más podía decirle-. Pero ahora tú necesitas descansar, Lydia

-¡No! -De un empujón, Lydia apartó a Sakura con fuerza, increíble y con la mirada perdida-. ¡Él sacó su daga! El Fergusson tenía su propia daga. Mi madre está llorando. Ellos luchan. El Fergusson deja caer su arma... ahora la tiene mi padre... él guarda su propia daga, empuña la daga del Fergusson, la mira. Mira a mi madre. ¡No! ¡El la apuñala, le clava la daga! ¡El Fergusson no puede detenerlo! Mi padre lo aparta de un empujón. Ella cae... Dios, la sangre... sangre por todas partes. Mi padre grita para dar la alarma, pero el Fergusson no huye. Él mira fijamente a mi madre. Mi padre también la mira... y... ¡no! Él se clava la daga en el pecho, ¡su propio pecho! Él saca la daga de su pecho y la sangre... está... la sangre, ¡por todas partes! La daga cae a los pies de Fergusson, pero él no la ve. ¿Por qué no huye? Mi tío viene...

Sakura sintió que la bilis le subía a la garganta. ¡Que una niñita tuviera que ver todo eso!

-Lydia, todo está bien, todo ha terminado.

-No ha terminado. Mi tío cree que el Fergusson los mató. Yo le conté la verdad, pero él me golpeó y me golpeó y me llamó embustera. Él no le hará daño al Fergusson, ¿verdad? Yo no puedo contárselo a nadie. Si vuelvo a contarlo mi madre no regresará.

Debo esperar hasta que ella regrese.

Lydia sollozaba en forma descontrolada y Sakura la condujo sacándola de la habitación, consolándola como si fuera una criatura. ¿Lydia volvería a ser la de antes? ¿El horror de aquella noche quedaría ahora para siempre con ella o sería otra vez olvidado?

Sakura llevó a Lydia hasta su habitación y ayudó a la pobre mujer a acostarse. Después llamó a una de las sirvientas para que se quedara acompañándola. Lydia estaba perturbada, como en trance por la visión que sólo ella podía ver. Sakura no quería dejarla en ese estado, pero primero estaba Syao. Y Keiko, la sirvienta de Lydia, era más amiga que sirvienta, de modo que la desdichada mujer quedaba en buenas manos.

Lydia ocupó los pensamientos de Sakura en el camino de regreso al dormitorio que ella y Syao compartían, y por eso le llevó un momento advertir que había ocurrido algo drástico. Los ojos de Syao estaban abiertos. ¡Él tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba mirándola! ¿Había oído la historia de su tía? Si la había oído, ¿había entendido todo el relato? Sakura le devolvió la mirada, su respiración se detuvo, su corazón latió con fuerza y después, lentamente, ella empezó a relajarse. Él no iba a hablar de ello, no en ese momento, y tampoco ella. No hablaron sino que se limitaron a mirarse, ambos pensando la misma cosa. Todos esos años de muertes y de odio causados por las pasiones descontroladas de un hombre. La parte más triste era que ahora la verdad no podría cambiar nada. Había muerto gente. La enemistad los había separado. Eso, nada podría cambiarlo. El horror no podría ser borrado.

La enemistad no debió comenzar jamás, no importa quién hubiera sido el culpable. Y después de cuarenta y siete años, había llegado el momento de ponerle fin.

Continuara….

_Pues que les parece…esta historia en lo personal me ha llenado de emoción…el próximo capitulo **es el final** de esta apasionada historia..muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y sus opiniones..nos veremos pronto nn_


	31. Capitulo Final

Una dulce Enemistad, Capitulo Final:

Por: Frani-san

**Resumen:**

**Él es Lord Syaoran MacKinnion (Syao) de pelo castaño, es el jefe del poderoso clan MacKinnion, su infancia estuvo marcada por el asesinato de sus padres por un Fergusson. Su primera esposa se suicidó antes de consumar su noche de bodas, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva. **

**Ella es Lady Sakura Fergusson, castaña de ojos verdes. Es la hija consentida del jefe del clan Fergusson, que la ha protegido incluso por encima de sus hermanos. Siempre ha oído historias acerca del sanguinario Lord MacKinnion. **

**Los MacKinnion y los Fergusson están enfrentados. Syaoran desea a Sakura sin saber que ella es una Fergusson, pero no está dispuesto a casarse con ella hasta que se hayan acostado, y ella le teme por lo que ha oído que hizo que se suicidase su esposa.**

**--- Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones nn--**

Syao se recobró bien gracias a las atenciones de Sakura. Una vez que se enteró de que ella lo había cuidado desde el principio insistió en que ella continuara. A Sakura, por supuesto, eso no le molestó aunque sabía que Syao se encontraba lo suficientemente repuesto como para abandonar el lecho. Fue una sorpresa cuando un día entró y lo encontró completamente vestido, de pie junto al fuego.

-¿Sabes o no que ha comenzado una nueva guerra... con los Jameson?

Sakura asintió. Yamato le había contado lo sucedido después que Syao y Eriol Hiragizawa fueron traídos de regreso al castillo Kinnion. Yamato había atacado la torre de Jameson, pero no pudo tomarla, pues para ello habría necesitado una fuerza más numerosa de la que tenía. En verdad, habían muerto varios Jameson como compensación, pero Syao no quería borrar de la tierra a todo un clan. El enemigo era conocido. Podría ser manejado en la forma acostumbrada, con incursiones de pillaje periódicas. Y Jameson ya no podría ocultar sus actividades.

Hiragizawa se había puesto furioso. Habiendo sufrido ese día la fractura de un brazo no pudo salir a pelear por un tiempo Pero juró que mataría a Jameson. Él y Syao discutieron acerca de ello y Hiragizawa abandonó el castillo hecho una furia. Todavía no había regresado.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que hay motivos para esta nueva enemistad? -le preguntó Syao.

Sakura le sonrió. El parecía necesitar su aprobación y ella se la dio, sabiendo que Syao era contrario a las venganzas sanguinarias

-Un escocés siempre hará incursiones de pillaje contra enemigos... o amigos -repuso ella en tono ligero, y después rió.

Una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Syao, pues el padre de ella había hecho una incursión contra él llevándose debajo de su narices varios de sus más preciados caballos. Yukito ahora pedía rescate, y un rescate importante.

-¿Crees que es gracioso que tu padre me sorprenda desprevenido?

-Creo que él recuperará todas sus pérdidas del verano pasado. Es justo, ya que la ruptura de la paz no fue culpa suya.

Syao gruñó.

-¿Supongo que te gustará acompañarme cuando yo vaya a pagar el rescate?

-¿Puedo? -preguntó ella esperanzada y con los ojos brillantes.

Él vaciló apenas un instante.

-Sí, si puedes conseguir que no vuelva a suceder.

-Creo que eso podré lograrlo. Pero, ¿y Eriol Hiragizawa? ¿Ves que lo que hizo fue intencionado?

-Él se ha marchado, Sakura. Ha salido del país, me dijeron. Un hombre suyo acaba de traerme la noticia.

Sakura en realidad no estaba sorprendida.

-¿Él sospechaba que tarde o temprano tú tomarías medidas contra él a causa de Fye?

-Supongo que sí. Envió un mensaje para ti. Pide que lo perdones... "por todo". ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-Él y yo tuvimos varias confrontaciones -murmuró Sakura evasiva, no queriendo extenderse más-. Me odió cuando supo quién era yo. Eso era de esperar teniendo en cuenta lo que pensaba Hiragizawa de la enemistad y de mi familia.

Syao con eso quedó satisfecho,

-¿Me pedirás que lo busque? -preguntó preocupado.

-No lo creo. El ha establecido su propio castigo al exiliarse.

-Pero, ¿tu padre aceptará que eso es suficiente?

-Él es un hombre justo, Syao. Creo que aceptará. Además -añadió con una sonrisa-, estará tan feliz cuando pueda aceptar tu rescate que probablemente no preguntará por Eriol Hiragizawa.

Syao le dirigió una mirada severa, pero ella no pudo dejar de reír.

Entonces se hizo entre ellos un incómodo silencio. En todos los días pasados desde que él fue herido no hablaron de ellos mismos ni una sola vez. Sakura no estaba preparada y todavía estaba acostumbrándose al hecho de que amaba a este hombre. Eso no tenía que haber sucedido, pero sucedió. Sólo que él nunca había expresado el mismo sentimiento.

Todo lo que él había admitido era que la deseaba y ella sabía que con eso no quedaría satisfecha.

La tensión fue rota por la llegada de naoko. Ella estaba tan contenta de ver a Syao levantado que hasta bromeó:

-¡Bueno, bueno, de modo que ese cuerpo grande y pesado después de todo no será pasto de los gusanos! -Rió cuando él la miró, y añadió-: Ahora no tengo excusas para quedarme más tiempo. Le diré a mi Tom que me marcharé con él.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Sakura. Naoko rió.

-Tengo mi propio castillo para cuidar, ¿sabes? Aunque no puedo negar que esta visita ha sido interesante. No todos los días mi hermano toma esposa y no sabe qué hacer con ella.

Syao se ruborizó y Sakura y Naoko intercambiaron una sonrisa, lo que fastidió a Syao sobremanera.

-¿Cuándo te marchas? -preguntó él con toda intención.

-Hoy, y nos llevaremos a Meiling, para que te pongas contento -añadió-. Ella se ha quedado demasiado tiempo, creo.

-Sin duda -dijo Sakura.

Naoko le sonrió otra vez y dijo suavemente:

-Syao, te sorprenderá saber que tía Lydia ha expresado el deseo de visitarme. Si tú no te opones, ella puede venir hoy con nosotros.

¿Su hermana se había vuelto loca?

-¿Lydia abandonará el castillo Kinnion? ¡Pero si nunca ha salido de él en todos estos años!

-Lo sé. ¿No es maravilloso? Ella dice que yo soy mucho más entretenida que tú y que es hora de conocer otras personas y de... encontrar marido.

-¿Qué?

Naoko rió.

-¿Puedes imaginarte a nuestra tía buscando marido a su edad? Ya era hora, ¿verdad?

-Esto es absurdo -gruñó Syao, pero su hermana continuó. -Y yo me ocuparé de que lo encuentre, aunque creo que podrá arreglárselas sola. Estos días se la ve tan tranquila y pacífica que parece brillar con un misterioso resplandor.

Sakura y Syao se sonrieron. Como Sakura había esperado, la tía de Syao nada recordaba de su confesión. Pero ahora se había experimentado un gran cambio en tía Lydia, como si la confesión de la tragedia, aunque ahora nuevamente bloqueada, le hubiera traído la paz.

-Bueno, yo no me opongo –dijo Syao-. Pero esto parecerá muy extraño sin ella.

-Dudo de que tengas oportunidad de echarla mucho de menos -repuso Naoko, conocedora de la vida-. Y tú tienes mucho que hacer ahora que te has levantado de la cama. No es propio de ti remolonear. Empezaba a preguntarme si alguna vez te levantarías.

Syao mantuvo su voz deliberadamente neutra.

-Tuve un sueño, ¿sabes?, cuando estaba recuperándome.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Naoko, exasperada por tanto misterio. . ...

Él la ignoró y continuó.

-Soñé que mi esposa decía que me amaba. Quizá me quedé en cama tanto tiempo con la esperanza de que el sueño se repitiera.

Sakura se ruborizó intensamente cuando Syao la miró a los ojos. ¿Realmente, él podía haber oído lo que dijo ella aquella noche cuando é1 estaba con tanta fiebre? Sakura no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-Oh, bien, veo que estoy estorbando -dijo Naoko-. Ahora me iré. Cuida a tu preciosa joya, muchachito -le advirtió severamente a su hermano.

Los besó a los dos y se marchó rápidamente. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Sakura se sintió muy incómoda. Syao seguía mirándola a los ojos. Por fin, ella tuvo que bajar la mirada.

-Fue un hermoso sueño, Sakura.

-¿De veras? -preguntó ella sin saber qué más decir.

Syao arrugó la frente. Ella iba a hacer esto muy difícil. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle lo que quería saber si ella lo eludía en esa forma? "No debió esperar tanto tiempo", pensó.

Syao no era hombre de palabras tiernas y en ningún caso expresaba sus sentimientos con facilidad. Mucho tiempo había sabido lo que había dentro de su corazón, pero no lo expresó en palabras cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora no podía esperar más. Tenía que saberlo.

-¿Tú puedes amarme, Sakura? Bien. Ya estaba hecho.

Sakura no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Decirle que ya lo amaba? Pero temía volverse muy vulnerable. Este poderoso sentimiento era nuevo para ella y la atemorizaba. De modo que en vez de responder, le hizo la misma pregunta a él.

-¿Tú puedes amarme?

Él se le acercó le tomó la cara con ambas manos. Su beso fue tierno pero lleno de amor, como el hombre que ella había llegado a conocer. Sakura quedó sin respiración, aferrada a él.

-¿Tengo necesidad de decírtelo, Sakura? ¿Alguna vez hubo necesidad?

-Sí, la hubo -repuso ella solemnemente.

-¡Santa María! -Syao suspiró-. Te amo. ¡Ya lo dije! Ahora, no esperes que lo diga otra vez. -En seguida, nerviosamente, preguntó-: ¿Y tú?

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-Te amo, Syao. Te amo.

Él rió aliviado y regocijado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh, tesoro, no puedes saber lo feliz que me has hecho.

-Y yo no me siento nada desdichada -bromeó ella, feliz como no lo había sido nunca

--

Estaban sentados a la mesa del señor en el gran salón de Tower Esk. La comida casi había terminado, Había sido una ocasión muy agradable... y de gran alivio al ver que Syao y su padre se llevaban tan bien. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba ansiosa por retirarse a la habitación de huéspedes que les habían asignado a ella y a Syao.

Abandonarían Tower Esk por la mañana. Sakura había visto a Syao muy poco durante la visita y empezaba a sentirse celosa. No era como cuando estaban en el castillo Kinnion, donde se sentían más cómodos. Después de desear durante tanto tiempo volver a su hogar, ahora sólo deseaba volver a su nuevo hogar.

¿Disminuiría con el tiempo, se preguntó, este deseo de estar en todo momento con él? Bueno, el deseo no la preocupaba. ¡Querer estar con él no era una sensación desagradable en absoluto!

Sakura tocó por debajo del tartán la rodilla desnuda de él. Syao sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Sabes a lo que te expones, mujer? Él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. -Sí, creo que sí.

Sakura sonrió y movió su mano subiendo por la pierna.

Syao le aferró la mano y bruscamente se puso de pie. Dio las excusas apropiadas antes de acompañar a Sakura fuera del salón.

Una vez que estuvieron donde los otros no podían verlos, corrieron como chiquillos riéndose todo el camino hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada, Syao arrojó a Sakura sobre la cama. Sus pasiones fueron salvajes y tiernas y, como siempre, maravillosas.

-Si no hiciera tanto frío te llevaría por la mañana a tu pequeño estanque -le dijo entre tiernos besos-. Para recordar...

Sakura se sentó bruscamente y preguntó:

-¿Quién te contó eso? ¿Tsuo?

-No, mujer. Tu hermano me contó muchas cosas, pero no tuvo necesidad de contarme lo del estanque. Yo mismo te vi allí, en la primavera.

-¿Tú me viste? -exclamó ella ruborizándose-. Syao, no!

-Sí. -Se burló de ella sin piedad-. Y puedo decir, cariño, que nunca vi una ninfa más hermosa que la de aquel día. Realmente, creí que tú no eras real.

-¡Pero... me viste!

La indignación de ella lo alentó aún más.

-Como ahora -dijo besándola en los pechos desnudos-. La imagen de ti en ese estanque nunca me abandonó. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué me sorprendí tanto el día que te encontré en la habitación de Yamato? No había tenido suerte buscándote... y de pronto tú estabas allí... con mi hermano.

-¿Buscándome?

-Sí, mujer. Nunca te borraste de mi mente y yo volví muchas veces con la esperanza de verte nuevamente. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué yo estaba solo cuando me sorprendieron los hombres de tu padre?

Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Entonces, ¿fuiste capturado por haber venido a buscarme?

-Sí.

Ella pensó un momento y dijo:

-¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! ¡Viniste a espiarme!

-Si te hubiera encontrado te aseguro que no me habría conformado solamente con espiarte -replicó él.

Ella rió. Ya no podía seguir enfadada mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando él la besaba en todo el cuerpo, como estaba haciendo ahora.

-Eres un demonio, Syao, pero yo siempre lo supe, claro.

-¿Lo sabías? -murmuró él alzando la vista.

-Sí. Y ojala me hubieras encontrado otra vez en el estanque -añadió ella impulsivamente-. Yo no habría sabido quién eras y tú no habrías sabido quién era yo, y habríamos podido hacer el amor mucho antes.

Syao rió regocijado.

-Oh, cariño, cómo te amo.

-Y yo que creí que no volverías a decirlo. Sakura sonrió.

-Bueno, me gusta decirlo, pero no tanto como me gusta demostrártelo. ¿Puedo demostrártelo otra vez?

Sakura suspiró feliz y lo abrazó.

-Si no lo haces, Syaoran MacKinnion, quedaré profundamente desilusionada.

_**FIN**_

_**Pues así es…este fic llego a su fin…gracias a Dios todo salio bien nn y nuestros héroes vivieron felices para siempre…cuídense mucho y los veré en mi próximo fic…esta vez creación propia…saludos!!!**_


End file.
